Siempre como Familia
by NaruGato
Summary: Todos unidos siempre apoyándose, pase lo que pase y sin importar lo que los demás digan... eso hizo James y jamas se arrepentirá porque fue lo mejor en su vida... CONTINUACIÓN /s/9709004/1/Formando-una-Familia
1. Cap 01

El día era precioso y ahí estaba yo sentado en el gran roble junto al rio que estaba tras la Madriguera, quería relajarme ya que al día siguiente saldría de misión… mi primera misión ahora que al fin había terminado la academia de aurores aunque al igual que mi padre ni siquiera debí haberla tomado y de repente – ¡James! – enseguida voltee al grito de mi prima Rose y ahí lo vi pasar a toda velocidad en su escoba de entrenamiento que le acababa de dar, enseguida me levante y corrí tras el –Harry espérame – mi papá y el tío Ron enseguida salieron corriendo tras de él igual que yo –Ron detén a tu nieto – el tío Ron tenía un pedazo de tarta en la boca y se lo comía mientras corría, yo no pude evitar reírme al verlo pero no por eso me detuve y acelere mientras escuchaba a mi tío gritar –Pequeño Bill… espera que estoy… lleno – todos que observaban comenzaron a reír y de pronto alguien ya corría a mi lado –Hermano tiene tu energía – sonreí y de pronto a mi lado una cabellera roja tan bien ya estaba a toda velocidad –Hay Jimmy ¿Por qué no le diste otra cosa? – sonreí acelerando hasta alcanzarlo y levantarlo dejando que la escoba siguiera un poco mas pero ahora sin jinete.

Abrace al pequeño de 3 años de ojos verdes y cabellera pelirroja, pequeñas pequitas sobre la nariz y una sonrisa que me hacia babear –Harry Bilius Potter Weasley… no hagas eso que te puedes lastimar y… - enseguida llego Rose para quitarme al pequeño y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lo besaba desesperada –Hay mira la mamá – Rose enseguida le entrego el pequeño a Albus que lo reviso por instinto ya que estaba estudiando para ser medimago, pero sin más ella volteo y comenzó a golpearme –Eres un idiota como una escoba y solo tiene 3 años– mi papá llego riendo –Vamos Rosie a ti te monte en una con 1 año – ella se ruborizo –Si padrino pero es diferente – este la abrazo y le susurro –Calma que aun te faltan muchos sustos – ella asintió y me abrazo por la cintura –Lo siento James… es que es mi bebe y yo… - la abrace fuerte –Shh shh tranquila tambien es mi bebe y no dejare que nada le pase – ella asintió contra mí y enseguida entramos todos en la casa.

La cena paso sin más y como era costumbre en el cumpleaños de alguno de mis abuelos nos quedábamos todos, obviamente la madriguera hacia unos años tuvo que ser agrandada mediante magia por el exceso de nietos y ahora con bisnietos aun peor. Como cada noche estaba leyendo el informe de la misión y repasando mentalmente más que nada lo que eran tácticas porque si era perfecto en hechizos pero aun me fallaba un poco lo de estar bajo el mando de alguien de pronto sentí como alguien me jalaba el pantalón y baje el informe –Harry ¿Qué haces despierto? – lo levante y recosté sobre mi pecho como cuando era un pequeño recién nacido –Pechadilla feya – sonreí y comencé a arrullarlo para que durmiera –Tranquilo papi te cuidara – pero esperen un momento no les he contado cómo llegamos a esto ¿verdad? Pues todo comienza a finales de mi sexto curso en Hogwarts…

"Ahí estaba yo… con 16 años casi 17, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y cazador, alto y relativamente fuerte gracias al ejercicio, de ojos avellana como mi madre pero el cabello alborotado de mi padre aunque no su color ya que era de un rojizo oscuro que a veces parecía marrón, tambien era uno de los más listos de mi clase y para sorpresa de todos era experto en las pociones, muchos decían que era la copia de Sirius Black y James Potter mutada pero yo siempre diré solo soy James Sirius Potter Weasley.

Mi vida era la de un tipo chico con la diferencia de que era hijo del gran Harry Potter y eso le ponía algo de sabor a mi vida como ser perseguido por la prensa, acosado por chicas solo por dinero o fama o había algunas que si les gustaba pero eso jamás lo sabré. Faltaban dos meses para al fin salir de vacaciones así que la familia Weasley nos encargamos de hacer una gran fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor para conmemorar que Molly, Fred y Roxie ya se iban a graduar y por supuesto al menos por los mellizos Weasley con el espíritu totalmente igual al de su padre y su gemelo exigían una fiesta digna de ellos. Molly era algo más calmada así que con una simple cena familiar era feliz pero vamos dejaron todo a mi cargo ¿enserio piensan que yo haría algo pequeño?... por supuesto que NO… así que invite a las 3 casas y la sala estaba llena de gente.

No se invito a los Slytherin porque la verdad es que aun no nos llevamos tan bien con ellos o por lo menos los Gryffindor de hecho todos los Potter-Weasley teníamos problemas con ellos aunque Albus fuera culebrita como le digo de cariño para molestarlo, el si estaba en la fiesta con Scorpius Malfoy que era su mejor amigo y al igual que él culebrita, yo paseaba entre todos hasta llegar a ellos –Hola culebritas – ellos sonrieron ya se habían acostumbrado aunque al principio si habíamos tenido infinidad de peleas por el apodo -¿Qué pasa? Gatito – era obvio que no me iba a ir limpio –Nada... – note como Scorpius fijaba su mirada en un punto y no pude evitar voltear para ver a mi linda prima Rose ligando con Andrew McLaggen, si ustedes adivinaron es el hijo de Cormac McLaggen… que coincidencia ¿no?

Bueno fije mi mirada en ellos y enseguida apreté mis puños, Rose es un año menor que yo pero al ser la hija de mis padrinos, los mejores amigos de mi padre y porque casi pasamos todo el tiempo de infancia juntos yo la cuido mucho, cuido a toda mi familia pero los primordiales o por los que usualmente estoy castigado por defenderlos o cubrirlos en sus travesuras es a Lilly mi hermana pequeña, Rose que es como mi hermana aparte de mi prima y Albus que a veces es molestado por algún gracioso que cree que por ser hijos de Harry Potter somos como súper héroes o yo que sé.

Albus en cuanto noto mí mirada asesina me tomo del hombro –Recuerda tu última discusión con ella – bufe molesto, ya que acababa de pelear con ella porque según su perspectiva la sobre protegía y no la dejaba en paz pero yo creo que no hacía nada malo hasta el tío Ron estaba de acuerdo. Pero no dije nada y simplemente palmee la espalda de Scorpius que había sido su novio pero por extrañas cosas habían terminado por no saber bien la diferencia entre novios y amigos –Te prefiero a ti culebrita – este me sonrió y yo seguí paseando por la fiesta tomando unos tragos por aquí y por allá pero sin perder la conciencia ya que vigilaba a Lilly que con 13 años era cotizada por chicos de hasta 15 y por supuesto a Rose, ese McLaggen no me caía nada bien con su cabello castaño casi rubio bien engomado hacia atrás y sus ojos verdes que según mi padre heredo de su madre una española que fue reina de belleza pero en especial porque estaba ahí tonteando con mi prima.

Al fin la sala comenzó a despejarse poco a poco y yo me quede recogiendo hasta terminar por supuesto junto a mis mejores amigos Josh Peterson y Rob Mackenzie que me habían ayudado en todo hasta el final –Muy bien los veo en el cuarto – ellos asintieron, para mí era una costumbre subir a las habitaciones de las chicas y decirles buenas noches a todas para luego ir a la cueva como yo la llamaba a la torre de Slytherin a checar a mi hermano y Scorpius que ya era como de la familia, cuando fui a darle las buenas noches a Rose el pánico y la furia entraron enseguida en mi cabeza al no verla en su cama… ¿Dónde demonios estaba?... por supuesto salí como loco encontrando por suerte a Rob y Josh aun en la sala tomándose una cerveza –Jimmy ¿Qué pasa? – sin contestar subí corriendo a mi habitación por la capa de mi padre y ahora si lamentaba que él me hubiera quitado el mapa del merodeador por exceso de personas diciéndole "Vi a tu hijo en Hogsmeade", baje a toda velocidad y saque el galeón que nos había hecho mi tía Hermione para emergencias como las que ellos aun usaban, y sin mas escribí con mi varita en ella "No sé donde esta Rose".

Mis amigos leyeron lo que escribí y de un trago se terminaron su cerveza por supuesto antes de que ellos las dejaran en la mesa la familia Weasley bajo corriendo las escaleras -¿Cómo que no está? – bufe molesto mirando a Roxie –Fui a darle las buenas noches y su cama esta vacía y tendida – ella enseguida se dio la vuelta y subió escaleras corriendo a cerciorarse –Muy bien ¿qué hacemos? – Fred, Lilly, Hugo, Louis, Rob, Josh, Dominique, Molly y Roxie que ya estaba abajo esperaban indicaciones y justo en ese momento entro sofocándose Albus y Scorpius, sonreí al observar como siempre a nuestra familia junta en buenas y malas –Pues no queda otra que salir ¿no creen?... Albus mi papá te iba a dar el mapa ¿Dónde está? – el negó con la cabeza –Aun no me lo manda porque no estaba seguro de que yo no te lo fuera a regresar – todos me miraron molestos –Ey no me culpen ¿Quiénes pedían dulces, libros, etc.? – se hicieron los que no escuchaban –Muy bien somos 12 nos dividimos y a buscar por toda la escuela el patio lo dejamos al final – todos asintieron y corrieron a sus habitaciones por zapatos y escobas por supuesto yo junto con ellos.

Ya todos abajo y en equipos, llame a Sir Nicholas –Joven Potter ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – le sonreí amable aunque se notaba mi preocupación –Por favor comunícale a los cuadros que buscamos a mi prima Rose y que saldremos en escobas… que no hagan escándalo – el asintió todo serio, le tenía mucho aprecio a mi familia al igual que los cuadros y demás fantasmas, enseguida desapareció y justo cuando ya íbamos hacia el cuadro Rose entro por él.

Se quedo de piedra al vernos a todos listos -¿A-A donde van? – Fred sonrió –Ella tiene el sentido del humor de tía Hermione – todos asentimos pero enseguida los mayores se pusieron frente a ella –¿A donde crees? Señorita – Roxie aventó su escoba al sofá para luego poner sus brazos en forma de jarras tomándose de la cintura –Y-Yo no sé – note enseguida como Rosie se estaba poniendo nerviosa y por un momento tuve la necesidad de meterme pero ya no era una niña debía ser responsable de sus actos aunque me doliera –Pues a buscarte primita – Fred estaba ya junto a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos –No tenían porque hacer eso… estoy bien – Molly se puso a un lado de Fred –Entonces ¿dónde estabas? – Rose tomo aire y al ver su mirada ya sabía que iba a pasar –Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa – iba a irse pero ninguno la dejo pasar –Somos tu familia y si nos importa – Roxie siempre era la que mas gritaba y enseguida Albus puso un hechizo para que no despertáramos a nadie –Ya te dije que no te diré – Rose se estaba poniendo roja del coraje –Ya soy mayor y no necesito… - no escuche que mas dijo porque justo en ese momento recordé con quien estaba en la fiesta y la cabeza me estallo -¡Estabas con el idiota de McLaggen ¿verdad? – todos me voltearon a ver y tanto Lilly como Albus que me conocían furioso se acercaron para detenerme de ser necesario, la pequeña Lilly hizo que aflojara mi puño tomando mi mano mientras Rose me miraba con rencor –Y si así fuera ¿Qué tiene de malo? – me puse frente a ella -¡¿Qué tiene de malo?... ¡Es un completo idiota mujeriego! – detestaba que me mirada así pero aun así no le quite la vista de encima –Ja ¿me lo dices tú? Que sales con media escuela – ahora mi rostro era el que estaba casi igual de rojo que el de ella –Si pero yo tengo citas con ellas no como el que ni siquiera eso y ya se las lleva a… - PLACK… aun recuerdo el sonido que hizo mi mejilla contra su mano y lo fuerte que lo hizo –Eres un asno, Potter – paso empujándome y después a los demás hacia su habitación.

Por un momento me quede quieto, intentando recordar cuando ella había crecido lo suficiente para si quiera pensar lo que ya estaba plantado en mi cabeza y hasta con raíces, de pronto sentí como mi hermana me tocaba la mejilla y me limpiaba el leve corte que me habían hecho sus uñas en mi pómulo –Jimmy – Rob se acerco a mi pero enseguida desperté y detuve la mano de mi hermana para ahora ser yo el que saliera por el cuadro con mi escoba en mano sin importar nada.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente así que enseguida corrí como loco con mi escoba en mano hacia el jardín, al salir no espere demasiado y monte mi escoba elevándome lo más alto posible entre las nubes de lluvia que comenzaban a aparecer sobre el castillo dejando que la brisa suavemente me refrescara y rogaba porque eso ayudara a tranquilizarme aunque no lo creía así que subí mas y mas dejándome envolver por las nubes hasta que note que la lluvia comenzaba a soltarse y que mejor que eso para despejarse, acelere como loco recorriendo todo lo posible bajo el cielo furioso igual que yo.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y no deseaba discursos de la familia así que directamente me fui a mi habitación entrando por la ventana con mi escoba, no quería que nadie me molestara así que me acosté todo empapado en mi cama y hechice las cortinas para que solo yo pudiera abrirlas, enseguida amaneció y mi despertador sonó sin piedad a las 7am, sin ganas me levante molesto y notando como mi cama estaba toda húmeda por no haberme secado en la noche pero no me importaba.

Me di un baño y me vestí sin muchas ganas solo con mi camisa y corbata, pantalón y la capa que guarde con cierta molestia en mi mochila y cuando me mire en el espejo para ver que tan mal me veía observe sorprendido los 4 cortes algo profundos e hinchados que tenía en mi mejillas y pómulo pero no me importo. Baje a almorzar y como cada mañana mi familia estaba en una esquina desayunando como siempre, desayunábamos juntos y las demás comidas hacíamos lo que queríamos era para no alejarnos, por supuesto ahí estaba Rose sin hablar con nadie pero no iba a hablarle yo que solo me senté junto a mi hermana –Jimmy te ves fatal – sonreí levemente sirviéndome solo un poco de leche –Gracias y tu luces hermosa – ella me miro preocupada al igual que mis amigos y Albus –Oye amigo ¿hoy entrenaremos?... según se puede llover – Rob hablaba mirándome pero al mismo tiempo besaba a mi prima Dominique y solo pude poner los ojos en blanco –Pues creo que si para aprender bajo malas condiciones – este ni siquiera me escucho, le di un trago a mi leche pero la verdad era que no tenía hambre y de hecho me sentía algo raro así que simplemente me levante –James no has… - un gran mareo me vino y no pude evitar perder el equilibro cayendo de golpe al frio piso, veía todo borroso y por un momento lo único que pude distinguir era a mi familia alrededor y a McGonagall gritando ordenes que yo no entendía al final su bello patronus y de ahí todo quedo oscuro.

Me sentía fatal y la verdad no quería abrir los ojos pero enseguida lo hice cuando escuche a mi mamá llorar a mi lado, cosa que provoco que me sentara de golpe –Ey no te levantes hijo – mi papá me volvió a recostar y mi madre se lanzo a besarme -¿Q-Que paso? – ella se quedo un momento observando los 4 cortes que tenía en mi mejilla y yo solo me voltee un poco –Te desmayaste… estas muy resfriado – hice una leve mueca pero simplemente me quedo quedarme ahí hasta que la fiebre se fuera y ya estuviera totalmente bien para volver a mi vida. Todos los días me visitaba mi familia y mis amigos pero jamás Rose algo que me molestaba y por supuesto lastimaba pero no iba a decir nada.

Un mes después…


	2. Cap 02

Un mes después…

Caminaba tranquilo por las orillas del lago, para mi mala fortuna con el mal humor que traía me la pasaba haciendo mis deberes y hasta ya no planeaba bromas algo que tenia preocupados hasta a mis padres que sin duda extrañaban venir a tomar el té con la profesora McGonagall mínimo una vez a la semana pero ahora no, tenía una reunión con el equipo de quidditch antes de la comida para planear nuevas estrategias pero antes de eso no tenía nada que hacer así que simplemente daba vueltas por el lugar preguntándome que haría en vacaciones cuando de repente escuche un sollozo que provenía del último árbol junto al lago y donde comenzaba el bosque prohibido, al escucharlo de nuevo enseguida lo reconocí y me acerque.

Ahí sentada sobre la tierra húmeda por las lloviznas que habíamos tenido estaba Rose abrazándose las piernas, recargando su frente en las rodillas y con el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal por la húmeda, no sabía que decir y aun estaba molesto con ella pero no la iba a dejar así y sin más me senté a su lado pasando mi brazo por sus hombros sorprendiéndola totalmente –J-James – no la mire pero si la abrace –¿Qué te pasa? – éramos Weasley y esto era igual a orgullosos por naturaleza en especial nosotros pero sin dar batalla me abrazo muy fuerte escondiendo su rostro contra mi pecho soltando mas y mas lagrimas provocándome un fuerte dolor con cada sollozo que soltaba, no entendía que pasaba pero la abrace mas fuerte demostrándole que estaba ahí con ella –Rosie ¿Qué pasa?... anda cuéntame – ella negó con la cabeza contra mí y enseguida los recuerdos de cuando lloraba de pequeña y yo la consolaba inundaron mi mente llenándola de ternura, tal vez ya había crecido pero eso no quería decir que en el fondo dejara de ser mi pequeña prima –Anda dime… no creo que sea por materias jamás repruebas… mmm… se te rompió una uña… ya sé… al fin encontraste a la familia de pájaros que vive en tu cabello y te reclamaron por el exceso de crema alisadora – ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla pero aun lloraba –Ya dime que comienzo a enojarme – volteo a verme con esos ojos azules iguales a los de mi tío Ron pero a diferencia de los de él estos me daban ternura –M-Me prometes no hacer nada ahorita – puse los ojos en blanco, siempre que dicen eso sin duda están evitando algo divertido –Lo prometo – no me quito sus ojos de encima –Promételo bien James – bufe y puse mi mano en mi corazón –Yo James Sirius Potter Weasley prometo no hacer nada ahorita me cuentes lo que me cuentes – enseguida hice como si me arrancara el corazón y lo puse en su mano –Ahora dime que pasa – ella volvió a esconder su rostro contra mi pecho –Recuerdas… lo que paso hace un mes… - asentí sin poder evitar tocar con mi mano libre las 4 cicatrices que aun sanaban en mi rostro, ella volteo a verme y me acaricio ahí suavemente –L-Lo siento – sonreí de lado –No te preocupes… estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres me quieran marcar – sonreí pícaramente haciendo que de nuevo soltara una leve risa pero de nuevo se volvió a esconder –Si me acosté con McLaggen – enseguida me quede congelado, el aire se me escapo y sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza mientras mis puños se cerraban solos con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo reacciono solo a intentar levantarse –James lo prometiste – gruñí porque ni siquiera a ese extraño sonido se le podía llamar bufido, la garganta se me había secado totalmente y mi respiración ya no era respiración humana era como la de un toro amarrado, tuve que tomar aire con toda mi fuerza y aguantarlo un momento dentro –Esta bien todos nos equivocamos en esas cosas… ¿fue tu primera vez? – sin duda se ruborizo pero lentamente asintió sin yo saber que decir intentando relajarme y no salir corriendo a matar a ese tipo –No te preocupes las primeras veces jamás es lo que imaginamos y a veces con quien menos nos imaginamos – ella me miro –¿Con quién fue la tuya? – sonreí recordando, no había sido con quien yo quería pero al menos fue una belleza –¿Recuerdas a Michelle? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿Michelle?... ¿Michelle Delacour?... ¿la sobrina de tía Fleur? – sonreí orgulloso, era la hija de Gabrielle Delacour y por supuesto la belleza veela aun estaba presente en todo su esplendor -¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Cómo? – no puede evitar soltar una leve carcajada –Haber el cómo no te lo diré porque es privado y recuerdas hace dos veranos el viaje a las playas francesas donde desaparecí misteriosamente como 3 horas… ¿recuerdas? – ella asintió sorprendida y yo solo la mire para que imaginara el porqué desaparecí –James, si tía Gin se entera… – sonreí, mi madre aun odiaba a Gabrielle por cómo le coqueteaba y a veces aun lo hace a mi padre así que no creo que sea muy bueno que se entere –Pero bueno te das cuenta que no pasa nada jamás es lo que pensamos o imaginamos – ella sin más comenzó a llorar de nuevo y yo no sabía qué hacer porque la verdad no entendía nada.

Intente consolarla pero no funcionaba y de pronto sentí un mal presentimiento –Rose ¿te lastimo o algo? – ella negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces? – soltó a llorar mas y yo ya no sabía qué hacer –N-No… - me quede en silencio para captar lo siguiente pero no escuche nada -¿No qué? – ella sollozo fuerte de nuevo y me abrazo aun mas fuerte así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue rodearla bien con mis brazos recargando mi mejilla lastimada contra su cabeza esperando a que pudiera hablar –N-No me a… bajado la regla – por un momento estuve a punto de preguntar ¿Qué regla? Pero me detuve al recordar que era y mi mundo se congelo, eso era malo y de hecho era muy malo o mejor dicho lo peor que podía pasar a nuestra edad –No te cuidaste… pero ¿Por qué? – ella sollozaba sin control –Estaba algo ebria y dijo que no había problema y yo… yo… confié en el – hablaba realmente alterada intentando que yo entendiera porque entre tanta lagrima y sollozos algunas palabras escapaban a mi oído pero lo único que si entendía es que debía matar a ese tipo pero me contuve –Ok tu tranquila aun no se acaba el mundo… te conseguiré una prueba… puede que solo no haya llegado por… ok no tengo idea de por qué no llega pero puede no necesariamente ser un embarazo – esa última palabra supo horriblemente en mi boca, como si hubiera comido una grajea sabor vomito o algo peor pero no había tiempo era hora de actuar, ella me miro –Pero ¿Dónde la…? – sonreí intentando darle confianza –Tú no te preocupes yo me ocupo, te veo antes de ir a mi junta con el equipo… aquí nos vemos – no tenía tiempo pero me puse de rodillas frente de ella y coloque mis manos en sus mejillas húmedas intentando quitarle algunas de esas lagrimas, ella enseguida se lanzo a abrazarme muy fuerte y yo respondí al abrazo –Rosie no estás sola… yo te voy a ayudar ¿ok? – ella asintió y me separe para darle un beso en la frente y enseguida salí corriendo a mi habitación esperando no encontrarme por el camino a McLaggen porque no sabía si podía controlarme para evitar destrozarle la cara.

Por suerte para él no lo encontré pero si encontré a Josh en la habitación –Jimmy ¿Qué pasa? – casi me había metido en mi baúl buscando mi capa -¿Jimmy? – saque mi cabeza y mi amigo ya la tenía en la mano –Me la prestaste para ir a ver una amiga – hizo su mirada picara y sonreí –Gracias debo… - se la quite y me dirigí a la puerta notando que me seguía –James habla – baje la mirada y suspire –Voy a Hogsmeade – Josh sonrió emocionado -¿Material para la ultima broma? – negué con la cabeza y al verme tan serio enseguida él se puso igual -¿Por qué vas? – suspire, jamás había sido bueno mintiéndole a mis amigos –Necesito una… una… una prueba de embarazo – por un momento se quedo sin habla pero enseguida me palmeo la espalda empujándome a salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras –Tu tranquilo amigo, a todos nos pasa un descuido y aunque Rob tiene más experiencia con estas cosas yo lo acompañe la vez pasada – mi cerebro se conecto y voltee a verlo rojo pero del coraje, mi prima Dominique era la novia de Rob desde hace 1 año y medio, Josh entendió mi mira y sonrió nervioso –Fue antes de… - lo mire de mala gana –Mejor ya no digas nada – este asintió y salimos por el cuadro camino al tercer piso para tomar el pasadizo que aun conectaba con Honeydukes -¿Por qué me sigues? – Josh sonrió maléficamente –Jamás me perdería la oportunidad de ver como enfrentas a la señora encargada de la botica – no entendía el porqué de sus palabras pero ya lo averiguaría, llegamos al pasadizo y el aun tenía esa sonrisita que no me gustaba pero bueno sin duda tendría que aguantarlo obviamente íbamos cubiertos por la capa pero al llegar a la puerta me detuve un momento antes de entrar y sin más saque mi varita y cambie mi imagen al grado de hasta hacerme gordo –James… - lo mire con mi mismo color de ojos –Nadie debe saber que yo compre esto y no por mi sino por la niña… por favor Josh – este noto que hablaba enserio por mi tono de voz –No te preocupes amigo nadie lo sabrá – sonreí y le palmee el hombro para enseguida salir por la trampilla y cubrirnos de nuevo con la capa.

Salir de Honeydukes era como un juego de niños para nosotros, lo habíamos hecho desde los 11 debo agregar que es culpa de McGonagall que no nos dejaba ir a Hogsmeade antes del tercer año así que no me culpen… cúlpenla a ella, Josh me guio todo el tiempo ya que la botica estaba más lejos que cabeza de puerco que ahora era donde se reunía la familia Weasley en las visitas y para no causar revuelos los adultos aparecían ahí en una sala especial que Aberforth Dumbledore que ya era un gran amigo de nosotros y de hecho se rumorea que tenía algo con la directora… jejejeje es secreto ustedes no saben que los hemos visto varias veces solitos en una mesa alejada del bar como todos unos tortolitos… debo decir tortolitos mayores pero shhh… bueno, cuando al fin llegamos pude quitarme la capa y aun mantenía la nueva imagen –Muy bien amigo hablaba fuerte porque ya es algo mayor la señora pero no demasiado que se molesta sí nota que le estas gritando – levante una ceja confundido y luego sonreí asintiendo para entrar por la puerta y mi presencia fue anunciada por un lindo Harry Potter en miniatura que decía… _"Bienvenido pero si eres Voldy vuelve otro día que estoy de vacaciones o deja un mensaje y luego te veo"…_ no pude evitarlo y enseguida me reí, sin duda era algo que la locataria hacia apropósito porque salió muy feliz de detrás de unos estantes riendo junto conmigo –Hola… es genial – dije manteniendo un tono de voz normal pero un poco sabido, como cuando hablas a alguien que está a unos cuantos metros de ti al aire libre –Si es genial y el mismo Harry Potter lo firmo – me sorprendí un poco aun sonriendo porque no sabía que mi papá firmara esas cosas, lo único que sabía es que le iba a pedir uno para mi habitación –Bueno en que te ayudo, hijo – me sonrió amable la locataria poniéndose tras su mostrador, era una anciana de facciones muy finas y aunque se le notaba la edad disimulaba perfectamente unos 50 años más con su cabello castaño con algunas canas que sin duda pintaba pero algunas las dejaba respetando su edad –Pues… -no supe porque pero enseguida me puse algo nervioso pero al ver a Josh a mi lado burlándose sonreí –Ok necesito una prueba de embarazo – la locataria nos miro un momento y sonrió –Hijos ustedes solo necesitan condones ninguno podría embarazarse – por un momento no entendí lo que dijo y a lo que se refería y al parecer Josh tampoco porque nos miramos ambos desconcertados –Miren aquí tengo unos buenos lubricantes que sin duda les ayudaran y miren algunos son de sabores – en el momento en que puso los frascos en el mostrador entendimos a que se refería y nos miramos sin saber si reír o gritarle o que hacer, lo único que quedo fue sonreír amablemente –Señora es para mi novia… - enseguida ella se ruborizo y comenzó a guardar los lubricantes lentamente -… pero no se preocupe estos le pueden servir a él – dije señalándolo con el pulgar –¡Ey! – la señora comenzó a reírse junto conmigo mientras Josh me miraba de mala manera, después de un rato al fin nos calmamos –Esta bien hijo y dime ¿Buscas alguna en especial? – me quede en blanco, yo no sabía nada de eso con trabajo y conocía lo básico sobre el periodo femenino –Pues… - ella sin duda noto mi confusión en el rostro –Mira no te preocupes te voy a dar la más efectiva tanto muggle como mágica – yo solo asentí mientras la señora me sonrió una última vez y se introdujo en los pasillos de estantes que estaban tras ella.

Mientras la esperábamos Josh comenzó a leer las botellitas de lubricantes –Deja ahí – el no me volteo a ver y de pronto abrió una y la probo – ¡WOW!... es de fresa y sabe delicioso – lo voltee a ver incrédulo –¡Estás loco! – el me sonrió –Oye podrían ser útiles – comencé a reírme mientras el probaba otro – ¿Te das cuenta quienes usualmente usan eso y donde lo usan? – esas fueron las palabras mágicas y simplemente los miro extraño mientras los tapaba lentamente y los dejaba de nuevo sobre el mostrador mientras yo no podía evitar seguir riéndome de él. La locataria regreso con dos cajas –Mira esta es la muggle – me mostro una caja rosa pastel que yo solo tome y mire algo extraño, la verdad no las conocía –Y es atraves de la orina – con la caja en mis manos la mire con asco mientras ella reía de nuevo, lentamente la deje en el mostrador –Y esta… - me dio otra caja que era igual rosa pero con un tono más brillante -… es la mágica y solo tiene que poner una gota de sangre – la mire desconcertado -¿Por qué? – ella me sonrió mientras yo solo pensaba… "Esta señora se burla de mi"… y sin duda así era –Porque si una mujer está embarazada su magia se afecta… a veces hay mas a veces disminuye o no puede controlarla como es debido por todo lo que un embarazo mágico produce – wow, estaba aprendiendo mucho -¿Y porque es así? – ella ya guardaba las dos cajas en una bolsa de papel donde no se podía ver el contenido –Porque ya no solo es la magia de una persona sino tambien la de otra que obviamente aun no la controla y simplemente la deja fluir – yo estaba impresionado y ella me sonrió dándome la bolsa –Son 1 galeón y 5 sickles – enseguida le di el dinero y de pronto saco una pequeña caja –Tomen muchachos se lo dividen eh – nos lo dijo como si fuéramos sus nietos y nos sonrió amable –Gracias – ambos nos despedimos de ella y en cuanto salimos Josh abrió la caja que nos dejo sin habla ya que dentro había un bóxer comestible sabor fresa, una cosa que al apretarle un botón comenzó a vibrar y era como de goma y debo agregar que tenía una forma rara pero muy conocida si eras hombre y botellitas de lubricantes –Eeeee… quédatelo todo – Josh me miro levantando una ceja y solo pudimos reírnos mientras nos cubríamos de nuevo con la capa y regresábamos al castillo.

Fue fácil regresar y antes de salir del pasadizo me quite el hechizo para la imagen, guarde mi capa y salimos en cuanto fue seguro volteando a ver cada lado del pasillo para no ser descubiertos –Jimmy ya no hay tiempo – saque mi reloj de bolsillo que me había dado mi padre cuando cumplí 15 años, había sido encontrado en la bóveda Potter en Gringotts y por las iniciales era de mi abuelo James mientras que el de Albus era el de mi padre que le había regalado la abuela Molly cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, para Lilly nos platico mi abuela que mi madre le iba a dar su pulsera con rubíes y oro de la familia Prewett que había pasado de generación en generación, en pocas palabras una joya familiar muy vieja pero volvamos, faltaban minutos para mi junta con el equipo y enseguida mire el paquete preocupado –No te preocupes tu ve yo los entretengo – le sonreí a mi amigo –No tardare – enseguida salí corriendo hacia el jardín usando todos los pasadizos conocidos.

No tarde demasiado en llegar y ahí estaba Rose en el mismo lugar donde la deje –James – sonreí hincándome frente a ella –No tengo mucho tiempo pero aquí esta – se las entregue y le explique cómo se usaba cada una –No te preocupes – se quedo mirando la bolsa y la abrace fuerte –Pase lo que pase yo te apoyare – ella asintió contra mi cuerpo y la solté –Anda ve… debes preparar otra gran temporada – trato de sonreírme y yo le regrese la sonrisa para luego darle un suave beso en la frente y levantarme –Te veo en la comida – ella asintió y con los ojos me dijo que me fuera así que de nuevo corrí por toda la escuela hasta llegar a la sala común donde sería mi junta, la verdad estaba tan preocupado que por una vez yo casi ni hable, se me ocurrió que juntos planearan las estrategias y movimos posiciones porque Fred y Roxie se van así que teníamos un cazador y golpeador libre. Al final hasta los demás compañeros que estaban ahí en la sala estudiando y demás terminaron ayudando y hasta ya estaban los posibles para cubrir los puestos libres, las tácticas fueron escritas y diseñadas en pergaminos que gracias a un hechizo de Lilly termino siendo un libro forrado de rojo con letras doradas llamado… "El libro Gryffin"… para que no se notara tanto que era.

Todos bajaron a comer incluido Rob con mi prima, por un momento los observe feo hasta que Josh me palmeo la espalda –Tranquilo – y sonrió pícaro y yo solo podía asentir a fin de cuentas Dominique era de mi edad ósea que ya no era una niña, recogimos con magia todo el desastre que había quedado en la sala común para luego bajar el libro y revisarlo mientras caminábamos.

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor entramos aun discutiendo las tácticas y pude ver de reojo a mi hermano y Scor comiendo tranquilamente, sentados dándole la espalda al pasillo del gran comedor y por ende a la mesa de Gryffindor, seguimos caminando hasta encontrar a Rob y Dominique charlando y dándose un beso de vez en vez luego vi a Hugo y Fred conversando con unas chicas de Hufflepuff y seguí mi camino hasta estar justo atrás de Rob, cuando levante la vista mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Molly sentada con Lilly y Rosie que lloraba muchísimo mientras ellas intentaban consolarla.

En cuanto me miro mi mundo se cayó en pedazos y la furia inundo enseguida mi cabeza, deje el libro en la mesa y me quite la corbata dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta con paso rápido y decidido, enseguida que mi familia me vio escuche a Roxie –Fred… Hugo… - sin duda ambos me miraron y note como dejaban a las chicas para seguirme lo más rápido posible junto con Rob y Josh que ya venían tras de mí, el siguiente grito fue de mi hermana –Albus – lo pude ver de reojo como volteo a verme y en cuanto lo mire un segundo dejo caer la cuchara que iba camino a su boca para salir corriendo junto con Scorpius. En cuanto pase el umbral de el gran comedor comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas escuchando los pasos rápidos tras de mí, sentía mi varita en mi bolsillo y en cuanto salí al jardín la saque –_**Accio**_ – mi escoba apareció inmediatamente, antes de que dejara de volar para terminar flotando a mi lado yo salte sobre ella y levante el vuelo lo más rápido posible, enseguida note como todos me seguían en sus escobas hasta mis primas pero yo no quería que ellas vieran lo que iba pasar así que acelere lo mas que pude.

Sabia donde estaba McLaggen, el era el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw y había pedido permiso para usar el campo ya que con este fin de año el salía de la escuela y con el varios de su equipo dejando solo 2 de sus integrantes originales que eran de mi edad así que había pedido la aprobación para usar el campo para ayudar un poco y no dejar el equipo en ruinas para el otro año. Así que acelere todo lo posible entrando por arriba del campo, enseguida lo vi ahí flotando rodeado de su equipo a unos 3 o 4 metros de altura pero nada me importaba así que como un cohete me fui contra el tacleándolo para terminar estrellándolo en la pared de madera que sostenía las gradas, al caer ambos sentí un dolor pero no me importo me levante y con la mano le indique que se levantara algo que él enseguida hizo.

Tras de mi llego Rob y Josh para lanzarse sobre los otros jugadores del equipo amarillo que ya se iban contra a mí, después pude escuchar a Fred diciendo múltiples palabras a mi lado mientras yo me daba de puñetazos con McLaggen, mis primas me contaron que los últimos en llegar fueron Albus y Scorpius que en cuanto vieron que pasaba mi hermano se quito la capa y la corbata para enseguida lanzarse a taclear aun golpeador que esta apunto de golpear con su bate, después Scorpius dicen que se quito la corbata y se hizo el cabello para atrás para enseguida el lanzarse a la campal que ya se desarrollaba mientras mis primas nos gritaban como locas para que nos detuviéramos pero obviamente nadie las escucho.

Tome a McLaggen de la solapas y lo puse frente a mi –¿Qué demonios te pasa? Potter – apretaba tan fuerte mis puños sosteniéndolo que ya me dolían –Embarazaste a mi prima – este soltó una carcajada –No es cierto tal vez ella se metió con… - antes de que terminara de hablar comencé a golpearlo en el rostro sin piedad, sentía que me golpeaban y luego alguien pasaba volando sobre mi pero a mi no me importaba nada solo el maldito que estaba tirado ya bajo de mi y no dejaba de golpear mientras decía muchas palabras que no pondré porque la verdad no las recuerdo, me desconecte totalmente y lo único que mi cabeza sabia era que no debía dejar de golpear.

No me detenía, Hagrid llego corriendo con otros profesores pero este agarro a Hugo, Albus, Josh y Scorpius mientras la profesora de vuelo detenía a Fred y Rob, mis primas me gritaban que me detuviera y sentí que alguien me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos e intentaba jalarme sin éxito hasta que unas cuerdas me rodearon y caí de cara contra McLaggen dándole un ultimo cabezazo antes de que me alejaran de él. A todos nos llevaron al castillo, mis primos fueron llevados a la enfermería pero a mí me llevaron a la oficina de McGonagall… mis padres aparecieron enseguida…


	3. Cap 03

En la oficina de McGonagall…

La directora me dejo ahí con ayuda de Hagrid y me quito las sogas que impedían que me moviera –Sr Potter no se mueva de aquí – ni siquiera la mire ya que no tenía cara para hacerlo, sabía que esto era difícil para ella porque le recordaba a mi abuelo por el físico, veía en mi ciertos rasgos de mi padre que era como su propio hijo y por supuesto ella era otra abuela para mí. Estaba preocupado no me habían dejado ir a la enfermería con mi familia así que no sabía como estaban, sentí sangre escurriendo por mi rostro pero no sabía porque –Te abriste la ceja – conocía perfectamente esa voz, era el profesor Snape que aunque no lo dijera tenia cierto aprecio por mi aun sobre mi parecido con mi abuelo y todo era gracias a que yo había heredado la magia de mi abuela Lilly para las pociones, desde cuarto año se había seleccionado a un grupo de alumnos que eran los mejores en la materia por supuesto para estudiar con él y aunque no lo decía sabia que se sentía orgulloso de mi cada vez que era el primero en terminar un poción perfecta.

Antes de que pudiera verificar mi herida mis padres aparecieron por la chimenea y en cuanto mi madre volteo su rostro de molesta cambio a preocupación total al igual que el de mi padre que llego con mirada estricta y enseguida ese rostro de pánico temiendo lo peor – ¡Hijo! – mi madre enseguida se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para mirar mis heridas, aunque mi ojo izquierdo se nublaba por la sangre y por la inflación que comenzaba tener pude ver sus lagrimas al borde y lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada -¿Qué paso? Hijo – a mi padre tampoco lo pude mirar pero notaba como estaba preocupado mientras pude ver de reojo mis manos llenas de sangre y las escondí enseguida en mi bolsillo.

En ese justo momento la profesora McGonagall entro y supe que era el momento para irme a fin ya sabía que iba a pasar conmigo así que me aleje de mi madre y con paso decidido me fui hacia la misma puerta donde aun estaba la directora, en cuanto la abrí ella me detuvo –Sr Potter ¿A dónde cree que va? – la mire mientras ya había tomado el pomo de la puerta y la había abierto –A la enfermería a ver como esta mi familia – comencé a salir –Yo aun no…. – voltee haciendo que guardara silencio sin duda por mi mirada –Sé lo que va a pasar – dije sin preocupación alguna, sabia mi destino y aunque cuando comencé a golpear a ese gusano no lo pensé ahora la verdad era que no me importaba, cerré la puerta tras de mí y por un momento me quede de pie recargado en ella –Mi vida se va a complicar mucho – comencé a escuchar la plática dentro y me quede un momento…

-Minerva ¿Qué paso – Ginny se sentó llorando, la imagen de su hijo le dolía y sin duda seguiría en su memoria por el resto de su vida, Harry la abrazo mientras la directora se sentaba lentamente en su silla pareciendo cansada pero en especial triste –La verdad es que no sé – Ginny aferraba con fuerza a su esposo –Parece que James le hace honor a su nombre – Harry enseguida volteo a mirar a su ex profesor de pociones, no lo odiaba pero aun tenía un poco de rencor por como lo había tratado en sus tiempos de estudiante -¿Por qué lo dices? – la voz de Harry era firme ya que quería demostrar que no era el momento de ofender a su padre y mucho menos a su hijo –Severus se refiere a la preocupación de James… como su abuelo primero su familia y luego el mismo – Harry y Ginny no sabían sí sentir orgullo en ese momento mientras desde sus cuadros Dumbledore y Snape les miraban –Aparte según recuerdo Black era el único capaz de contestarle a sus profesores… orgulloso e imponiendo – Snape miraba a Harry aun sin buenos ojos pero el comentario no lo había hecho para molestar.

De pronto Ginny soltó a su esposo y se acerco hasta la directora –¿L-La familia? – el miedo por sus otros hijos y por supuesto sobrinos se apodero de ella, Minerva asintió y cuando Ginny soltó otro gemido le sonrió un poco –Tranquila no les paso nada grave de hecho el único grave es… - Minerva suspiro ya que había visto al chico -… Andrew McLaggen – Harry y Ginny enseguida recordaron el nombre –El fue golpeado sin parar por James – a ambos padres se les fue el color de sus rostros a un pálido, James no era alguien problemático en el sentido agresivo no entendían o no podían pensar nada que provocara esta clase de furia en el –Fue trasladado a San Mungo… literalmente le destrozo la cara a golpes – Harry abrió la boca sorprendido mientras Ginny le sostenía con fuerza la mano.

… al escuchar eso no sabía si festejar o no pero no debía perder más tiempo, apenas di unos cuantos pasos más y me fije de nuevo en mis manos ensangrentadas, busque con lentitud mi varita en mi bolsillo y ahí estaba intacta –_**Agua mentí**_ – un chorro de agua limpia salió a mi mano izquierda y luego repetí el hechizo a la derecha, la verdad no sabía cómo me veía pero por las miradas de algunos compañeros que encontré y los gritos ahogados de algunas chicas supuse como me vería.

Corrí lo más rápido a la enfermería sintiendo ya los golpes en mi cuerpo pero no me importaba, tenía un gran dolor en las costillas y uno en especial pero no recordaba porque así como cuando me había dado un golpe en el ojo y demás dolores que tenia; Al fin llegue a la enfermería y abrí la puerta de golpe por supuesto en cuanto me vieron mis tías y primas soltaron un grito ahogado pero no me importo no deje que ninguno me detuviera para revisarme –Potter necesito revisarte – le sonreí de lado a Madame Pomfrey –Poppy después debo ver a mi familia – ella hizo un mueca pero pude ver una leve sonrisa tierna escondida por ahí.

La primera cortina a la que entre estaba Lucios, Narcissa, Astoria y por supuesto Draco Malfoy, una camilla con unos cuantos golpes y cortes en el rostro estaba Scorpius al que me acerque sin importar las miradas de los demás -¿Cómo estás? – el sonrió de lado –Bien… dijiste que ibas a ver a tu familia así que ve – lo despeine como lo hacía con Albus –Estoy viendo a mi familia ahora mismo – el no supo que decir –Lo siento, culebrita – este sonrió –Fue divertido… como siempre un gran cierre de año, gatito – me reí y lo despeine por última vez antes de salir de su pequeña habitación notando como los Malfoy me miraban sorprendidos.

Enseguida entre a la siguiente cortina donde Dominique miraba molesta a Rob que sonrió al verme, sin duda ella ya se lanzaba a golpearme pero al verme su semblante molesto cambio a preocupado –James… - sonreí y me dirigí a mi amigo -¿Qué tal? Hermano – este sonrió y me extendió su mano –Genial, hermano como siempre innovando al final – ambos nos reímos pero callamos por el dolor que reflejo en nuestros rostros algo que de nuevo nos hizo sonreír –Siempre juntos… - en eso la cortina de al lado se abrió –… En cada tontería – Josh se movía lentamente –Jimmy te vez fatal – los 3 nos reímos como la primera vez que habíamos estado ahí juntos por haber intentado explotar un inodoro y que salieran dulces… por supuesto no debo agregar el que fallamos pero bueno… al menos exploto el inodoro.

Salí de ahí a revisar la siguiente cortina y Fred con el ojo inflamado y la nariz rota me sonrió aunque Roxie no mucho –Lo siento – le dije a los 2, la verdad si lo sentía yo no quería meterlos a todos –Somos familia – Fred sonrió –Y siempre nos ayudamos… aunque sean estupideces – Roxie me miro feo y amenazo con su mano a golpearme así que enseguida salí de ahí escuchando como Fred reía y luego un golpe seguido de un quejido de su parte.

Abrí de golpe la siguiente cortina mirando aliviado a mi hermano tendido en la cama solo con unos cuantos golpes en el rostro y a su lado sentado Hugo sonriendo como siempre que hacia una travesura –Fue genial, Jimmy – sonreí al ver que el menor de los Weasley estaba perfectamente quitando de lado que tenia la nariz con una bandita y el labio partido por supuesto como todos lleno de lodo -¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WEASLEY! – conocía ese grito perfectamente y voltee para encontrarme a una pelirroja más pequeña que yo pero igual de intimidante que un dementor, en cuanto me vio sus ojos se aguaron y recargo su frente en mi pecho apretando sus puños contra mi; debo decir que eso me mato sintiendo enseguida como mi corazón se rompía al escuchar el llanto de mi hermanita –Lo siento, Lis – esta bufo –Si, claro… todos se divirtieron así que no creo que digas enserio que lo sientes – la rodee con mis brazos y sonreí de lado pensando que en verdad no sentía haberle destrozado el rostro a ese imbécil.

En ese momento todas mis primas aprovecharon y me metieron a la ultima cortina donde ya me esperaba Poppy con todo su equipo –James pensé que ya no te vería hasta el otro año – sonreí de lado –Poppy ambos sabemos que me extrañarías demasiado – sonrió junto conmigo y me quite la camisa provocando que tanto ella como Rosie que entraba a verme soltaran un gritillo por el cual enseguida se asomaron mis padres que ya estaban ahí y el resto de mi familia por lo cual enseguida escuche como Lilly lloraba mas y mi mamá con ella.

No entendía porque siempre las mujeres exageraban tanto y Rosie no dijo nada mientras Poppy me revisaba pero al verla de reojo pude ver unas gruesas lagrimas resbalar lentamente por sus mejillas –James estas muy mal – sonreí sentándome lentamente –Yo tambien te quiero Poppy – ella se rio e hizo a mis padres y demás familiares pasar –Muy bien, James tiene 3 costillas lastimadas y una rota al parecer por el golpe de un bate de golpeador – todos guardaron silencio y Hugo sonrió –Ey hasta la marca te quedo – sonreí –Wow esta… - me calle al ver a mis padre– Poppy comenzó a ponerme una especie de pomada que olía algo feo – La profesora McGonagall me negó el uso de magia con ellos… dijo "Si quieren pelearse como barbaros que se curen como barbaros" pero a James le daré esta pomada para acelerar su sanación en las costillas– me miro y le sonreí –Eso no quiere decir que te quitara el dolor y por supuesto debo curarte la ceja… así que todos fuera – todos obedecieron menos Rosie que no dejaba de llorar en silencio mientras Poppy me torturaba curando mi ceja y luego vendando fuertemente mis costillas.

Al terminar me pare con lentitud y me acerque a mi prima que me miro con mucha tristeza y yo solo intente animarla sonriéndole –Tranquila –la abrace fuertemente o mejor dicho lo que podía y ella solo coloco sus manos en mi cadera para no lastimarme –James mírate– me reí –Sigo igual de guapo aparte no podía terminar el año sin visitar una última vez a Poppy – ella sonrió por un momento pero enseguida comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando la cortina se abrió totalmente dando paso a la profesora McGonagall –Sr Potter lo que ha hecho estuvo muy mal ¿lo sabe? – la mire serio y asentí –Lo sé pero debo recalcar que es solo mi culpa, mi familia solo intento detenerme y protegerme – McGonagall clavo su mirada en mi –Serán tambien castigados por apoyar tal barbarie – apreté los puños –Mientras que a usted iba a ser nombrado premio anual pero ahora… dado quiénes son sus padres solo le quitare su premio y por supuesto su capitanía del equipo de Gryffindor – el corazón me dolió al oír eso pero más me dolió la tontería de mis padres, lentamente saque mi monedero mágico que mi padre me había regalado para guardar todos mis tesoros y al abrirlo salió la snitch de mi abuelo la cual alcance a sujetar enseguida pero luego en su interior busque mi placa de capitán y se la entregue a la profesora –Yo no quiero favores – todos se quedaron callados al ver mi mirada retadora hacia la directora -¿A qué se refiere? Sr Potter – resople y con lentitud me puse de nuevo mi camisa –A que no quiero favores ni tratos especiales por mis padres así que exijo que se me trate como a cualquier alumno y me expulsen – mi familia soltó un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa mientras mi padre estaba molesto pero pude ver en sus ojos el orgullo al igual que en mi madre, McGonagall se congelo –Yo no puedo… - me encare a ella -Claro que puede o simplemente no regresare el siguiente año – con lentitud comencé a caminar a la salida de la enfermería sin mirar a atrás –Bye Poppy gracias por cuidarme – esta asintió sorprendida pero enseguida reacciono –James te veo en 2 días – asentí y salí de ahí.

Mis padres me detuvieron a pleno pasillo –James ¿fue por quidditch? – no pude evitar sonreír –Por favor ¿enserio creen que fue por eso? – ambos negaron, mi madre suavemente me beso la frente -¿Nos vas a decir el porqué? – la abrace ya era más alto que ella y de hecho más que mi padre así que recargue mi barbilla en su coronilla –No puedo… pero por favor créanme que se merecía cada uno de esos golpes – mi padre me despeino con suavidad –Ve a descansar que en 2 semanas sales de la escuela, cumples la mayoría de edad y hay que hablar de tu futuro – sabia que esto iba a pasar pero debía afrontar mis responsabilidades –Si, papá pero… ¿me crees? – este me abrazo –Si aunque me gustaría que me explicaras pero supongo que no lo harás ¿cierto? – asentí y él me sonrió –Pero no nos vuelvas a espantar de esa manera – me reí y le di un beso a mi mamá y luego a mi papá para despedirme, enseguida se fueron de nuevo a la enfermería a ver a mis primos y por supuesto a mis tíos.

Durante el camino a la sala común y mi habitación varios me felicitaron y otros de Ravenclaw me miraban feo pero no me importaba, en cuanto toque mi cama sentí como las medicinas me hacían efecto y lentamente me quede dormido hasta pasada la hora de la cena; con mucho trabajo me acomode derecho en la cama y observe que mis compañeros ya estaban en sus camas excepto Rob y Josh pero justo cuando me estaba levantando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Rosie –No bajaste a cenar – me sonrió un poco y vi que en sus manos traía una charola llena de comida, mi estomago sonó en cuanto el aroma de comida llego a mi nariz –Poppy me drogo… creo que quería abusar de mi cuando estuviera dormido… ya sabes que me ama – mi prima comenzó a reír dejando la charola en la cama y se sentó a la orilla de mi cama mientras yo comenzaba a atacar -¿Sabes donde esta Rob y Josh? – ella sonrió ayudándome a medio recostarme y seguir comiendo –Si, la abuela llego y cuando McGonagall le dijo que iban a atenderlos a los muggle pues… ya te imaginas – enseguida comencé a reírme, mi abuela podría ser ya una dulce ancianita pero aun tenía ese carácter peligroso y sobreprotector en especial con sus nietos –De hecho dice Poppy que vayas en cuanto puedas moverte con facilidad para que te de una poción pero que mientras sigas con la que ya tienes – asentí mientras me tragaba una salchicha casi sin masticar –Gracias… deberías ir a dormir – al ver su mirada triste, preocupada como venado indefenso mi corazón se apretó y le extendí una salchicha –Debes comer bien – sonreí de lado y ella asintió aunque se notaba que no tenía mucho apetito.

En cuanto termine me recosté y acomode con su ayuda –Ven – le extendí mis brazos y se acostó de lado abrazándome fuerte pero con cuidado de no lastimarme y comenzó a llorar, yo simplemente la deje que llorada todo lo que necesitaba así que cerré las costinas de mi cama y puse un hechizo muffliato para no despertar a nadie. Después de un rato donde me dejo la camisa mojada y llena de mocos sin duda al fin se calmo -¿Estás bien? – me miro con sus ojos azules vidriosos –No, estoy embarazada… ¿Cómo se lo digo a mis padres?... mi mamá se va a decepcionar y mi papá… - las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de nuevo por su rostro y yo enseguida la volví a abrazar –Tranquila Rosie… te lo dije al principio y lo repito ahora… yo te voy a ayudar y apoyar en todo… ¿ok? – le sonreí y ella intento devolverme la sonrisa aunque no podía muy bien –¿M-Me lo prometes? – asentí y puse mi mano en mi pecho a un lado de su rostro –Yo James Sirius Potter Weasley prometo que no te voy a dejar sola en esto y hare todo lo que pueda hasta lo imposible para ayudarte – hice como si arrancara mi corazón y se lo entregue –Jamás falto a mis promesas – ella me sonrió un poco y de nuevo se acomodo a llorar silenciosamente, con el paso del tiempo nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro como si de nuevo fuéramos pequeños y tuviéramos pesadillas, el problema como siempre era… ¿y cómo salir de ellas?


	4. Cap 04

La semana pasaba lentamente por mi ventana, casi no había salido necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar… bueno les cuento que paso hasta el día de hoy… a la mañana siguiente del día sangre como lo llamo Josh fui a la enfermería con ayuda de mis amigos y Rose que parecía mi enfermera privada, por supuesto durante el camino la gente me miraba algunos con admiración, otros con odio y no faltaron los que tambien odiaban a McLaggen por quitarles a sus novias o tonterías así que me escoltaban por si alguno de sus amigos quería venganza.

Madame Pomfrey como siempre me regaño pero después de un rato al fin me dio la poción amarilla, viscosa y que para mi mala suerte entre sus ingredientes no figuraba ningún saborizante pero no había opción sí quería al menos caminar sin sentir como mis costillas me hacían pagar cada golpe; mis primos y amigos asistían mucho a clase pero la verdad a mi no me apetecía… a fin de cuentas no iba a volver… tenía demasiado en mi cabeza para pensar en tonterías aunque Rose me obligaba a estudiar con ella cuando regresaba de clases.

Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a alejarse de sus amigas y trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, al principio fue como regresar el tiempo a cuando estábamos en el colegio muggle y hacíamos la tarea juntos pero con el paso del tercer día y que mis costillas ya estaban casi bien comenzó a sentirse raro aunque debo aceptar que a mí me estaba hartando tenerla siempre encima de mi pero no debía culparla sin duda lo único que necesitaba era apoyo. Para mi sorpresa no solo estaba todo el día conmigo sino que ahora debía aguantarla en mi cama cada noche pero por eso no replique ya que por la rutina jamás la dejaría que lo hiciera sola; entraba en mi cama y cerraba las cortinas para luego ser abrazada por mi mientras ella dejaba salir todas esas lagrimas que había acumulado en el día; por supuesto nadie sabía esto ya que no soportaría que alguien se inventara una estupidez sobre nosotros… sí, esa que están pensando es la que no quiero.

Este día era claro con el sol en lo más alto dando un extremo calor pero había una suave brisa que refrescaba todo el lugar dejando que los suaves aromas de la primavera se colaran a mi habitación donde me encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana con los pies colgando hacia el vacio y observando el resplandor del lago, los arboles de diferentes tonos verdosos que se podían ver a lo lejos y por supuesto la imagen algo tenebrosa del bosque prohibido que siempre he pensado que le da un toque interesante a la escuela, mis brazos estaban estirados hacia atrás sirviendo de apoyo mientras la fresca y dulce brisa me refrescaba alborotando un poco mas mis cabellos, aun lado de mi mano sobre el marco de la ventana estaba un libro que yo había cubierto con la tapa de mi libro de quidditch aunque en realidad no decía nada de eso… simplemente debía comenzar a prepararme bien sí quería ayudarla así que el libro en realidad trataba sobre la maternidad y me había dado una excelente idea o mejor dicho la única que era repetida más de 5 veces en lo que ya había leído.

Las clases habían finalizado y pude ver como los estudiantes salían al jardín a pasear y descansar así que enseguida metí mis piernas a la habitación para levantarme a esconder mi libro bajo el colchón.

–Hola Jimmy –en ese momento entro Rosie con una sonrisa y su gran mochila llena de libros de todas las materias que podía tomar.

–Hola Rosie ¿Qué tal el día? – le sonreí de lado alborotando un poco mi cabello, como toda una Granger comenzó a hablar sin parar contándome de sus exámenes y demás, dejo sus cosas sobre mi cama y se saco la capa mientras yo simplemente me había sentado en la cama a escucharla.

–Rose vamos a afuera un rato – me levante sonriendo animado.

–Estas harto de estar aquí ¿cierto? – ella al principio me había mirado como si no entendiera pero luego su mente volvió a trabajar y sonrió.

Sonreí como respuesta mientras alborotaba mi cabello caminando hacia la puerta, ella enseguida me siguió. Mientras bajábamos de la torre y por supuesto caminábamos por los pasillos notaba las miradas de algunos curiosos, algunos pasaban y me palmeaban el hombro mientras levantaban sus pulgares felices, otros me miraban con odio porque a lo que según sabia McLaggen no iba a volver a la escuela y su diploma lo recibiría en el hospital, algunas chicas me sonreían coquetas y yo les respondía con una sonrisa pícara de lado acompañado de un guiño.

Al fin salimos al jardín y el viento me despeino enseguida como queriendo darme la bienvenida, sonreí y mire a Rose que estaba muy dentro de sus pensamientos dejando entre ver la tristeza que tenia así que sin más la tome de la mano y la lleve a donde estaban algunos de nuestros primos y mis amigos Josh y Rob.

–J-James – dijo Rob atragantándose ya que se había atorado su lengua con la de mi prima ya que como siempre estaba con Dominique transformándose en pulpos sin control, sonreí y me senté jalando a Rose, nuestra especialidad era decir múltiples tonterías sin parar provocando una sonrisa y estaba orgulloso por fin Rosie dejaba entre ver de nuevo a esa niña que sonreía y nos decía tontos por nuestras invenciones.

Ya casi era hora de comer y todos se levantaron para caminar con rumbo al gran comedor pero detuve a Rose, que me miro sin entender y se quedo sentada a mi lado observando el gran lago tan hermoso como siempre dejando que el sol dibujara con su brillo diferentes figuras, el calamar gigante sacaba de vez en vez un tentáculo intentando atrapar algún estudiante de primero que jugaban felices a la orilla y si te fijabas bien podías ver que una sirena a veces salía

–James ¿Qué pasa?– Rosie me miro un poco preocupada.

–Nada, quería hablar contigo – le sonreí de lado sin dejar de observar el maravilloso paisaje que había a nuestro alrededor, ella se hizo un poco más para atrás para recargarse como yo en el tronco del árbol familiar, llamado así porque desde nuestros padres siempre nos hemos juntado ahí.

–Dime – me dijo con nerviosismo que podía ver en sus brillantes ojos azules así que le tome suavemente una mano para que intentara calmarse.

–Creo que debemos comenzar a movernos – le dije mirándola fijamente mientras ella miraba un momento nuestras manos.

–Explícate – me respondió levantando una ceja dubitativa y ya mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

–Ok… - bufe con molestia, detestaba que nadie entendiera mis ideas enseguida –… debes ir a un doctor… ¿Cómo se llama?... – me quede pensando sin notar su mirada atemorizada -… Oh si tinecogo – sonreí orgulloso de acordarme.

–Es ginecólogo – ella me sonrió tiernamente, creo que aun debo estudiar más sobre cosas muggles pero la verdad es algo aburrido.

–Demonios – dije entre cerrando mis ojos, ella se rio de mi un momento algo que me encantaba ya que ahora casi no escuchaba ese sonido.

–Pero James…. Como… - me miro seria.

–Mira primero debemos estar totalmente seguros de que hay alguien ahí ¿no? – le sonreí amable mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

–Pero no podemos ir a San Mungo – su voz comenzaba a sonar rara en pocas palabras las lagrimas ya estaban nublando su mirada.

–Tranquila ya pensé en eso… vamos a uno muggle, mañana es la última visita a Hogsmeade así que podemos escaparnos – respondí orgulloso y sonriendo levemente para intentar que ella me tuviera confianza, ella simplemente me miro con sus ojos azules que ya dejaban escapar algunas lagrimas que rodaban lentamente por su mejilla.

–Pero tú no puedes salir – me miro con cierto complejo de tía Hermione.

–Eso jamás ha sido un impedimento… aun tengo la capa de papá… así que tú no te preocupes debemos llevarte a checar y tendremos ayuda – sonreí travieso causando que ella enseguida sonriera un poco aunque expectante.

El jardín suponía ya debería estar vacio por la hora de comida pero había que asegurarse así que sin más mire a los lados para ver que ya estaba casi vacío con algunos en camino.

–Kreacher – el crac enseguida se escucho y enfrente de nosotros un elfo bastante mayor me miraba con una sonrisa muy bien disimulada.

– ¿Llamo? amo Sirius – hizo su acostumbrada reverencia hasta el piso

–Sí, necesito un favor y que no le digas a nadie – el me miro de mala gana, ya lo había llamado para que me ayudara a realizar algunas travesuras en especial en primero me gustaba que estuviera conmigo porque extrañaba mi casa y aunque mis padres nos descubrieron entendieron el porqué sin castigarme.

–Dígame, amo – respondió vencido al ver mi mirada de niño bueno, mire a Rosie y luego voltee a ver al elfo de nuevo.

–Por favor aparece mi motocicleta en la cueva a las afueras de Hogsmeade – dije sonriente, enseguida tanto el elfo como mi prima abrieron los ojos.

–J-James no… - me dijo Rose poniendo su mano en mi hombro para que me detuviera.

–Como ordene, amo – el elfo realizo su acostumbrada reverencia, puse los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo pero sin que él lo viera ya que detestaba que me dijera amo pero por más que le habíamos pedido que dejara de hacerlo no cumplía la orden y a veces eso ocasionaba que se lastimara así que ya simplemente lo dejamos. Me levante mientras el refrescante viento removía los rulos de mi prima alborotándolos más de lo normal y clave de nuevo mi mirada en el elfo que me seguía con sus grandes ojos.

–Kreacher por favor aparece mi caja de cosas muggles en mi habitación y te ordeno no poder comentar nada… gracias – le sonreí de manera amable y ayude a Rose a levantarse para luego despeinarme un poco.

–Enseguida, Amo Sirius – se escucho un fuerte crac para dejar un vacio donde antes había estado el viejo elfo al que aun no le podíamos quitar esa funda de almohada por más que mi madre y tía Hermione lo persiguieran con ropita hecha a medida.

Rose comenzó a caminar en silencio conmigo hacia la escuela pero con su ceño levemente fruncido y esa mirada profunda en el piso que significaba estaba pensando por lo que no la interrumpí simplemente la jalaba levemente cuando podía tropezarse con algo hasta que al fin llegamos al gran comedor donde ninguno necesitaba ayuda para desenvolverse y encontrar un lugar para comer. Me senté aun lado de Josh y Rob que ya comían y por lo que podía ver estaban molestos pero de eso me ocuparía luego por el momento lo más importante era…. ¿Rose?... claro que no era… ¡la comida!... todo ese delicioso que disfrutaba cada tarde y como estaba preocupado pues más hambre tenia así que sin piedad comencé a atacar el puré de papa y las piernas de pollo adobadas en una salsa agridulce.

En el transcurso de la tarde Rose se mantuvo en la biblioteca algo que no me molesto pero era raro, yo fui a mi habitación después de estar en el jardín resolviendo los problemas del matrimonio de Josh y Rob, Kreacher había cumplido su misión y había una caja sobre mi cama y encima las llaves de mi motocicleta que las guarde enseguida en el cajón de mi mesa de noche para enseguida abrir la caja y comenzar a buscar un regalo de mi primo Dan.

Daniel Dursley era un año mayor que yo y era el único hijo del primo muggle de mi padre Dudley, con los años nos habíamos vuelto cercanos a Dan que le encantaba salir con nosotros los Potter cuidados por el abuelo Arthur, éramos muy buenos amigos e intentábamos vernos en los veranos y como nieto de Arthur Weasley sentía tambien cierta curiosidad por las cosas muggles y él me mostraba algunas. Al fin encontré mi último regalo de navidad dado por el… un teléfono móvil al que solo le encontré los juegos pero aun tenia la hoja con indicaciones de Dan. Leí detenidamente y paso a paso pude entrar al menú y buscar la agenda donde lo único que había era la opción del numero de Dan, apreté el botón verde y espere escuchando un leve pitido a lo lejos mientras yo solo observaba la pantalla.

–James –mire a todos lados confundido.

–James acércate el teléfono al oído –obedecí aunque con algo de duda observando la cosa esa por si intentaba comerme una oreja o meterse en mi cerebro algún tipo de animal raro, ok ya no más películas de zombies muggles para mí.

–James dime algo –

–Algo – respondí sonriendo, al fin lo escuchaba bien y el comenzó a reírse con su voz fuerte de tono y un poco autoritario

–Hola primo ¿Cómo estás? –

–Bien ¿y tú? – respondí sonriente mientras me levantaba a sentarme de nuevo en el marco de la ventana, se escucho que el caminaba buscando algo.

–Poniéndome guapo para mi novia –levante una ceja sonriente ya que según yo recordaba ese no era su fuerte.

–¿Esta ciega? –le respondí y el comenzó a carcajearse y por supuesto lo acompañe.

–Siempre tan chistoso, Jimmy –no deje de reírme pero ya a lo que iba.

–Primo necesito un favor –el escucho mi tono y enseguida se puso igual aunque eso era algo raro.

–¿Que necesitas? – me pregunto con su tono serio, me puse algo nervioso y comencé a tamborilear mis dedos contra el cristal de la ventana

–Pues necesito un ginecólogo –le dije lo más rápido que pude y hubo un largo silencio y después un suspiro

–Jimmy eres un tonto pero si no te preocupes yo le digo a mi novia que nos ayude ¿para cuándo lo necesitas? –

–Para mañana – sonreí levemente intentando no reírme sino pensaría que era una broma y me mandaría al demonio.

–Esta bien, marca mañana y te mando la dirección – respondió, antes su respuesta se había escuchado que algo había caído al piso.

–Gracias primo – respondí un poco aliviado, se podía escuchar lo que parecía el rociador de loción.

–No es nada pero me lo tendrás que explicar pronto – me respondió con ese tono de voz como de padre o hermano mayor, me reí aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso sabía que tenía su carácter oculto.

–Claro mis vacaciones ya están muy cerca – respondí animado de volver a verlo y de ahí simplemente nos despedimos.

Suspire un poco aliviado, tal vez con un poco de suerte el gine nos diría que era una falsa alarma aunque la verdad por lo que pude observar en la comida eso no era así, Rosie no había notado que todos la miraban ya que comenzaba a comer como el tío Ron y sin duda eso no era normal para ella. Podía ver el gran atardecer, el sol lentamente se escondía bajo el lago mientras se podía ver como las estrellas comenzaban a despertar y salían ser cómplice de los enamorados que paseaban bajo su luz, creo que el embarazo me está haciendo cursi pero no podía evitar recordar cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Lilly y me contaba esa historia, curiosamente se había vuelto cursi durante ese tiempo de embarazo así que yo simplemente preguntaba a donde se iba el sol y ella casi me contaba como la cigüeña ya traía a Lis.

La noche al fin estaba ganándole la batalla al sol y la verdad es que necesitaba ir a dar un paseo en escoba pero decidí mejor quedarme quieto repasando el plan para que no hubiera problemas, sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasaba y yo solo miraba hacia el exterior preguntándome que iba a pasar si en verdad había una personita en su vientre… la respuesta no me llegaba y eso me desesperaba demasiado pero deje el tema cuando mis amigos comenzaron a entrar a la habitación, de tan concentrado que estaba ni siquiera había notado la hora que era pero la verdad no quería moverme de ahí.

Hogwarts siempre había sido mi hogar, me resguardaba y me educaba a su manera pero la verdad saber que al siguiente año no volvería me dolía muchísimo en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

–Ya no eres un niño –susurre solo para mis oídos mientras daba una última mirada a la oscuridad del cielo y luego me levante a cambiarme para dormir, me puse a leer una revista de quidditch y aunque mis amigos intentaban meterme en su plática no les ponía demasiada atención hasta que al fin se durmieron y los pasos cuidadosos de Rose me hicieron sonreír.

Como cada noche ella se acostó a mi lado abrazándome muy fuerte aunque menos que los demás días, al parecer la posible idea de ser madre comenzaba a ser aceptada y eso era muy bueno.

–Buenas noches, Jimmy –me susurro contra mi pecho que estaba levemente húmedo por sus lagrimas pero no me importaba.

-Buenas noches, Rosie… mañana será un buen día –le susurre contra su coronilla y suavemente le deposite un beso ahí, sentí como caían mas lagrimas y yo la abrace mas fuerte esperando que con eso entendiera que yo iba a estar ahí y no la dejaría jamás.

Como ven estoy intentando cambiar mi estilo de escritura diganme que les parece o cualquier cosa va

besos y gracias por leerme


	5. Cap 05

Yo dormía plácidamente boca abajo sintiendo como Rosie estaba recostada sobre mi espalda pero sin aplastarme así que yo simplemente dormía, hacia un rato que había escuchado a mis compañeros de cuarto alistarse e irse al pueblo pero yo no iba a ir así que nada me preocupaba y por lo que notaba a Rosie tampoco, dormía profundamente respirando muy suave aunque a veces me espantaba porque soltaba unos pequeños ronquidos como los de mi tío Ron pero de ahí en fuera podemos dormir juntos sin problemas.

Podía sentir ya el clima fresco que había aunque comenzaba a pensar si estaba nublado pero que mas daba me gustaba esa calma a mi alrededor hasta que un maldito sonido molesto lo interrumpió, abrí un poco los ojos intentando saber que lo ocasionaba pero al no poder verlo gruñendo me removí quitando a Rosie de mi para buscar lo que provocaba el sonido y de pronto encontré el aparato con el que había hablado con mi primo. Sonaba y vibraba sin control algo que provocaba que yo comenzara a pensar como destrozar el aparato hasta que recordé lo que decía el manual y presione la tecla verde.

-Eeee ¿hola? –con duda me lo volví a acercar a mi oreja como el día anterior, no pude evitar pensar que sin duda este aparato le encantaría a mi abuelo.

-James póntelo en el oído –grito fuertemente Dan provocando que yo alejara el aparato de golpe.

-¡Ya lo había hecho! Tonto –grite molesto pero de nuevo acercándome el aparato.

-Perdón primo… -hizo su estúpida voz tonta y según él tierna -… pero bueno mi novia tiene una tía ginecóloga y te consiguió una cita hoy a las 2 pm… - se escuchaba bastante ruido y me costaba un poco escucharlo pero en resumen sabía lo que había dicho -… bien no vayas a faltar y no olvides decir que eres James Dursley así estas registrado… te mando la dirección por mensaje… adiós y te veo pronto –sin más me colgó.

Por un momento me quede quieto pensando en todo lo que me acababa de decir hasta que mire la pantalla del aparato que traía reloj y horrorizado mire que ya eran las 12:15 pm.

-Rosie –la llame moviéndola levemente intentando que despertara pero como no lo lograba mejor me levante y me fui a dar una ducha a fin no podíamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

El agua tibia me estaba relajando pero la verdad en mi mente no dejaba de pasar la palabra ginecóloga, no sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer ni como debía yo de comportarme lo único que tenía muy claro es que no dejaría a mi prima sola con esto por nada del mundo. Termine de ducharme y al salir escuche como Rosie aun dormía así que me seque para luego adentrarme de nuevo en las duchas para vestirme con unos simples jeans, camiseta blanca y mis tenis al fin era día de descanso, de nuevo me acerque a ella mientras me sacudía y desordenaba mi cabello.

-Rosie –comencé a moverla de nuevo mientras la llamaba pero ahora ambas cosas con un poco más de fuerza que antes, ella se removía y lanzaba leves manotazos que por suerte esquivaba hasta que al fin abrió sus ojos.

-Ja… -intento hablar para contestarme pero la interrumpió un gran bostezo que provoco mi risa –James no te rías ¿Por qué me despertaste? –pregunto algo molesta, tenía demasiado de su padre respecto al sueño.

-Porque vamos a salir y se nos va hacer tarde –conteste levantándome de la cama y al verme vestido entendió.

-¿A qué hora es la cita? –pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz a la vez que lentamente se sentaba en la cama y quitaba la cobija de encima de ella.

-A las 2… así que rápido que aun tienes que ver donde es –conteste sonriéndole dándole ánimos que enseguida tomo y se levanto corriendo al baño con una mochila que había dejado bajo la cama ahora en su hombro, sin duda tambien tenía bastante de tía Hermione y no lo pensaba por la mochila sino por cómo se trago su miedo enseguida intentando mantenerse firme.

Después de un rato al fin salió vestida con unos jeans y al igual que yo una simple camiseta azul cielo que combinaba con sus ojos, cepillo su cabello lentamente y lo amarro en una coleta.

-Vamos, estoy lista –me dijo sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba una sudadera gris y su bolso donde sin duda estaba su varita.

-Muy bien, podemos desayunar allá –le dije mientras le extendía el aparato ruidoso y ella enseguida se fue al área de mensajes donde vio la dirección.

-No es muy lejos y creo que podemos desayunar antes de ir al doctor –me dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin duda su estomago Weasley era el que hablaba aunque el mío tambien opinaba lo mismo. Enseguida tome mi sudadera de cierre en medio azul y mi mochila donde tenía todo lo que necesitaba incluyendo mi varita y por supuesto una cartera con dinero muggle.

En cuanto me acerque a la puerta me coloque la capa de mi padre para que nadie me viera y cuando salimos cerré la puerta con mi varita que luego volvió a mi mochila, Rose bajaba delante de mi tranquila aunque se notaba que estaba respirando profundamente como mi madre y sus clases de yoga que tomaban juntas le habían enseñado por supuestos para momentos como estos. Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras sin mirar a nadie ella camino directo al cuadro para salir y relajarse dejando de estar totalmente derecha, caminos relativamente en calma hasta salir al jardín de la escuela y ahí era mi turno ya que sin sacar mi mano de debajo de la capa la coloque en su hombro guiándola hasta el sauce boxeador donde con una rama toque un pequeño nudo que sobre salía sin que ella se acercara y luego la hice entrar.

Estaba oscuro y por mi altura tenía que encorvarme un poco pero no me importaba ya estaba acostumbrado a veces usaba la casa de los gritos como refugio, ya saben esos días en que no quieres ver ni hablar con nadie así que este era mi lugar especial donde ni siquiera Josh y Rob podían buscarme. Rose venia tras de mi tomada de mi mano con su varita iluminando el lugar hasta el fin del pasadizo saliendo justo en el vestíbulo de la vieja casa, la ayude a salir pero después por un momento me quede mirando el lugar destrozado con algunos arañazos en las paredes y puertas algo que dejaba ver que Remus Lupin había estado ahí, aun recordó la primera vez que lleve a Teddy a ese lugar donde al igual que yo enseguida que salió noto los destrozos y sin poder evitarlo había soltado lagrimas pensando en todo lo que su padre había sufrido en aquel lugar pero después le encantaba estar ahí tambien era su refugio.

Por un momento me quede ahí simplemente observando y aunque Rose lo noto no dijo nada solo me miro y yo le respondí con una leve sonrisa, enseguida seguimos nuestro camino que era salir de la propiedad y entrar a la cueva que estaba muy cerca del bosque cercano que por suerte era como el patio de junto de la casa así que no tuve que utilizar la capa y la guarde. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a una gran cueva húmeda donde al fondo pude ver mi motocicleta, mi padre me había mostrado este lugar donde alguna vez se había reunido sin que nadie lo supiera con su padrino Sirius Black, había algunas plumas de Buckbeak el gran hipogrifo y restos de algunos animales que sin duda el se había comido.

Saque mi motocicleta y pude ver la tensión en Rose que no se movió de la entrada del lugar y tomaba con demasiada fuerza su bolso, debo admitir que era en parte mi culpa ya que cuando me regalaron la motocicleta un año atrás aun sin saber montarla bien intente que Rosie, Albus y Lilly al mismo tiempo dieran un paseo conmigo que por supuesto termino con todos en el piso pero al menos no nos estrellamos contra el auto de mi padre como lo había hecho Victorie que pensaba que yo era tonto y no sabía hacer las cosas… jejejeje pobre termino con la frente sangrándole y la motocicleta encima.

-Vamos Rosie… yo te cuidare –le dije sonriéndole con confianza porque en verdad no dejaría que nada le ocurriera, ella me miro tomo un poco de aire y asintió acercándose mientras yo ya me subía, solo tenía un casco así que se lo di a ella y después la ayude a subir para comenzar nuestro camino. Todo el tiempo estuvo fuertemente sostenida de mi con pánico pero yo me mantenía tranquilo e intentaba no subir demasiado la velocidad, me guiaba y yo le hacía bromas hasta que llegamos y aun teníamos 20 minutos para desayunar algo en una cafetería cercana donde comimos rápido hasta llenarnos.

Mientras estacionaba la motocicleta ella simplemente se quedo mirando el edificio de no más de 5 pisos abrazando su bolso, me acerque lentamente y le coloque mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo –le dije abrazándola un poco mas y ella volteo a verme sonriendo levemente con los ojos un poco cristalinos para luego simplemente susurrar un gracias, la tome de la mano y juntos entramos al lugar.

El edificio según parecía era para varias cosas así que constaba con muchos pisos, lo bueno es que Dan había especificado el de la doctora y entramos al ascensor donde Rose se encargo de presionar el botón indicado mientras yo miraba a todos lados con confusión ya que jamás me había subido a uno de esos, en cuanto el movimiento comenzó di un leve brinco algo que provoco la risa de mi prima que aun me tomaba de la mano e intentaba calmarme.

Cuando al fin se detuvo yo estaba asombrado y quería volver a subirme pero observando cómo era que funcionaba pero no me dejo jalándome hacia el exterior que era una sala de espera de un rosa claro con decoraciones azules que obviamente resaltaban sobre la pared e intentaban representar la duda de que sexo serian los bebes. Me acerque con Rose pegada a mí a la señorita recepcionista.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarlos? –pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando de vez en vez el aparato que llamaban computadora, mi hermana tenia uno y le encantaba aunque según ella aun no encontraba todas sus funciones.

-Hola… vera tengo cita –le respondí sonriendo levemente de lado y rascándome la nuca con mi mano libre intentando recordar la indicación de Dan.

-Oh muy bien ¿a nombre de quién? –pregunto la señorita mientras ya movía algo con esa cosa que parecía un roedor, Rose clavo su mirada en mi mientras yo me quedaba callado pensando.

-mmm… -no podía recordarlo pero al ver el pánico de mi prima forcé mas mi cabeza – ¡Oh cierto! A nombre de James Dursley, por favor –respondí con sonrisa triunfal y mientras la señorita buscaba alcance a escuchar el suave suspiro cansado que Rose dejo escapar.

-Está bien, señor Dursley en un momento lo atienden –dijo la chica sonriendo invitándonos con la mirada a tomar asiento, ambos dijimos gracias y enseguida nos fuimos a sentar.

Al parecer la doctora tambien era pediatra ya que había varias parejas, algunas embarazadas y otras ya con sus pequeños diablillos que corrían de aquí para allá; frente a nosotros estaba una mesa de centro de cristal bastante baja o por lo menos para mí donde había revistas de todo tipo así como junto a nosotros había un cesto con juguetes de todos colores y tamaños. En la mesa hubo algo que llamo mi atención ya que era como uno de esos juguetes para armar pero tenía una forma rara y al intentar tomarlo entre mis manos se cayeron algunas piezas que con mis reflejos no deje que tocaran el piso alfombrado de un color gris claro que hacia juego con las paredes.

Yo estaba muy entretenido intentando formar de nuevo la figura aunque la verdad no sabía que era y cuando al fin lo logre clave fijamente mi mirada en ella.

-Oye Rosie… ¿esto que se supone que es? –pregunto mirando curioso el molde que ya dejaba en la mesa pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella soltó una leve risa y aunque eso era bueno para que ya no estuviera nerviosa yo no sabía porque reía.

-James ¿es enserio? –pregunto mirándome con una gran sonrisa y yo asentí confundido –Pues es… -me respondió mirando hacia abajo, yo seguí su mirada pero fue hasta el piso y ahí la volví a mirar confundido algo que provoco otro suspiro cansado en ella que enseguida volvió a bajar mirada lentamente y con su dedo índice señalo su parte privada.

-Aaaaa… -dije en tono animado –aaaa –termine diciendo en un tono más grueso cuando al fin entendí, algo que de nuevo provoco su risa y yo sonreí.

-Señor Dursley, su turno –dijo la señorita recepcionista pero ni siquiera le puse atención hasta que Rose me jalo provocando que me levantara y entendiera para así comenzara a caminar, sentía miradas pesadas hacia a mí y cuando llegue a la puerta del consultorio me fije que varias señoras me miraban feo, intente sonreírles pero hubo algunas que hasta voltearon a otro lado indignadas algo que no entendí pero no me importaba. Ya iba a entrar al lugar cuando note que Rose no se movía y me acerque a ella enseguida.

-Rosie… ¿Rosie? –la llame intentando que me mirada pero solo observaba con bastante fijación la puerta de arcoíris que frente a nosotros había –Rose –la removí un poco llamando su atención al fin y cuando note su mirada suspire –Todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo –le dije mientras la abrazaba y ella asentía contra mi pecho, la solté suavemente y enseguida la volví a tomar firmemente de la mano para entrar al lugar.

Era una linda sala de colores coloridos con una cortina que lo dividía en dos y del lado visible estaba un escritorio de caoba con una silla principal tras él y dos asientos delante.

-Por favor tomen asiento en un momento estoy con ustedes –nos dijo una voz que al parecer estaba del otro lado de la cortina, nosotros obedecimos y tomamos asiento sin soltarnos las manos. Todo a mi alrededor tenía algo que ver con bebes o niños no mayores de 7 años y de nuevo en el librero que se encontraba a lado de mi estaba un molde como el de la mesa de centro pero más grande, cuando lo iba a tocar Rose jalo mi mano indicándome que no pero aparte escuche como la cortina se corría dando paso a una señora no mayor de 40 años con sonrisa amable, anteojos algo alargados y con su bata blanca.

-Hola jóvenes… soy la doctora Marie Carter –dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y se sentaba frente a nosotros con un delgado archivo entre sus manos –Usted es el señor Dursley ¿cierto? –pregunto mientras leía.

-Así es… llámeme James, por favor –respondí sonriéndole levemente y tomando con un poco mas de firmeza a un temblorosa Rose, ella bajo el archivo y me sonrió mientras pude ver como sus ojos se fijaban por un momento en mi prima.

-Muy bien ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? –pregunto clavando su mirada en Rose que mantenía su vista baja – ¿Te toca tu revisión? –volvió a preguntar directamente a mi prima que enseguida negó con la cabeza mientras yo me sentía ignorado, algo que no me gustaba pero no podía meterme.

Voltee un poco la silla para luego con suavidad con mi mano libre subir la mirada de Rose y enseguida sonreírle dándole ánimos a lo que ella hizo una leve mueca y asintió.

-Pues… tengo un retraso –respondió pero con voz muy baja que apenas si había alcanzado a escuchar yo medianamente bien pero al parecer la doctora si entendió y sonrió amablemente.

-Ok ¿de cuánto? –pregunto tomando una pluma del bolsillo de su bata y preparándose sobre el archivo para apuntar.

-De un mes y medio –contesto Rose un poco más segura pero aun sin mirar de frente a la doctora, para ella esto era muy vergonzoso.

-¿Te has hecho pruebas de embarazo? –volvió a preguntar la doctora mientras apuntaba algo.

-Si… caseras o bueno de farmacia –respondió mi prima con voz ya más audible.

-Está bien… mira aquí podemos hacer 2 pruebas diferentes por supuesto una más efectiva que la otra pero si gustan podemos hacer ambas… al fin mientras realizo una la otra puede ser checada en el laboratorio –dijo la doctora mirándonos fijamente pero aun con ese semblante amable y ahora podría verse un poco de ternura.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas? –pregunte, yo no sabía cómo el mundo muggle maneaba los embarazos o sus pruebas así que tenía que estar seguro de que Rose estaría bien.

-Pues una sanguínea y la otra es un ultrasonido –contesto la doctora sonriéndome y ya iba a volver a preguntar que era un ultrasonido cuando Rose jalo levemente mi mano de nuevo provocando mi silencio.

-Las dos pueden confirmar ¿cierto? –pregunto Rose levantando la vista hacia la doctora.

-Así es… el ultrasonido no es muy definitivo pero con el tiempo que dices tener puede mostrarnos algo y lo que terminaría de confirmar o negar seria la prueba sanguínea… ¿quieren hacerlas? –pregunto la doctora mirando levemente el archivo de nuevo con su pluma lista sobre el.

-Si –contesto secamente Rose algo que provoco que la mirada pero note como la doctora enseguida escribió algo en el archivo y después presiono un botón en el teléfono para llamar a su asistente.

-Pasen por aquí –nos dijo levantándose y corriendo la cortina para que pudiéramos ver una cama de hospital con 2 como posaderas que al parecer eran para las piernas, unos aparatos raros junto a ella que al verlos me puse tenso pero Rosie se levanto y me jalo levemente para que la siguiera.

Enseguida sin indicación alguna se sentó sobre la cama y me dio su bolso con sudadera atorada en el, ya me disponía a preguntar que iba a pasar pero solo llego la chica de la recepción con una liga gruesa, una aguja y un tubo relativamente pequeño. Cuando al fin entendí que pasaba me levante enseguida para abrazar a Rose y hacerla mirar hacia el otro lado.

-Tranquila todo estará bien… yo te voy a cuidar… no dejare que nadie te lastime… -susurraba suavemente para relajarla mientras miraba como la preparaban y de pronto provocando un leve salto de ella le pinchaban el brazo –… shhh no pasa nada… estoy contigo… yo estoy contigo –seguí susurrando mientras llenaban el frasquito y pude ver de reojo como la doctora nos miraba, cuando la chica al fin termino tomo sus cosas y rápidamente salió del lugar dejando que la doctora se acercara.

Mire a Rose un segundo y tenía los ojos un poco húmedos pero me sonrió a lo que yo respondí dándole un beso en la frente sonriendo.

-Señorita si gusta puede pasar al baño para evitar errores –dijo la doctora ya casi aun lado de nosotros.

-Mi nombre es Rose y si, gracias –respondió Rosie sonriéndole amablemente y levantándose para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, por instinto yo me dispuse a seguirla pero ella al notarlo se dio la vuelta y coloco su mano en mi pecho deteniéndome –James, voy sola no te preocupes –dijo sonriéndome un poco y asentí dejándola ir sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que la puerta ya no me dejo verla.

-¿Así que conoce a la pequeña Nina? –pregunto la doctora mirándome sonriente provocando que yo dejara de ver la puerta.

-La verdad es que no… mi primo sale con ella y pues la recomendó –contesto sonriendo mientras de reojo observaba la puerta –Creo que mejor la espero fuera durante el procedimiento –dije comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, yo no sabía si era algo donde yo pudiera participar o tal vez ellas prefirieran estar a solas pero de pronto una mano me tomo del brazo deteniéndome.

-De ahora en adelante y más si el resultado es positivo, usted debe cuidarla mucho ya que es su responsabilidad… no puede dejarla sola con ese tipo de carga que es de por vida –me dijo en tono firme como si mi madre fuera y yo la mire.

-Jamás la dejare sola… la quiero mucho y siempre la cuidare… yo me hare responsable de ella y en el llegado caso tambien del peque –respondí entendiendo que no debía salir y pude ver una sonrisa en la doctora a la que respondí levemente cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

Rose salió lentamente un poco relajada y me sonrió, me acerque a ella pero la doctora me detuvo indicándome con la mirada donde era mi lugar; mientras yo tomaba asiento en una silla a lado de la cama del lado contrario que los aparatos, Rose se acostaba en la cama y levantaba su blusa para luego abrirse los pantalones y bajarlos un poco dejándome ver el principio de sus bóxers de oso algo que estaba a punto de hacerme estallar en risas pero mejor calle.

La doctora encendió un aparato que era parecido a una tv y después le coloco un gelatinoso liquido azul sobre el estomago de Rose que dio un leve brinco pero la doctora la calmo enseguida pidiendo disculpas ya que el liquido estaba frio. No entendí que pasaba pero al ver como la mano de Rosie temblaba aun lado de su cuerpo enseguida la tome provocando que me mirada y le sonreí dándole ánimos.

Ella me regreso la sonrisa y de pronto pude ver como la doctora le batía el líquido encima con una especie de mango de espada aunque no era eso pero yo así le encontraba forma. Rose miraba fijamente la pantalla del aparato que estaba dispuesto para que ella lo pudiera hacer y de pronto apareció la imagen de una especio de cacahuate, hice mi rostro levemente de lado intentando encontrarle otra forma que no fuera de comida pero así es como se veía, cuando volví mi mirada a Rose ella lloraba silenciosamente pero sonreía levemente con cierto brillo en sus ojos. La doctora nos miro y nos sonrió para luego apretar un botón que provoco que la habitación enseguida se escuchara un "pum… pum", mire a ambos lados extrañado y la doctora amablemente al ver mi confusión señalo el monitor dándome a entender que ese sonido provenía de ahí.

La doctora apretó varios botones y después dejo que Rosie se limpiara el abdomen con un pañuelo, salí hacia la parte de la oficina dejando que mi prima se acomodara la ropa y en eso entro la chica de la recepción con unos papeles que le entrego a la doctora. La chica salió, todos nos volvimos a sentar y Rose de nuevo tomo mi mano mientras la doctora simplemente leía los papeles que le acababan de entregar.

-Pues como es más que evidente… Rose… usted está embarazada –dijo la doctora con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras mi prima simplemente sonreía tiernamente y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Todo está bien? –pregunto Rose con cierto tono preocupado.

-Sí, hija… tu estado de salud es bueno pero eso si de ahora en adelante tendrás que cuidarte mucho –respondió la doctora, se levanto y se acerco a una especie de alacena de donde saco varios frascos –Son vitaminas y demás que necesitas… una diaria por favor –dijo dejándolas sobre su escritorio frente a mi prima que asintió –Tu sangre será mandada a hacerle chequeos más profundos para asegurarnos así que espero verlos en 2 semanas –termino de hablar ya sentada en su silla.

Yo no dejaba de ver el vacio con semblante levemente relajado aunque la verdad era que mi cerebro estaba al máximo pensando que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, sentí como Rose se levanto y yo lo hice junto a ella para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta donde la doctora nos abrió la puerta sonriendo amable.

-Muy bien Rosie, cuídate y tomate tus vitaminas… nos vemos en 2 semanas –dijo la doctora alegremente, Rose le sonrió y salió enseguida pero yo lo hice más lento cuando de pronto me detuvo de nuevo –James se que va a ser difícil pero recuerda lo que hace unos momentos me dijiste ¿sí? –dijo la doctora sonriéndome tiernamente como si fuera mi abuela, yo tome aire y asentí –Esto es para ti –dijo entregándome un sobre, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla susurrándole un gracias.

Salimos y enseguida me acerque a la chica de la recepción a pagar, algo que quiso evitar Rose intentando pagar ella pero me puse de manera firme y al final yo pague. No dijimos nada durante el ascensor y en el vestíbulo del edificio la mire, tenía cierta luz en sus ojos aunque tambien había preocupación e incertidumbre.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –le pregunte sonriendo levemente de lado, ella me miro y se lanzo enseguida a abrazarme dejando escapar algunas lagrimas que no sabía a ciencia cierta que representaban mientras yo lo único que pensaba era en jamás dejarla sola… la vida jamás es sencilla y menos lo que esperamos pero con apoyo todo se puede… o por lo menos eso dice mi madre.

Perdonen lo largo, espero que les haya gustado y si hay algún problema ya saben que pueden decirme


	6. Cap 06

Al día siguiente de la visita Rosie estuvo todo el día con sus amigas divirtiéndose y así yo tenía el día libre para pensar que hacer sobre todo este asunto aunque la verdad no se me ocurría nada pero que mas daba yo solo sabía que apoyaría a Rose en todo.

La próxima semana era al fin 31 de mayo ósea al fin terminaba el curso y el 6 de junio era mi cumpleaños número 17, a lo que sabía seria la gran fiesta familiar en la madriguera el viernes para que así yo pudiera irme con mis amigos a festejar el sábado y ahora que ya sabía usar el aparato que Dan me había regalado me había invitado a ver un partido de futbol el jueves, este deporte aunque casi cosas no le entendía me gustaba y quería ir al estadio a ver jugar al Manchester United el equipo favorito de Dan.

Esa semana paso como si nada en cierta forma, Rosie andaba por ahí de nuevo con sus amigas mientras yo era obligado por mi padre a presentar los exámenes finales que no quise presentar la semana anterior porque seamos sinceros no valía la pena pero bueno mi padre podía ser bastante persuasivo cuando quería… ok amenazo con quitarme mis boletos de palco para la temporada de los Chudley Cannons. En el viaje de vuelta a casa Rose me conto que sus padres estaban en Madrid en una conferencia en la que tenía que hablar tía Hermione y por suerte su guarda espaldas privado era mi tío Ron aunque aún sigo pensando que mi padre tuvo algo que ver en eso pero el chiste era que Rose y Hugo se iban a quedar en mi casa toda la semana, mis padrino regresaban para el día de mi cumpleaños y por lo que Rose dejo ver ahí hablaría con ellos, creo que por eso toda la semana estuvo divirtiéndose para así no sufrir tanto el encierro que sin duda sufriría después.

Cuando llegamos a la terminal la gente miraba a mi padre adorándolo, algunas personas llegaban a saludarlo estrechando su mano y la de mi madre que simplemente sonreía amablemente a todos. Cuando nosotros bajamos del expreso todos clavaron su mirada en nosotros, algunos periodistas nos tomaban fotos algo que a mis padres hacia rabiar aunque para nosotros el mundo de miradas y flashazos era de lo más normal incluyendo el tener que evitar hablar con la prensa algo que me agradaba ya que siempre llegaban con las mismas tontas preguntas de con quién salía o si ya tenía novia formal ahora que a era mayor o hasta de quidditch si tenía la suerte aunque admito que casi no. Pero aun así al acercarse todos demasiado hacia mí no sabía que pasaba solo preguntaban cosas como ¿Ya has decidido? O ¿Quién te conto la gran noticia?, yo la verdad no entendía nada solo tome la mano de mi hermana y la de Rosie para salir de ahí apurándome empujando un poco para llegar a un lado de mi padre que enseguida con esa mirada severa hizo que todos los reporteros se hicieran hacia atrás y dejaran los intentos de hablar conmigo.

Mi madre se lanzo a abrazarnos mientras papá vigilaba a los reporteros que ya habían notado que tenia la mano metida en el bolsillo donde levemente se veía su varita así que comenzaban a alejarse. Ya todos mis primos estaban siendo protegidos por sus respectivos padres y entre ellos por supuesto estaba Lilly que abrazaba fuertemente a papá y Albus que era atacado por mamá a besos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué noticia? –pregunte mirando a mi madre que miro enseguida a mi padre sin querer contestarme.

-Lo hablaremos en casa –contesto mi padre sin muchos ánimos aunque no entendía el porqué.

Yo no quise preguntar nada mas por el tono empleado de mi papá pero al parecer era algo grave y que le desagradaba bastante como la vez que habían pedido su autorización para tomarnos fotografías a los 3 Potter al entrar Lilly a Hogwarts pero esta vez parecía que solo yo había hecho algo. Enseguida tomamos nuestras cosas y desaparecimos del lugar aunque aun siendo un poco cegados por los flashes de las cámaras antes de poder aparecer en la tranquilidad de nuestra casa.

Sonreí al ver el viejo lobby de su casa en Godric Hollow, decorado modernamente pero con ciertos toques rústicos por su madre manteniéndola lo más simple posible; no espere mas y corrí a lanzarme a mi sillón favorito que estaba a un lado de la ventana que daba directamente a la calle así que podía ver a mis vecinas y tener ventilación natural como si estuviera en los aires, me senté y mire a mis padres que conversaban con Hugo y Lilly sobre cómo les había ido.

-Ahora… -hable alto para llamar su atención –Me pueden decir ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué noticia? –pregunte seguro, mis padres enseguida le pidieron a mis primos y hermanos que desaparecieran y ellos así lo hicieron.

-Hijo, hay una noticia que corre –dijo mi madre que me sonrío amable mientras se sentaba frente de mi tomando a mi padre de la mano y halándolo para que la imitara.

-¿Qué noticia? –pregunte comenzando a ponerme nervioso en especial por la mirada de mi padre.

-Primero que nada James aun tenemos un tema pendiente y eso lo hablaremos en cuanto pase tu cumpleaños pero… -mi padre hablaba con tono severo -… esta noticia que corre te gustara en cierta forma y decidas lo que decidas nosotros de apoyaremos, claro con ciertas condiciones… por el momento solo te diremos la noticia para que vayas pensando que harás pero en cuanto pase tu cumpleaños debemos discutir tu futuro –mi papá termino su discurso mientras yo solo asentía un poco más nervioso y con temor de que al parecer debía decidir demasiadas cosas en un poco tiempo, creo que mis abuelos o Merlín quieren que madure más rápido.

-Pues ya que termino tu papá de llenarte de pánico… -mi mamá comenzó a hablar pero antes le robo un beso a mi papá haciendo que se relajara un poco -… pues la noticia es que los Falcon´s está preparando su equipo de primera división y se dice que tu estas en la lista… -mi cara se ilumino y deje salir una gran sonrisa -… aun no te ilusiones amor, esto aun no está confirmado y de hecho en unos meses cuando los equipos ya deban ir presentando a sus equipos para las temporadas es cuando realmente se sabrá aparte de que no han intentado hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Ya sabes que debes decir frente a los medios ¿cierto? –me pregunto sonriente.

-Wow, es genial –dije en tono algo alto levantándome para caminar emocionado por la sala mientras alcance a ver a mis hermanos y primos espiando arriba de las escaleras –Y si ya lo sé mamá… -puse mi pose para cámaras, en pocas palabras sonrisa coqueta e intentando caminar sin dejarles tiempo -… Lo siento señores pero la primicia es de el quidditch post –mi mamá enseguida dio un brinco y corrió a abrazarme ya que ese era su diario solo para deportes, lo había fundado cuando comenzó a tener problemas con el profeta ya que no la mandaban a eventos y solo querían utilizarla para tener noticias de mi padre algo que por supuesto la hizo rabiar y hechizar sin piedad a Cho Chang que trabajaba en la sección de chismes que fue la que le quiso hacer burla con eso.

Desde ese día yo solo andaba en el mundo muggle aprendiendo a manejarme ahí ya que desde la visita con la doctora me gustaba ese mundo tan complicado y a la vez tan simple, por supuesto después iba a la madriguera con mi abuelo a contarle todo lo que había aprendido y visto ese día. Por fin llego el jueves y me levante tranquilamente para enseguida bajar a desayunar con mi familia y mis primos, ellos habían estado durmiendo en las habitaciones de huéspedes que la verdad ya eran más suyas que nada pero por la noche yo me escabullía y dormía con Rosie más que nada por costumbre aparte de que la llegada del momento difícil ya se acervaba cada día mas y mas.

-Buenos días- dije sin muchos ánimos aun medio dormido, eso de estar a las 6 de la mañana levantándote para volver a tu habitación era difícil y problemático.

-Hola mi amor –contesto mi mamá abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla, siempre se ponía así de cariñosa cuando mi cumpleaños se acerca.

-Mamá –respondí en tono de molestia pero sonreía abrazándola fuerte, cuando nos soltamos salude sin ganas a mis primos y hermanos con los que comencé a disfrutar el gran desayuno de panqueques y salchichas fritas que mi mamá y Kreacher preparaban sin cesar porque no olvidemos que somos Weasley y comemos como tal.

-Mi amor, tu papá te dejo un regalo adelantado –dijo mamá mientras me entregaba un paquete de caja roja con moño dorado –Bebe, por favor recuerda que necesito que vayas hoy al diario –mamá le hablaba a Albus, los 3 teníamos apodos y como ya habrán notado yo era amor, Albus es bebe y Lilly es pequeña por supuesto estos cambian con papá que a mí me dice boss, Albus es campeón y Lilly por supuesto es la princesa. Mi hermano gruño como contestación mientras yo seguía desayunando.

-Jimmy ¿no vas a abrir tu obsequio? –pregunto Lilly mirándome atentamente y al paquete con ansias.

-Voy voy –respondí sonriendo y comencé a luchar con la envoltura hasta que la vencí pudiendo abrir la caja donde se encontraba una playera de color negra con una raya azul, la mire sin comprender ya que no la conocía y mire a mi mamá que se reía de mi.

-Es la playera del equipo de futbol al que vas a ver hoy –respondió mi madre mientras Albus y Hugo ya miraban la playera.

-Me gusta la combinación –dijo Lilly sonriéndome al igual que Rose que últimamente estaba algo callada, tanto que mis padres ya comenzaban a preocuparse pero ella solo decía que extrañaba a sus padres.

Yo no dije nada, por una vez en mi vida tenía la cabeza ocupada en algo que no eran bromas y con eso me refería por supuesto a Rosie que jugueteaba con su comida en su plato, algo muy malo para ella y el pequeño rojo así que me levante con el pretexto de ya irme a duchar porque iba a llevar a Hugo a Sortilegios para que ayudara y jugara un rato con el tío George.

-Por favor… come –le susurre suavemente a Rosie que me miro y solo negó con la cabeza, yo simplemente podía sentir toda su angustia y sonreí desanimado como pude tomando suavemente su mano –Te lo ruego… come por favor –ella simplemente suspiro y me sonrió de forma cariñosa para enseguida meterse un pedazo de salchicha a la boca, sonreí y le di un suave beso en la cabeza para irme a duchar.

Mi día era simple, solo salí de ducharme me vestí con unos jeans, tenis y la playera que papá me había dejado, alborote mi cabello y monte mi motocicleta con Hugo para llevarlo a Sortilegios, de ahí simplemente acelere hasta llegar a casa de Dan que ahora vivía solo en un departamento en el centro de Londres.

Toque el timbre y enseguida salió mi gran primo, era rubio de cabello alborotado con ojos azules, mínimo 10 cm más alto que yo y aunque era un poco gordo era más musculo ya que su papá el gran "Big D" luchador profesional y ahora retirado pero seguía en el ambiente como manager y entrenador de algunos chicos, lo había entrenado así que era fuerte y rudo pero con el rostro de no romper ni un plato.

-¡Primo! –grito Dan dándome un gran abrazo y destruyendo mis costillas una a una pero no me importo.

-Primo… no respiro –respondí e hice como si me desmayara en sus brazos algo que enseguida nos hizo reír a ambos.

-Espera… -entro un momento y salió de nuevo con su playera y chamarra del equipo puesta al igual que una gorra que usaba con la lengüeta hacia atrás -… Listo –yo simplemente asentí y bajamos por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento donde mi moto nos esperaba, emprendí enseguida el camino al estadio.

En el estadio todo era animo y gritos, comenzó el juego y enseguida pensé en que sentiría al jugar quidditch profesionalmente cuando esos gritos, esas personas eran las que provocaban que yo diera el máximo pero eso era algo que ya pensaría después ahora solo me ponía a disfrutar del gran ambiente y emociones del partido que era genial hasta comenzaba a pensar en practicarlo algún día. El partido termino y había ganado nuestro equipo así que Dan enseguida grito que a su casa y así fue de nuevo en la moto hasta su departamento al que al fin entre y me acomode en el sofá mientras él me traía una cerveza muggle.

-Dime Jim… ¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto Dan mientras se sentaba a mi lado mirándome.

Suspire –Pues… -le di un gran trago a mi cerveza -… fui expulsado de la escuela y tengo un gran problema en puerta –respondí siendo franco con él, era un año mayor que yo pero a diferencia de mi estaba centrado ya era un hombre un poco más serio aunque no lo pareciera.

-Quiero suponer que el gran problema es por la consulta que pediste ¿cierto? –pregunto directamente, eso era algo que me encantaba de él ya que jamás se andaba con rodeos –Y ¿expulsado? –me miro sonriendo.

-Pues si, ese es el gran problema –conteste

-Cuéntame ¿Qué paso? –pregunto tomando otro trago de cerveza mientras me miraba preocupado –Porque la tía no soltó prenda –comenzó a reír un poco y yo con él.

-Pues… está embarazada –respondí suspirando y dejando que por primera vez la preocupación me invadiera totalmente.

-Ok… dime ¿Cómo has sido tan estúpido? –pregunto algo molesto –¿Quién es la chica? –volvió a darle otro trago a su cerveza y yo lo imite.

-Es Rosie –conteste simplemente.

Por un momento pude ver su sorpresa –Rosie… ¿Rosie tu prima? –estaba sorprendido –Demonios James eres idiota en verdad –soltó sin más.

-Yo no… -no sabía que decir porque en verdad sentía que era mi culpa, Rose era mi prima la que más quería y había fallado brutalmente en su cuidado.

-Yo nada… ¿cómo se te ocurrió la magnífica idea de embarazar a tu prima? –pregunto molesto y sobresaltado.

-Yo no la embarace –solté simplemente aunque no dejaba mi tono de culpa pero en ese momento vi como se relajo su mirada, tomo un trago de cerveza y sonrió.

-Casi me habías matado de un infarto… ¡Idiota! Hubieras comenzado por eso –contesto riendo y yo lo seguí –Wow… tu prima, la que parecía que no rompía ni un plato… -suspiro -… bien dicen que las que se ven más tranquilas son las más traviesas –comenzo a reir mientras yo lo miraba de mala manera.

-¡Ey! No digas eso jamás –conteste sumamente molesto pero él me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué va hacer? –me miro expectante -¿Abortara o lo tendrá? –pregunto lo que yo no quería ni siquiera pensar.

Suspire de nuevo –La verdad es que no lo sé… solo sé que se los contara a sus padres mañana a su llegada –conteste para enseguida darle un trago a mi cerveza que la primera vez no quería tirarla sin que el lo notara.

-¿Tu que harás? –me miraba mientras preguntaba sin duda queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos.

Por un momento me quede mirando la botella y de pronto mi sonrisa confiada volvió a mi –Estaré con ella pase lo que pase –conteste sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro y con una gran seguridad.

-Ok ¿Por qué te expulsaron? –pregunto sonriendo, pude ver un dejo de orgullo en sus ojos algo que me sorprendió.

-Pues le rompí la cara al imbécil que la embarazo… aparte el muy capullo se le ocurrió decir que tal vez mi prima había andado de… de… -me trabe apretando fuerte la botella recordando sus palabras -… pues ya sabes –el asintió.

-Espero que haya quedado muy mal –dijo con cierto rencor tambien, Dan era muy apegado a nuestra familia ya que mi padre era su padrino y siempre habíamos aprendido a convivir desde pequeños… tanto que mis primos lo querían como si tambien fuera un Weasley.

Comencé a reírme –Aun no sale del hospital… le destroce la cara –seguí riéndome.

-¡Eso es genial!... papá estará orgulloso de ti –contesto riendo junto conmigo, el tío "D" nos había entrenado un poco tambien a nosotros en especial cuando comenzó a enterarse que algunos molestaban a Albus.

Seguimos conversando un rato hasta que note que ya era algo tarde –Te veo mañana –le sonreí mientras me colocaba la chaqueta.

-Por supuesto primito –me abrazo fuerte y de pronto el mundo se detuvo –Eres la persona más noble que conozco Jim y si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea llámame… ya sabes cómo hacerlo –esto último lo dijo con un poco de risa y yo simplemente lo abrace más fuerte, era como mi hermano mayor y ahora que había dicho esas palabras me sentía levemente aliviado, no solo porque alguien ya sabía mi secreto sino porque me apoyaba con todo y yo sabía que él así lo hacía.

Me despedí y me fui caminando a casa pensando que mañana seria el gran día pero qué papel tomaría yo… esa era mi pregunta… porque la verdad no sabía que tenía que hacer… no sabía si solo ver o participar abiertamente y totalmente en esto… ¿en verdad debía hacerlo?

Esta duda estuvo conmigo hasta que me fui a mi habitación a dormir pero antes mi madre me había pedido que sacara toda mi ropa del baúl y al hacerlo encontré el sobre que la doctora me había dado el día de la consulta, me recosté en mi cama y lo abrí sin esperar nada emocionante, pensé que tal vez sería papeles sobre adopción u otras cosas pero jamás espere lo que venía.

Saque lentamente un papel grueso donde estaban varias tomas del bebe al que yo ya había apodado como "cacahuate" pero no supe porque un sentimiento me lleno y provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro, tambien venia una nota…

"_Este es tu pequeño aunque no lo creas… no la dejes… no lo dejes… porque de aquí en adelante tú debes velar por el… sé que serás un padre grandioso James, aunque tu no creas estar preparado… ser padre no se aprende de la noche a la mañana pero lo que si viene en cuanto sabes que él está en camino es que no puedes dejarlo solo… amalo como él te amara a ti y protégelo como tus padres te protegieron a ti"_

… esa nota me dejo frío y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a viajar por mis mejillas, pensé en como mis padres me cuidaban y amaban sin importar nada… yo quería eso para el pequeño… sin más me levante y me escabullí al cuarto de Rose que ya estaba recostada durmiendo tranquilamente, me acomode a su lado y la abrace dejando que ella sola se acomodara en mis brazos, suavemente acaricie su vientre y como pude me hacer que a él y susurre –No te preocupes… yo los voy a cuidar siempre… te amo peque –sonreí y me recosté sin dejar de acariciar su vientre hasta que el sueño al fin me venció pero ahora estaba seguro de algo y eso era que sin duda ese peque seria la luz de mi vida sin importar si era mi hijo o no….

-Ustedes disculpen que interrumpa la historia pero mi pequeño ya está dormido –mire hacia abajo donde Harry dormía apaciblemente sobre mi pecho abrazándome, sonreí y le si un beso en su cabeza para enseguida levantarme sin moverlo mucho y llevarlo a su cama. Subí las escaleras lentamente para no hacer ruido y al entrar en su habitación la que antes era de tío Ron y donde ahora descansaba Rosie mas una cama para el pequeño yo ahí lo deje pero no me soltaba así que termine recostándome yo en la cama con el sobre de mi pero el sueño comenzó a vencerme –Lo siento… luego termino –dije soltando un gran bostezo y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Abrí levemente mis ojos al escuchar la puerta y pude observar como James se acomodaba con Harry sobre de él y se quedaban dormidos, esa escena siempre me había fascinado y no pude evitar sonreír –Eres el mejor padre que pude haber encontrado –susurre pero un momento… los han dejado en plena historia… ¿quieren que yo les cuente?... les sonreí con mis ojos azules bien abiertos y sentándome en la cama tratando de con mis manos calmar mis rizos rojos aunque eso era imposible.

¿que les pareció?... espero que les haya gustado y ahora viene lo emocionante o mejor dicho lo mas difícil que es ¿que va a decir Ron y Hermione?... pero sobre todo tengo una pregunta para ustedes... ¿en verdad quieren que Rose cuente como les tuvo que decir?... bueno espero sus reviews, besitos


	7. Cap 07

-Pues muy bien los dejaron en el momento emocionante de decirle a mis padres – sonreí poniéndome de pie y tomando mi bata que se encontraba sobre el respaldo de la silla, me la puse lentamente y cuando voltee pude ver como esos 2 no tenían una manta cubriéndolos –Permítanme –me acerque a ellos y los cubrí bien para después depositar un beso en la cabeza de cada uno –Listo, síganme –enseguida salimos de la habitación para no despertarlos con el sonido de mi voz y bajamos al comedor donde me senté en la primera silla que vi–Pues sigamos…. –

Esa mañana desperté muy lentamente, la verdad era que no me quería levantar pero de pronto sentí la respiración pausada de alguien contra mi cuello, voltee de reojo y encontré a James durmiendo a mi lado como cada noche que yo se lo había pedido aunque no recordaba a qué hora había ido a acostarse conmigo. Mi espalda esta recargada en su pecho así que sentía como este subía y bajaba muy lento cuando de pronto sentí su mano sobre mi vientre de una manera muy protectora, como intentando cubrirlo de cualquier cosa.

La verdad eso me hizo sonreír y llenarme de valor sabiendo que ese cabeza hueca estaba ahí para apoyarme, puse mi mano sobre la de él y por un momento cerré los ojos poniendo atención a la sensación de su calor y protección le daban a mi vientre, mi alarma comenzó a sonar pero la verdad no le puse mucha atención simplemente le di un manotazo para que callara… esperen… asustada abrí los ojos porque mi alarma estaba puesta para que sonara a las 10 de la mañana…

¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!

Mi corazón brinco con los golpes en la puerta –Rosie es hora de levantarse –grito mi tía Ginny con tono animado –En un momento vengo a dejarte tu ropa limpia –dijo y pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose de mi puerta.

Enseguida me pare de un brinco para comenzar a zarandear a James –Jimmy levántate… Jimmy arriba por favor… -lo movía y el solo se removía un poco pero enseguida se volvía a quedar profundamente dormido -… ¡James arriba! –grite un poco molesta, desesperada, asustada y él de golpe abrió los ojos al igual que daba un leve salto cayendo de espaldas sobre el frio piso.

-Demonios –susurro adolorido.

-Rosie ¿estás bien? –grito mi tía acercándose cada vez más a mi habitación.

-James escóndete ¡ahora! –susurre levemente alto y solo escuche como se movía un poco y mi corazón se detuvo cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Rosie ¿está todo bien? –pregunto mi tía mirando alrededor y después fijando su mirada en mi.

-Si es solo… que caí de la cama –respondí sonriendo nerviosamente.

Mi tía sonrió –Hay hija ¿te lastimaste? –pregunto acercándose unos pasos a mí.

-No… estoy bien solo un leve golpe en mi trasero –conteste sonriendo dejando que ella me revisara con la mirada.

-Está bien aunque… -me miro fijamente -… te vez un poco pálida –susurro y yo solo sonreí intentando convencerla de que todo estaba bien –Debes tener hambre… eres igual a Ron cuando no come –asentí mientras ella reía un poco –Bueno baja a desayunar mientras yo voy a despertar al festejado dormilón –se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Tía!... –casi grite provocando que ella volteara asustada -… por qué no lo dejas dormir otro rato a fin es su cumpleaños –dije sonriendo.

-mmm tienes razón Rosie… le daré 30 minutos mas –dijo sonriendo y salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo no pude evitarlo más y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el baño donde apenas llegue al retrete comencé a vomitar, de pronto sentí unas suaves manos que agarraban mi cabello para que no se ensuciara.

Cuando al fin termine me senté en el fresco piso del baño y vi como James llenaba un vaso con agua, tomaba un trapo al que humedeció un poco para enseguida ponérmelo en la frente.

-Ahora sé porque el tío Ron tiene más hambre si vomita antes –susurro sosteniendo el trapo contra mi frente.

-James eres… -intente hablar pero estaba algo mareada.

-Lo sé, perdón pero dormí demasiado profundo esta vez –dijo sonriendo un poco de lado, enseguida hizo que yo detuviera el trapo contra mi frente y me entrego el vaso con agua para luego tomarme entre sus brazos, me cargo y me deposito suavemente en la cama -¿estás bien? –pregunto mirándome preocupado.

-Si… creo que comenzaron los vómitos mañaneros –dije intentando sonreír un poco.

-Toma un poco de agua estas muy pálida… te traeré algo que puedas comer ¿sí? –dijo con su mismo semblante preocupado y solo pude acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

-Estoy bien solo dame unos minutos y podre bajar yo misma a desayunar… -le deje sonriendo ya un poco mejora o por lo menos yo ya me sentía un poco mejor -… anda vete a poner tu pijama que estas vestido –dije sonriendo por su cara desconcertada y se miro.

-Ups –dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí con el –Muy bien… voy rápido a mi habitación mientras tú te recuperas pero ahorita vengo por ti –ya caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-James no es necesario –proteste sonriente mirando sus pasos de espía sigiloso.

-No es una pregunta… no dejare que bajes escaleras con esos mareos así que no te muevas de ahí ¿entendido? –dijo con su tono serio, ese que casi no escuchábamos y menos hacia nosotros pero sabíamos que cuando lo empleaba debías obedecer porque sino realmente se molestaba así que solo asentí.

James desapareció lentamente por la puerta de mi habitación, me levante muy lento de la cama y aunque al principio trastabille pude caminar con normalidad después hasta llegar de nuevo al baño donde me cepille mis dientes y lave mi rostro, ate como pude mi cabello en una coleta porque por alguna razón sentía mucho calor después simplemente me coloque un pants con una blusa de quidditch de manga corta por si mi tía podía notar algo.

James entro con rápido con una bermuda y con la misma camiseta con la que había despertado en pocas palabras su atuendo normal de tengo flojera –Listo… vámonos niña exorcista –dijo riendo un poco extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso –dije con cierta molestia pero le sonreí, sabía que cuando sacaba sus chistes malos era solo para animarnos. Tome su mano y enseguida me cargo –No es ne…. –me callo antes de terminar la frase con esa fea mirada que me dirigió.

Me bajo rápidamente por las escaleras para evitar que alguien nos encontrara aunque debo decir que eso me mareo un poco pero lo peor fue que al pie de la escalera chocamos con Albus que nos miro raro –Jimmy ¿Por qué cargas a Rosie? –pregunto.

-Pues porque… -James guardo silencio un momento y de pronto sonrió de lado gamberramente -… me dijo viejo y le demuestro que no lo soy –respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

Albus rio –Vamos acepta que ya pronto usaras barba –dijo alejándose burlándose de su hermano aunque nos miraba un poco raro sin duda aun pensando en cómo habíamos bajado, como detesto a veces que Albus sea tan intuitivo aunque no lo parezca.

James me bajo lentamente –Listo vamos a desayunar para que me lo regreses justo en la cara –dijo riendo y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Déjame en paz o juro que si lo hago –respondí mientras él hacia cara de asco y daba un paso así atrás.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al comedor y de la nada tía Ginny se lanzo a abrazar fuerte a su pequeño que ya no era tan pequeño, lo lleno de besos y no lo soltaba sollozando débilmente –Hay mi amor ya eres grande –susurraba intentando que nadie viera sus lagrimas, de hecho esta era la primera vez que la veía tan llorona, James solo sonreía y le acariciaba suave la espalda esperando a que lo soltara.

Después de varios minutos en los que James solo intentaba calmar a tía Ginny está al fin cedió dejando su lugar a Lilly que literalmente le salto encima a James, lo bueno es que la pudo sostener y no irse contra el piso la mala es que Albus se levanto enseguida y tacleo a su hermano cayendo los 3 al piso, aunque el golpe había sido fuerte ambos hermanos se colocaron para que Lilly no se golpear y después simplemente rieron.

El gran almuerzo con todas las cosas favoritas de James al fin comenzó y todos incluyéndome comenzamos a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, James se sentaba a un lado de mi y de pronto me miro fijamente –Rosie… despacio que comes peor que tu papá –me susurro y ahí al fin note la mirada que Albus tenía en mi pero James tambien lo vio –Mamá ¿y papá? –pregunto mirando a su madre y todos seguimos la mirada incluyendo Albus.

-Está trabajando, hijo… no debe tardar –respondió mi tía para enseguida llevarse su taza de café a los labios.

-Está matando reporteros ¿cierto? –pregunto James y todos reímos, sabíamos que tío Harry enserio quería hacerlo a veces.

Tía Ginny rio un rato –No digas eso que alguien pude escucharte y pensaran que es cierto –reprendió a su hijo pero aun riendo.

El almuerzo al fin termino y James subió a darse un baño ya que faltaba poco para que Josh y Rob aparecieran, su misión era llevárselo todo el día hasta la hora de la comida mientras nosotros decorábamos la casa y preparábamos todo lo comestible. Estos aparecieron vestidos con su pantalón de vestir y camisa con un saco encima, no es que fueran siempre tan elegantes simplemente que como era algo familiar podría decirse que nos vestíamos para los reporteros que luego estaban a la caza de nosotros y por supuesto porque cada cumpleaños de quien fuera la abuela se empellaba en tomarnos una fotografía a cada uno… calculo que su colección es más que extensa.

Me miraron y simplemente sonreí –En su habitación… -respondí a la pregunta silenciosa -… toque que se debe estar vistiendo –agregue mientras ellos caminaban rumbo a las escaleras.

-Pequeña Rosie… vivimos con él la mayoría del año así que ya no hay nada que no conozcamos y que nosotros mismos no tengamos –me respondí Josh siempre son su estúpida sonrisa.

-Eres un puerco ¿lo sabes? –pregunte con sonrisa de medio lado.

-mmmm no tengo idea que es un puerco pero si luce igual de guapo que yo está bien –respondió burlón.

-Yo que tu mejor le decía a James que te dijera que es –le susurro al oído Rob que simplemente me sonrió dejando que yo disfrutara como había sembrado la duda en su amigo.

Tía Ginny bajo ya arreglada y sonrío al ver a los amigos de su hijo –Mis niños que guapos están –dijo saludándolos.

-Ginny… mi amor… ¿al fin dejaste a Harry? –pregunto Josh con su tono seductor y su sonrisa encantadora mientras tomaba la mano de mi tía y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Mi tía solo río –Sera mejor que quites las manos de mi esposa, Joshua –mi tía Harry apareció en el umbral de la puerta vestido con su traje negro y camisa blanca, encima su capa oscura igual con el sello del ministerio sobre el hombro y con un semblante de fatiga en todo su rostro.

Rob estaba a punto de soltarse a reír mientras Josh ponía ojitos de venado a punto de morir, pero se comenzaron a escuchar pasos en la escalera –Ya escuchaste a mi papá, Josh… quita tus manos de mi madre ¡ahora! –dijo en tono molesto James mientras terminaba de bajar vestido ya con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul petróleo y su saco negro, por supuesto con el cabello alborotado pero ya con un toque serio al ver que lo había peinado de los lados.

Josh sonrió y soltó a mi tía acercándose al malhumorado James que debía aceptar sus facciones ya habían comenzado a ser mas adultas –Jimmy, vamos sé que me quieres como padre –dijo riendo acercándose cada vez más a su amigo.

-Eres un completo asno así que mejor así me quedo –respondió James riendo y de la nada los 3 amigos se dieron un gran abrazo. Estuvieron así un momento y luego volvieron a la normalidad.

El tía Harry se acerco a los muchachos clavando su esmeralda mirada solo en James –Mi niño –susurro con los ojos ya un poco inundados de lagrimas y enseguida se lanzo a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo –Tú, tu madre y tus hermanos son por lo que siempre me puedo levantar cada mañana… te amo boss –susurro mi tío mientras tía Ginny ya estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, soltó al chico y sonrío –Largo de aquí, ya sabes que hasta las 3 puedes aparecer –le dijo a su hijo en tono autoritario y este asintió sonriendo de lado.

Los chicos se fueron, mi tío Harry se dio un baño y cayo dormido mientras tía Ginny, Lilly, Albus, Hugo y yo nos íbamos a la madriguera donde ya estaban todos para comenzar a preparar la reunión familiar.

Resumiré la fiesta familiar, James llego media hora tarde pero eso era bueno porque siempre estamos retrasados con todos moviéndonos por ahí, mis padres pasaron por el tío Harry antes de ir a la fiesta, los paparazis le tomaron muchas fotografías a James hasta que mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny aparecieron espantándolos porque esta vez no les importo sacar su varita amenazantes. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe, ya saben como es mi familia espero que imaginen que es lo tranquilo pero cuando la noche llego al fin era mi muerte… digo mi momento.

James reía amenamente con Josh y Rob pero de pronto note como mis padres se despedían de mi abuela junto mis tíos Harry y Ginny para después desaparecer por la chimenea, yo enseguida corrí hasta la chimenea y le grite a mi abuela que me iba a la casa de mis tíos, ni siquiera le di tiempo de decirme algo.

Aparecí de golpe en la sala Potter donde mis padres estaban cómodamente sentados –Hola –susurre apenas audible, mis piernas me temblaban y no podía mirarlos de frente -¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? –pregunte casi rogando que me dijeran que no.

-Claro que si, princesa –contesto mi padre sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? Rosie –pregunto mamá que me miraba fijamente, yo sabía que cuando hacia eso estaba intentando detectar que pasaba por mis movimientos físicos gracias a un tonto curso muggle de leer expresiones.

Mis tíos entraron en ese momento con una bandeja de bocadillos y cervezas de mantequilla pero se detuvieron en cuanto me miraron -¿Todo está bien? Rosie –me pregunto mi tío preocupado, yo solo pude asentir.

Mi padre ya se estaba poniendo impaciente, por Merlín mi padre no pudo casarse con alguien mas tranquilo –Harry, Rosie necesita decirnos algo ¿nos prestas tu estudio? –pregunto mi papá ya levantándose y mi mamá lo siguió.

-Ron ni siquiera debes preguntar –respondió mi tío sonriendo aunque confundido, mis papas comenzaron a caminar hacia el estudio pero algo me dijo que mejor me quedara ahí.

-Papá… mis padrinos son como mis padres así que quiero que ellos tambien lo escuchen –dije con un tono serio y ya más decidido algo que enseguida encendió la preocupación de mi mamá –Siéntense todos, por favor –yo no podía mirara a nadie pero por el ruido y los pies deduje que me habían hecho caso.

-Hija ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mi mamá con su tono preocupado.

-Yo… -intente hablar pero comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza y la verdad hasta un mareo me estaba llegando, aun seguía de pie con la chimenea tras de mí y el sofá donde mis padres estaban sentados en frente, mis tíos estaban en el otro sofá a mi derecha.

-Rosie… cálmate anda dinos ¿Qué pasa? –dijo mi tío con su tono más tranquilo.

Respire profundo –Yo… tome una mala decisión… -apenas si pude soltar pero escuche como mi papá soltaba un suspiro.

-Casi me mata de un infarto… Hermione ¿por qué no le heredaste otras cosa que no fuera tu exageración? –pregunto riendo mi papá aunque pude escuchar el golpe que le dio mi mamá.

-Eso está bien Ronald… Rosie tranquila a mi alguna vez me paso pero no te preocupes da lo máximo el próximo año y seguirás con tu gran promedio –dijo mi mamá intentando usar su tono más relajado.

No pude evitarlo y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer –Rosie… princesa no pasa nada –mi papá me hablaba con su voz tierna que solo usaba conmigo.

-¡No es cierto!... nada va a estar bien… -grite y al fin clave mis ojos en mis padres -… estoy embarazada… -apenas si pude susurrarlo, lentamente vi la transformación del rostro de mi padre de persona amable a un rojo demasiado rojo y la furia en sus ojos.

-¿Quién es el padre? –pregunto mientras yo seguía llorando, se levanto y dio un paso hacia mi -¡¿Quién es el maldito padre? –grito furioso haciendo que mis padrinos y mamá se pararan, apretó el puño pude verlo -¡DIME ¿QUIEN ES EL DESGRACIADO DEL PADRE? –estaba furioso.

Yo no sabía que decir, la verdad jamás pensé en que respondería a esa pregunta pero de pronto un leve crac llamo nuestra atención o mejor dicho la mía y la de mis padrinos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba James que se quedo congelado al ver a mi padre conmigo frente a el llorando.

-Hijo… vuelve a la fiesta –ordeno mi tío Harry pero James no se movió.

-ROSE JEAN WEASLEY ¡DIME AHORA ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE? –volvió a gritar mi papá sin importar que James estuviera ahí.

Yo solo lloraba –Yo… yo… -por más que intentaba decir algo no podía y eso hacía que mi padre estuviera cada vez mas rojo, no supe porque pero mire levemente a James que tomo aire y de pronto camino decidido poniéndose entre mi padre y yo.

-Yo soy el padre –soltó sin más dejando a todos congelados incluyéndome.

-¿Tú?... ¡¿Tú tocaste a mi nena?... –grito mi padre aun mas furioso -… ¡¿TÚ EMBARAZASTE A MI PRINCESA? –grito totalmente fuera de control y sin más le dio un puñetazo a James en la nariz provocando que cayera, enseguida me arrodille su lado.

De ahí la verdad todo paso muy rápido, mi madre y tío Harry estaban congelados mientras tía Ginny le soltaba una bofetada a mi papá -¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo! Ronald –grito furiosa pero este no dejaba de ver a James de manera demasiado amenazante.

De pronto empujo hacia un lado a mi tía que cayó al piso y dio un paso hacia James pero el tío Harry le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que cayera en el sofá –Jamás vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa e hijo –dijo molesto pero enseguida papá se levanto y apunto a James con su varita, tío Harry lo cubrió con su cuerpo y tambien con la varita ya lista justo en el rosto de mi papá.

-Quítate Potter –dijo mi papá con la voz más grave que le había escuchado, estaba rojo y juraría que rechinaba los dientes.

-Baja tu varita, Weasley –respondió el tío Harry mirando fijamente a mi papá.

Mi mamá y tía Ginny enseguida los agarraron a ambos pero mi papá no dejaba de ver a James con cara de asesinarlo mientras este intentaba hacerle frente así que tenía que agarrarlo para que no se levantaran, unas llamas verdes iluminaron el lugar y por la chimenea salieron Albus, Lilly y Hugo mirando toda la escena sin entender nada.

Mi papá soltó una especie de gruñido y tomo a mi madre y a Hugo de golpe metiéndolos en la chimenea, enseguida desaparecieron y yo no pude evitar soltar a llorar mientras James aun con la nariz sangrante me abrazaba.

… -¿No puedes evitar quitarme mi historia? –me pregunto un hombre bajando por las escaleras, era James sonriendo de lado.

-Lo siento pero te dormiste –respondí riendo -¿Qué haces despierto? –pregunte mientras el ya se sentaba a mi lado.

-Pues no puedo dormir… estoy nervioso por mañana –respondió sinceramente alborotando su cabello.

-Pues tu sigue contando la historia… tal vez así te calmes –dije sonriendo.

-Esta bien pero me ayudas con los detalles de maternidad como el día que destruiste mi tarjeta de crédito –contesto riendo y no pude evitar sonrojarme –Bueno sin duda quieren escuchar que dijo mi papá de la gran noticia ¿no? –pregunto James mirándolos con su sonrisa de lado.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto


	8. Cap 08

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –dije con cierto tono soñador cuando de pronto Rosie me dio un zape.

-Fue hace 3 años tonto –me dijo riendo mientras yo me sobaba mi cabecita.

-Que agresiva –le dije con cierta molestia y le saque la lengua mientras ella ya reía –Bueno sigamos… -me quede pensando viajando dentro de mis recuerdos…

Me quede quieto abrazando fuerte a Rose que temblaba, Albus se acerco enseguida a mi mamá que tenía un leve golpe en el pómulo y Lilly simplemente se quedo quieta intentando entender que había pasado. De reojo pude ver como mi padre nos mira un momento y luego simplemente se fue a encerrar a su estudio, yo lentamente acomode a Rose entre mis brazos y la levante para ponerla en el sofá donde ella simplemente siguió llorando abrazada a mí.

-James… vamos a curarte la nariz –me dijo mi mamá con tono amable y pude ver como en sus ojos no estaba enojada algo que la verdad no entendía. Mire a Rose que tambien levanto la mirada y observo detenidamente mi nariz, con la mirada me dijo que fuera y aunque no quería Lilly me jalo.

-Yo la cuido –me susurro mi hermana haciendo que yo me levantara, Albus se acerco con un vaso de agua a mi prima y con la cabeza me dijo que me fuera. Simplemente asentí y desaparecí rumbo a la cocina siguiendo a mi mamá.

Mi mamá no hablaba, no decía absolutamente nada solo me reviso mi nariz observando que no estuviera rota y me limpio amablemente con un pañuelo que luego me entrego ya que aun me salía un poco de sangre.

-Pues irte ya –susurro apenas lo suficiente audible para que yo lo escuchara.

-Mamá…. Yo… -no sabía que decir, jamás me imagine tomando ese lugar y mucho menos tener que sostener la mentira.

-Mi amor… ve por favor –me dijo con ojos inundados pero por alguna extraña razón sonreía como si no hubiera dicho nada, yo no supe que decir solo asentí y lentamente salí del lugar mirándola de vez en vez simplemente esperando sus gritos, el silencio me lastimaba más.

Volví a la sala donde Rose estaba como pálida y Albus a su lado sonreía de una manera que no me agradaba.

-Bueno primita te dejo con James –dijo aun con su sonrisa y deposito un beso casi en los labios de mi prima, algo que la verdad me sorprendió pero simplemente lo mire.

Cuando se levanto y se acerco a mí con esa tonta sonrisa supe que algo no estaba bien –James, dime algo… -puse toda mi atención en el, yo estaba recargado en el barandal de la escalera esperando simplemente -… ¿Qué tal es nuestra prima en la cama? Toda una fiera ¿cierto? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona pero había algo en su mirada que no lograba descifrar, a mi enseguida se me subió la sangre a la cabeza y con fuerza lo agarre de las solapas de su saco para estrellarlo con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared contraria.

Mi puño se levanto, apuntando directamente a su rostro cuando sentí como Lilly intentaba detenerme y escuchaba a lo lejos los pasos de mi madre corriendo hacia nosotros –Eres un imbécil –susurre con todo el coraje posible pero de pronto me fije en su rostro y me sorprendió en aun ver una sonrisa solo que ahora era de orgullo, ahí note como sus manos seguían abajo y simplemente estaba un poco de puntitas ya que yo lo había levantado a mi altura.

-Tú lo eres más pero eso siempre lo hemos sabido… -dijo con tono burlón como el que siempre usamos para molestarnos -… ha sido tu decisión y te admiro por ella –susurro muy bajo para que solo yo lo oyera con un tono tan serio como el de mi padre. Mi madre ya estaba ahí jalándome hacia atrás mientras Lilly intentaba jalar mis manos que yo baje lentamente mirando fijamente a los ojos a mi hermano.

-¡James! –mi padre estaba en el umbral de su estudio mirándonos con un rostro no furioso como quisiera, era otro que no conocía –Tenemos que hablar –dijo sin mirarme y simplemente se dio la vuelta entrando a su estudio.

Yo enseguida mire a Rose que solo lloraba silenciosamente en el sofá pero mi mamá que ya veía que no iba a hacerle nada a Albus se acercaba a ella al igual que Lilly, Albus me palmeo la espalda cariñosamente y lo mire un segundo intentando sonreír aunque no pude. Camine a paso decidido hasta entrar al estudio de mi padre.

-Cierra la puerta –dijo en cuanto me escucho, no me miro simplemente me daba la espalda sentado en su silla mientras que yo reaccione inmediatamente a obedecer –Siéntate –soltó aun sin mirarme y yo de nuevo solo obedecí sin dejar de observar su espalda para poder captar cualquier movimiento –No sé por dónde empezar… debería ser todas las cartas de Hogwarts que recibo desde que entraste… o tal vez… todas las quejas de tus primas por mujeriego… quizá… el hecho de que usas el dinero tontamente… o puede ser… tu última gran hazaña de la golpiza a McLaggen… o peor aun… tu expulsión… -se dio la vuelta aun sentado en su silla y por fin pude captar su mirada furiosa cayendo sobre mi -… pero el ganador a sido… ¡que embarazaste a tu prima!... a ¡TU PRIMA! Si eso significa algo para ti… -aguante su mirada porque no iba a bajar la mía siendo inocente -… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido tan genial idea?... ¿Cómo es posible que te acostaras con Rose que casi es tu hermana?... no entiendo tu desfachatez, James… no entiendo como habiendo tantas en este mundo tuviera que ser ella específicamente… ¿ahora debo preguntarme si has tocado a alguna otra de tus primas o peor aun a Lilly? –su comentario enseguida hirvió mi cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que he siquiera visto a Lilly de esa manera? –grite molesto levantándome de mi asiento, era asqueroso que simplemente pudiera imaginar eso.

-¡¿Pues qué esperas cuando tu prima está embarazada de ti? ¡Cuando te has acostado con ella no sé cuantas veces! –grito el furioso levantándose igual que yo y enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro de mi madre preocupada -¡Fuera! –dijo mi padre y a mi madre no le importo solo me volteo a ver a mí, yo simplemente asentí.

-Está bien… piensa lo que te dé la gana pero te aseguro que no he tocado a nadie y mucho menos a Lilly –dije clavando mi mirada en la de mi padre y simplemente escuchamos como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo.

-¿Y como estoy seguro?... ¿Por qué lo dices tú?... –dijo con un tono sarcástico -… lo siento James pero no te creo… ¿ahora dime con qué cara veo a tus padrinos?... por Merlín imagina tus abuelos y por supuesto lo que los demás de la familia dirán… -gruño

-¿De cuándo acá te ha importado el qué dirán? –pregunte molesto.

-Pues tal vez desde que… ¡Mi hijo embarazo a su prima!... –grito furioso sin duda no faltaba demasiado para que saliera de sus casillas -… primero la escuela y tus estúpidas bromitas para llamar la atención… -yo enseguida apreté mis puños -… y después la estupidez de lo de McLaggen de la que por cierto aun me debes un explicación a menos ¿que si haya sido por una idiotez de quidditch? –me miro esperando mi respuesta.

-Creo que ya da igual lo que diga… así que vamos aun tienes cosas de gritar no te detengas –dije con tono retador a lo que respondió apretando él los puños.

-James más vale que ahora mismo no te pongas en tu plan valiente –dijo parándose totalmente alto –Porque ahora mismo tengo demasiadas ganas de golpearte y jamás le he puesto la mano encima a uno de mis hijos aunque pensándolo bien ninguno me había salido con esto… dime ¿qué demonios hago con tu padrino?... ¿dime como veré a la cara a mi casi hermana y tu madrina?... ¡JAMES NO SOLO ME DECEPCIONASTE… TRAICIONASTE TOTALMENTE A LA FAMILIA! ¡¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? –grito y eso fue como un golpe bajo para mí, simplemente afloje mis puños y sintiéndome la pero escoria del mundo baje la mirada.

Eso provoco que él se calmara poco a poco y regresara a sentarse en su silla, pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que yo solo estaba mirando el piso y sentía como él me miraba a mi -¿Qué van a hacer?... porque te advierto que tan hombre te sentiste para hacerlo así deberás responder –dijo con un tono más calmado pero aun molesto.

-Lo sé –dije y enseguida el silencio volvió.

-mmm lo sabes… qué bueno que lo sabes aunque ¿Qué demonios harás sin haber siquiera terminado la escuela? –pregunto subiendo de nuevo el tono de voz.

-Ya veré –respondí, no me dolían sus gritos sino que en verdad me estaba matando que el pensara que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo, eso y decepcionarlo era lo peor, claro hasta el momento en que la demás familia se enterada.

-Ya verás… ni siquiera estés pensando en tu bóveda personal –dijo levantándose por un vaso de whisky de fuego.

En cuanto escuche la bóveda levante la mirada -¿Por qué no? Es mía y ya soy mayor de edad –dije con tono firme, tal vez iba a estar solo apoyando a Rose pero al menos todos esos galeones servirían de algo.

-Ja… eres mayor de edad y por ello se te dará la tercera parte de su contenido… no por mi gusto –dijo bebiendo lentamente.

-¿Y lo demás? –pregunte, no entendía absolutamente nada ya que según yo podía tomarla toda sin problemas.

-Pues porque no cumples con las clausulas… así de simple –respondió el mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué clausulas? –yo no tenía conocimiento alguno respecto a eso.

-Pues para tomar tu bóveda hay tres clausulas de las cuales solo has cumplido con una que es tu mayoría de edad –él seguía tranquilamente bebiendo, sin duda quitar su apoyo era su forma de castigarme.

-¿Cuáles son las otras 2? –pregunte serio, no iba a dejarme aplastar ni mucho menos vencer tenía un bebe en quien pensar.

-Pues que terminaras la escuela y que entraras a una carrera… algo que según veo no harás –dijo con el tono más acido del mundo.

La verdad no se que estaba esperando intentando aplastarme, tal vez era su forma de mostrar su enojo en lugar de un crucio pero jamás pensé que mi padre me hiciera esto, cuando había dicho que era el padre y él me había protegido por un momento pensé que él me iba apoyar pero ahora veo que solo piensa que soy la peor escoria del mundo.

-Bueno pues tienes una semana para ver qué haces, James –dijo fríamente –porque esta vez ni tu madre ni yo repararemos tu error, mejor piensa bien que harás con tu padrino porque ahí tampoco volveré a meter las manos por ti… -lo mire fijamente.

-Pues tu no debes preocuparte… creo que te a costado demasiado tener a este hijo pues muy bien… niégame al mundo y punto –dije decidido dándome la vuelta.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto levantándose de su silla.

-Que digas que no soy tu hijo y ya, así ni mi madre ni tu estarán metidos en mis problemas jamás… -dije sin voltearlo a ver y abrí la puerta -… firma de una vez los papeles para que mañana vaya a Gringotts por el dinero y en la vida te vuelvo a molestar… -mi madre me miro al igual que mi prima y mis hermanos que habían escuchado todo, voltee a mirar a mi padre de reojo que estaba con una cara indescifrable -… respecto al señor Weasley… pues lo enfrentare si es necesario pero no se preocupe señor Potter… usted no tendrá nada que ver –dije y sin mas cerré la puerta de golpe.

-¿James? –Albus me miraba preocupado.

Voltee a ver solo a Rosie que estaba totalmente desconcertada y como pude le sonreí de lado –Espero que tu equipaje siga aquí –dije y ella enseguida asintió –Muy bien… espérame un momento –comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Hijo –me llamo mi madre y simplemente la mire, tenia lo ojos rojos pero al parecer entendía lo que pasaba –Hijo… no debes… -comenzó a sollozar.

-Es lo mejor mamá… lo siento –susurre subiendo rápidamente las escaleras de mi cuarto. Saque mis maletas y llame a Kreacher que sorprendido me ayudo a empacar todo lo que para mí era importante y por supuesto la ropa, sin poder evitarlo me robe fotografías de mis hermanos, familia y de mis padres porque sin duda pasaría un largo tiempo antes de poder volver a verlos.

Al terminar me puse de rodillas en el piso y mire a mi viejo elfo que siempre me había cuidado y consentido –Kreacher… de ahora en adelante ya no deberás llamarme jamás amo –susurro mirando al piso.

-¿Por qué dice eso? Amo Sirius –pregunto y con su manita suavemente hizo que yo levantara el rostro.

-Porque deshonre a mi familia y me voy –respondí mirando como sus enormes ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, no pude evitarlo y lo abrace fuerte a mi –Tu ultima orden es que los cuides bien… en especial a mis hermanos –susurre mientras sentía como mis ojos tambien se llenaban de lagrimas, ese elfo no solo era un elfo… era parecido a un abuelo que te cuida y te consiente… que te ama sin condiciones y siempre lo haría.

Lo solté y con cuidado tome su relicario que aun colgaba de su cuello pero ahora la cadena estaba desgastada así que me levante para tomar una gran cadena de oro que me había comprado mi padre con un colgante de una escoba cuando era un simple niño, le quite al relicario la cadena vieja y le puse la de oro con escoba para enseguida volverse a colocar en su cuello al elfo que lloraba silenciosamente. Tome mi chaqueta de cuero y me la puse encima para después agarrar mis maletas que con un simple movimiento de varita encogí y las metí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta que abrí –Joven Sirius –susurro el elfo con su voz apagada por las lagrimas.

-Dime Kreacher –conteste poniéndome de lado para mirarlo.

-Usted es como el joven Sirius Black… era arrogante pero bueno de corazón… deshonro a su familia pero después volvió y murió con la cabeza en alto… y jamás dejo de ser mi amo como usted jamás dejara de serlo… Amo Sirius –dijo con el tono más solemne posible dejando que grandes lagrimas bajaran por su puntiaguda nariz, yo simplemente lo mire con ojos lloros y pude sonreí de lado –Llame si algo necesita, amo –dijo mas como orden que como petición, yo simplemente pude asentir mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Sin más baje las escaleras y la primera con la que me tope fue Rose que me miro con los ojos casi del mismo tono que su cabello –James ¿estás seguro?... yo… -puse mi mano en su boca para que callara y la mire fijamente.

-Es lo mejor la bomba pronto explotara… sabes bien que no hay secreto bien guardado en la familia Weasley –dije intentando poner una sonrisa para animarla –Y ahora mis prioridades eres tu… -acaricie su mejilla con una mano y la otra se fue a su aun plano vientre -… y mi hijo –susurre, ella se congelo pero sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lagrimas, la rodee con mis brazos para que no llorada mas –¿Tu equipaje? –pregunte separándome un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Está ahí –señalo con la mano todo con lo que había regresado de la escuela y yo enseguida me acerque, le apunte con mi varita y los encogí para después meterlos junto con mis maletas.

Albus se acerco y abrazo fuerte a Rose –Quiero ser el padrino eh –susurro lo suficientemente audible para que yo escuchara, ella solo rió un poco abrazándolo. Después vino mi turno y nos abrazamos con mucha fuerza –Jimmy… cuídate y cuídalos mucho… eres mi hermano mayor y siempre te he admirado pero con esto estas al nivel de Dumbledore… -ambos reímos un poco aunque yo tenía los ojos con lagrimas y no dudaba que el igual -… lo que necesiten aquí estoy… no estás solo hermano –nos abrazamos más fuerte y al fin nos separamos, cada uno miro al lado contrario para limpiarse las lagrimas y después nos volvimos a mirar sonriendo.

Enseguida Lilly se lanzo a colgarse de mi cuello llorando con fuerza, casi como cuando era niña pequeña –James… n-no… te v-vayas –sollozaba partiéndome con cada sollozo el corazón y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas de nuevo salieron.

-Lis… perdóname pequeña pero debo irme –dije con mi voz ronca.

-No, hermano… tu lo prometiste… prometiste siempre estar conmigo –no dejaba de llorar y yo junto a ella mientras sentía como apretaba su agarre.

-Lo sé pero no puedo cumplirlo… esta vez no puedo… -dije sollozando junto a ella, la abrace con fuerza de la cintura y la levante en los aires para que estuviera de mi tamaño –Perdóname princesa… carga siempre tu móvil… ya sé usarlo y prometo llamarte cada noche ¿sí? –dije intentando animarla, sabía que sería difícil verla pero ya vería como por algo era James Sirius… esos nombres no eran en vano.

Mire suplicante a Albus y este enseguida entendí, tomo a Lilly de los brazos y poco a poco hizo que me soltara, la abrazo con fuerza el mientras yo secaba mis lagrimas y después los abrace a ambos –Los amo y siempre los voy a cuidar y apoyar –susurre cuando escuche que la puerta del estudio de mi padre se abría.

Salió mi padre lentamente con un pergamino en la mano y mi madre tras el llorando, me extendió el pergamino. Lentamente solté a mis hermanos y tome el papel que metí en el bolsillo interior de mi chamarra, mire a mi madre y esta enseguida se lanzo a abrazarme igual o más fuerte que Lilly –Mi amor… cuídate mucho… no me importa lo que tu padre diga yo te voy a apoyar… mi amor te amo… -susurro apenas audible, después de eso todo fue sollozos y lagrimas de ambos pero de nuevo con ayuda ahora de mi padre las solté.

Mire fijamente a mi padre y simplemente le extendí la mano –Adiós, sr Potter –dije totalmente frío y dolido, enserio me había matado que me dijera todo eso.

Me extendió la mano sin decir nada aunque había tardado un segundo en reaccionar, en cuanto nos soltamos tome a Rosie de la mano y salimos por la puerta principal de mi ahora antigua casa. Subimos lentamente a mi motocicleta y le di el casco que enseguida se puso para después aferrarse con toda su fuerza a mi –James ¿a dónde iremos? –pregunto preocupada.

Por un momento, simplemente mire el camino oscuro pero de pronto mi cabeza fabrico una idea y sin esperar más encendí la motocicleta, justo antes de acelerar mire de reojo a Rosie –Tú déjame todo a mi –dije con mi sonrisa de lado.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado y sino... grrrr... pues díganme que salio mal xD

por cierto gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews en especial a al señorita DIANE POTTER que dice ser mi fan #1... eso espero y gracias aunque jamas pensé tener fans como tal xD

saludos y besos a todos


	9. Cap 09

Acelero todo lo que pudo dejando que el suave viento de la noche lo golpeara con fuerza en el rostro, miro de reojo a su acompañante que se notaba fatigada pero ya faltaba poco y las luces del centro de Londres no la dejaban dormir así no tendría que preocuparse por que se llegara a caer. Se estaciono enfrente de un edificio relativamente común en la zona de viviendas aunque algo céntrico sin duda para no tener que preocuparse por la lejanía de las cosas. Bajaron lentamente y el castaño sonrió con cierta molestia al recordar que estaban las escaleras, comenzaron a subirlas y por suerte solo iban al segundo piso sino hubiera tenido que cargar a su callada acompañante pero no podía culparla la noche no les había salido tan bien como ellos pensaban.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-¿A quién vinimos a ver? James –pregunto Rose observando a todos lados.

-Ya lo veras –respondí sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos y Dan se asomo -¿Chicos? –dijo desconcertado mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasáramos.

-Hola primo –salude sonriente a lo que él me dio un abrazo.

-Rosie pequeña –dijo entusiasmado soltándome, mejor dicho casi lanzándome a un lado y abrazo fuerte a mi prima que solo pudo responder el abrazo sonriente.

-Hola Dani –dijo ella mientras este ya la bajaba con cuidado.

-Pero vamos siéntense –ofreció el rubio haciéndose a un lado para que pasáramos a su sala –Díganme ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –pregunto serio notando nuestros semblantes.

Rose y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de dos plazas mientras que el rubio ocupaba el de una plaza mirándonos con una sonrisa pero tambien con leve semblante preocupado – Pues necesito un favor –respondí sin más.

-Lo que quieras… ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto el, yo me acomode un poco a la orilla del sofá y de reojo observe como mi prima estaba muy callada.

-¿Puede Rose quedarse aquí?... solo por hoy o tal vez mañana –dije, ella enseguida se sorprendió y me miro al igual que Dan.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto él.

-Le dijimos a nuestros padres lo del bebe –respondí –Y nos corrieron a ambos de la casa, así que tengo que ir a arreglar un lugar donde podamos estar –dije sin más tomando suavemente la mano de una confundida Rosie.

-¿Le dijimos?... ¿Y qué lugar? –pregunto aun mas confundido mi primo.

-Pues si… yo… -mire por un segundo a Rose -… dije que soy el padre del bebe y pues debo arreglar lo único que tengo totalmente en mi poder… el departamento de Sirius –dije esto mas para Rose que para Dan, ella me miro sorprendida.

-Wow… no sé qué decirte más que… wow –dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

No supimos como ni porque pero Rosie comenzó a llorar y yo la abrace firmemente –Por favor –pedí con mi cara de cachorrito a lo que mi primo se soltó a reír.

-Por supuesto que si primo… todo el tiempo que quieras –me dijo sonriendo –Rosie no llores… ¿quieres algo de comer? –pregunto amable a lo que mi prima aun llorando negó –Vamos yo sé que tienes hambre… un Weasley siempre tiene hambre –dijo sonriente.

-¡¿Insinúas que solo sabemos comer? –pregunto furiosa mi prima sorprendiéndonos totalmente a ambos.

-No claro que no pero ahora debes comer por 2… para que crezca grande y fuerte –respondió levantado las manos como defensa.

En cuanto Rose lo observo comenzó a llorar de nuevo –Y-Yo lo siento –dijo entre sollozos.

Dani enseguida se levanto corriendo a la caja de hielos y trajo un pequeño helado –No te preocupes pequeña… mira helado de vainilla –dijo sonriendo mostrándoselo.

-¡¿Intentas decir que con comida me domas? –dijo molesta aunque su mirada seguía el helado a lo que no pude evitar soltar una leve risa -¡¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto mirándome molesta.

-N-No… nada –respondí simplemente mirando a otro lado.

-Tranquila pequeña, anda come helado mientras James y yo vamos al súper por una buena cena… -enseguida ella lo miro molesta -… no tanto para ti sino porque no he cenado –respondió enseguida Dan.

Rose sonrió feliz al recibir el helado mientras me jalaba a mi levantándome del lugar, tomo lo que yo reconocía como la cosa que controlaba el tv y se lo dio –Anda mira algo de televisión mientras no estamos –dijo sonriendo, ella lo tomo sonriendo feliz mientras él me empujaba fuera del departamento.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras y mientras yo le resumí lo que había pasado –…Y pues ahora necesitamos un lugar para vivir por eso iré a ver como esta ese departamento que ahora es mío… de hecho no está muy lejos de aquí y trabajare toda la noche dejándolo decente para que mañana ella pueda mudarse allá… ¿Qué dices? Dan –dije sonriendo levemente.

-mmm les fue muy mal peor bueno lo del departamento está bien pero pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, yo te ayudare a remodelarlo totalmente –respondió sonriente.

-No, Dan no es necesario –conteste siguiéndolo ya por la calle.

-Oh claro que si primo, según lo que me has contado ese departamento tiene mucho sin ser usado y no dejare que metas a una embarazada en un lugar que podría caerse aparte tambien pronto habrá ahí un bebe y todo debe estar en perfectas condiciones –dijo tajantemente.

-Dan ¿y tu como me puedes ayudar?... no te preocupes yo asegurare todo con magia –dije abriendo la puerta del establecimiento.

-Yo ahora soy constructor… papá no invirtió todo su dinero en las luchas ¿recuerdas la fabrica Dursley de martillos? –asentí mirándolo mientras caminábamos por pasillos llenos de cosas –Pues papá la cerro y la convirtió en la constructora Dursley… y yo la manejo –dijo orgulloso mientras metía en el carrito que llevábamos varias cosas –Así que soy el indicado para dejar ese lugar como nuevo –agrego mientras llegábamos al área donde todo estaba en grandes cojas de hielo –Así que no se diga mas… se quedaran conmigo mientras su departamento está listo y dime Jimmy ¿Qué pasara con la situación monetaria? –pregunto mirándome y cargando un gran bote de helado hasta dejarlo dentro del carrito.

-Pues no lo sé… tendré que trabajar –respondí ayudándolo a acomodar un segundo bote aunque eso me extrañaba bastante.

-No te preocupes primo con eso tambien te ayudare –dijo sonriente y metió un tercer bote, caminamos por los pasillos ya hablando de otras cosas mientras él seguía llenando el vehículo y yo mira asombrado de todo lo que compraba.

Llegamos hasta la caja –Dan ¿necesitas todo esto? –dije poniendo uno de los botes de helado sobre la banda que lo acercaba a la señorita de la caja.

-Yo no primo pero Rosie si –respondió simplemente.

-¿Rosie?... ¿Para qué? –pregunte sacando más cosas del carrito.

-Pues ella necesita mucho alimento… ¿no sabes nada de embarazadas? –pregunto con su sonrisa burlona.

-Pues si… que comen mas y se inflan –respondí sonriendo de lado.

-No digas infla frente a ella que las mujeres detestan que les menciones lo de su talla… -yo asentí con miedo -como ya notaste tendrá cambios de humor, vómitos, mareos, se sentirá cansada o a veces demasiado activa… será bastante raro más vale que vayas preparándote y esto solo es el comienzo –dijo riéndose por mi cara de susto.

La chica nos cobro velozmente mientras intentaba coquetearme con sonrisas a las que yo solo respondía sonriendo de lado y alborotando mi cabello hasta que tuvimos que pagar, llego el terrible momento de cargar todo lo que llevábamos y por un momento le rogué a Dan que me dejara aparecerme en su departamento a lo que él se negó diciendo que debería acostúmbrame a la vida muggle.

Cuando al fin llegamos al departamento totalmente fatigados por cargar todo por las escaleras nos quedamos congelados al abrir la puerta ya que Rosie estaba sentada en el piso como niña pequeña comiendo su helado de vainilla combinado con algo amarillo y sonreía observando un programa en la televisión.

-Hola –dijimos ambos entrando y cerrando con dificultad mientras ella se acerco corriendo a nosotros, bueno específicamente a las bolsas.

-Rosie ¿Qué tiene tu helado? –pregunte mientras ayudaba a Dan a meter las cosas en su lugar.

-Mostaza –respondió, yo ya conocía ese condimento muggle y enseguida junto a Dan hice cara de asco pero me dijo con la mirada que no dijera nada.

-Rosie en un momento comeremos pizza ¿quieres? –pregunto amablemente mi primo aunque esperando ya otro ataque de furia.

-Sí, gracias –contesto Rose caminado ya hacia el sofá de nuevo.

-Primo esto será divertido –me dijo Dan sonriendo, preparo la pizza y todos nos sentamos frente al televisor comiendo, observamos confundidos un programa de animales mientras Rosie comía y comía sonriendo, queda de mas decir que Dan tuvo que preparar 3 pizzas en total.

Después de un rato donde solo conversamos y seguimos viendo ese raro programa que a Rose le había gustado aunque no sabía porque si solo eran animales teniendo relaciones ella estaba feliz.

-Bueno chicos tengo una habitación de visitas –dijo Dan lavando los platos mientras yo estaba a su lado secándolos y Rose ya que había terminado su programa los acomodaba.

-Pues que Rosie duerma ahí… por mí no te preocupes duermo en un sofá o en el piso lo importante es que ella este cómoda –dije sin poder evitar acariciar suavemente su vientre, ella me miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a lo que yo enseguida la abrace –Tranquila –susurre calmándola.

Dan nos sonrió y asintió terminando de lavar e yéndose enseguida a acomodar la habitación mientras nosotros terminábamos en la cocina.

-James –dijo Rose mientras acomodaba el ultimo plato.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte preocupado mirándola.

-¿No dormirás con… nosotros? –pregunto un poco sonrojada.

Yo sonreí enseguida al escuchar el "nosotros" -¿Es lo que quieren? –pregunto y ella enseguida asintió –Pues está bien –respondí sonriendo y acaricie con dulzura el aun vientre relativamente plano de mi prima.

Al fin llego la hora de dormir y miren que si la necesitábamos, saque las maletas de mi chamarra y las volví a su tamaño para sacar mi pijama mientras Rose hacia lo mismo, después ella se cambio en la habitación y yo me fui al baño. Al regresar ella ya estaba en la cama…

… _esperándome sexy con su lencería de vaquitas y….. ¡auch!... Rose no me pegues –gruñí sobándome._

_-Pues deja de decir tonterías y cuéntalo bien –dijo molesta a lo que yo solo sonreí pícaramente…_

… recostada, yo me acomode enseguida a su lado y la abrace a mí como cada noche desde que nos habíamos enterado de que un pelirrojo mas venia en camino –Buenas noches Rose… buenas noches cacahuate rojo –dije acariciando suavemente su vientre.

-Buenas noches, James… te queremos –alcanzo a susurrar antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Yo sonreí –Y yo a ustedes –respondí comenzando a dejar que mis ojos se cerraran, mañana tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y debía comenzar mi búsqueda de empleo porque ese pequeño tendría todo lo necesario aunque yo no pudiera volver a dormir en mi vida.

Espero que les haya gustado y ya sé que es un poco mas pequeño de lo normal pero dije todo lo que tenia que decir para este cap espero que haya quedado bien xD

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews


	10. Cap 10

A la mañana siguiente desperté lentamente y no precisamente porque quisiera sino porque estaba recostado boca abajo sintiendo como lentamente algo húmedo se deslizaba por mi cuello, aparte al despertar mejor comencé a sentir como había un peso muerto sobre mi así que mire de reojo y era Rosie que estaba recostada boca abajo sobre mí, babeándome todo el cuello pero durmiendo plácidamente aunque yo hice una leve mueca de asco al sentir como mi cuello estaba empapado.

-Rosie… Rosie… -susurraba suavemente mientras me movía un poco para quitarla de encima pero esta ni se inmutaba –Rosie… ¡Rosie! –comencé a decir más fuerte hasta que me harte y di la vuelta levemente haciendo que se deslizara por mi espalda hasta caer en la cama boca arriba, me senté en la cama limpiándome con la mano su baba de mi cuello –Ahora resulta que embarazara te hace más jugosa –dije para mi mismo pero de pronto sentí un leve empujón a lo que sonreí –Buenos días –susurre.

-Hola James… -contesto antes de soltar un gran bostezo -… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –me dijo mientras yo me estiraba un poco.

-Ya preguntaste pero ok, hazme otra pregunta –respondí sonriéndole de lado ya de pie aunque no pude evitar soltar un leve bostezo.

Ella me sonrió con los ojos aun un poco cerrados –Vas a salir hoy con Dani a lo del departamento ¿cierto? –yo simplemente asentí –¿Crees que Dani se moleste porque haya invitado a una amiga? –me pregunto mientras yo salía sonriendo de debajo de la cama ya que no encontraba mis pantuflas.

-Entre mas amiga sea… mejor –conteste sonriendo pícaramente y moviendo mis cejas de arriba abajo insinuativamente, enseguida recibí un almohadazo en el rostro –Ok…. Pues… no creo que se moleste de todos modos ahorita le digo… ¿vas a seguir durmiendo otro rato? –pregunte arropándola un poco ya que antes de que le preguntara ya estaba acomodada de lado abrazando una almohada, se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta y enseguida se asomo la cabeza de Dan.

-Hola primo y… -callo al ver a Rosie babeando de nuevo y sonrió –Oye afuera hay una chica guapa dice que es amiga de Rosie –dijo sonriendo mientras yo me acomodaba bien el pantalón de mi pijama que con tanta vuelta que daba en las noches siempre amanecía todo chueco.

-Espero que no te moleste pero parece que no quiere estar sola mientras no estamos –respondí sonriéndole de lado.

-No te preocupes es normal –me palmeo el hombro mientras salíamos por la puerta silenciosamente y caminamos a la cocina donde se encontraba una chica guapa, rubia de ojos grises profundos y sonrisa juguetona.

Sonreí enseguida aunque mentalmente me golpe por no llevar una camiseta o algo, ella me miro y sonrió coquetamente mientras ya caminaba hacia mi –Hola Jimmy –susurro amable.

-Hola Clare… esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda –respondí sonriendo de lado y alborotando un poco mi cabello mientras ella simplemente asintió acariciando suavemente mi pecho.

-Gracias, espero verte después –susurro en mi oído antes de simplemente pasar a mi lado hacia la habitación, sonreí y al voltear a la cocina Dan sonreía traviesamente.

-¿Amiga tuya? –pregunto mientras me daba una taza de café y el tomaba otra, aunque la verdad a mi no me gustaba esa cosa.

-Por así decirlo… -conteste pero note su mirada así que suspire –… es amiga de Rosie desde primer año y el año pasado me enrolle con ella… aunque la verdad me arrepiento un poco –le di un trago al café e hice un leve gesto de molestia.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? –pregunto sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

-Pues porque comencé a hablar más con ella porque note que a mi hermano le gustaba… quería darle una ayudadita pero termine… jejejeje… ya sabes –dije sonriendo dándole otro trago a la taza y de nuevo siguió mi gesto. Dan comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, después simplemente nos sentamos en el sofá a ver un programa deportivo que la verdad me aburrió un poco pero no dije nada.

Cuando al fin termino de ver los resultados de los partidos de soccer que sin duda había visto por la caja nos levantamos, el enseguida me gano la ducha así que simplemente fui a revisar la despensa para observar que Rosie tuviera todo lo necesario aunque como ahora comía creo que necesitaba comida para un dragón o de menos para llenar a Hagrid…

_-Auch… maldita sea Rosie deja de golpearme –me sobe lentamente mi cabeza._

_-Pues deja de decir estupidez –contesto molesta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_-Pero si solo dije la verdad… recuerdo una noche en la que casi me cenabas a mi porque no conseguí tus tontas fresas con piña bañadas en mayonesa… auch –recibí ahora un puñetazo en el pecho._

_-Ya deja de decir eso –dijo ocultando su rostro por lo sonrojada que estaba._

… en cuanto termine eso escuche que Dan salía del baño –Todo tuyo, Jimmy –grito para que luego simplemente se escuchara el sonido de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

Camine tranquilamente hasta la que era mi habitación y entre sin tocar encontrando a Clare recostada junto a Rosie abrazándola muy fuerte mientras pude notar como habían ambas derramado algunas lagrimas, por instinto me acerque a Rosie pero esta ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo –Está cansada pero estará bien –susurro Clare.

-¿Segura?... yo podría salir otro día o no se… -tartamudee mirándola, me daba ternura cuando en verdad dejaba salir a la pequeña niña que aun seguía siendo.

-James está bien… yo la cuidare –Clare me miro sonriendo y su mirada se clavo en mi –Siempre supe que no solo eras un estúpido jugador de quidditch –agrego acariciando mi mejilla y sonreí.

-Yo no era eso… soy el gran jugador de quidditch –respondí intentando sonreír de lado fanfarronamente como siempre aunque mi mirada seguía clavada en la pelirroja. Clare soltó un suspiro pero sonrió mientras yo me alejaba lentamente sacando unos simples jeans y camisa gris de mi maleta pero aun checando a mi prima de reojo.

No dijimos nada más y yo simplemente me fui a la ducha, me bañe lo más rápido posible e hice lo mismo a la hora de vestirme saliendo del baño ya listo con las mangas de mi camisa arremangadas hasta el codo, intentaba parecer un poco mayor o mínimo mas maduro pero lo único que conseguí fue una gran carcajada de Dan al ver que hasta había intentado peinarme. Asi que con cierta molestia fui de nuevo a la habitación a quitarme la camisa y ponerme una simple playera de Led Zepellin negra, Rosie aun dormía y me acerque a ella suavemente para darle un beso en la frente –Regresare pronto –susurre esperando que ella me escuchara después simplemente me agache un poco mas y le di un beso a su vientre para acariciarlo enseguida –Pórtate bien cacahuate rojo… no molestes mucho a mamá –dije sonriendo encontrando en cuanto levante la mirada los ojos de Clare que me sonreía con ternura –Mi móvil ya lo tiene Rosie… cualquier cosa… -hablaba rápido.

-No te preocupes… yo me encargo y ya tengo yo tu móvil guardado en el mío asi que lárgate de una buena vez –dijo sonriendo a lo que yo solo pude reír mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sin más salí de la habitación para enseguida tambien salir del departamento y subir a mi motocicleta, estaba preocupado pero Dan intentaba que me enfocara en el camino y asi lo hice hasta llegar al caldero chorreante donde entre por una puerta trasera que Tom había colocado para mi familia, mi padre detestaba que todos se lanzaran sobre nosotros decía que nos veían como atracciones de zoológico muggle.

Era temprano en la mañana asi que el callejón Diagon estaba relativamente vacio, alguna que otra persona me reconocía por más que yo intentaba pasar desapercibido y se lanzaban a saludarme amablemente aunque el dueño de la dulcería para gusto de Rosie me regalo una bolsa entera de dulces vareados que intente pagarle pero este se negó. Cuando al fin pude llegar al banco de Gringotts los duendes tambien dejaron sus labores mirándome aunque la verdad parecía que pensaban lanzarse sobre mí para comerme, jamás me han agradado esas criaturas.

Camine por el brillante pasillo de mármol, seguido por miradas pero yo simplemente llegue hasta el estrado principal que era el donde siempre estaba el duende jefe del banco y encargado de las bóvedas Potter –Weasley. Me reconoció enseguida y me miro con cierta aversión, sin duda aun no olvidaba cuando de pequeño sin querer había hecho levitar un frasco de tinta lleno que se volteo sobre su cabeza…

_-Agregare que le gustaba asustarme de pequeño asi que no fue mi culpa –dije recordando levemente malhumorado al duende._

… -Señor Potter… ¿a qué debo tan grata visita? –dijo con un tono hipócrita mientras sonreía de aquella forma que tanto me desagradaba, como si pensara en cualquier momento hacerme tonto con algo.

-Gondriac, que placer verte –conteste poniendo tan bien mi sonrisa falsa y enseguida le extendí la carta de mi padre que el duende casi arrebato de mis manos, la leyó rápidamente y asintió.

-Así que el mayor de los Potter se va a independizar… me alegro por su paso a la madures, joven –dijo bajando de su sillas para enseguida llamar a su ayudante personal, le susurro las indicaciones y antes de que pasaran 10 minutos para mi alegría aparecieron 3 bolsas de galeones –Aquí esta su parte, señor –agrego extendiéndolas hacia mí.

-Gracias pero voy a solicitar que se cambie por libras –solicite sin mirar al duende que sin duda me observo de fea manera, segundos después ya eran 8 bolsas grandes de dinero a las que tuve que encoger para poder introducirlas todas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón aunque pesaban bastante –Gracias Gondriac, nos veremos después fue un placer –dije dándome la vuelta y sin esperar despedida de su parte salí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, los duendes no me caen bien.

Camine de regreso al caldero chorreante donde debía pasar para regresar al mundo muggle donde sin duda Dan me esperaba aburrido así que me apresure, con todo el cuidado del mundo me ocupe que nadie me observara demasiado porque sino los saludos de nuevo no pararían y la verdad era algo aburrido. En cuanto salí observe al pobre Dan que estaba sentado en la banqueta junto a mi motocicleta jugando con un palito de madera que sin duda había encontrado tirado y no pude evitar soltar una risita, se parecía demasiado a un niño y en cuanto me escucho me saco la lengua mientras me lanzaba el palito.

-Jim, te tardaste demasiado –dijo molesto mientras ambos subíamos de nuevo a la motocicleta para ir ahora al departamento.

-Lo siento pero los duendes se tardan –conteste sin más mientras encendía la motocicleta que me saludo con un lindo rugido de su motor.

-¿Duendes? –pregunto y yo simplemente asentí acelerando para tomar a toda velocidad la calle –Genial –susurro simplemente mientras sonreía al igual que yo.

Acelere hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Sirius Black, el padrino de mi padre que sin duda si estuviera vivo gritaría porque no utilizare su departamento para juergas sino para cuidar bebes, eso me hizo sonreír mientras Dan abría la puerta y sonreía feliz al ver que había ascensor –Esto será muy útil para Rosie –dijo mientras presionaba el botón con la flecha hacia arriba, yo asentí mientras miraba entretenido cómo funcionaba.

Cuando al fin llegamos al departamento y abrí la puerta sonreí, era totalmente un departamento de soltero lleno de polvo con un súper estéreo sin duda para molestar a los vecinos, sillones de cuero y paredes pintadas de colores vino, la cocina parecía nueva sin duda jamás la había utilizado y hasta había una bandera de los Chudley Cannons autografiada por todos los jugadores del año 79 en un marco de cristal tras la televisión. Dan por su lado dio su vuelta y al entrar a lo que creí era la habitación de Sirius lo primero con lo que me tope fue un sujetador rosa en el piso, no pude evitar sonreír cuando el móvil sonó y gracias a que Rosie lo había configurado con una tonada conocida sabía que era el mío, lo saque del bolsillo de mis jeans lo más rápido posible a la vez que Dan llegaba corriendo –¿Bueno? –dije con tono preocupado.

-Jimmy… -me tense totalmente al escuchar la voz de Rosie al otro lado.

-Ross ¿Qué pasa?... ¿estás bien?... ¿Clare te dejo sola?... ¡¿estás bien?... –solté pregunta tras pregunta preocupado.

-Cálmate estoy bien… solo necesito algo –dijo con tono dulce mientras yo volvía a respirar y Dan junto a mí.

-Ok… ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunte sonriendo y volviendo a mi tarea de mirar la habitación de Sirius.

-jejejeje necesito unos muffin de zarzamora, donas de glaseado rosa con chochos de dulce y chocolate liquido –enseguida sonreí mientras escuchaba su risita nerviosa y traviesa.

-Ok ¿nada más? –ella simplemente soltó un aja -¿Segura? –volví a preguntar observando extrañado como Dan se sentaba en la mesa y en una hoja en blanco comenzaba a trazar algo.

-Bueno tal vez unas cuantas zanahorias –agrego mientras yo levantaba una ceja sin entender.

-¿Eso para qué? –pregunte sin poder evitarlo observando cómo Dan paseaba de un lado a otro del departamento tomando medidas y después volvía a la mesa a poner cosas en la hoja.

-No se… pero se me antojaron –contesto risueña –Por cierto dice Clare que le traigas un jugo de uva… ¿ya van a venir? –pregunto y yo mire a Dan.

-Primo ¿ya terminamos? –le grite a lo que el volteo y asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba su pulgar –Si ¿quieren algo en especial de comer? –pregunte observando en mi reloj que ya era algo tarde.

-Si quiero probar la comida árabe –yo abrí los ojos sorprendido y espantado.

-Ok, yo me encargo –respondí y sin mas colgué mirando preocupado a Dan -¿Dónde hay un traslador para el medio oriente? –Dan enseguida soltó una carcajada…

_-Rosie no te rías de mi –la mire molesto._

_-Perdón Jim pero no puedo evitarlo –contesto ella riendo y yo simplemente hice una mueca._


	11. Cap 11

Conseguir o mejor dicho decidir que comprar respecto a la comida fue bastante difícil, no tenía ni idea que demonios era o cual le gustaba a Rosie asi que simplemente compre un platillo de cada uno del menú esperando que así la loca roja no atacara…

_-Auch… Rosie –de nuevo me sobe mi cabeza._

_-¡¿Como que loca? –respondio Rosie molesta con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, asi que mejor me voltee a mirarlos a ustedes._

… tomamos todas las bolsas entre Dan y yo acomodándolas en nuestras manos como pudimos hasta llegar a la motocicleta, nos detuvimos frente a ella mirándola por un momento y luego a las bolsas –Jim, necesitas una auto –me soltó mi primo y lo mire molesto –No es por las bolsas… simplemente Rosie está embarazada y en unos meses no la puedes sacar en una motocicleta… una panza los separada –dijo riendo a lo que yo por un momento me reí por el chiste pero luego suspire acariciando a mi pequeña que había sido construida casi en su totalidad con las piezas de la antigua motocicleta de Sirius Black, solté otro suspiro y como pude me monte en ella acomodando las bolsas en mis brazos asi como después lo hizo Dan.

Al llegar a la casa cada sujeto bien sus bolsas para comenzar a subir pero no pude evitar quedarme un momento pensando mientras veía a mi bella motocicleta, sonreí y simplemente comencé a subir corriendo con Dan –¡Vamos abuelo! –le grite mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones mientras el apenas subía de uno en uno y se notaba que estaba cansado.

-Espera… estoy pensando en todo lo del departamento y ahora tú quieres ¿qué me concentre en ganarte sin romperme la cara en el intento? –pregunto dejando notar que le faltaba un poco el aire.

-Exacto –respondí sonriente a lo que él solo sonrió y enseguida comenzó a subir de dos en dos los escalones intentando alcanzarme, como suponen si… se cayó cuando casi llegaba a rebasarme. Después de levantarse todo adolorido abrió la puerta del departamento y nos congelamos a ver a Rosie acostado en el sofá llorando mientras Clare intentaba consolarla sin lograrlo, reaccione enseguida a acercarme y abrazarla –Shhh todo está bien… aquí estoy –susurraba preocupado.

De pronto me miro con esos tiernos ojos azules inundados de lagrimas –Pobre Babe –sollozo para después volver a esconder su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo sin entender la abrazaba, Dan enseguida comenzó a reír junto que Clare que lo disimulaba un poco más. Y después de un largo rato abrazando a Rosie que lloraba como si alguien hubiera muerto cuando simplemente un perro había tratado mal al puerquito en la caja de imágenes…

_-¡James! No cuentes esas cosas –dijo Rosie molesta y avergonzada._

_-Lo siento pero prometí contar la verdad de nuestra historia y tus problemas hormonales son parte –respondí sonriendo a lo que ella simplemente me saco la lengua de manera infantil._

… nos sentamos a comer calmadamente y para mi felicidad fue buena elección traer de todo un poco, no solo por Rosie sino porque al menos yo jamás había probado esa comida y así pude comer de todo aunque era una pelea con la pelirroja que casi devoraba hasta lo que nosotros nos íbamos a meter a la boca.

Cuando terminamos Dan y yo nos encargamos de limpiar el comedor dejando que las chicas se sentaran de nuevo a platicar mientras comían helado –Jim ¿comenzamos a trabajar? –me pregunto Dan llamando mi atención que estaba ocupada sobre Rosie.

-Si claro… déjame terminar de secar los platos y vamos –respondí con mi trapo en la mano a lo que el asintió y salió de la cocina para regresar con la hoja que antes había tomado, ahora una gran hoja y con un lápiz paso el dibujo de la hoja más pequeña a la grande agregando a la vez mas detalles como sus medidas, yo lo miraba entretenido mientras continuaba con mi trabajo.

Me senté a su lado al terminar y sonreí al ver el plano terminado del departamento con todo lo que incluía hasta un pequeño balcón que estaba en la habitación principal imagino que para lechuzas –El lugar está bien… creo que debemos reforzar las paredes para evitar cualquier problema y así de paso revisamos si la estructura está en perfecto estado como se ve… la cocina necesita modernizarse y hay 3 habitaciones, imagino que será una Rosie, otra tu y otra para el bebe ¿cierto? –yo simplemente asentí mirando a mi primo que había cambiado de semblante a uno más serio –Pues solo debemos escoger cual es de cada quien y de ahí ya nos basamos para la decoración… pero lo primero mañana iremos a tirar todo lo que no se necesite y no te preocupes por lo que quieras guardar tengo un almacén que puedes ocupar para las cajas… pues entonces ya está el plan esperemos no tardar en sacar las cosas para que nos dé tiempo de ir por la pintura y madera para redecorar ese lugar –dijo sonriente relajándose lentamente mientras yo asentía pensando todo el trabajo que me esperaba.

La noche termino de caer permitiéndome dormir aunque la verdad era bastante incomodo el sofá de Dan, mi pedazo de la cama se lo había quedado Clare que decidió quedarse con Rosie mientras hacíamos lo del departamento y la verdad me agradaba no tener que preocuparme por dejarla sola y que se ahogara en un bote de helado…

_-Bueno ¡ya deja mis antojos en paz! –grito Rosie molesta a lo que yo enseguida me levante a taparle la boca, no fuera a despertar a alguien._

_-Es parte de la historia –respondí burlón mientras aun mi mano cubría sus labios._

… por más que di vueltas y vueltas en el sofá no podía dormir asi que termine recostado en el piso pensando de nuevo el tema de mi motocicleta hasta que el sueño al fin me venció.

Dormía plácidamente cuando algo comenzó a picar mi mejilla, lance varios manotazos pensando que tal vez era un bicho pero seguía molestando y yo intentaba no gritar furioso pero no pude mas asi que tuve que abrir los ojos encontrándome con Clare de pie a mi lado riendo, la mire molesto y después volví a cubrirme totalmente con la manta que tenia –Jim, levanta que debemos trabajaaaaaaar –dijo Dan bostezando a la vez.

Solté un sonoro gruñido y avente la manta con los pies totalmente molesto, en cuento me levante Clare estaba frente a mi sonriendo –Siempre has detestado que te despierten –susurro amablemente.

-Sí, porque yo debo hacer cosas en lugar de quedarme sentadita comiendo sin parar –solté sin más a la vez que pasaba a su lado.

-Yo puedo hacerlo porque no he embarazado a mi prima –dijo molesta haciendo que yo me detuviera congelado, pensaba que ella sabia la verdad pero jamás imagine que Rosie no se lo diría ni a su mejor amiga pero aun así no me dejaría.

-Pues si pero sin duda te mueres de la envidia porque la embarace a ella y no a ti –sonreí de lado mirándola de reojo observando cómo lentamente su rostro se volvía rojo –Lo siento pero solo las pelirrojas prenden lo suficiente a un Potter –solté sin más a la vez que volvía a caminar hacia el baño donde en la puerta estaba Dan con la boca abierta, le sonreí y simplemente me metí al baño a ducharme.

_-Eres un imbécil ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? –Rosie me miraba molesta._

_-¿Qué esperabas? Si tu no tuviste ni siquiera el valor de decirle la verdad –respondí sin entender._

_-Si porque era una chismosa de primera –soltó como si fuera lo más lógico y yo me quede un segundo congelado mirándola._

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué carajos es la madrina de Harry? –pregunte molesto._

_-Pues porque era una chismosa pero siempre estuvo ahí aunque le doliera que no la voltearas a ver de nuevo –dijo sonriendo –Es mi mejor amiga y jamás ha dejado de serlo… le confié a mi bebe porque sé perfectamente que aunque es una estúpida cuando quiere tambien daría la vida por mi pequeño –ambos sonreímos y simplemente asentí entendiendo el porqué._

Cuando salí Rosie ya estaba despierta preparando un desayuno con ayuda de Clare que al verme rompió con demasiada fuerza un huevo sobre el sartén a lo que yo solo me reí comenzando a dirigirme hacia la habitación –Jimmy usa jeans y una camiseta… es trabajo duro no necesitas un smoking –soltó burlonamente Dan que veía de nuevo su programa de las ultimas noticias deportivas, simplemente asentí y lo obedecí saliendo totalmente vestido justo a tiempo para el desayuno.

-¿Van a venir a comer? –pregunto Rosie sonriendo mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada de arándanos aunque la verdad yo no conocía ni esa fruta.

-No se pequeña depende como nos apresuremos –respondio Dan para después darle un trago a su jugo de naranja.

Yo simplemente comía entretenido pero sentía la mirada de alguien y levante la vista para encontrarme con la de Rosie que tenía un leve puchero, solté un suspiro –Vendremos a comer ¿algo en especial? –pregunte sonriente mientras me metía a la boca un bocado de huevos con tocino.

Ella enseguida sonrió –Pues pensaba hacer unas hamburguesas –contesto captando mi mirada desconcertada –Son pedazos de carne dentro de dos rebanadas de pan –agrego a lo que enseguida hice un gesto y levante mi pulgar.

-Pues si vamos a venir a comer… Jim vámonos –Dan se levanto mientras le daba un último trago a su jugo y yo lo seguí comiéndome o mejor dicho tragándome lo que quedaba en mi plato lo más rápido que pude para después correr al baño a cepillarme los dientes junto a él. Terminamos y simplemente tomamos las botellas de jugo que Rosie y Clare nos dejaban sobre la barra de la cocina, me incline un poco y le di un beso a Rose en la frente para después estirarme a acariciar suavemente su vientre, y sin más salimos corriendo –Vamos por la camioneta al trabajo –me dijo Dan mientras corríamos escaleras abajo en otra competencia aunque cuando terminamos de bajar ambos estábamos a punto de vomitar.

Subimos a la motocicleta y con tranquilidad nos fuimos a lo que antes era la empresa Dursley Inc que fabricaba martillos pero ahora en lugar de su antiguo y horrible anuncio con Vernon Dursley sonriendo terroríficamente con un martillo en la mano, en su lugar ahora estaba el retrato de una hermosa casa con el simple eslogan de _**"Nosotros construimos sus sueños con nuestras manos"**_ y el titulo había cambiado a constructora Dursley, a leguas se notaba la mano de mi primo ya que el diseño era moderno. Entramos tranquilamente al estacionamiento y de pronto me congele al ver en la entrada principal a mi tío Dud que enseguida nos miro o mejor dicho me miro con un rostro parecido al de Vernon cuando Albus lo baño con una manguera, sí el parecía foca con sus pequeños ojitos pero a diferencia de su padre era más alto con el cuerpo ancho entre gordo y musculoso vestido con pantalón de vestir y camisa hechas a las medidas.

Nos acercamos lentamente y clavo sus ojitos en mi –Jim bo… así que estabas con Dani –menciono con cierto tono molesto mientras se acercaba –Tu madre me ha llamado como loca… es una mujer peligrosa –dijo dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

-Yo lo sé pero por el momento es mejor que no sepa donde estoy –respondí acercándome a lo que enseguida me abrazo con fuerza, pude sentir como mis costillas tronaron una a una y como el aire se escapaba con tal rapidez que si no estuviera acostumbrado hubiera quedado inconsciente.

-Bueno pero deberías llamarle, hijo –me bajo lentamente poniendo su mirada ruda sobre mí.

-El problema es muy grande… y necesito tiempo para organizarme yo solo y no la quiero como loca persiguiéndome –respondí mirándolo fijamente.

-Está bien pero el próximo sábado vas a comer a la casa para contarme mi pequeño ahijado –dijo riendo palmeando a la vez mi espalda, había olvidado contarles que los Durley´s son nuestros padrinos muggles de los 3 Potter.

-¿Puede ir Rosie? –pregunte a la vez que ya comenzaba a caminara a su lado con Dan sonriéndole a varias secretarías mientras llegábamos al ascensor.

-¿La pequeña pelirroja?... –yo asentí –… sí, claro… recuerdo cuando iban a jugar y ella era la única que sabia como encender la tv –dijo con sonrisa nostálgica.

Sonreí recordando y de pronto Dan me jalo –Debemos irnos o no llegaremos a comer –asentí y enseguida me despedí de mi tío siendo aplastado de nuevo para luego irnos a una gran camioneta de carga que Dan condujo hasta el departamento.

-Muy bien… a trabajar –dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta, se quito la sudadera para quedar en camiseta blanca al igual que yo y comenzamos guardar varias cosas –Voy por los martillos –yo simplemente asentí ya que me había quedado congelado al encontrar en una especie de librero un álbum de fotos y la primera que vi al abrirlo era la foto de mi abuelo con Sirius Black a su lado, los amigos de la familia tenían razón ya que era bastante parecido hasta en la sonrisa traviesa.

Pase a la siguiente pagina encontrándome la fotografía de mi abuela con un pequeño en sus brazos, de unos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora eran el rasgo principal de mi familia y sonreí –El cacahuate jamás los tendrá –susurre para mí pero no me decaí, seguí ojeando el álbum que era algo asi como un diario con fotografías, enseguida lo guarde en la caja junto a la bandera de los Chudley Cannons que estaría en la habitación del pequeño al igual que varias cosas.

-Vamos Jimmy que sino nacerá primero el pequeño a que nosotros terminemos –grito Dan sonriendo y yo enseguida reí aunque en mi cabeza sabía muy bien que no permitiría jamás eso, mi bebe tendría listo su hogar que lo esperaría ansioso como su padre ósea yo.


	12. Cap 12

Comenzamos a quitar todo, desde muebles hasta la pintura de las paredes pero cuando intentamos tirar una esta nos atacó hechizando los martillos que nos persiguieron -¡Kreacher! –grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando ya me veía sin cabeza; el crac fue inmediato y el elfo enseguida se puso delante de nosotros mirando con furia a las herramientas que se acercaban con velocidad, apenas mostro un poco sus dientes como en gruñido y trono los dedos haciendo explotar a las herramientas.

-Que bien que traje mas –susurro Dan asombrado.

-Amo Sirius ¿esta bien? –pregunto con su semblante amable mirándome directamente, imagino que verificando que estuviera todo en su lugar.

-Gracias a ti si, Kreacher –el elfo se sonrojo un poco -¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –Asintió enseguida –¿Qué magia protege el lugar?-cerro un momento los ojos como concentrándose mientras Dan y yo nos sentábamos en el piso mirándolo.

-Amo, la magia que hay es protección de aparición, en la chimenea no cualquiera puede aparecer tendrá que hacer un hechizo para modificar la palabra clave… -asentí –la estructura esta protegida para que ni el tiempo la tire –termino haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Puedes quitarla? –Dan le sonrió amable a lo que el elfo lo miro desconcertado y luego a mi.

-Es mi primo, contesta por favor –sonreí haciendo que se relajara enseguida.

-Sí, puedo pero puede haber el peligro de que el lugar se caiga enseguida –ambos nos miramos –Puedo volver a hacer el hechizo pero permitiendo cambios estructurales, bueno, en resumen la parte que ustedes quieran quitar yo le quitaría el hechizo y así podrían trabajar y al terminar lo pondría de nuevo –los dos le sonreímos.

-Gracias Kreacher –el elfo me sonrió -¿Qué querías cambiar? –mire a Dan que se quedo un momento pensando.

Saco su plano del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans –La habitación del bebe será la de en medio… así que… tendremos que crear puertas en otras habitaciones para entrar directamente… la cocina debe ser totalmente cambiada y las puntas de las cosas lijadas por seguridad –miro al elfo como cuestionándole y este simplemente trono los dedos de nuevo escuchándose enseguida un gran estruendo, ambos nos levantamos corriendo para entrar a la habitación donde se había escuchado el ruido que ahora era una sola junto con las otras ya que las paredes que las separaban habían caído –N-No era esto lo que tenia pensado pero funciona –Dan estaba asombrado.

Sin pensarlo mas sentamos en un lugar relativamente apartado a Kreacher que debía seguir ahí para sostener lo demás y nosotros corrimos por todo el material, cargue bultos de cemento y muchos ladrillos mientras el elfo no dejaba de preguntar cada tanto si le permitía ayudarme a lo que negué siempre…

… _Eres un orgulloso –Rosie me mira de mala forma._

_-Lamento querer hacerlo yo solo aparte el ya tenia mucho trabajo –cruce los brazos molesto…_

… Lo mas rápido que pudimos colocamos la pared de ladrillos, sudados y cansados nos detuvimos a beber algo mientras el elfo agregaba las nuevas partes a la protección del hechizo -¿Me regalas uno de navidad? –Dan observaba con cariño al elfo -¿Sabes como me aligeraría el trabajo? –suspiro imaginándolo.

-Lo siento pero Kreacher no es un objeto sino un miembro de la familia y segundo se supone que tu no deberías siquiera de estar viéndolo –le di otro trago a mi botella de jugo notando como al elfo se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas por lo que había dicho…

… _-Hay eres tan lindo –Rosie me abrazo con fuerza solo la cabeza arrancándomela casi…_

… en cuanto termino comenzamos a colocar el cemento sobre la pared lo mas rápido que podíamos notando como poco a poco el elfo comenzaba a perder energía, lo mire preocupado mientras colocaba el cemento como Dan me estaba enseñando, por suerte aprendía rápido y para las 5 de la tarde todo estaba listo, bueno, el cemento aun se secaba pero Kreacher pudo agregar lo nuevo al hechizo y descansar al fin.

-Te ordeno que descanses –el me miro un poco confundido pero lo tome en brazos y lo recosté sobre el sofá en la sala.

Dan se acercó nosotros con las botellas bajo los brazos y sosteniendo el plano con las manos, tenia su lápiz tras la oreja y en cuanto se sentó dejo caer las botellas al piso y comenzó a hacer anotaciones –A este paso terminaremos para el viernes… aunque meter la cocina solo nosotros será un reto –susurro apuntando mas cosas en el papel.

-Yo puedo ayudar –Kreacher se levanto un poco de su lugar.

-Lo haremos nosotros, tú solo vendrás a ayudar para el hechizo –tome mi botella de nuevo.

-Pero amo… -protesto.

-Kreacher no quiero darte mas trabajo del que ya tienes en la casa, aparte, sí papá descubre que me estas ayudando puede regañarte y no quiero eso –sonreí amablemente.

-Debemos ir por Rosie –susurro Dan.

-¿Para que? –

-La cocina es el santuario de las mujeres, así que ella debe escoger como será –sonrió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras yo asentía –Aparte de una vez que escoja su habitación, la del bebe decidirán como será ustedes un día de estos –asentí pensando que tan difícil podría ser…

… _-Jamás pensé que con esta loca seria tan difícil –susurre._

_-¡¿Cómo que loca? –Rosie me miro molesta…_

… descansamos un momento en el piso hasta que notamos de nuevo la hora -¡Rosie! –gritamos a la vez que nos levantábamos.

-Kreacher regresa a casa, prometo llamarte pronto y te ordeno que no le digas a nadie que me has visto –el elfo asintió a mis indicaciones y me miro con cariño antes de desaparecer en un crac.

-Corre –Dan ya estaba en la puerta con todas sus cosas en la mano, tome mi sudadera y mi botella de agua para salir corriendo junto a él, nos dolían los brazos y teníamos sueño pero ninguno se detuvo hasta la camioneta que Dan encendió enseguida y acelero lo mas posible.

Cuando al fin llegamos ya eran las 6 de la tarde y de nuevo con las pocas fuerzas que nos sobraban corrimos escaleras arriba para llegar hasta su apartamento, nos apresuramos en entrar aunque esperábamos ya unos gritos así que lo hicimos con las cabezas bajas y ojos cerrados pero nadie nos dijo nada así que abrimos los ojos encontrándonos con Rosie dormida en el sofá a un lado de Clare que la abrazaba pero también dormía plácidamente.

Sonreí tiernamente acercándome a ella y me puse en cuclillas mirándola mientras mi mano lentamente acariciaba su vientre que aun no crecía o por lo menos lo suficiente para que se notara. Dan paso como si nada y dejo todos sus papeles en la mesa –Voy a darme un baño –asentí y sin mas se fue mientras yo seguía acariciando su abdomen.

Me senté recargándome en el sofá, quedando de frente a ella pero en el piso aun con mi mano en su vientre –Hola hijo –susurre muy suave para no despertarlas –Hoy estuve preparando tu próxima casa… hehehehe nos atacaron unos martillos mágicos pero súper Kreacher con su cápita roja llego para salvarnos, los evaporo con solo un soplo… después le pedimos ayuda y tiro dos paredes sin ningún esfuerzo… ¿sabes? Aun no se como decorar tu habitación… ¿Cómo te gustaría? –susurre aunque poco a poco me fui quedando dormido siendo estas mis ultimas palabras…

… _-¿Puedo seguir yo? –mire a Rosie y asentí…_

… Había escuchado desde el momento en que subían corriendo las escaleras, ese sonido pesado de los pies de Dan eran muy fáciles de identificar, sonreí levemente suponiendo que no habían notado la hora pero no estaba molesta, me había comido una caja de galletas así que no sufría hambre.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y simplemente seguí con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba que se detenían y luego entraban, el aroma de James llego a mi nariz haciéndome notar que ya estaba a un lado mio cuando de pronto sentí su mano acariciando mi abdomen –Voy a darme un baño –escuche decir a Dan para después notar como Jame se movía un poco sin quitar su mano de mi, lo hacia de una manera muy protectora y eso me agradaba.

-Hola hijo –lo escuche decir, esas simples palabras me emocionaron de sobre manera e intente no moverme aunque lo cierto es que me enternecieron tanto que estuve a punto de lanzarme a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, escuche lo demás de su relata que provoco una risa en mi pero ahí fue cuando note la respiración lenta que tenia, con delicadeza y muy lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándolo dormido recargado sobre su brazo que aun seguía sobre mi y no pude evitar derramar una silenciosas lagrimas mientras sentía algo raro en mi interior que jamás sabré decir que fue.

Como pude y sin moverlo mucho, me levante para después cubrirlo con la manta que antes había estado sobre pero antes pude notar su estado; su cabello alborotado ahora lo estaba mas y lleno de arena mientras que sus pantalones estaban sucios y llenos de cemento seco embarrado en ellos mientras que sus manos estaban de color grisáceo.

Tome aire y me fui a la cocina a comenzar a preparar comida, podía escuchar hasta allá el sonido de su estomago exigiendo algo así como note que se movía un poco mas al igual que Clare que con suavidad poso su mano sobre su cabeza, no pude evitar pensar que aun lo quería aunque según sus palabras el fuera el imbécil mas grande del universo…

… _-Así que escuchaste lo que dije –James miro a Rosie algo avergonzado pero ella enseguida lo abrazo con fuerza._

_-Sí, y jamás te e agradecido por querer así a Bill –susurro la mujer._

_-Es mi hijo, no tienes que agradecer -…_

… Dan salió del baño con otros jeans y sin camisa –Ya despertaste, lamento la tardanza –antes de que dijera mas corrí a su lado a abrazarlo.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces –susurre mientras humedecía un poco su pecho.

-Ese peque lo vale –fue su simple contestación mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con lentitud.

-¡Ey! –James se levanto observándonos feo -¿Qué hacen? –susurro apretando los puños.

-Declarándole mi amor –contesto Dan mientras me soltaba y se daba la vuelta mientras enseguida James corrió contra el saltándole encima, por un rato estuvieron peleando.

-A comer –solo eso se necesitaba para que se detuvieran y se acercaran a la mesa como cachorros hambrientos.

Clare también se levanto bostezando y cuando se me acerco le sonreí -¿Por qué mientras duermes acaricias a mi primo? –sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo totalmente causando mi risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –James estaba atrás de nosotros.

Mi amiga enseguida lo volteo a ver aun sonrojada y enseguida a mi que sonreí traviesamente a lo que ella me sujeto con fuerza la mano –A nada, ayúdame con esto –dije mientras intentaba levantar una bandeja con muchísimas hamburguesas.

-¡Deja ahí, tonta! –me detuvieron enseguida, hasta Dan se había levantado de su lugar.

Me sentí como niña pequeña pero e gustaba que todos me cuidaran, la cena siguió –James apúrate para que te des un baño y vayamos al centro comercial –mi primo asintió mientras ahogaba un bostezo, se notaba cansado –Rosie vamos a que te diviertas –Dan me guiño un ojo sonriendo para luego darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-¿Podemos ir mañana? –todos me voltearon a ver –Es que estoy cansada –susurre sonriendo.

-Pero si has dormido toda la tarde –Clare me miro desconcertada.

-Pero quiero dormir mas –le conteste de mala ganando indicándole con los ojos que voltearan a ver a James que tenia los ojos un poco cerrados.

-Esta bien, mañana vamos –Dan sonrió y siguió en su comida al igual que todos.

La cena termino y James entro a darse un baño mientras ahora solo Clare y yo nos encargábamos de la limpieza, Dan se puso a ver la tv a la vez que debes en cuando apuntaba una que otra cosa en el plano.

La noche entro mas y ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá viendo la repetición de un partido de soccer, los cubrí a ambos con unas mantas y me fui a mi habitación donde Clare leía tranquilamente. Apagamos todo y nos dispusimos a dormir…

… 30 minutos mas tarde…

-¡No puedo dormir! –me queje así que termine durmiendo hasta las 3 de la mañana pero mientras había leído 3 libros de los que traía mi amiga.

* * *

><p>jejejejejeje lamento la tardanza pero olvide subir el capitulo que tiene un mes en mi compu jejejejejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor no me maldigan xD<p> 


	13. Cap 13

La mañana comenzaba lentamente y podía sentir pesado mi cuerpo aunque no entendí por qué –Rosie –susurro alguien tras de mi y quise concentrarme para identificar la voz pero no podía –Rosie –bueno ahora al menos sabia que era una mujer que comenzaba a molestarse por algo -¡Rosie! –de golpe abrí los ojos; confundida mire a todos lados y de golpe me levante al notar que esa no era mi habitación de echo ni siquiera estaba en una cama.

Bajo de mi estaba James abrazándome suavemente por la cintura mientras respiraba muy lento, no parecía molestarle que yo estuviera acostada sobre de él, de hecho, parecía que ni lo había notado; acostados en el piso solo con una cobija cubriéndonos a ambos. Voltee de reojo y ahí con los brazos en jarras mirándome feo estaba Clare, enseguida me levante un poco pero James no me soltaba y cuando me jale este abrió los ojos.

-Bueno días –susurro rodeándome totalmente con sus brazos y lentamente dejando que sus ojos se vuelvan a cerrar.

-James… suéltame –susurre observando como mi amiga apretaba la mandíbula.

-No quiero –

Clare estaba a punto de patearlo cuando apareció Dan bostezando abiertamente –Hola… -susurro igual de dormido que nosotros -… Jimmy ¡arriba! –enseguida este abrió los ojos y lo miro –Hoy también trabajas –James suspiro y por un segundo me miro desconcertado notando al fin que estaba ahí pero no dijo nada solo sonrió de lado y me dio un beso en la frente para después dejarme de lado levantándose.

-Clare hermosa… también te quiero –le guiño el ojo a mi amiga que bufo pero su sonrojo no ayudo demasiado…

_-Jamás entendí como llegaste ahí –_

_-La verdad… no tengo idea –respondí tranquilamente mientras el castaño simplemente sonreía._

_-Es que me amas demasiado –le di un golpe en la cabeza._

Enseguida James se dio una ducha y después yo, Clare ya se la había dado y Dan dijo que nos vería en el centro comercial ya que debía visitar a su novia –Llegara tarde –susurro el pelirrojo marrón antes de meterse un panecillo a la boca sonriendo pícaramente.

Todos nos vestimos de la mejor manera o por lo menos intentando parecer lo mas muggle posible; Clare se había vestido con una falda muy linda y paseaba cada que podía frente a mi primo pero este estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo la lista de pendientes que debíamos checar –La cuna no la compraremos hoy –susurro tachándola.

-Oye ¿Por qué no? –lo mire de mala manera mientras terminaba de atar mi cabello en una coleta alta.

-Porque vamos a ver más… quiero que cacahuatito tenga solo lo mejor –

Enseguida me congele al igual que mi amiga que no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente como yo, los tres salimos del departamento asegurándonos de tener todo lo necesario.

-Bolsa –levante el objeto en mi mano cuando Clare pregunto por ella.

-Botella de agua –James enseguida me quito la bolsa y saco la botella que volvió a lanzar a su interior –Bolsas de emergencia –saco varias de plástico.

-¿Eso para que? –

-Por sí regresas el desayuno –James sonrió de lado y yo solo le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Listo… vamos –comenzamos a caminar pero en cuanto llegamos al pie de las escaleras ambos se detuvieron y me miraron –Todo un reto –susurro mi amiga.

Sin esperar mas James me levanto en brazos sorprendiéndome –Pero… -comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente fijándose muy bien donde pisa, su mirada era concentrada y podía notar como lentamente comenzaba a sudar mientras mi amiga que iba frente a nosotros checaba cada movimiento sin duda ella era la ultima defensa.

-No era necesario –susurre cuando mis pies tocaron de nuevo el piso.

-No puedes bajar tantos escalones –Clare me checo con la mirada para después ver a mi primo que se veía cansado pero aun así me sonrió a la vez que ponía delicadamente su mano en mi vientre; se dio la vuelta sin mas y se fue corriendo regresando con un auto que no conocíamos.

-¿Lo robaste? –Clare le sonrió a mi primo que avergonzado miro a otro lado a la vez que nos abría la puerta trasera.

-¡¿Lo robaste? –grite paranoica.

-Claro que no… -susurro tomando el lugar del conductor -… es del tío Dub, por cierto quiere vernos el sábado –simplemente asentí desde mi lugar.

Mi primo es algo bestia para manejar…

_-__¡Oye! –_

…. Tanto que llegamos muy rápido al centro comercial; el lugar era enorme y tenia una gran variedad de tiendas de todas las cosas imaginables aunque estaba mas ocupada observando a James que miraba a todos lados como un cachorro perdido –Vamos por un helado –enseguida asintieron los dos y comenzaron a seguirme, al parecer ya se llevaban mejor.

James me compro el helado mas grande y me dejo en una mesa en la terraza con Clare mientras el se iba corriendo pero regreso al poco tiempo con una bolsa en sus manos -¿Qué es? –no dejaba de ver que la sostenía firmemente.

-Es para cacahuate –respondió sacando un pequeño balón de soccer a la vez que sonreía, mi amiga y yo simplemente le sonreímos tiernamente. Después de un rato al fin marco Dani, nos esperaba a todos en una tienda departamental de puras cocinas en la cual nosotras comenzamos a observarlas detalladamente. Podía escucharlos murmurar sobre como meter al departamento cada cocina que nosotras nos deteníamos a observar, ambos tenían planes tan locos que comenzaba a darme miedo pero después de un rato al fin encontré la indicada; algo pequeña y simple en forma de "L" donde el lado mas corto era la estufa y el lavabo, y el largo era la barra, todo de color café oscuro con delgadas líneas un poco mas claras; ilusionada voltee a ver al equipo de constructores que se miraron un segundo para luego entre los dos detener al encargado pidiendo las especificaciones exactas.

De ahí la siguiente tarea fue mi habitación; Clare y yo observábamos todo intentando encontrar algo bonito pero barato aunque James lo noto y nos jalo a la zona de lo mejor donde no pude evitar observar con ojos soñadores una gran cama de diseño moderno ósea muy cerca del piso, era simplemente sencilla y tenia decorando lo de alrededor un gran librero de forma rara como de serpiente que se veía genial; Dani se acercó y sin que nadie lo viera comenzó a hacer lo mas rápido posible un plano del librero para después volver a pedir lo demás al encargado aunque este apenas había terminado cuando James casi lo carga llevándolo a pedir su cama que era muy sencilla como la mía con diseño oriental y solo una cómoda.

Lo siguiente en la lista fue lo difícil; los colores para las habitaciones fue fácil ya que como estarían separadas cada uno escogió un tono, yo en blanco y James en gris muy claro pero luego vino lo difícil que era la sala donde al final término siendo blanca y la cocina fue declara en color beige para que combinara.

Al escoger la sala la batalla se reanudo ya que yo quería una de cuero blanco con cojines y un tapete color violeta muy bonito mientras que James estaba de acuerdo con la sala pero no los cojines y menos el tapete, el prefería unos de color y antes de que nos matáramos Clare intervino dejando todo en un empate ya que entre ella y Dani escogieron cojines de todos colores, el tapete termino siendo algo blanco grisáceo con muchos colores como si alguien simplemente le hubiera lanzado pintura a lo tonto con una brocha. Cuando llegamos al área de tecnología las cosas se pusieron feas, Clare y yo corríamos tras de ellos ya que querían comprar una consola enorme de videojuegos de realidad virtual al igual que una gran televisión de plasma con su equipo de teatro y por supuesto un estéreo enorme para las fiestas según ellos; perdimos esas batallas… pero al menos no compraron la consola.

_-Yo la quería –susurro James a mi lado._

_-Piensa en Billy –_

_Soltó un suspiro –Ya hubiera muerto mi juguete –se convenció desanimado._

Ese día ya no se hizo nada mas pero al siguiente no vimos a los chicos desde muy temprano en la mañana, había llegado todo al departamento y ellos lo habían hecho todo, por un momento me sentí feliz pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable al verlo trabajar tanto.

-James tal vez no debiste decir que era tuyo –susurre mientras limpiaba los platos, mi primo enseguida me rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás y puso ambas manos en mi vientre.

-Es mi hijo, desde hace un mes hasta que me muera será mi hijo y como tal le daré solo lo mejor –me susurro con su tono de voz cansado me cariñoso –Dejaremos que al lugar se le quite el olor a pintura que te hace daño para el viernes ya mudarnos –yo solo pude asentir mirando de reojo como sonreía.

-Pero ese día tengo cita –

-Lo sé pero ya hable con la doctora, tu cita esta en su agenda –a veces me espantaba como podía ser tan organizado para algunas cosas y para otras simplemente parecía idiota, lentamente me di la vuelta y lo abrace por el cuello.

_-Gracias –lo escuche quejándose mientras yo reía._

* * *

><p><em>Lamento que sea tan pequeño pero tenia que acabar con eso ya xD bueno mucho se a dicho sobre la situación de los sentimientos de pareja así que hare un pequeña encuesta x)<em>

_a) JamesxRosie_

_b) JamesxClare_

_c) Jamesx personaje próximamente inventado _

_Obviamente sabiendo el futuro de James sabre que hacer con Rosie jejejejeje bueno avisen _


	14. Cap 14

Nunca había sido una persona organizada pero ahora lo estaba siendo –Rosie tus vitaminas –grite mientras lavaba lentamente los trastes que había utilizado para hacerle el desayuno, esa mañana yo solo me desperté creo que mas que nada por el dolor de espalda pero no me importaba estaba feliz, al fin era viernes y aceptaba que me gustaba vivir con Dan pero el ya necesitaba amor de su novia algo que no podía tener por estar nosotros ahí.

-Voy –la pelirroja salió con su cabello alborotado y ojos cansados, ahora estaba en la etapa oso como yo la llamaba; solo dormía y comía para después volver a dormir…

**_-¡Oye!... ¿Cómo que oso? –Rosie a mi lado gruño mientras yo me hacia el que no escuchaba._**

… dio un largo bostezo mientras yo colocaba en la mesa un vaso con jugo de naranja y sus pastillas, las tomo y se las trago sin quejarse para luego recostarse en el sofá y lentamente comenzar a dormitar de nuevo mientras Clare y yo la observábamos desde la mesa tomando un café juntos; las cosas entre ella y yo habían mejorado de alguna manera pero bueno es que nadie puede evitar quererme…

_Rosie comenzó a reír y suavemente me acerque a su oído sin que lo notara –Sabes que es verdad –susurre con mi tono seductor haciendo que enseguida se pusiera nerviosa, después de 4 años de vivir juntos ambos conocíamos demasiado bien nuestros puntos débiles._

Clare me miraba cada cierto tiempo pero no entendía por qué –Regresare a mi casa… no- no quiero molestar en su nuevo hogar –susurro esto ultimo, la mire y sonreí de lado.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros, creo que Rosie es feliz en tu compañía y yo comenzare a trabajar el lunes así que no me veras ni te enojaras –deje mi vaso en el lavadero y enseguida fui a la habitación de Rosie; todo estaba empacado en cajas así que saque mi varita y encogí todo para que fuera mas fácil después solo recogí las pequeñas cajas y las coloque dentro de una de zapatos junto con las maletas aunque esto no evitara que pesaran bastante.

Dan se asomo feliz de su habitación con el teléfono en mano –Apenas sabes que me voy y ya planeas olvidarme –susurre con tono dolido a la vez que hacia carita de cachorro abandonado, por un momento me miro fijamente confundido sin saber que hacer.

-¿Te atacan las hormonas? –pregunto cuidadosamente.

Ahora fue mi turno de poner cara de confusión total, no tenia idea a que se refería –eeee… no… -susurre suponiendo que esa era la respuesta correcta a lo que sonrió aliviado.

-Ufff… me alegro sino no podría dejar que se fueran –levante una ceja aun sin entender a lo que el al fin entendió que no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, comenzó a reír –Lo lamento pero las hormonas de Rosie también pueden hacer estragos en ti… algunos tienen nauseas, otros están sentimentales u otros mas están de tragones –me explico mientras ya caminábamos a la sala, no entendí porque pasaba eso pero que bueno que lo sabia.

**_-Jajajajajajajajaja como sí te hubiera servido saberlo –Rosie comenzó a carcajearse a mis espaldas mientras yo me hago pequeño cruzando los brazos en mi pecho._**

Rosie estaba recostada en la sala aun semi dormida pero en cuanto me vio se levanto de golpe -¿Ya nos vamos? –pregunto ansiosa haciéndome sonreír.

-Espera… -susurre yendo a tomar un poco de agua mientras sentía que ella me observaba, casi en cuanto deje el vaso ya la tenía de nuevo frente a mí.

-¿Ya? –me miro con una carita tierna e ilusionada.

-Esta bien –susurre vencido yendo enseguida a tomar mi chamarra que estaba en el perchero y también tome la de ella para colocársela enseguida en sus hombros mientras Clare y Dan ya nos imitaban.

-¿Listo? –

Dan ya me esperaba en la puerta mientras yo me preparaba para levantar la caja que estaba en la habitación con todas nuestras cosas dentro y aunque solo era una caja de zapatos pesaba una tonelada –Listo –grite con fuerza para después levantar la caja apretando a la vez mi mandíbula, lo mas rápido que pude salir del lugar para bajar casi corriendo las escaleras seguido de Dan que observaba cuidadosamente en el descenso a Rosie junto con Clare.

Literalmente corrí para llegar a la camioneta y con todas mis fuerzas levantar la caja y colocarla en la parte trasera –Que bueno que hechice la caja de zapatos –susurre dejándome caer lentamente al piso sentado mientras los esperaba.

Tardaron un poco hasta que al fin aparecieron con Rosie con el rostro muy pálido haciéndome levantar de golpe a su encuentro –Solo son nauseas –susurro mientras yo la sostenía. Esperamos un poco a que pasara su malestar para después subirla a la camioneta con Dan mientras Clare y yo nos montábamos a mi motocicleta.

Salimos y llegamos muy rápido ya que el departamento estaba bastante cerca del de Dan, ver el simple elevador hizo sonreír a la pelirroja –Extrañaras mis escalones –susurro Dan haciéndose el dolido mientras nosotros nos reíamos, subimos y en la puerta me detuve.

-Saca lo que hay en mi bolsillo trasero –le susurre a Rosie que un poco sonrojada metió su mano en mi pantalón sacando una llave que la hizo sonreír –Bienvenida a casa –le susurre en el oído poniéndola nerviosa y por ende un poco mas roja haciéndome reír. Sin esperar más ella abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenida, señorita Rosie –Kreacher estaba de pie en medio del lugar sorprendiéndonos a todos pero la pelirroja enseguida se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza con unas cuantas lagrimas ya amontonadas en los ojos, él siempre nos había cuidado y consentido, sin duda, era parte de nuestra familia.

Cuando al fin lo soltó observo el lugar sonriendo maravillada mientras yo entraba y dejaba las cosas en el piso de la sala, Clare también sonreía mientras recorría el lugar con Rosie mientras Dan y yo nos sentábamos en la sala hasta que ellas volvieron y sin esperarlo Rosie lloraba pero antes de que pudiéramos preguntar que había pasado ella se sentó en medio de ambos y nos abrazó a la vez –Gracias –susurro sin dejar que las lagrimas empañaran sus palabras.

Dan acaricio su cabeza –No agradezcas… lo hice con gusto para mi sobrino –le susurro mientras ahora su mano ya estaba en su vientre al que acaricio con dulzura, por un momento, sin saber porque eso me enojo.

-Quita tu mano de mi hijo –susurre quitando su mano y poniendo la mía en su lugar casi gruñéndole cuando me miro a lo que él se puso a reír.

-Jajajajajajajaaja y llegaron las hormonas –

No dije nada mas y mire a otro lado sin quitar mi mano de su vientre –Bueno, debemos irnos –Clare interrumpió, ella iba a ir a su casa por ropa y demás cosas mientras nosotros teníamos una cita. Nos levantamos y volvimos a salir mientras Clare simplemente había entrado a la chimenea desapareciendo con los polvos flu y dejando a Dan fascinado gritando que él también quería.

Casi enseguida llegamos al consultorio –Hola… soy James Potter y tenemos una cita –le recepcionista por un momento se quedo atontada mirándome mientras yo simplemente le sonreía de lado cuando de pronto Rosie se abrazó a mi brazo observando con molestia a la chica que se sobresalto al ver su mirada.

-P-Por favor pasen en un momento la doctora los atiendo –

-Gracias –le sonreí amable a lo que ella regreso la mirada pero cuando noto de nuevo la mirada Rose miro a otro lado asustada, nos fuimos a sentar y yo simplemente no dije nada de lo sucedido aunque me recordaba a cuando éramos mas pequeños.

-Señores Potter… pasen por favor –susurro la muchacha sin mirar a mi prima, ambos nos levantamos y pudo notar de nuevo como me miraban algunas mujeres casi como si quisieran matarme pero no les hice caso.

Entramos al conocido consultorio y de nuevo tuve curiosidad de tocar el modelo, aunque de nuevo no me dejo Rosie –Hola jóvenes –la doctora Carter nos sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros ¿Cómo estas? Pequeña –la mujer miro a Rosie muy amable.

-Bien –Rosie le sonrió.

-Rara –agregue y me reí al recibir un puñetazo en mi hombro al igual que la doctora.

-Es normal… bueno, veo que ahora son Potter –nos miro cuestionándonos.

-Sí, mi nombre es James Potter… lamento haberle mentido pero fue mi primo el que saco la cita –la mire sin preocuparme mientras sentía como la pelirroja tomaba mi mano.

-Sí… Dan Dursley sale con mi sobrina Susan –por su tono de voz supuse que no le agradaba mucho mi primo -… bueno no importa… -se acercó a Rosie y tomo su mano amablemente para después jalarla levemente a lo que yo tome a mi prima con un poco mas de firmeza mirando a la doctora fijamente -… tranquilo solo la voy a revisar –me sonrió al notar mi agarre y tensión, lentamente mire a Rosie que asintió y la solté con lentitud.

Ambas se fueron de nuevo a la camilla dejándome observar desde lejos, comenzó a checarla de todo desde el corazón hasta otras cosas que ni idea pero notaba que mi prima no estaba tensa asi que no me preocupe, cuando regresaron la doctora con rapidez apunto varias cosas en la hoja de Rosie.

-Todo esta bien –suspire aunque en realidad nunca supe cuando deje de respirar –Necesitas alimentarte bien y te recomiendo un poco de ejercicio, nada pesado como caminar… ¿tomas tus vitaminas? -ambos asentimos – Muy bien pues te veré en un mes y cualquier cosa que necesiten o sientas algo raro pueden llamarme a cualquier hora –nos dio una tarjeta con su numero.

-Gracias –susurramos sorprendidos ambos mientras nos levantábamos.

-James… consiéntela mucho y Rosie tu déjate que solo cuando estamos embarazadas nos tratan como debemos –ambas comenzaron a reír mientras yo no entendía.

Salimos como si nada pasara y mientras pagaba notaba como me miraban las señoras a lo que Rosie solo me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla, me sorprendí pero no dije nada; ambos salimos y nos fuimos al departamento donde fui cruelmente utilizado por la pelirroja para desempacar y acomodar todo.

**_-¡¿Cómo que cruelmente utilizado? –gruño Rosie tras de mi._**

**_-Lo siento pero es cierto… tu solo te sentaste en el piso comiendo helado mientras yo corría de habitación en habitación dejando las cosas –dije en tono dolido a lo que me dio un golpe._**

**_-¡No es cierto! –_**

**_-¡Claro que si!... si ni había terminado y me mandaste por tres botes mas de helado –Rosie se sonrojo mirando a otro lado mientras yo los voltee a ver y me reí._**

Al día siguiente yo dormía plácidamente en mi nueva habitación cuando note que alguien me abraza, voltee con los ojos semi abiertos y para mi sorpresa Rosie estaba en mi cama abrazada a mi; no dije nada y solo me levante dejándola dormir otro rato.

Me senté en la sala y encendí el televisor cuando note que mi teléfono sonaba, corrí hasta mi cuarto donde asombrado me detuve al ver que a la pelirroja no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo la canción de heavy que era mi sonido.

Confundido conteste ya que era un numero que no tenia guardado –¿Bueno? –por un momento dude si había contestado bien.

-¿Jim? –me congele al escuchar la voz.

-¡Rob! –grite con alegría mientras podía escuchar al otro lado la voz de mi prima Dominique junto con la de Josh.

-¿Dónde estas? Imbécil… sabes que tan preocupados estábamos por ti –mi amigo podía ser serio pero bastante sentimental.

-¿Recuerdas el departamento de fiestas? –

-Sí –

-Aquí estoy… ahora es mi casa –

-¡Vamos para allá! –grito Josh y Dominique.

-¡NO!... –se hizo el silencio del otro lado -… pueden venir mañana pero hoy tengo un compromiso, aparte nadie debe de saber que me van a ver –

-Esta bien… -sin duda Rob sabia algo -… te veremos en el centro comercial que hay a dos calles… -escuche que Josh alegaba algo pero no entendí -… dice Josh que donde conocieron a esas dulces alemanas –no pude evitarlo y comencé a reír, extrañaba tanto a mis amigos.

-Esta bien –

-Uy! Viene tu tío Ron, adiós –sin mas me colgó, sin duda ya sabían todos lo que había pasado y solo pude suspirar mientras dejaba mi teléfono en el sofá y me levantaba a comenzar a hacer el desayuno, ni siquiera tuve que gritarle a Rosie cuando termine ya que el aroma hizo todo el trabajo.

Al terminar ambos nos dimos una ducha y nos vestimos para después simplemente salir a casa de mi tío que al llegar ya nos esperaba sonriente en el patio con una camisa enorme floreada mientras asaba carne en una cosa que me dio curiosidad, su casa era enorme ya que era rico y por lo que se veía lo disfrutaba al máximo. Mi tía era una guapa mujer y muy cariñosa así que en cuanto nos vio nos abrazó con tanta fuerza que me preocupara de que hubiera sacado a mi hijo de su transporte antes de tiempo, después de poder escapar de ella nos fue aun peor con mi tío y ahí si que tuve pánico pero al parecer con Rosie tenia mas delicadeza solo por ser mujer.

De pronto tras nosotros apareció Dan sonriente con una chica tomada de su mano –Hola… quiero presentarles a todos a alguien muy especial… -su madre se quedo congelada -… ella es mi novia –mi tío "D" la observaba fijamente con sus ojos de cerdito.

-Hola… soy Susan Carter… -susurro la chica nerviosa, ella es alta de cuerpo delgado con rasgos finos y un largo cabello rubio con una mirada de amabilidad que dejaría desarmado a cualquiera.

No supe porque pero mis tíos estaban tensos –Hola, soy James Potter el primo del tonto –le sonreí amable a lo que ella sonrió agradecida a la vez que susurraba "un placer".

-Hola soy Rosie Weasley también prima aunque lejana –la pelirroja le extendió la mano que la chica tomo enseguida. Dan observaba preocupado a sus padres y lentamente comenzaba a tensarse cuando de golpe mis tíos despertaron lanzándose a abrazar a una sorprendida chica que se dejo abrazar.

La tarde pasó sin más y pude notar como Susan y Rosie comenzaban a llevarse muy bien, sin duda porque mi prima sabia que pasaba en el mundo muggle mientras yo apenas comenzaba a adaptarme a este mundo.

-Jim bo… -susurro mi tío haciéndome estremecer, voltee a verlo aunque no me espere que él ya me esperada en una silla al final del jardín con un puro en la mano, sin mas me acerque sentándome -… explícame que pasa que tu madre ya me esta dando miedo –le dio una calada a su puro.

Era mi tío "D", él siempre me había apoyado y cuidado a su manera así que sin mas le conté todo, bueno, omitiendo el detalle del que el niño no era mio –mmm… ¿los magos aun se casan entre familiares? –pregunto curioso.

-La verdad… eso se usaba antes, ahora casi no –susurre bajando la mirada preparándome para cualquier cosa.

Note como se levantaba y yo por simple inercia lo seguí siendo rodeado enseguida por sus enormes brazos, me sorprendió totalmente pero no dije nada –Estoy orgulloso –susurro bajándome y captando casi al instante mi mirada confundida –Eres todo un hombre y eso me alegra mucho…. Linda saca el vino y jugo de uva ¡Hay que festejar! –grito con fuerza a su mujer que casi corrió por las cosas pedidas mientras todos lo miraban sin entender.

Nos juntamos en la mesa del jardín y él sirvió 5 copas de vino y otra de jugo que se lo dio a Rosie que se puso pálida casi al instante, me acerque por detrás a ella y colocándome a su lado le tome la mano -¿Qué pasa? Amor –Linda, mi tía observaba confundida a su risueño esposo.

-Nada… solo quiero festejar a nuestra nueva invitada… -dijo mirando a Susan que se sonrojo bajando levemente la mirada mientras Dan sonreía abrazándola -… y festejar la llegada de un nuevo integrante para la familia –mi tío le sonrió a Rosie que se sobresalto –Por lo nuevo –levanto su copa, todos lo seguimos y bebimos.

-¿Cuál nuevo integrante –mi tía abrazo a su esposo sonriente.

-Rosie y Jim tendrán un bebe –el gritillo fue casi instantáneo mientras sonreía feliz y abrazaba a la pelirroja y luego a mi aturdiéndonos un poco. Llego al fin el momento de irnos y eso fue bastante difícil porque mi tía no quería dejar que Rosie se subiera a la motocicleta.

-No te preocupes tu padre pronto te hablara de nuevo… –el tío "D" me dio un fuerte abrazo –… o lo golpeo… -me reí un poco -… cuídala bien y por favor habla con tu madre que siento que un día me va a hechizar –me reí mas y asentí; ese día al fin había terminado ahora para mi felicidad mañana vería a mis amigos.

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben aun pueden decirme que opinan de las parejas porque aun no me decido jejejejejeje


	15. Cap 15

Apenas abrí la puerta del departamento y Rosie me arrollo corriendo hacia el baño, enseguida la seguía para sentarme junto a ella y la taza mientras su malestar pasaba ya con un vaso de agua en mis manos –Deberíamos tener esto siempre a la mano –le mostré una liga para su cabello y sonrió asintiendo aunque se notaba que se sentía mal, suavemente se recargo en mi hombro –Mira una hamburguesa flota –dije feliz mientras observaba la taza a lo que ella solo se rio mientras yo comenzaba a sobarle en vientre.

Después de media hora de estar ahí sentados la ayude a ponerse en pie y la abrace por la espalda mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes –Ya esta –susurro, la cargue y camine con lentitud hasta su habitación donde con suavidad la recosté en su cama –Quédate –aun me abrazaba por el cuello y yo simplemente me recosté a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Mañana vamos al centro comercial que esta aquí cerca –

-¿Para? –pregunto en tono cansado.

-Pues esta a dos calles… será tu ejercicio –acaricie con suavidad su mejilla mientras ella asentía.

-Esta bien –con lentitud comenzó a quedarse dormida acomodada sobre mí, me abrazaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera de su lado.

-De ahora en adelante le diré a todos que eres mi cacahuate rojo… porque espero que seas rojo ¡eh! –sonreí acariciando su vientre…

_-Rosie fue a revisar a Harry… no le digan lo que les acabo de contar –les sonreí pícaramente._

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertamos lentamente, de nuevo por alguna extraña razón ella dormía sobre mi y nos miramos confundidos –Me siento como mamá oso –sonreí mientras ella se hacia a un lado para caer de espaldas en la cama.

-No entiendo por qué ya siempre lo hago –

-Ni yo pero que mas da… -me levante estirándome a la vez mientras mi cabeza se seguía preguntando el porqué de esa nueva costumbre, cuando de pequeños dormíamos juntos a lo mucho estábamos abrazados pero jamás se acomodaba sobre mi -… me doy una ducha y preparo el desayuno mientras tu te bañas –le sonreí y salí de la habitación aunque por un segundo me detuve a mirar el cuarto oscuro que seria para él bebe y aun seguía sin nada, de hecho solo estaba pintado de blanco.

Suspire y seguí mi camino a mi habitación para tomar mis cosas después entrar a la ducha, y al final comenzar a preparar el desayuno mientras aun me abrochaba mis jeans, me ponía mis tenis blancos y escogía una simple camisa de manga corta a cuadros azul con blanco –James –escuche que Rosie me llamaba y casi corrí a su habitación a la que entre sin tocar.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Me ayudas –susurro algo sonrojado con el cierre de su vestido beige abajo mientras yo solo suspiraba y lo subía.

-Me espantaste… el desayuno esta listo –ella se rio de mi mientras íbamos al comedor, ambos nos sentamos y desayunamos con total calma para después terminar los preparativos para salir.

Entramos al elevador y cuando el movimiento comenzó me tomo de la mano con fuerza -¿Qué pasa? –no necesitaba respuesta al ver su rostro pálido, saque rápido una bolsa de plástico de mi bolsillo trasero y se la coloque enfrente siendo inmediata su respuesta a regresar el desayuno –Tanto que me esforcé en hacerlo… -susurre haciéndome el dolido pero cuando me miro le sonreí pícaramente recibiendo un golpe de su parte.

Al salir con la bolsa en mano y su desagradable contenido dentro de ella la lance al primer tambo de basura que encontré en mi camino como si se tratara de un huevo de dragón a punto de nacer -¿Quiénes son ustedes?... –nos miro de mala gana un tipo sentado tras un mostrador vestido de traje -… y ¿Qué demonios tiraron en mi bote? –lo mire un momento y seguí caminando serio -¡Ey! Te estoy hablando, imbécil –me di la vuelta y Rose enseguida me tomo del brazo.

-Soy el nuevo dueño del edificio… imbécil… –lo mire con desagrado mientras el hacia una mueca –y lo que tire es el vomito de mi mujer –sonreí al ver su cara de asco y seguí mi camino.

Apenas puse mi dos pies en la calle y comencé a reírme, simplemente era hilarante como algunas cosas como el dinero, fama o poder podían lograr que una persona pensara que se le venia el mundo encima -¡James! –Rosie me miraba de mala gana mientras yo simplemente la tome de la mano comenzando a caminar mientras no dejaba de reír.

_-Pobre Víctor –Rosie me miro de mala gana._

_-jajajajaja se lo merecía por tratarme mal –sonreí pícaro._

_-¡Pero le bajaste el sueldo! –me miro molesta._

_-¡Claro!... por tratarme mal… -gruño -… y después de un mes se lo subí y le pague las vacaciones que se tomo hace un año… Jamaica le gusto –levante los hombros restándole importancia mientras notaba como ella seguía mirándome aunque ya no sabia si quería matarme._

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta el centro comercial, no era un lugar muy grande pero tenia su encanto al ser la planta baja una especie de mercado de contrabando como el que sale en las películas muggle y el primer y segundo piso estaban llenos de tiendas de todo tipo; comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente por el mercado donde Rosie comenzó a devorar todo lo que le daban a probar mientras yo solo esperaba con una bolsa en mis manos lista…

_Me dio un puñetazo en el hombro -¡Oye! –la mire de reojo sonriendo._

_-¡¿Cómo que devorar?... no soy un animal o algo así –_

_-Claro que no… solo parecía que cualquier cosa comestible o no te lo tragarías sin pensar –me dio otro golpe que si me dolió y mejor guardo silencio ya que esta roja._

Mientras ella observaba fascinada unas plantas muggle mi teléfono comenzó a sonar –Te vemos en la entrada principal –escuche la voz de Rob y me colgaron enseguida.

-Rosie, vamos a buscar un helado –ella enseguida sonrió y me tomo de nuevo de la mano para subir las escaleras.

-Creí que las de Dan serian las ultimas –me reí mientras la ayudaba.

-Necesitas ejercicio –fue lo único que dije sonriendo.

-Sí, pero no como si fuera a ir a un maratón –ambos nos reímos, al llegar al primer piso nos sentamos un momento en unas bancas que se encontraban a fuera del centro, era una especie de terraza llena de pasto y arboles aunque la verdad no puse mucha atención me preocupaba mas que se cansara tan rápido.

-Vamos por mi helado –me dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie como si nada, yo enseguida la seguí y la tome de la mano para entrar tranquilamente al lugar.

-¡Rose!... ¡Jimmy! –Dominique enseguida salió de una tienda a un costado de nosotros, Rosie se paralizo un momento y después simplemente sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que ambas corrían a abrazarse.

-¡Jimmy! –Josh salió corriendo con ojos llenos de lagrimas y casi me tacleo de costado mientras susurraba cosas, observe mientras lo abrazaba como Rob salía de la tienda con su semblante serio y manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero sonriéndome.

Después de un rato de saludos, abrazos –James ¡¿Por qué no avisaste? –mire a Josh confundido al notar su tono de reproche pero este estaba casi llorando mientras me observaba feo con sus brazos en jarras.

-Porque no puedo casarme contigo, preciosa –Rob comenzó a reír mientras yo era golpeado por el chico. Las chicas nos dejaron caminando un poco más adelante que nosotros aunque yo no dejaba de vigilar a Rosie.

-Di que paso –Rob me miro serio al detenernos a esperar a las chicas que entraron en una tienda de zapatos.

-¿Qué sabes? –

-Hay un caos en tu casa, Albus y Lilly no le hablan a tu padre al igual que tu mamá… Ron sufre lo mismo aparte claro que no se hablaba con tu padre y parece que tu familia esta dividida en bandos aunque no tengo idea porque… aparte claro el que tu no estés viviendo en tu casa y Rosie este contigo –Josh nos miraba atento.

Suspire –Me pelee con mi padre y simplemente me fui –mire a la tienda de zapatos donde las chicas ya salían pero seguían viendo a través del cristal.

-Eso no explica todo lo que pasa en tu casa y por supuesto tampoco a Rosie –me miro totalmente serio.

Baje la mirada suspirando –Rosie y yo tendremos un bebe –fue lo único que dije, el silencio se hizo presente y por varios segundos me quede quieto simplemente esperando una respuesta que jamás llego así que levante la mirada.

Rob me miraba serio pero no molesto o a punto de regañarme mientras Josh me miraba atontado -¿Es enserio? –asentí como si nada y sin mas se lanzo a abrazarme con fuerza -¡Felicidades amigo! –sorprendido respondí el abrazo, al soltarme se quedo un segundo quieto mientras nosotros lo mirábamos y de pronto saco su cartera de su bolsillo, la abrió y saco una tarjeta de plástico color oro a la vez que sonreía –Hay que aprender a usarla… -sin mas salió corriendo hacia las chicas y con fuerza levanto a Rosie en los aires dándole vueltas.

-¡Oye! –corrí a donde estaban e hice que se detuviera para mirarla preocupado pero solo me sonrió.

-Seremos tíos –Josh volvió a sonreír y sin mas tomo a mi pelirroja de la mano para después lanzarse a correr.

-¡Esperen! –gritamos los tres a la vez mientras comenzábamos a seguirlos.

_-¿Mi pelirroja? –susurro Rosie tras de mi._

_-No dije eso –_

Para nuestra sorpresa el nuevo padrastro de Josh le había dado una tarjeta de crédito sin límite… grave… muy grave error…. Corrimos por todas las tiendas infantiles o de ropa de maternidad para compra desde ositos de peluche hasta zapatos que dan mejor soporte, una masajeadora de pies y varios litros y litros de helado que no entraban a mi refrigerador.

Todos sentados en mi sala comíamos pizza riendo mientras decíamos tonterías –Cuéntame que a paso –Rosie miro seria a Dominique que se congelo.

-Rose… -

-Necesito saber –susurro sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi otra prima que solo suspiro.

-Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de James todos nos quedamos en casa de los abuelos, se supone que íbamos a estar juntos todo el fin de semana cuando de pronto apareció el tío Ron totalmente molesto junto con tía Hermione y Hugo intentando detenerlo pero este simplemente los ignoro y busco por toda la casa, la abuela estaba confundida mientras mi papá y el tío George intentaban frenarlo… cuando de nuevo llego a la cocina apareció la tía Ginny junto con Albus, Lilly y mi tío Harry apareció después siendo enseguida atacado por mi tío Ron que le gritaba que dejara de esconderte… -me miro y solo suspire mientras le daba un trago a mi cerveza -… la abuela intento detenerlos al igual que todos y cuando pregunto gritando que había pasado mi tío Ron dejo caer la bomba que estabas embarazada de James… fue raro… -se quedo un momento pensando -… de pronto mi papá, tío Percy, tío Charlie, y por supuesto el tío Ron gritaban furiosos que debían buscarte y darte una paliza… -pase saliva sonoramente -… pero los abuelos junto con mi madre y todas mis tías dijeron que no, el abuelo alego que si era malo por la edad pero no por la unión familiar a fin antes eran casados entre primos… los tíos no lo aceptaron tan fácil y cuando le preguntaron a tío Harry donde estabas él dijo que te fuiste de la casa con Rose después de que te grito… -nos miro y sonrió -… todos los primos los apoyamos –sin mas Rose levanto y la abrazo con fuerza mientras notaba como Rob negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Podemos visitarlos? –Josh nos miro con añoranza.

-Pronto entraran a clases… -mire sus ojitos de borrego -… esta bien pero solo en fin de semana –los tres sonrieron.

Al terminar de comer había al fin llegado el momento del adiós, era difícil, yo simplemente quería poder decirles nos vemos en la escuela o piensen en lo que haremos a Slytherin el próximo año o simplemente que practicaran para los futuros juegos pero ahora era un simple y frio adiós prometiendo un hasta luego que sabíamos que tardaría en llegar; todos nos dimos un abrazo y los tres prometieron comprarse un teléfono muggle para estar en comunicaciones con nosotros.

-Cuida a Lilly –susurre al abrazar a Rob en la puerta.

-No te preocupes aunque deberías llamarla… esta muy decaída sin ti –no pude evitar apretarlo un poco mas a la vez que suspiraba.

-Lo intentare –lo solté sonriendo levemente cuando Josh llego a abrazarme con fuerza –Y cuídalo a el –dije mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

-Jajajajaja siempre lo hago –

-Te extrañaremos en la escuela, Jimmy –Josh me miro triste a lo que solo le sonreí levemente, me soltó y se lanzo a abrazar con fuerza Rosie que riendo se dejo –Princesita te mandare cosas del mundo mágico solo dime que necesitas… juguetes y dulces –ella le sonrió y suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias –

Dominique me abrazo con fuerza por la cintura –Tranquila… estaremos bien, salúdame a todos pero que no se entere tío Ron –la rubia asintió contra mi.

-Los extrañamos –susurro.

-Y nosotros a ustedes –la apreté un poco mas contra mi cuerpo para después soltarla y dejar que los tres se fueran de mi casa mientras desde la puerta Rosie y yo los mirábamos hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con ellos dentro –Vamos a limpiar y luego a dormir –ella solo asintió un poco desanimada y entramos al departamento.

_-Odie ese tiempo –Rosie me miraba con semblante triste._

_-Yo también –susurre tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa y con suavidad ella me abrazo rodeando mi cuello._

_-¿Sabes? En esos momentos me sentía sola pero jamás lo estuve… tu siempre estuviste ahí a mi lado, como lo prometiste –me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la mire de reojo sonriendo._

El despertador sonó temprano o mejor dicho muy temprano para lo que acostumbraba, me estire en la cama aun con Rose sobre mi y con lentitud la hice a un lado para enseguida ir a tomar una relajante ducha…

_-Yo contare lo siguiente –simplemente asentí._

… dormía tranquila hasta que comencé a notar la falta de algo o mejor dicho de alguien y al abrir los ojos note que James no estaba a mi lado, no puede evitarlo, me asuste levantándome de golpe observando a todos lados cuando en el aun silencio de la noche pude distinguir el sonido de la regadera, con lentitud me puse mi bata sobre mi pijama y salí tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta del baño –James ¿Qué haces despierto? –pregunte después de tocar la puerta.

-Debo ir a trabajar –contesto desde adentro y sorprendida asentí, no sabia que hacer, Clare iba a llegar esa mañana así que tendría un buen rato sola algo que obviamente no me gustaba; camine con lentitud y comencé a hacer un desayuno cuando a media preparación el salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué haces levantada? –me miro sorprendido.

-El desayuno… anda, ve a vestirte –él iba a negarse así que lo mire feo haciéndolo que aceptara mi orden; preparaba todo en el comedor desde un poco de café hasta un plato con mucha comida y comenzaba a pensar que debía hacerle algo para mas tarde pero lo cierto es que no tenia ni idea si lo iba a necesitar.

-Dan vendrá por mi en unos minutos –me abrazo por detrás y suavemente acaricio mi vientre –Cacahuate no vayas a molestar a mamá mientras no estoy… pórtate bien y come mucho helado aunque comienzo a pensar que eso te congelara el cerebro –no pude evitar reírme, me soltó y ambos nos sentamos así que mientras el desayunaba o mejor dicho devoraba todo lo que había puesto sobre la mesa yo tomaba un té.

-¿De que trabajaras? –

-En la empresa de tío "D"… –fue su única contestación antes de meterse otro gran bocado, no dije nada solo estaba sorprendida; James jamás había trabajado ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes.

-Gracias estuvo delicioso –me sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a cepillarse los dientes y yo aun sin saber muy bien como reaccionar comenzaba a levantar los trastes, mire de reojo como se iba a su habitación y ahí fue cuando note su atuendo, no eran los jeans ni la camiseta pero las botas para trabajo fueron un detonante en mi mente; en verdad iba a trabajar como muggle.

El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos –Debe ser Dani… yo voy –camine tranquila hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí me quede congelada –M-Mamá –susurre…

Aun no decido el futuro amoroso así que no se sorprendan si de pronto aparece un chico o una chica especial para los protagonistas xD


	16. Cap 16

Me quede simplemente estática mientras mi madre en la puerta se quedaba quieta observando con su mirada entre severa, llena de ternura y confusa pero sin duda no más que yo.

-Hola nena –susurro sonriendo y lentamente vi como desaparecía lo severa apareciendo mi madre tierna.

-Hola –susurre muy bajo y sin esperármelo se lanzo a abrazarme con fuerza, yo no pude resistir y las lagrimas lentamente fluyeron.

-Rosie… traigo mi teléfono y… -James se quedo como piedra al ver a mi madre -… ti… tía Hermione –apenas si susurro y mi madre le sonrió.

-Hola hijo –

-Hermione lo siento no pude esperar mas… -de pronto de atrás de mi madre se asomo mi tía Ginny, enseguida pude notar como James se tensaba -¡Rosie! –mi madrina se lanzo a abrazarme también casi tacleando a mi mamá que también tenia los ojos húmedos -¡Mi amor! –me hizo a un lado con delicadeza y se fue a abrazar a su hijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Jimmy! Es tarde –Dan también se detuvo en la puerta al ver quien estaba ahí y puso cara de pánico en cuanto tía Ginny lo miro.

-Daniel Dursley… así que tu sabías donde estaba mi hijo y no me dijiste –juro que lo dijo en un gruñido.

-Yo… eh… yo… -parecía que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Mi tía sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo también –Gracias por cuidarlos –susurro y Daniel solo la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Como no hacerlo?... Jimmy es mi hermano y Rosie mi prima aunque ahora cuñada –Daniel sonrió mientras podía ver como James le sonreía agradecido -¿Qué me ves? – ambos se sonrieron –Vamos hay que trabajar –James suspiro y asintió.

Se puso su chaqueta y se colgó al hombro un cinturón lleno de herramientas –Te veo después… traigo mi móvil y tienes el de Dan por cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar y apareceré enseguida – yo asentí mientras el me miraba preocupado y suavemente acariciaba mi vientre y aunque estaban nuestras madres puso una rodilla en el piso y beso mi vientre –Te amo rojo… volveré pronto y no molestes mucho a mamá –le dio otro beso y se levanto.

-James ¿trabajaras? –mi madre lo miro sorprendida al igual que tía Ginny.

-Por supuesto, mi hijo tendrá lo mejor aunque yo me rompa el cuerpo entero –contesto James firmemente.

Tía Ginny lo rodeo con sus brazos –Estoy orgullosa –susurro haciendo que James se doblara un poco y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, yo sabia cuanto extrañaba a todos y cuan triste se sentía por haber decepcionado a sus padres aunque también veía lo furioso que estaba con mi padrino.

-Me voy –la soltó y se acercó a mi para darme un beso en la frente –Cualquier cosa –yo solo asentí y el salió de la casa.

-¡Bye bye! –grito Dan sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por un momento nos quedamos todas en silencio y solo pude sonreír –Bueno… ¿quieren desayunar? –ambas me miraron y asintieron sonriendo.

**_-¡Voy! –James levanto la mano –Juro que no tardare demasiado –me sonrió de lado y asentí –Bueno… -_**

Enseguida que bajamos subí a la camioneta de Dan que sonrió -¿Estas bien? –debía aceptarlo ver a mi madre me había dejado en estado zombie así que solo asentí mientras el soltaba una carcajada y sin mas comenzábamos el viaje.

Llegamos a una zona llena de polvo y casi sin nada mas que tierra, vi a un grupo de hombres riendo tomando un café y mientras yo me bajaba de la camioneta, ahí fue cuando todos dejaron de reír y me miraron podría decirse que entre confundidos con algo de molestia.

-Hola muchachos –todos miraron a Dan con respeto y enseguida entendí –Quiero presentarles a alguien… -puso su mano en mi hombro -… el es James y acaba de llegar al país para trabajar con nosotros aunque es idiota… -todos se rieron y apreté los puños con fuerza aguantándome el coraje -… aun así ahora es uno de nosotros así que incluyanlo –todos me miraron un segundo y de pronto sonrieron.

-¡Welcome bro! –gritaron varios mientras unos avanzaban y me daban la mano, otros desde atrás me saludaban.

-¡Miguel! –grito con fuerza Dan y casi enseguida empujando entre el monton salio un hombre mas bajo que yo, moreno de compleción fuerte pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mande, señor –dijo en tono fuerte.

-Jimmy, te presento a tu maestro… amigo… hermano… él es Miguel y te cuidara así como te enseñara todo lo necesario –Dan me sonrió y enseguida le extendí la mano al hombre.

-¡Mijo! – me dio la mano y enseguida me jalo para darme un abrazo –Vamos a trabajar y después sacas las cervezas –sonreí y asentí.

-Pues ya oyeron… ¡A trabajar! –Dan grito con muy poca fuerza.

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos a la vez.

-Mijo quítate la chaqueta y ponte tu cinturón… hoy pondremos la estructura o base de la casa así que necesitas mucha fuerza y clavos –el hombre me dio un empujón en la espalda animado haciendo que me fuera un poco de frente pero sonreí, me caía bien.

**-_Voy –Rosie me callo._**

Ese día mí madre y mi tía se quedaron casi toda la mañana hasta que ya fue inevitable el irse a trabajar pero prometieron volver al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente, por supuesto esto siempre lo cumplieron. Clare llego cuando ellas aun estaban y aunque sorprendida estaba feliz y ellas mucho mas ya que sabían ahora que no estaría sola; cuando James y Dan llegaron ambas observamos como el primero venia muerto al igual que totalmente sucio, lleno de tierra hasta en la cara y no puedo negarlo… olía horrible.

**_-¡Oye! –James se quejo mientras yo me rio con ustedes._**

La semana comenzó a pasar lentamente y podía notar como poco a poco James se amoldaba mas a su trabajo aunque detestaba verlo tan cansado pero eso sí aunque estaba casi noqueado cada hora me preguntaba si no quería algo y aunque yo intentaba no darle mas trabajo el solo iba a comprar helado junto con otras cosas que suponía que a mi se me antojarían; cada noche a las 3 en punto de la mañana me daban unas horribles nauseas y debía correr al baño pero James no se como lo hacia siempre lo notaba estando en segundos a mi lado agarrándome el cabello, mientras esperábamos a que estas acabaran nos quedábamos sentados en el fresco piso del baño conversando de su día.

El viernes lo tuvo de descanso, al parecer ese proyecto de casa no era muy urgente así que Dan daba el tiempo a sus trabajadores, según por qué luego había proyectos donde podían trabajar 6 de los 7 días de las semanas y prefería dejar que sus hombres descansaran lo suficiente antes o no forzarlos a mas si no era necesario.

Esa mañana James dormía tranquilamente en su habitación mientras yo por costumbre ya estaba levantada a las 6 de la mañana tomando un té, mi madre y mi tía Ginny aparecieron en la chimenea –Hola hija –dijeron un poco alto ambas.

-Shhhh… James esta durmiendo –ambas sonrieron asintiendo aunque ya me abrazaban con fuerza, pude sentir como tía Ginny acariciaba mi vientre y después mi mamá eso era su nuevo ritual cada que llegaban mas aparte todo el tiempo que estaban en casa se la pasaban sobándome.

-No cumple deseos… se los juro –James apareció aun medio dormido con el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal.

-James ve a dormir –gruñí mirándolo.

-Estoy bien… -bostezo -… aparte debo ver a Miguel en un rato, me enseñara a trabajar con madera –sonrió animado mientras su madre lo abrazaba.

-Hijo te vez cansado –le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

-Estoy bien, ma –se soltó de ella y enseguida le dio un beso a mi madre para luego meterse a la ducha.

Entre las 3 hicimos un gran almuerzo para el y por supuesto para que se llevara; cuando salió vestido observamos como comenzaba a hacerse de brazos mas fuertes al igual que de la espalda mas ancha pero no dijimos nada mientras desayunábamos riendo un poco.

-James –el tono serio de mi tía Ginny detuvo la rutina devoradora de su hijo que la observo mostrándole que tenia su atención –Mañana es la fiesta de tu hermana –ambos nos miramos, el cumpleaños de Lilly sin duda era el mas importante para James.

-Mamá… ya tengo su regalo pero no voy a ir –respondió serio.

-No te estoy preguntando… tu hermana te extraña mucho y la lastimarías bastante sino vas –mi madrina no estaba molesta pero lo miraba firmemente mostrándole que no estaba preguntándole.

-Pero… ¿y papá? ¿y tío Ron? –me miro preocupado a la vez que ponía su mano sobre mi vientre que ya había crecido solo un poco pero ese poco él lo protegía con su mano como cada noche que dormíamos.

-Hablamos con ellos… tu padre sin duda se mantendrá quieto por Lilly pero de tu tío no lo sé –tía Ginny bajo la cabeza.

-De Ron me encargo yo… -gruño mi madre firmemente -… no arruinara la fiesta de tu hija, ni lastimara a ninguno de los dos y por supuesto menos tocara a mi nieto –James se puso tenso solo de pensarlo.

-No permitiré que le haga nada a mi hijo –gruño sorprendiéndonos a las tres.

-James… -susurre abrazándolo -… tranquilo, no creo que llegue a tanto –poco a poco se fue relajando.

-Esta bien –suspiro.

-¡Genial!... preparemos la sorpresa –tía Ginny nos miro emocionada mientras nosotros nos miramos totalmente desconcertados.

**_-Mi madre esta loca –resoplo James a mi lado._**

**_-Vamos… -sonreí –… esa fue una gran fiesta –ambos nos miramos y sonreímos con nostalgia__._**

**_-Ok… yo cuento la fiesta –James sonrió de lado._**

**_-Bueno pero agregare cosas cuando deba –el asintió._**

Esa mañana ambos nos levantamos temprano aunque la fiesta era mas tarde, sabíamos que seria difícil ya que veríamos a toda la familia y a nuestros padres que eran los que mas nos preocupaban; limpiamos la casa y despedimos a Clare que se fue el fin de semana con su familia.

Cuando la tarde llego cada uno se dio una ducha y nos vestimos relativamente elegantes ya que las fiestas de Lilly eran las mas informales, a ella le gusta divertirse bailando y jugando no tanto lo de la cena familiar; me vestí con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca mientras Rosie se ponía un vestido beige veraniego, por supuesto cargue como 3 abrigos por si le daba frio.

**_-Déjame esto –susurro Rosie a mi lado y asentí._**

Bajamos en el ascensor y como siempre James sostuvo con firmeza mi mano mirándome de reojo por si tenia mareos pero por suerte no fue así aunque yo sabia que el venia preparado; caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y comencé casi enseguida a buscar la motocicleta pero no la encontraba.

-¡James! –este me miro como si nada mientras se paraba a un lado de una camioneta negra grande -¿Y la moto? –susurre confundida.

Miro a otro lado y se alboroto el cabello –Se la cambie al tío D –susurro; mis ojos se llenaron enseguida de lagrimas -¿Rosie? –se acercó corriendo y yo lo abrace con fuerza.

-Tu amabas esa moto… era la de Sirius… -sollozaba.

-Si pero para mi es mas importante tu seguridad y la de mi hijo que una moto –susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y yo seguía llorando, me dolía que tuviera que sacrificar tanto por mi.

**_-Lo hice con gusto y lo sigo haciendo… así que no te quejes –James me sonrió y no pude evitar abrazarlo de nuevo con fuerza –Sigo yo –asentí ya que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas con solo recordar todo._**

Cuando al fin termino de llorar y se arregló de nuevo el maquillaje partimos a la madriguera, sabíamos que íbamos a ser los últimos en llegar y según el plan debíamos llegar por donde no nos viera nadie, así lo hicimos aunque debo decir que me canse de cargar a Rosie por entre el bosque que esta a un lado de la madriguera.

Vimos a todos mis primos y tíos afuera con la enorme mesa lista, a lado una pista de baile así como un equipo de sonido y este siguió las tradiciones; mamá había escondido un micrófono en el ultimo árbol y Rosie me sonrió para darme confianza mientras la tonada comenzaba; todos la conocíamos en especial los Potter ya que esa era la canción de anime favorita de Lilly.

Respire hondo y con Rosie de mi mano comencé a caminar…

_Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos__  
><em>_se van alejando ya.__  
><em>_Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo__  
><em>_semillas dimos de amor.__La tristeza de este mundo se borró,__  
><em>_y viendo el cielo azul,__  
><em>_la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron__  
><em>_y hoy también lo harán…_

Lilly en cuanto escucho mi voz levanto la mirada buscando desesperada por todos lados hasta que me encontró al igual que mis primos, pude ver como mi abuela sonreía a punto de llorar mientras mi abuelo me sonreía y no quise ver a los demás.

_Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,__  
><em>_pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.__En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,__  
><em>_y el amor florece en tu corazón.__  
><em>_Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza__  
><em>_en que el mañana va a cambiar.__Este desierto se transformará,__  
><em>_paraíso es lo que pronto será.__  
><em>_Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor__  
><em>_son verdad__!..._

Lilly no espero más y se lanzo a abrazarme casi taclearme, abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras que lentamente pude sentir que mi camisa se humedecía y la abrace cerrando con fuerza mis ojos.

_Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada__  
><em>_inocencia puedo ver__  
><em>_Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo__  
><em>_de nuestra bella niñez__…_

Durante esa parte hice que me mirada y sonreí lo mejor que pude aunque la verdad mis ojos ya estaban húmedos, y sin mas ambos comenzamos a llorar mientras yo le seguía cantando; porque cada cumpleaños lo había hecho desde que tenia 5 y creo que aun no dejare de hacerlo.

_Y volando por las nubes lograras__  
><em>_la luna al fin tocar__  
><em>_Recorriendo jardines__  
><em>_infinitos por la eternidad__Ya la magia es nuestra, nunca nadie romperá__  
><em>_los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad__En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,__  
><em>_y el amor florece en tu corazón.__  
><em>_Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza__  
><em>_en que el mañana va a cambiar…_

Abrí los ojos y sorprendido vi como casi todas las mujeres estaban llorando incluyendo a mi madre que era firmemente abrazada por mi hermano y pos supuesto las locas de mis primas al igual que Rosie.

_Ese desierto se transformará,__  
><em>_paraíso es el que pronto será.__  
><em>_Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor__  
><em>_son verdad__La esperanza renacerá,__  
><em>_el mañana grandes dichas traerá__  
><em>_Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza__  
><em>_en que tus sueños cumplirás__Se que tu alma se transformará,__  
><em>_una luz de vida en ti nacerá__  
><em>_Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor__  
><em>_son verdad!_

Lilly levanto la mirada y sonrió –Viniste –susurro.

-Claro… jamás dejaría de verte en tu cumpleaños –susurre abrazándola mas fuerte.

-¡James!... ¡Rosie! –la burbuja se rompió cuando mis primos gritaron y corrieron hacia nosotros; todo parecía que iba a ser genial aunque mejor no adelanto nada que ya que podía ver al fondo a mi padre con mi tío Ron.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, lamento la tardanza pero ya saben ando un poco ocupada mi futuro se pone movido jejejejejeje bueno les adelanto q ya comenzare a contar la historia por semanas de embarazo jejejeje o mes depende lo que se me ocurra para ese tiempo jejejeje, bueno, saludos a todos<p> 


	17. Queja

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato


	18. Cap 17

Cuanto note que iban a taclear a Rosie me puse en medio para que no la tocaran al igual que Albus que alcanzo a ver las negras intenciones de Freddy que nos miro desconcertado junto con otros primos y suspiro –¿Así que es verdad? –susurro mirándome casi específicamente a mi que asentí con la cabeza en alto –Bueno… ¡hijos Weasley!... –todos mis primos lo miraron al igual que nosotros que no entendíamos -… nuestros hermanos, James y Rose han comenzado con una tarea solemne… debemos seguirlos… ¡a hacer bebes para dominar el mundo! –se rio maléficamente mientras los demás no podíamos evitar reír.

-¡Fred! –el pelirrojo enseguida se puso firme y con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro –Ya no funciona… has crecido demasiado –la abuela acaricio su mejilla mientras este hacia un puchero –Mis niños –la abue nos miro con ojos llorosos y antes de que reaccionáramos nos abrazó a los dos con fuerza –Mis pequeños… James ¿estas comiendo bien?... –le sonreí asintiendo mientras esta me miraba fijamente con mala cara -… Rosie, querida ¿Cómo te has sentido? Espero que estés comiendo mucho –Rose no sabia que decir pero en cuanto mi abuela la abrazo de nuevo acariciando su vientre suavemente se relajo –Vamos a cenar –grito alegre mi abuela y sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la gran mesa que ya estaba fuera de la madriguera.

Alcance a observar como tía Hermione discutía en voz baja con Ron y solo solté un gruñido pero alguien me golpe en la cabeza –¡Ey! –mire a todos lados y asustado observe a mi lado rodeándome a Teddy, Victorie, Roxanne y Molly, sin poder evitarlo pase saliva sonoramente y temblé en cuanto sentí la mano de Victorie tomándome del cuello de la camisa para detenerme –Hola –susurre sonriendo un poco.

Me apartaron de los demás y se pararon delante de mi con los brazos cruzados gruñendo –Muy bonito, Sirius –la rubia solo me llamaba así cuando estaba molesta y ahí daba miedo porque sacaba su cuarto de veela.

-Yo siempre soy bonito –sonreí de lado haciéndolos gruñir mas.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Potter –Molly tenia la misma mirada que la abuela dejando claro por qué había sido nombrada en su honor.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Teddy dio un paso al frente –Fue estúpido, idiota y totalmente… -estaba molesto.

-¡Para ahí! no voy a permitir que me ofendas suficiente tuve con tu padrino para que todavía tu te sientas con el maldito derecho de decirme algo y lo mismo es para ustedes –mire a las chicas que gruñeron –Tampoco les permitiré que se les ocurra molestar de ninguna manera a Rose ni a mi hijo… si no les parece o se sienten incomodos pues pueden irse porque me quedo aquí al cumpleaños de mi hermana y como lo jodan, juro que los jodere yo a ustedes –dije en tono serio, molesto y firme acariciando suavemente la varita en mi bolsillo, sin mas me di la vuelta y me fui con los demás.

_**-Voy yo –Rosie me dio una taza de chocolate caliente y sonreí como niño pequeño.**_

Mientras James hablaba con los mayores yo era acosada por los pequeños y Fred que es casi lo mismo, Hugo no se había alejado de mi ni un segundo y me cuidaba celosamente haciéndome sonreír, Lilly estaba como loquita pensando en nombres y diciendo que seria una niña muy hermosa como ella, Lucy un año mas pequeña que ellos no dejaba de acariciarme mi vientre y Louis junto con Freddy ya apostaban que seria y como debía ser educado como un nuevo Weasley.

-Ya déjenla –gruño James sentándose a mi lado y pudo ver como sus orejas estaban rojas así que suavemente lo tome de la mano haciendo que se relajara con lentitud.

-¿Así que lo tendrán a la muggle o mágico? –Albus leía tranquilamente aun lado de Hugo que lo miro y luego me miro poniendo por primera vez su mano sobre mi vientre, por un segundo mi mundo se detuvo sintiendo una calidez en mi interior pero no dije nada.

-Muggle –conteste soltando el aire.

-Hay hija pero él bebe será mago seguramente… debes estar preparada –la abuela junto a mis tías ya ponían o terminaban de dar los últimos preparativos en la mesa mientras lo hombres conversaban alejados.

-Si, será difícil –tía Ginny acaricio mi cabeza mientras dejaba una cesta de pastelillos frente de mí, tentándome con su aroma.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte mirando fijamente la cesta haciendo reír a James que tomo uno y comenzó a pasarlo frente de mi sin que yo pudiera evitar seguirlo con mi mirada.

-A veces la magia es tanta en tu interior que puedes llegar a descontrolarte –mi mamá me beso suavemente la cabeza para luego darle un manotazo a James y darme el pastelillo que mire feliz para luego desaparecerlo.

-¡A cenar! –grito la abuela y sentí como James tomo mi mano firmemente sonriendo seguro mientras observamos como los hombres se sentaban en la mesa aun lado de sus esposas que según parecía tenían como única misión controlarlos por así decirlo –Pues felicidades mi muñequita… -la abuela abrazo a Lilly y le beso su mejilla mientras sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos como cada cumpleaños -… y que seas muy muy feliz –todos levantamos nuestras cervezas.

-¡Felicidades! –gritamos todos a la vez y justo cuando le iba a dar un trago James alcanzo a interponer su mano antes de que mis labios tocaran la boquilla de la cerveza.

-Lo siento, rojita –me sonrió dulcemente como cada vez que me cuidaba en el embarazo y aun lo hace, con tanta ternura y amor que me hace sentir feliz de que sea el padre de mi hijo, de que sea el hombre que esta a mi lado pero no le digan que se le infla el ego.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos en especial cuando el suavemente comenzó a acariciar mi vientre haciendo que de alguna manera este se calentara de sobremanera al igual que sentía una alegría o algo que llenaba mi organismo brincando entusiasmado haciendo que me sintiera emocionada pero con relativa molestia, esto no era normal pero deje de pensar en eso cuando observo los ojos fijos en nosotros de mi padre y tío Harry; el primero gruñía mientras comenzaba a servirse algo de comida en el plato y el segundo simplemente nos observo en silencio, James también lo noto pero no dijo nada y en su lugar sonrió como si nada pasara comenzando a decir estupideces con Fred y Louis.

-Lamentamos la demora –Dominique entro sonriente junto con Robert y Joshua que enseguida se lanzaron a abrazar a la abuela.

-Mis niños… siéntanse y coman –dijo mientras los abrazaba y besaba.

-Si abu –contestaron ambos para luego pasar a besar a tía Ginny que sonreía.

Se sentaron al fin y comenzaron a comer aunque nos molestaban mas a nosotros, Joshua me había comprado un babero mágico que decía yo amo Gryffindor y me suicido si soy Slytherin, Albus gruño al verlo pero se reía observando a un pequeño gatito caminando por toda la tela siguiendo a una culebrita que huía rápido; la comida siguió y aunque estaba encantada comiendo y riendo junto a mi familia notaba como mi padre no había dejado de beber mientras tío Harry estaba callado solo mirando a todos lados menos a James que lo ignoraba totalmente.

-¿Y cuando nace? –pregunto como si nada mi tío Charlie, al parecer el único que ya lo había aceptado.

-Pues según mis cuentas en diciembre –sonreí.

-Wow…. ¿te gusta octubre para tu baby shower? –Dominique bebió un poco mas de su cerveza sin notar que en cuanto dijo esas palabras los ojos de todas las damas se iluminaron de sobremanera haciendo que me estremeciera abrazando el brazo de James que solo se río.

-En Halloween y hacemos fiesta doble –Fred y Joshua se sonrieron mirando luego a James que levanto el pulgar.

-Si, claro… -mi padre hablo un poco torpemente -… debemos… celebrar su abertura de… -antes de que terminara James le lanzo un vaso de agua a la cara –¡¿Qué demonios? –mi padre se levanto enseguida.

-¡No permitiré que la ofendas! –James también se levanto y todos se tensaron pero no pude moverme ya que Albus y Dominique me hacían hacia atrás.

-¡Tu cállate, imbécil! La embarazas y ahora piensas que puedes hablarme de esta manera –mi papá había aventado su silla hacia atrás y ahora daba unos pasos hacia nosotros mientras mi mamá era detenida por la abuela que a su vez era agarrada por el abuelo –Soy su padre y le hablo como me da la gana –gruño mi padre.

-¿Ahora si eres su padre?... creí que ya habías dejado mas que claro que ella ya no era tuyo o por lo menos eso le gritaste y ¿Qué crees? No dejare que seas su padre solo cuando quieras –James se encaro a el con Louis, Fred, Albus, Robert y Joshua tras de el al igual que del lado de mi papá ya estaban todos mis tíos menos mi padrino y tío Charlie.

-¡A mi no me hablas así! –grito mi padre dando los últimos pasos para encarar a James, yo temblaba en mi lugar e intentaba acercarme para calmar a James pero Dominique, Lilly y Hugo estaban enfrente de mi como una barricada que no podía pasar.

-¡Te hablo como se me da la gana! –James tenia las orejas coloradas y podía ver como temblaba levemente.

-¡Basta ya! –grito la abuela pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Maldito desgraciado ¿ahora debo respetarte? Ya que convertiste a mi hija en una pu… -antes de que terminara la palabra mi papá el puño de James se estrello en su cara haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás.

-¡James! –grite junto con tía Ginny que se lanzo pero tío Harry la detuvo aunque esta lucho como fiera para zafarse de sus brazos.

-¡A ella no la ofendes mas! –grito furioso James y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el caos se hizo presente; mi padre se lanzo a taclearlo y mis tíos a golpearlo pero mis primos se lanzaron a detener a sus papas, fue horrible ver a Fred darle un puñetazo a su papá para frenarlo y a Louis lanzarse sobre tío Bill junto con Joshua para detenerlo mientras mis tías gritaban con pánico, entre el montón de pronto Albus fue lanzado con fuerza por un hechizo del tío Percy que enseguida salió volando cuando mi padrino reacciono lanzando a tía Ginny hacia un lado y sacando su varita, Albus se volvió a levantar e intentar quitar a mi papá de James que se golpeaban sin parar y no dejaban de dar vueltas por el piso pero mi papá alcanzo a sacar su varita y volvió a lanzar a Albus por los aires solo que esta vez iba directo a mi; Hugo me jalo hacia atrás dándole la espalda a todo el ajetreo protegiendo mi vientre con su mano mientras Lilly y Dominique eran las que caían con mi primo encima.

-¡YA BASTA! –grito con todas sus fuerzas el abuelo y junto a Teddy y mi padrino lanzaron unos hechizos para paralizar a todos que se quedaron tumbados solo gruñendo.

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar, mis tías estaban como locas llorando y gritando mientras la abuela junto con Victorie revisaban a Dominique, Lilly y Albus que seguían en el piso este ultimo sangrando e inconsciente, mi mamá y tía Ginny se acercaron a mi corriendo para ver que estuviera bien mientras Hugo observaba a mi papá con odio y lo levantaba de las solapas de su saco -¡Jamás vuelvas a intentar tocar a mi hermana o mi sobrino! –le grito con fuerza para luego lanzarlo de nuevo al piso, James me miraba preocupado y yo solo lo mire diciéndole que estaba bien aunque no pude evitar llorar mas al ver su cara llena de golpes.

Mi padrino se acercó a Albus para ver que estuviera bien y después al James al que checo solo con la mirada para después lanzarle el contra hechizo, este ni lo miro y se acercó corriendo a mi –Estoy bien –susurre, Hugo me abrazo con fuerza protectoramente mientras James suspiraba aliviado y se acercaba a ver a su hermana que se levantaba con lentitud.

-Albus estas gordo –susurro Lilly sobándose la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento –Albus se levanto con lentitud aunque tía Ginny no quería dejarlo ya que se había golpeado la cabeza.

-Mi niña –la abuela abrazo a Lilly que se hecho a llorar en sus brazos y me sentí aun peor -¡Lárguense de mi casa! –grito furiosa viendo a sus hijos que gruñeron –Cuando aprendan a comportarse y maduren pueden volver… y les advierto ¡yo acepto a ese pequeño que viene en camino y como vuelvan a hacer una de estas estupideces jamás vuelven a entrar en mi casa y se olvidan de mi! –estaba simplemente furiosa aunque se le notaba que estaba mas decepcionada que nada.

Mis tías hicieron los contra hechizos y mis tíos se levantaron con rostros molestos pero sobre todo como niños pequeños mirando a su madre y esposas que los ignoraron para revisar a sus hijos -¡Largo! –volvió a gritar mi abuela y todos se dieron la vuelta con la cabeza agachada para desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

-Lilly… lo siento –susurre con lagrimas en los ojos y esta me sonrió abrazándome.

-No es tu culpa –respondió haciendo que llorada mas.

-Lills –susurro James apenado.

-Tranquilo fue divertido –mi prima sonrió infantilmente haciendo sonreír a la mayoría.

-Bueno después de las vendas y ungüentos gratis… ¡que siga la fiesta! –grito Fred y todos lo siguieron sonriendo.

Todos fueron curados y como si nada hubiera pasado la fiesta comenzó con el baile…

_**-Voy yo –James le dio su ultimo trago sonriente al chocolate y yo solo asentí.**_

Note como Rose estaba sentada y triste así que en cuanto comenzó una canción que sabia que le gustaba me puse en cuclillas a su lado, la abrace y comencé moverla suavemente de lado a lado mientras cantaba consiguiendo que poco a poco sonriera, hice que se pusiera de pie y la abrace por la espalda poniendo mis manos sobre su vientre mientras seguimos bailando, la canción termino y comenzó una favorita de todos o mejor dicho la que iba mas acorde a nuestra vida.

_I need an alarm system in my house__  
><em>_So I know when people are creepin about__  
><em>_These people are freakin me out (these days)__  
><em>_It's getting hectic anywhere I go__  
><em>_They won't leave me alone__  
><em>_There things they all wanna know__  
><em>_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet__  
><em>_Why are they talking to me?__  
><em>_And why can't anyone see?___

_*chorus*__  
><em>_I just wanna live__  
><em>_Don't really care about the things that they say__  
><em>_Don't really care about what happens to me__  
><em>_I just wanna live___

_I rock a law suit when I'm going to court__  
><em>_A white suit when I'm getting divorced__  
><em>_A black suit at the funeral home__  
><em>_In my birthday suit__  
><em>_When I'm home alone__  
><em>_Talking on the phone__  
><em>_Got an interveiw with the rolling stone__  
><em>_They're sayin "now you're rich and now you're famous"__  
><em>_Fake ass girls all know your name__  
><em>_And lifestyles of the rich and famous__  
><em>_You're first hit__  
><em>_Aren't you ashamed of the life,__  
><em>_Of the life, of the life we're living___

_*chorus*___

_Stop your messing around, boy__  
><em>_Better think of your future__  
><em>_Better make some good plans__  
><em>_Boy said every one of our teachers look out,__  
><em>_You better play it safe never know what__  
><em>_Hard times will come your way__  
><em>_We say where we're coming from__  
><em>_We've already seen the worsed that life can bring__  
><em>_Now we expect everywhere__  
><em>_That we go all the things that they say__  
><em>_Yeah we already know_

_*chorus*__  
><em>_I just wanna live__  
><em>_Don't really care about the things that they say__  
><em>_Don't really care about what happens to me__  
><em>_I just wanna live_

… era la canción de todos porque así era nuestra vida y cantamos juntos gritando a todo pulmón, bailando y brincando como locos de un lado a otro mientras nuestras mamás nos observaban sonriendo bebiendo una taza de té, Rose bailaba y brincaba con todos riendo pero justo cuando la canción termino se volteo y vomito.

_**-¡James! –me golpe en el hombre mientras se ponía roja y yo me rio.**_


	19. Cap 18

Ya era lunes y con dificultad me pude despertar para trabajar, la abuela había quitado todos los moretones de mi rostro o por lo menos la mayoría ya que yo estaba más ocupado viendo que mis primos estuvieran bien pero lo que jamás mostré fueron los moretones que tenía en la espalda y las costillas pero no importaban, me di un baño y pude escuchar que Rosie se levantaba a prepararme el desayuno como todos los días.

Cuando termine de vestirme con jeans y camiseta la observe, parecía estar un poco incomoda pero no se muy bien como explicarles pero en resumen estaba rara…

_**-Recuerdo ese día –susurro Rosie tomando mi mano.**_

_**-Yo también –suspire.**_

… mirándola aun me senté –Buenos días –ella se sentó frente a mi con su taza de té y me sonrió pero yo sabia que algo estaba mal –¿Qué pasa? –no había tocado mi desayuno y solo le ponía atención a ella aunque no negare que el olor de las salchichas intentaba seducirme.

-Nada, creo que comí mucho –me volvió a sonreír intentando que no me preocupara pero no podía evitarlo y justo cuando iba a decir algo mas levanto su mano –Ni se te ocurra no ir a trabajar, estoy bien y cualquier cosa puedes aparecer en un segundo –suspire, es tan malditamente terca como su padre…

_**-¡Oye! –Rosie me golpeo en la cabeza pero con muy poca fuerza, sabia que tenia la razón.**_

… -Desayuna que se te hará tarde –solo gruñí con sus palabras y comencé a comer pero aun con mi vista fija en ella.

Dan llego mientras aun estaba terminando y se sentó a tomar un café aunque me apresuraba pero también comenzaba a notar que algo no estaba bien –Ey ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? –me miro fijamente, ni yo había notado que tenia un moretón en bajo el ojo como pintura y un poco sobre el parpado.

Solo suspire –Su papá –hable mientras cepillaba mis dientes y el soltaba la carcajada; minutos después apareció primero mi mamá a la que le indique que tuviera mucho cuidado con Rosie obviamente sin que ella escuchara…

_**-Ahora entiendo porque todo el día estuvieron vigilándome como sabuesos –no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.**_

_**-Te acusare con mamá –Rosie enseguida palideció.**_

… tome mis cosas del trabajo y me fui junto con Dan en su camioneta; el día debía ser relativamente corto aunque yo debía pasar curso de tejados con Miguel que ya me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa junto a la casa que aun estaba solo en esqueleto.

-¡Mijo!... hoy es el día –lo mire sin entender mientras bajaba de la camioneta –Te presentare a tu nuevo amor –de detrás de el saco una especie de pistola como de las películas y pesaba muchísimo –Ella es clavadora… una pistola de clavos –sonrío como si yo fuera su hijo y me estuviera dando la reliquia familiar –Ven –comencé a caminar tras el hasta unos maderos y me quito a mi nueva amiga –La sujetas con firmeza, quitas el seguro y apuntas… y … ¡bam! –se escucho una especie de tronido y vi como un clavo ya estaba en la madera, me regreso el arma a mis manos –Anda pequeño –en verdad me miraba como si fuera mi padre.

Me acerque al madero y le apunte, le quite el seguro y apunte… ¡bam! –Uuuuuuuuhhhh –susurre y lo volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro –Me guta –y sin mas me dejo ahí practicando mientras él tomaba su café de la mañana mirándome con orgullo.

_**-Resumiré hasta medio día… fui brutalmente vigilara y no me dejaron moverme del sofá mientras mi madrina y mamá limpiaban todo, bueno, la sala y la cocina no sabia como tomarían el que Jim y yo durmiéramos juntos –Rosie hablo rápidamente mientras yo reía.**_

Mientras tanto en la construcción mientras yo jugaba con mii nueva amiga los hombres grandes que por cierto siempre me estaban molestando se encargaban de empotrar las paredes y después de un rato Miguel y yo nos unimos a su grupo a clavar esas paredes, era tan divertido aunque tenia la curiosidad de intentar atrapar un clavo que salía despedido casi a la misma velocidad que una snitch pero mejor no lo hice aunque aun tengo la curiosidad.

_**-Ni se te ocurra, Potter –gruño Rosie y solo sonrió como niño bueno.**_

Al fin nos toco el momento de subir al tejado que solo tenia unas cuantas maderas atravesándolo todo como único soporte para nosotros y por supuesto el techo, ambos nos movimos lentamente –Mijo recuerda siempre fíjate donde estas y a donde vas a pisar aunque tardemos mas, eso no importa y por supuesto jamás andes de viga en viga brincando o poniendo todo tu peso a lo tonto sobre ellas sin antes ver que te aguanten ¿entendido? –mientras daba su discurso yo estaba sudando sin parar porque había dejado de sostener parte del techo por indicarme con las manos pero cuando me miro asentí sin parar haciéndolo reír. Seguimos con nuestra tarea y lo hicimos con lentitud por mi para que me acostumbrara, podía escuchar como los de abajo no dejaban de quejarse de mi y mi lentitud pero Dan que me miraba desde abajo casi como si estuviera preparado para correr si me caía parecía que no le importaba mi lentitud.

-Ya te puedes ir –Dan se acercó a mi mientras bebía agua después de terminar el techo.

-Pero… -

-Tranquilo, no hay nada para tu área aparte Rosie no se veía muy bien esta mañana –me miro preocupado y asentí.

-Lo sé pero me mando a trabajar –suspire.

-Jajajajajajaja ya es toda una mamá –ambos nos miramos y reímos –Bueno, vete ya y mañana nos vemos –asentí y lo golpee en el hombro, esta construcción era muy cerca de mi departamento así que podría ir caminando.

Tome mis cosas cuando note que Miguel no estaba cerca así que comencé a buscarlo por todos lados hasta encontrarlo en la habitación mas alejada dentro de la casa –¿Que haces? –pregunte al observarlo tan concentrado con un pequeño taladro de esos que parecen grandes y gruesos palos, como una salchicha que giraba sin parar mientras él jugaba con una tabla.

-Hago un caballito pa mi niño –contesto amable mostrándome el trozo de madera que comenzaba a tomar forma.

-Wow –susurre observándolo un rato hasta terminar de ver el resultado final –Es genial, un día enséñame yo también espero peque –sonreí orgullo y me sonrió.

-¡Felicidades mijo! –me dio un fuerte abrazo y me entrego el caballito.

-No, este es de tu hijo –intente regresárselo pero este se negó.

-No ahora es de tu hijo y luego te enseño, un día deberíamos ver el fut juntos –sonreí y asentí aunque me preguntaba si a Rosie le molestaría –Que sea una comida familiar y llevo a mi mujer pa que la conozcas y así haga mas amigas pa cotorrear –se carcajeo y yo con el sin entender que dijo. Ambos nos despedimos y comencé a caminar hacia mi departamento cuando pase frente a una librería, en el escaparate había un libro de cocina para idiotas o por lo menos ese era el titulo.

-Pronto Rosie no podrá cocinar –susurre y sin pensarlo más entre a comprarlo.

Al llegar a casa como siempre estaba noqueada en el sofá con un bote de helado entre sus brazos como si fuera un osito de peluche, me acerque y se lo quite mientras le daba un beso en la frente –Ya vine, roja –susurre y suavemente comencé a acariciar su vientre sonriendo, después la verdad no contare con detalles pero intente cocinar… terminamos pidiendo pasta italiana.

_**Ambos nos reímos recordando el monstruo que había terminando siendo mi intento de cena aunque aun recordamos que realmente teníamos miedo de que intentara comernos, nota para ustedes… jamás mezclen magia y cocina a menos que sean expertos.**_

La noche llego muy rápido y la verdad estaba agotado, me puse mi pijama después de darme un pequeño regaderazo y luego me metía a la cama junto a Rosie que se acomodó lentamente sobre mi; era la una de la mañana cuando comenzó a llover, podía escuchar entre sueños las gotas de agua chocando contra el cristal de la ventana cuando de pronto sentí que me movía.

-Jim… despierta… -Rosie me movía pero estaba tan cansado que no podía abrir los ojos –… Jim por favor despierta… ¡Carajo James despierta! –grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que yo me sentara de golpe.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunte un poco molesto.

-Estoy sangrando –susurro dejándome congelado…

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero como algunos sabrán o no, estoy de luto y la verdad las ganas de escribir se fueron un buen rato pero bueno aquí estamos volviendo; bueno, sin duda se preguntaran porque les di el itinerario del día ¿cierto? porque realmente así pasa, a veces estas totalmente en tu mundo y dejas pasar cosas o simplemente no le das la importancia que debía y puede terminar siendo una tragedia y en los embarazos es mas que común así que bueno espero no haberlos aburrido.<p>

El prox capitulo ya lo estoy pensando aunque es muy seguro que lo siguiente que suba sea de mi historia recuerdos que también tengo algo abandonada pero tranquis que el suyo ya esta en mi cabeza ok.

Saludos a tods


	20. Cap 19

_**-Voy yo –susurro Rosie haciendo que yo simplemente asintiera.**_

Durante todo ese día había sentido una especie de molestia, como si tuviera un pequeño pero muy pequeño cólico que la verdad no quise tomar como nada serio y obviamente jamás se lo dije a nadie así que la mayoría del día estuve recostada frente a la tv. observando programas de la naturaleza y demás.

Eran las cuatro y medio hambre pero no la suficiente para pedir algo ósea que termine solo con mi bote de helado aunque cuando quise tomar una cuchara del interior del lavaplatos algo raro paso, apenas adentre mi mano y sujete con cierta fuerza la cuchara cuando pude sentir como de mi interior una especie de onda salía de mi cuerpo destrozando todo lo que había dentro de vajilla; me asuste un poco –¿Qué fue eso? –susurraba una y otra vez mientras veía mi mano que parecía estar como si nada pero algo raro estaba pasando.

Tuve que volver a meter mi helado en la nevera mientras limpiaba todos los trozos del lavaplatos…

_**-¡Pudiste cortarte! ¿Dónde estaba Claire? –gruño James molesto y le sonreí.**_

_**-Le dije que no fuera, ella también necesitaba pasar tiempo con su familia –solo escucho como suelta un bufido mientras yo lo ignoro.**_

… cuando termine tome mis cosas y me recosté en el sofá sintiendo una especie de calidez en mi vientre –¿Que pasa? –susurre acariciándome suavemente pero nada cambiaba, había leído en varios libros de maternidad que era bueno que las madres hablaran con sus bebes cuando aun estaban en el vientre –… Pero yo aun no me veo como tu madre… no puedo ser madre sin recordar exactamente como te hice ¿cierto? –otra ola de calidez fue mi respuesta –Sabes que tus tíos andan como locos, Lilly dice que debo buscarte nombre aunque aun no sepa que eres… me encantaría que fueras niño, es mas fácil… aunque si eres niña sin duda serias la mujer a la que James le seria mas fiel aparte de tía Ginny –me reí al decir esto.

_**-¡Ey! –se quejo James a mi lado.**_

_**Voltee a verlo sonriente –Sabes que es verdad –susurre y antes de que pudiera reaccionar él ya estaba casi pegado a mi rostro mirándome con sus ojos castaños haciendo que me estremeciera nerviosa.**_

_**-Sabes muy bien que no solo a mi madre le e sido totalmente fiel en mi vida –su sonrisa de lado coqueta hizo que me volteara de golpe.**_

Suspire y comí un poco de helado –Te debe de gustar el quidditch o tu padre llorada…

_**James aun riendo por lo que acababa de pasar subió las escaleras al baño, por favor no digan lo que voy a decir.**_

… aun no sé si James será el mejor padre para ti, aparte será horrible ver como nos comen los medios mágicos cuando se enteren de que los primogénitos del trio de oro tienen un hijo juntos… no me puedo ver compartiendo mi vida con el aunque no la voy a compartir ¿cierto? Solo te compartiré a ti –volvió a suspirar –Tal vez deba educarte yo sola… eso suena como lo mejor pero ¿Cómo lo hablo con James? ¿Cómo decirle que en verdad no esta listo para ser padre?... ¿Cómo le digo que no lo puedo ver como tu padre? –mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cuando de golpe sentí otra enorme ola de calor que en cierta forma me causo hasta dolor –¿Qué pasa? –susurre confundida cubriéndome el vientre.

Me quede ahí dormida con el pensamiento de que no era madre en mi cabeza dando vueltas porque bien dicen que la madre no es la que te tuvo en su interior sino aquella que te educo de la mejor manera, yo no me veía haciéndolo correctamente. Cuando James llego ni lo sentí aunque la calidez de mi interior me aviso pero no fue hasta que desperté de golpe por un gran estruendo, voltee hacia la cocina y James estaba ahí con un delantal rodeándolo a la altura de su cadera, un trapo en mano y una cuchara de madera en la otra eran su continua defensa contra una masa que se levantaba de la cacerola como si fuera un dementor.

-Atrás… ¡Atrás bestia!... –la cosa esa siguió intentando acercarse a el mientras este no dejaba de golpear al aire con sus utensilios –¡Dije atrás! –me levante del sofá y observe todo desde la barra para no interferir hasta que James lo atrapo colocándole la tapa a la cacerola que vibro un momento pero luego se quedo en silencio, James me miro con una sonrisa y se acercó a mi sudando –¿Como estas? Rojita –me sonrió mientras lo observaba lleno de harina y otras cosas de cocina aparte de aun traer la ropa del trabajo lleno de tierra y lo que parecía ser aserrín.

-Yo iba a cocinar –me queje viéndolo directamente a los ojos, era lo menos que podía hacer con todo lo que había trabajo el.

-Tranquila yo puedo –me sonrió seguro cuando de golpe cayo la cacerola al piso dejando salir al monstruo que parecía que se había levantado de dormir, ambos soltamos un grito al verlo y mas cuando comenzó a empujarse hacia donde estábamos nosotros –¡Quieto! –James de nuevo tenia su cucharon en la mano solo que esta vez me estaba cargando con un brazo por si era necesario correr –¡Atrás! ¡Yo soy tu creador y debes obedecerme –dijo con firmeza y para nuestra sorpresa la cosa esa se detuvo mirándonos o al menos parecía que nos miraba, ambos nos mirábamos desconcertados y mas cuando sin que lo notáramos se acercó a nosotros y se abrazó a la pierna de James.

-Si tu puedes… eres un master –me reí mientras el me soltaba y observaba con cierto asco a su pequeño hijo.

_**-Esa cosa aun vive –les dije con miedo y asco.**_

_**-¡Ey! Garga es genial y le gusta jugar con Harry –James defendió a su creación aunque fue otra cosa la que me hizo mirarlo asesinamente.**_

_**-¿Dejas que mi hijo juegue con tu monstruo? –gruñí apretando los puños.**_

_**-Claro, son amigos –sonrió orgulloso y sin poder evitarlo lo golpe en la cabeza.**_

La hora de dormir y ambos nos metimos a la cama en total silencio; el sueño me vencía pero sentía algo aun mas raro, era un leve dolor y por supuesto esa onda cálida que se intensificaba mientras pasaba el tiempo sin dejarme dormir cuando después de un largo rato pude escuchar las gotas del agua golpeando la ventana y de golpe un intenso dolor me hizo doblarme en silencio en mi lugar, sentí como algo salía de mi y como pude me levante quedándome doblada mientras intentaba caminar pero algo llamo mi atención, la cama estaba sucia y al mirarlo mas de cerca supe que era –Jim… despierta… -intentaba estar calmada pero el miedo comenzaba a llenarse en mi interior -… Jim por favor despierta –lo movía y no despertaba hasta que simplemente todo el pánico que sentía exploto –¡Carajo James despierta! –grite lo mas fuerte que pude pero al fin despertó.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunto molesto medio adormilado.

-Estoy sangrando –susurre, pude sentir como enseguida se ponía totalmente tenso y de golpe se levanto.

-Tranquila Rosie… tranquila –susurraba sin parar, pude verle el rostro cuando encendió las luces y simplemente estaba mas blanco que la cera, con rapidez se puso unos tenis y una sudadera, tomo su cartera, varita, llaves y una chamarra mía para luego levantarme en brazos –Tranquila –susurraba mientras abría casi a patadas la puerta del departamento.

Yo estaba simplemente congelada _–"¿Te habías molestado por lo que dije cuando estábamos solos?"_ -me preguntaba mientras James regresaba corriendo al departamento conmigo en brazos y tomaba su celular para luego volver a salir a toda velocidad, al ascensor tardo demasiado para el gusto de James así que comenzó a bajar las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía conmigo en brazos. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, no sabia como explicarlo pero sabia que estaba mal lo que pasaba y que el dolor que tenia no era bueno pero no estaba concentrada en eso –_"¿En verdad no me quieres como madre?… Tal vez esto era lo mejor tanto para ti como para mi… yo volvería a la escuela como cualquier bruja de mi edad y podría hacer todo lo que tenia planeado antes de saber de ti… tu podrías escoger mejor a otra mamá, alguien que sepa cambiarte los pañales y que no sea una negada para los niños, alguien que tuviera la suficiente edad para cuidarte como te merecías y obviamente ese alguien simplemente no era yo… sí… esto era lo mejor" –_mientras yo había estado en mi cabeza con varios pensamientos como este James manejaba como loco.

-¡Mamá voy con Rosie hacia el hospital! –observe como enviaba su enorme ciervo plateado por la oscuridad del a noche, saco su móvil y llamo a la doctora –Si ya voy para allá… estoy… ¡no se donde carajo estoy pero estoy llegando!... si, si, faltan dos calles –el tenia razón, ahí me fije que el enorme anuncio del hospital brillaba en la oscuridad y solté un suspiro notando como James había tenia su mano en mi vientre en todo este tiempo, no se como pudo manejar y llamar a todos con una sola mano en especial cuando la camioneta iba a mas de 100.

_**-Voy yo –James me sonrió tomando mi mano con firmeza, no lo había notado pero mis ojos estaban rojos y las lagrimas se deslizaban sin cesar por mis mejillas mientras el suavemente intentaba limpiarlas con su pañuelo pero simplemente no se detenían.**_

Frene de golpe frente al hospital y salí a toda velocidad de la camioneta para darle la vuelta, tomar a Rosie entre mis brazos y correr de nuevo solo que ahora hacia la puerta del hospital donde pude ver a la doctora esperándonos con una camilla lista al igual que varios tipos vestidos de azul, la pelirroja parecía en su propio mundo y yo simplemente no sabia que hacer solo correr mas rápido para ponerla en la camilla; todos juntos entramos al hospital pero de pronto frente a una puerta después de recorrer un pasillo largo los tipos de azul me detuvieron.

-Ey –gruñí, ahí fue cuando Rosie regreso y con ojos llorosos me miro suplicando que no la dejara sola, yo lo había prometido y ahora no era el momento de romper mis promesas.

-Jim, hijo no puedes pasar –la doctora Carter intento detenerme colocando su mano en mi pecho mientras yo solo miraba a mi pelirroja que con pánico desaparecía tras la puerta, gruñí de nuevo y comencé casi a taclear a los pitufos esos para que me dejaran pasar, la doctora que ya había dado unos pasos regreso a sostenerme del rostro –James no puedes pasar, por favor quédate quieto –la mire fijamente y ella entendió enseguida –Lo prometo –susurro y yo asentí, confiaba en ella por alguna extraña razón aunque podía sentir como si me aplastaran el corazón cuando también la vi desaparecer tras la puerta.

_**-Estaba aterrada cuando no te dejaron pasar… no dejaba de decir tu nombre mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor –susurro Rosie llorando mas mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos.**_

No sabia que hacer, solo me senté en la sala de espera mirando al vacío del piso cuando minutos después escuche un barullo conocido –Mi amor –voltee levemente y pude ver a mi madre, mi padre, Albus y Lilly, tía Hermione y tío Ron junto con Hugo corriendo hacia mi.

-James ¿Qué paso? –la voz de mi madrina me hizo reaccionar cuando me zarandeo levemente, metí mis manos entre mi cabello y apreté con fuerza.

-No se… estábamos acostados ya durmiendo y de pronto… no se… no se… – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas mientras yo apretaba mas los puños, no sabia que había pasado y ni siquiera lo entendía, sentí que alguien me abrazaba con fuerza mientras mis lagrimas no podían parar –Mi bebe… mi cacahuate… – comencé a susurrar y con toda la fuerza que pude me voltee de golpe a golpear a la pared con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis lagrimas seguían cayendo –… ¡mi bebe! –dije un poco mas fuerte mientras mi mamá ya me detenía y me abrazaba con fuerza llorando conmigo –Mi bebe, mamá –llore como un niño pequeño en los brazos de mi madre por un muy largo rato.

Después de un tiempo las lagrimas se detuvieron y solo miraba la puerta esperando, nunca supe a que hora llego Dan junto a su novia, los abuelos y mis tías con mis primos hasta Rob y Joshua que estaban sentado junto conmigo simplemente mirando la puerta, Josh lloraba en silencio mientras yo apretaba los puños, sentía como aun tenia muchas lagrimas en mis ojos que salían lentamente pero las limpiaba casi al instante –¡James! –era Rosie, esa era la voz de Rosie desde el otro lado de la puerta y todos la habían escuchado dando un brinco, yo reaccione enseguida a ponerme de pie y correr hacia allá; Rob y Josh intentaron agarrarme pero me zafe rápido después vino Ted y Fred a los que literalmente taclee, Albus y Hugo juntaron fuerzas con Dan pero simplemente no pudieron, no podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada y justo cuando ya iba a llegar a la puerta mi papá y tío Ron me taclearon con todas sus fuerzas, por un momento ni me fije quienes eran solo importaba llegar a ella y casi arrastrando me acercaba mas y mas a la puerta hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver a la doctora Carter.

-¿Jimmy? –me miro confundida al verme en el piso con todos intentando frenarme.

-Tía ¿Cómo esta? –Susan se acercó con rapidez con tía Hermione, mamá, la abuela y las tías tras ella.

-Mal nena… -el alma se me fue al piso -… esta teniendo varias amenazas de aborto, no se como su cuerpo aun resiste y no lo a dejado salir aunque me preocupa es el estado del bebe, sí esto sigue no solo puede morir él bebe sino Rosie también corre mucho riesgo –me quede inmóvil.

_**-Déjame decirte que no grite solo susurre, nunca supe como me escuchaste –mire a Rosie confundido –Déjame contar algo curioso que me paso –simplemente asentí.**_

Cuando estaba en la sala, todo era movimiento a mi alrededor y por un segundo imagine que era un ballet presentando una puerta en escena solo que yo era la parte trágica de la historia según parecía, sentía mucho dolor pero había algo que me dolía mas y ahí me di cuenta… no quería perder a mi bebe… lo amaba y el dolor que tenia en ese momento no era tanto físico, era de mi corazón aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas –No te vayas, por favor… te amo –susurre antes de caer dormida.

El lugar era blanco parecía la madriguera pero extremadamente limpiaba, mi cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto solo con una sabana blanca –¿Donde estoy? –pregunte relativamente en voz baja.

-Es donde tu perteneces en su totalidad –hablo una voz pero no sabia de donde venia pero la reconocía en cierta forma, como si la hubiera escuchado toda mi vida.

-¿Quién eres? –intente mirar a un lugar donde la luz era mas intensa, hacia donde originalmente estaba el lago cerca de la casa de los abuelos.

-Soy el que esta en tu vientre… aquel que no se quiere ir… aquel al que amas incondicionalmente como yo a ti –mi corazón se partió escuchando sus palabras –papá es muy bueno, no deberías dudar de el… y tu eres la mejor… ¿quieres que me vaya? –su tono sonaba triste y yo enseguida negué con fuerza mientras mis lagrimas se derramaban.

-No, te amo mi bebe… al fin comprendí que no importa nada solo que te ame y eso ya lo hago –mi voz era un poco entre cortada.

-También te amo, mamá… hagamos esto juntos ¿ok? –yo simplemente asentí sonriendo y de pronto todo se lleno de luz demasiado intensa que no me dejaba ver nada.

Escuchaba el silencio por un momento pero luego lentamente los sonidos de los aparatos del hospital comenzaron a rodearme, comencé a sentir de nuevo mi cuerpo y el dolor simplemente había parado de hecho me sentía de lo mejor de alguna manera rara pero sobre todo sentía la mano de alguien sujetando con firmeza la mía, aunque ya sabia quien era abrí los ojos lentamente para asegurarme y ahí estaba James sentado aun lado de mi cama, sujetando mi mano y dormido en la orilla de mi cama con su otra mano sobre mi vientre, vestía su pijama y sudadera aun con su cabello mas alborotado de lo normal y se veía pálido; sonreí levemente pero note que no estábamos solos, mi mamá y mi madrina estaban también recostadas en un sofá que había en la habitación mientras sorprendida podía ver a mi papá con mi padrino dormidos o mejor dicho dormitando de pie afuera de la habitación que tenia paredes de cristal, intente moverme un poco para ver quien mas estaba a fuera ya que lo de cristal solo era la mitad pero con mis movimientos desperté a James que me miro sorprendido –Rojita –susurro y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Hola –susurre sonriendo también con ojos llorosos, no necesitaba que fuera mas listo, fuerte o tuviera un gran trabajo, al fin entendí que lo único que necesita un papá perfecto es amar de sobremanera a su hijo y así es como James lo hacia, y no solo al bebe sino también a mi… era el papá perfecto.

James se puso de pie tirando la silla y me abrazo con fuerza, el estruendo hizo despertar a mi mamá que tenia los ojos rojos junto con mi madrina que enseguida abrazo a mi madre que comenzó a llorar, mi padrino y mi papá me miraron sonriendo aliviados y de pronto de todo el largo de la habitación asomándose casi en formación comenzaron a salir las cabezas de mis primos, Rob, Joshua que comenzó a llorar como magdalena y Claire que también comenzó a llorar, hasta Scorpius estaba ahí sonriendo; no puedo negar que me reí al verlos salir como zuricatas uno tras otro o como topos asomándose de su agujero.

* * *

><p>Bueno al fin la conti esta lista, espero les haya gustado... les aviso que de ahora en adelante haré los capítulos como que contando solo lo mas importante de cada mes sino esto podría ser demasiado eterno xD<p>

Ya saben que me pueden dejar insultos y demás en los comentarios oki

Saludos a todos


	21. Cap 20

Había pasado un mes desde aquel terrible día y por alguna extraña razón desde ese día Rosie había comenzado a explotar las cosas en algunas ocasiones y en otras levitaban un poco, en especial cuando dormía pero ambos pensamos que es mas que normal ya que cacahuate seria mago; estaba en el trabajo colocando en el interior los azulejos de las escaleras mientras los mas grandes que siempre me estaban molestando tomaban su descanso a fuera de la casa.

-Hola guapa –de golpe me levante y salí casi corriendo de la casa encontrando a Rosie junto al tráiler de Dan siendo acosada por varios de los mas grandes, gruñí y comencé a caminar hacia ellos –¿Eres amiga del jefe? O ¿Por qué alguien tan hermosa como tu esta aquí? –Rosie se encogió y por alguna extraña razón sujeto su vientre.

-¿Tienes novio? –uno de los grandes iba a acariciar su mejilla y ahí entre yo en escena golpeándole su mano con la mía, Miguel que me había seguido con la mirada ahora corría hacia donde yo estaba interponiéndome entre la pelirroja y el hombre que me miro con molestia gruñendo –¿Qué carajos te pasa? Potter –lo mire hacia arriba porque era bastante más alto y grande que yo.

-No tiene novio, tiene esposo y soy yo –gruñí apretando con fuerza los dientes y sin notarlo ya tenia un martillo en mis manos –Y esta embarazada así que mejor se alejan o les parto a todos la cara –levante un poco el martillo enseñándolo.

Por un momento pensé que se me iban a lanzar encima todos pero de pronto sonrieron –¡Un pequeño Potter! –gritaron sorprendiéndome no solo a mi sino a Rosie que había estado sujetando mi brazo con fuerza sentí como dio un brinco –¡Felicidades! –el hombre que antes había intentado tocar a Rosie ahora nos abrazaba a ambos sonriendo y levantándonos un poco del piso.

-Cuando nazca habrá fiesta –agrego otros de los grandes mientras los demás asentían, cada uno paso dándonos abrazos o palmadas en mi caso en la espalda con gran fuerza y cuando me descuide Rosie estaba siendo rodeada por los hombres que como bebes le hablaban a su vientre mientras se turnaban para acariciarlo.

Dan salió de su tráiler y al ver la escena soltó una carcajada, todos voltearon a verlo sonrojados al igual que la pelirroja –Haber bebes a trabajar –todos dieron un gruñido y luego un quejido para enseguida despedirse de la pequeña barriguita de la pelirroja y despedirse de ella.

Miguel que había estado esperando su turno en cuanto se fueron todos se acercó lo ultimo corriendo y la abrazo con fuerza –¡Mija! Que bueno es conocerte y a tu futuro chamaco también –la soltó y suavemente acaricio su vientre aunque la pelirroja estaba totalmente sorprendida –Mmm casi 4 y medio, ya pueden saber que es –me sonrió con felicidad mientras yo abrazaba a Rosie por la espalda.

-Rose te presento a mi maestro, cuidador y mejor amigo Miguel –el hombre se sonrojo por la presentación pero aun así le extendió la mano a la pelirroja que sonriendo le respondió el saludo.

-Es un placer y gracias por cuidarlo –Rosie le sonrió.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sí es un hijo pa mi –sonreí por sus palabras –Bueno regreso a trabajar, un placer y no andes mucho por aquí que es peligroso y el polvo te puede hacer daño también –Rosie asintió –Cuida bien al chamaco –susurro acariciando el vientre de la pelirroja que asintió.

Cuando Miguel se fue ambos nos miramos un poco confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, Dan me golpeo en la cabeza –¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazarlos con un martillo? –gruño y yo me escondí tras la cabellera roja de Rosie que se rio un poco de mi.

-Dani no lo regañes, el solo defendió a su mujer –Susan salió del tráiler y nos sonrió, desde el día que Rose había estado en el hospital se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y jamás permitía que estuviera sola, siempre la estaba cuidando cuando Claire no podía; en cuanto se miraron se sonrieron y se lanzaron a abrazarse con fuerza –Bueno dejemos los saludos para después, vámonos que mi tía nos espera –yo la mire desconcertado mientras Dan soltaba una carcajada.

-Tranquilo –sin más me jalo y me lanzo a la parte trasera de su camioneta dejando a Susan adelante a su lado y a Rosie sentada en la parte trasera mientras yo iba en lo de carga todavía asustado porque yo no recordaba que tuviéramos cita.

_**-Yo cuento lo siguiente –mire a Rose y asentí.**_

Podía ver el rostro de James por el retrovisor y notaba que estaba confundido y asustado pero no lo voltee a ver en ningún momento para evitar preguntas silenciosas aparte de que sabia que sí miraba su cara de perro abandonado lo mas seguro es que me apiada de él y no debía.

_**-Mala –gruño James a mi lado haciéndome reír.**_

Cuando llegamos al consultorio Susan se encargo de interponerse para que no me preguntara y cuando iba a entrar a la consulta Dan lo detuvo –Suéltame –gruño James haciéndome temblar pero Dan ni se inmuto.

-No, tú te quedas aquí conmigo –y como si nada lo jalo hasta sentarlo, las demás parejas los miraban.

Yo solo suspire y entre al consultorio donde la doctora Mary sonrió –Hola Rosie ¿Cómo te has sentido? –se acercó y nos saludo de beso a mi y a Susan.

-Bien –estaba un poco asustada más que nada porque sabía que James podría desesperarse en cualquier momento y lucharía por entrar conmigo.

-¿Has seguido todas mis indicaciones? –asentí –¿Nada de esfuerzos? –volví a asentir –Muy bien, ven conmigo –seguí a la doctora y sin que me lo dijera me recosté en la camilla.

_**-Agregare algo –James me miro sonriendo y asentí.**_

Estaba preocupado apretando los puños, por momentos sentía el gran impulso de entrar al lugar sin importar nada pero Dan lo notaba y me sujetaba cuando de pronto vi que la pantalla de televisión dejaba de mostrar el tonto programa por una imagen de un bebe algo mas grande y bastante mas formado, bueno, al menos ya no parecía monstruo de alguna película de extraterrestres muggle y note como algo era encerrado en un circulo rojo solo que no sabia bien que era, las parejas a mi alrededor sonreían entendiendo totalmente que era y Dan simplemente no miraba ya que hablaba por teléfono, la verdad simplemente le quite importancia y seguí nervioso.

_**-Voy –asentí mirando a Rose que sonrió.**_

Cuando salí James me miro asustado en especial cuando noto que la doctora venia conmigo junto con Susan que se mantenía seria, sin decirle nada le deje una caja sobre sus piernas y me miro aun mas confundido –Ábrela –susurre, todos a nuestro alrededor sonreían mirándonos.

Lentamente abrió la caja y encontró unos calcetines tejidos color azul claro que saco y los miro detenidamente, de pronto, los puso contra sus zapatos midiéndolos –Esto no me queda –susurro confundido y me miro, suspire mientras Dan se soltaba a reír junto con la doctora y Susan.

-Piensa –susurre notando las risas a nuestro alrededor.

James se quedo en silencio mirando los calcetines fijamente y luego a mi hasta que lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, sin mas sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –¡Es niño! –grito con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que levantaba los brazos y se paraba de golpe, volteo a ver a Dan que sonreía –¡Es un niño! –volvió a gritar haciéndonos reír a todos y su primo le dio los cinco mientras James derrama silenciosas lagrimas a la vez que sonreía todo lo que podía, se lanzo a abrazarme con fuerza y me levanto en aires –Es niño –susurro llorando y soltándome para ponerse de rodillas y acariciar mi vientre –Eres un niño cacahuate –sonrió tan radiante como jamás lo había visto ni siquiera la vez que gano su primera copa de quidditch o cuando gano el mundial juvenil y simplemente esa sonrisa hizo que yo fuera feliz en especial cuando sentí una intensa ola cálida recorriéndome sin parar.

A nuestro alrededor la gente aplaudía y nos felicitaba mientras James se quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro que seguían saliendo sin parar mientras me abrazaba feliz.

_**-Voy –James sonrió feliz recordando.**_

Del consultorio nos fuimos al departamento de Dan a comer y apenas entramos sonreí, saque mi varita y le apunte a los calcetines, sabia que mi madre estaba tomando el té con mi madrina, mis tías y mi abuela, hoy era su día de juntarse y jamás faltaba ninguna así que les apunte susurrando un hechizo que los hizo desaparecer.

_**-Mamá me conto que estaban todas sentadas en la mesa conversando tranquilamente cuando de pronto los calcetines aparecieron en medio de la mesa –me rio recordando –Dijo que se quedaron todas asustadas mirándolos con duda cuando de pronto llego mi patronus gritando ¡Tendrás un nieto! –ambos nos carcajeamos –Todas lanzaron sus tazas al aire gritando por el susto y la sorpresa… aun quisiera poder haberlo visto –me rio.**_

Estábamos en plena comida cuando de golpe aparecieron los patronus de toda la familia soltando mensajes de felicidad o al menos eso pensamos porque con tantas lágrimas no entendíamos que decían.

_**Rose me mira y sin mas ambos comenzamos a reírnos.**_

* * *

><p>Corto pero conciso, espero les haya gustado.<p> 


	22. Cap 21

Estaba sentado en el comedor, desde que los chicos habían regresado a Hogwarts comencé a despertarme mas temprano y no por costumbre; de nuevo en esta semana estaba en primera plana del profeta con mi linda sonrisa y mi elegante traje negro, fue tomada en una fiesta benéfica días después de ser nombrado unos de los hombres jóvenes mas ricos y deseados de Inglaterra, sin duda, no dirían lo mismo ahora.

_¿Dónde esta James Sirius Potter?_

Citaba el titular en letras grandes y así había estado varias veces durante estos casi dos meses en un encabezado según supe mi padre estuvo a punto de hechizarlos ya que no dejaban de acosarlo tanto a el como a mi madre que parece mas relajada, sin duda, por haber sido la novia de mi papá. La información sobre Rose también abundaban y los rumores comenzaban a ser cada vez mas locos hasta el punto que algunos decían que nos habíamos vuelto mortifagos pero por suerte nadie tenia ni idea, por suerte. Lilly me había comentado que estaba siendo seguida por las chicas chismosas de la escuela al igual que varios de mis primos, Dominique ya había sido castigada por literalmente mandar a volar a una.

Escuche a Rose levantándose con lentitud, por mas que había querido no había podido quitarle la costumbre de levantarse para hacerme el desayuno, me puse de pie con lentitud y camine hasta la chimenea donde lance el periódico con mi rostro mirándome con mi linda sonrisa –_**Incendio **_–susurre apuntándole con mi varita, observe como lentamente mi rostro se consumió pero no me importaba, por alguna extraña razón no me importaba porque era feliz.

_-Jimmy_ –Rose lucia aun dormida y con lentitud me acerque para abrazarla.

-_Buenos días… abre los ojos_ –susurre con una sonrisa en mi rostro y le di un suave beso en la mejilla –_Anda mejor a dormir, hoy viene Susan ¿A dónde van a ir?_ –ya me había duchado así que solo me faltaba ponerme mis botas de trabajo que comencé a buscar después de dejarla sentada en el sofá.

_-Pues vamos a ir de compras, cosas para él bebe… no se… ropita y demás _–sonrió animada aunque tenia los ojos un poco cerrados _–¿Usaste la chimenea?_ –con sorpresa me gire notando como aun salía un poco de humo, no le había mencionado absolutamente nada de lo que se decía en el mundo mágico.

_**-Eso me molesto mucho –gruño Rosie a mi lado y yo mejor me hice el que no escucho.**_

_-Sentí algo de frío_ –sonreí casi forzadamente pero como estaba atándome los cordones no lo noto, me puse de pie y la observe como algo atontada comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina para prepararme de desayunar, me acerque con rapidez y la detuve antes de que sus manos tocaran algo haciendo que su espalda se pegara a mi pecho _–¿Cómo estas?_ –susurre en su oído mientras suavemente la rodeaba por la cintura con mis brazos y dejaba mis manos sobre mi hijo.

_-Cansada… me duele la espalda y mis pies están hinchados, por suerte las nauseas se han ido_ –se recargo totalmente en mi.

-_Lo sé… te veo así que olvida mi desayuno y ve a dormir que sí vas de compras sin descansar le compraras algo horrible y rosa_ –hice una mueca exagerada haciendo que se riera.

_-Pero…_ -intento pelear.

_-Shhh anda a dormir_ –me volteo a ver notando que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y sonreí –_Vamos _–suavemente la levante en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama donde suavemente la acomode, observe el reloj y note que aun tenia tiempo así que me introduje en la cama dejando que ella tomara mi pecho como almohada acomodándose de lado mientras subía su pierna en mi, algo ya bastante normal últimamente, me quede ahí a su lado hasta que tuve que ir a trabajar dejándola completamente dormida.

_**-No sentí cuando te fuiste –Rosie me miro sonriente –Voy –asentí y me acomode mejor en mi silla.**_

Cuando desperté el timbre sonaba una y otra vez, por suerte, Susan ya sabia que estaría dormida así que sabia que debía tocar muchas veces; con mucho trabajo me levante y fui a abrirle la puerta lo mas rápido que mi panza me lo permitía –_Te vez horrible_ –dijo en cuanto me vio haciéndome reír.

-_Comienzo a pensar que debes dejar de juntarte con James_ –ambas nos reímos.

-_Lo siento pero la verdad te vez fatal… hoy a cambiado el plan _–la mire asustada –_Ponte ropa cómoda y déjale una nota a tu maridito… regresaras un poco tarde _–su mirada maléfica me hizo pasar saliva sonoramente pero no debía rechistar, estaba en su completo poder.

Me puse unos jeans especiales para embarazada y una blusa floja después de una refrescante ducha, cuando salí de mi habitación la encontré muy entretenida en su celular ahí recordé tomar el mio –_Listo… el spa nos ha aceptado –_la mire sorprendida y no me dejo quejarme, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en su auto casi amarrada en el asiento trasero; de ahí la verdad no hay mucho que contar mas que sufrí el mejor día de mi vida aunque tuve que volver tiempo después sin panza para probar todo lo que el lugar ofrecía.

Cuando regresamos entrada la noche James y Dan estaban en el comedor viendo unos planos –_No podemos hacer esto_ –susurro James –_Es muy peligroso… quieres cambiar de casas a presas en un momento, no tenemos idea_ –se veían tensos pero aun discutían como gente por decirlo de alguna manera, sí se preguntan si firmamos y se estaban preparando dentro de varios meses mas que nada a que yo diera a luz para hacer la presentación al publico del cambio de la empresa mientras Dan ponía todo en orden y nosotros nos preparábamos para ser parte del mundo económico muggle y James se especializaba en estudiar construcción hasta el punto de ya comenzar a en pensar ir a la universidad muggle.

_-Jim puede ser la mejor oportunidad para un fuerte despegue_ –Dan sonreía ansioso, sin duda, deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas.

James suspiro –_Tendremos que planear todo muy bien… debemos conseguir personal con el conocimiento, los mejores_ –Dan sonrió triunfante.

-_Esta bien, tengo una amiga perfecta para ese trabajo aparte aun falta mucho para tener que presentar la propuesta final_–Susan y yo nos tensamos al escuchar eso, mujeres en construcción que podría ser mas sexi pensé en especial con mi enorme panza pero ¿Por qué me preocupaba eso?

_**-Shhhh jamás digan que lo pensé –les guiñe un ojo mientras James iba a revisar a Harry.**_

La conversación siguió lo que imagino fueron horas ya que Susan y yo nos fuimos a acostar mientras ellos seguían hablando en el comedor. Desperté a primera hora de la mañana totalmente relajada y amando con todo mi corazón a Nina, la chica que me había dado un delicioso masaje de pies ahora la sonrisa no se podía borrar de mi rostro o eso pensé yo.

Dan y James estaban tirados en el piso recargando la espalda en el sofá con papeles por todos lados, sonreí cuando de pronto una lechuza entro por la ventana –_Snitch _–sorprendida vi al ave de James y con suavidad le quite no solo el periódico, le di un pedazo de manzana que agradeció con un picotazo suave en mi mejilla y luego desapareció por el mismo lugar por donde entro pero antes de que yo abriera el profeta otra ave entro, esta era desconocida y traía una carta que le quite de la pata para luego también darle un poco de fruta.

Confundida abrí el periódico y me congele…

_James Sirius Potter desaparecido del mundo mágico. Se presume que su padre lo corrió de casa cuando su primogénito decidió no seguir sus pasos como auror._

… no sabia que decir y no quise leer mas, voltee a ver la carta y me congele al ver que venia de parte de Oliver Wood entrenador de los Falcon´s; como pude evite abrirla y la deje en la mesa sobre todos los papeles junto el periódico para meterme a su habitación que siempre estaba vacía y llore, llore en silencio no solo por las horribles cosas que se dicen de mi padrino sino por todo lo que se dice de James.

-_**Voy –suspiro James tras de mi y asentí.**_

Me desperté y mire a mi alrededor, medio adormilado aun comencé a reunir los papeles cuando de pronto note con pánico el periódico sobre la mesa, lo tome enseguida y leí el titular –_Bueno, casi le atinan_ –sonreí apunto de reírme y simplemente lo lance a la chimenea –_Papá debe de estar que hecha fuego _–saque mi varita e hice lo mismo que el día anterior, simplemente desaparecerlo.

_-¿Desde cuando?_ –me congele cuando escuche la voz de Rosie a mi espalda –_Dime Sirius ¿desde cuando han estado estos titulares? _–me di la vuelta con lentitud para solo mirarla de reojo notando enseguida como se había puesto casi del tono de su cabello en especial sus orejas recordándome enseguida el parecido con su padre.

_-No es importante_ –termine de recoger los papeles.

_-¡Carajo James! ¿Desde cuando me estas ocultando las cosas?_ –rugió la leona y de tan fuerte que lo hizo, Susan salió de la habitación asustada y Dan casi se termino poniendo de pie en un segundo.

-_Puedes calmarte… solo son estupideces de los medios_ –seguí sin ponerle atención mientras mi primo y futura prima se tensaban escuchando como se agitaba la pelirroja.

-_Como me voy a calmar cuando tú me has estado escondiendo cosas_ –gruño exasperada intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar.

-_Rose déjate de estupideces son las mismas idioteces de cuando estábamos en la escuela… ya sabes como son no entiendo porque ahora te molesta_ –la mire serio, mi paciencia era demasiado pequeña.

_-¡Me estas mintiendo de eso me enojo!_ –grito con fuerza.

-_No es cierto_ –

_-¡Que si! –_

_-¡Que no, carajo!_ –por fin termine gritando, apreté mis puños y solo me di la vuelta –Te veo en la obra Dan –tome mis cosas lo mas rápido posible y abrí la puerta.

_-Se te olvida algo, estúpido_ –voltee de mala manera a ver a Rosie que furiosa me lanzo un sobre a la cara, lo mire de mala manera hasta que me fije bien de parte de quien venia, me agache y lo abrí casi enseguida.

_Querido James_

_Lamento tener que comunicarte esto pero el equipo no te contratara, de hecho, lanzaran un comunicado en el cual aseguraran que jamás se estuvo interesado en ti._

_Eres el hijo de mi viejo amigo y por eso hago esto, debes prepararte muchacho porque el equipo será capaz de pisotear con tal de salir libre de cualquier pregunta de la prensa, sé cuanto querías ser profesional y lamento que tu sueño se haya caído pero con tu desaparición no podía haber otro camino, si en el futuro puedo ayudarte con gusto lo hare. Se fuerte muchacho, a fin, tu familia te esta apoyando y con eso no necesitas nada mas._

_Atte. Entrenador en Jefe de los Falcon´s y tu amigo _

_Oliver Wood _

Apreté los puños arrugando el papel entre mis manos, cerré los ojos y suspire con fuerza –_Me voy_ –susurre lanzando el papel al piso para enseguida darme la vuelta para desaparecer azotando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba estar solo y muy lejos para no lastimar a nadie sin querer.


	23. Cap 22

Aparecí con simpleza a orillas de Hogsmeade, el look de muggle ayudaba en cierta forma a que nadie me reconociera pero también llamaba demasiado la atención así que con mirada baja acelere hasta llegar al otro lado del pueblo; la cabeza de puerco seguía siendo un horrible lugar pero era nuestro lugar, Aberforth siempre tenia la puerta abierta para nosotros y esta era especial ya que estaba hechizada para que solo un Weasley en resumen pudiera pasar; gire el tomo de la puerta y baje lentamente por las escaleras hasta el sótano que estaba muy levemente iluminado. Solo dos mesas rodeadas de sillas simples de madera –_**Hola Ariana**_ – mire el viejo cuadro donde una niña me sonrió levemente desde el –_**Aun no reparan el túnel ¿cierto?**_– ella negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y yo me senté mirándola aunque oculto por las sombras levemente en un rincón _**–¿Te gustaría que buscara como repararlo?**_– me miro un poco desconcertada por mi pregunta pero con rapidez me sonrió asintiendo, sonreí levemente y baje la mirada sacando de una caja aun lado una de las tantas botellas de whisky que se escondían por ahí, y me senté ahí solo dejando que el tiempo pasara mientras mi cabeza iba de un a otro pensamiento mas rápido de lo que a mi me gustaba sin permitirme siquiera dejar de sentir por un segundo.

_**Ambos estábamos sentados en lugares diferentes, James en la sala y yo en el comedor así que tendrán que dividirse porque cada uno contara lo que paso; esa fue uno de nuestros días más difíciles.**_

Después de que James se fue simplemente me senté en el sofá a llorar, no podía evitarlo ni el horrible sentimiento de ser engañada; Susan se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo mientras yo lloraba sin parar, podía escuchar a Dan recoger sus papeles y de pronto silencio –_Debo ir a buscarlo _–susurro y enseguida levante mi cabeza para mirarlo con la carta entre sus manos.

_-Déjalo, debe pensar que es lo que hizo_ –respondí molesta, James es un gran niño grande y como tal debía de tratarlo.

Dan me miro serio –_No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Rosie… y voy a buscarlo, debe estar fatal_ –gruño poniéndose su chaqueta mientras me miraba.

_-¡Yo soy la que me siento fatal!... yo soy la que fui engañada, yo soy la que me siento estúpida… yo…_ -Susan me detuvo y cuando me fije en la mirada de Dan me di cuenta.

-_El simplemente quería protegerte… ¿tú crees que con una amenaza de aborto puedes estar haciendo tus estúpidos berrinches solo por las simplezas de la prensa? No es justo lo que estas haciendo y lo sabes_ –me encaro haciéndome ponerme de pie y aunque detestaba aceptar que tenia razón también no podía evitar estar furiosa –_El perdió todo y tú ahora simplemente lo tratas de la peor manera por una tontería… Rose será mejor que entiendas que James es un hombre y no un niño al cual puedas castigar y regañar como te plazca, ni siquiera es tu novio para que puedas utilizar todo ese poder sobre el… ni siquiera lo respetas como hombre, no quiero ni imaginar como será con el niño aquí_ –Dan estaba levemente sonrojado y respiraba con rapidez, Susan ya estaba de pie a mi lado mientras yo apretaba los puños.

-_Daniel basta_ –Susan se interpuso queriendo ya detener las cosas.

-_No, amor lo siento… mi primo esta destruido y Rose solo esta siendo un tonto berrinche como sí fuera su esposa o algo así_ –Dan me miro molesto.

_-Es cierto no soy su esposa ni novia pero…_ -

-_Entonces deja de manejarlo como sí lo fueras y respétalo un poco al menos…_–yo no sabia exactamente que decir _–… lo acaban de rechazar del equipo…_ –Dan me lanzo la carta que tome en el aire y la leí sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas con rapidez _–… será mejor que ya decidas que eres en la vida de James…_ –mire a los ojos a Dan y este estaba completamente serio _–… para que él pueda poner en orden su vida y deje de atribuirse papeles que no les corresponden _–me quede congelada y al fin lo note, en verdad, nos estábamos confundiendo en nuestro trato hasta el punto de que en verdad parecíamos algo que no éramos y jamás seriamos; baje mi mirada vencida y el simplemente se acercó a mi –_Supuse que no harías nada ni lo aceptarías_ –susurro para luego simplemente darse la vuelta y salir del departamento azotando la puerta dejándome ahí simplemente llena de sentimientos muy confusos incluyendo en mayor proporción, la culpa.

_**-Te toca Jimmy –este simplemente levanto su pulgar por arriba de su cabeza para que pudiera verlo.**_

No sabia que era hora, lo único que podía contar eran las botellas que estaban frente a mi y esas eran 3 hasta el momento aunque ya estaba apunto de agregar una mas pero no importaba, Aberforth apareció en ese momento con su semblante serio como siempre –_**Hola James**_ –apenas sí levante mi cabeza saludando –_**Algo te preocupa ¿cierto?**_–yo solo asentí mientras el soltaba un suspiro _**–¿Quieres contarme que pasa?**_ –ahora fue mi turno para suspirar mientras él se sentaba frente de mi.

_**-Rosie esta esperando un hijo mio**_ –él se sorprendió un poco pero asintió entendiendo –_**No creo que pueda ser padre… soy solo un tonto irresponsable que no sabe ni como afrontar que sus sueños se rompan… ¿Cómo se supone que podre ser un buen padre?**_ –le di un gran trago a la botella terminándome su contenido para dejarla junto a las demás.

_**-¿Sabes? Tu padre también estuvo aquí cuando estabas por nacer… y tu abuelo también, parece ser algo normal en los Potter**_ –sonreí un poco –_**Pero tranquilo… encontraras la respuesta**_ –sin mas se fue dejándome de nuevo solo mientras intentaba imaginar a mi padre, el gran Harry Potter con las mismas preocupaciones.

_**-Rosie, tu turno –**_

No sabia que hacer, antes de que supiera ya había oscurecido y ahora podría decirse que oficialmente estaba preocupada con mi celular apretado en mis manos; ya había mandado mensajes a mi madre y mi madrina pero nadie sabia donde se encontraba James haciendo que la espera fuera simplemente insoportable, Dan tampoco contestaba su teléfono y eso aumentaba mi preocupación al mismo tiempo que no podía evitar pensar en lo que había dicho antes de irse… en especial en lo ultimo.

_**-James vas –**_

Estaba a la mitad de una nueva botella cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, supuse que de nuevo seria Aberforth pero me quede congelado al ver a mi padre frente a mi –_**Tu madre esta como loca**_ –no supe que decir mientras él se sentaba frente a mi _**–¿Qué pasa?**_ –me quito la botella y apareció un vaso frente a el donde se sirvió un poco mirándome fijamente dejándome ver que no me dejaría hasta que le contara.

_**-Me pelee con Rose… yo no le había dicho todas las cosas que publicaban en el profeta y se entero que se lo ocultaba… yo… no fui aceptado en el equipo… yo… yo no puedo ser padre**_ –comencé a lloriquear –_**Soy un completo fracaso… soy un tonto adolescente… irresponsable, estúpido, bueno para nada, inmaduro y con complejo de dios… ¿Cómo se supone que seré padre sí no puedo ni cuidarme a mi mismo?**_ –baje la mirada, de pronto el suavemente me hizo levantar mi rostro y cuando lo mire me soltó una bofetada dejándome congelado.

_**-Cálmate… no creo que golpearte sea lo mejor pero tu madre me lo hizo a mi, tenia que sacarme la espinita**_ –lo mire sorprendido mientras él sonreía –_**Cuando tu ibas a nacer tuve el mismo berrinche que tu… bueno agregando que era peligroso por ser quien soy y quitando el complejo de dios, solo era un chico de 22 años recién casado y apenas sí sabia como manejar a tu madre todos los días ahora debía hacerme responsable de una nueva vida… no había tenido padres como se supone que sabría ser uno cuando lo único que había hecho en mi vida había sido luchar contra los malos, ni siquiera había tenido una vida normal de joven**_ –sonrió con añoranza sirviéndose un poco mas de whisky en su vaso –_**Vine a este lugar también y bebí como tu lo estas haciendo, no encontraba la respuesta hasta que apareció tu madre y me abofeteo como lo hice contigo… me grito que yo era un gran hombre y que ese momento no era el mejor para estar regresando a ser un niño… me grito que no podía dejarla sola y que así como yo tenia miedo ella igual pero no por eso podía huir **_–le dio un trago a su vaso y me miro –_**Tal vez seria mejor que tu abuelo estuviera aquí… sin duda con el tendrías mas cosas en común pero sin duda también llego al mismo pensamiento al que llegue yo**_ –lo mire y suspire.

_**-¿Cuál es?**_ –pregunte con simpleza.

-_**Es muy sencillo la verdad… es tu hijo y tu único trabajo realmente es amarlo con todo tu corazón, hacer lo que creas correcto y apoyarlo siempre; yo lo hice así con mis hijos y creo que no me fue tan mal**_ –me sonrió mirándome y sonreí.

_**-No, no lo hiciste mal**_ –

-_**Sobre tu pelea solo puedo decirte que huir e intentar que el alcohol lo borre todo no es la solución, debes hablar e intentar que te entienda y sino solo dale el avión aceptando los gritos con eso se les pasa a las esposas**_ –lo mire congelado y enseguida comencé a reír.

_**-Así que eso haces con mamá**_ –se sonrojo un poco pero asintió haciéndome reír aun mas con el conmigo.

-_**Jamás se lo digas o luchara de nuevo para ganar esas batallas ya ganadas**_ –asentí y le ofrecí un poco mas de whisky –_**No debería pero bueno**_ –me extendió su vaso y se lo llene.

Lo mire de reojo mientras ambos tomábamos un trajo y sonreí –_**Gracias… papá**_ –el me miro y me puso su mano sobre la mía.

-_**Solo hago mi trabajo, hijo **_–ambos nos sonreímos.

_**-Vas Rosie –**_

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana y yo estaba apunto de salir corriendo a buscarlo cuando la puerta se abrió deteniendo mi corazón pero solo era Dan que con lentitud colgó su chamarra en el perchero para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Susan que no lo miraba esperando eso pero lo acepto –Esta bien… acaba de llamarme y dice que dormirá en su casa esta noche… su padre lo encontró y cuando lo llevo con tía Ginny para que viera que estaba bien esta ya no lo dejo salir de la casa –sonrio levemente caminando a la cocina.

-¿Es… Esta enojado? –pregunte con una pequeña voz.

-No… sólo tuvo un problema existencial pero ya se soluciono parece ser que tío Harry lo hizo entrar en razón y yo también hable con el dejándole algunos puntos claros en su vida –cuando dijo eso ultimo me miro de reojo dejándome ver de que había hablado con el y por un momento temí… temí porque ya no sabia como debía portarme con mi PRIMO.

* * *

><p><em>lamento la tardanza pero se me olvido como iba a ser este capitulo xD así que espero que haya quedado bien<em>

_FELICES FIESTAS! y no olviden mandarme regalos xD_


	24. Cap 23

Aun dormía cuando de pronto escuche ruidos raros y no pude evitar levantarme lo mas rápido posible, se supone que estaba sola así que sin importar tome mi varita y lentamente me asome por la puerta encontrando la puerta de la habitación de James abierta con la luz encendida; mi cuerpo tembló y como reflejo puse mi mano sobre mi vientre tomando aire para enseguida entrar viendo a alguien que me daba la espalda –_Estoy armada y te pudo lastimar_ – dije lo mas segura posible y en ese momento respire relajada al ver a James que me miraba de reojo.

_-Lamento haberte despertado_ – susurro tomando ropa limpia –_Anda a dormir_ – camino hacia a mi y suavemente me acaricio el vientre para luego irse al baño donde después de unos momentos pude escuchar el agua de la regadera, no sabia que debía decir y tal vez una disculpa fuera lo mejor pero soy una Weasley eso hacia que fuera un reto enorme.

No paso mucho tiempo después para que James saliera perfectamente vestido con unos jeans pero una camisa negra ajustada y ahí fue cuando vi su saco en el sofá _–¿Y esa ropa?_ – pregunte confundida.

_-Mi mamá me hará una entrevista para hablar sobre lo del equipo de quidditch _– respondió secamente mientras se alborotaba su cabello e intentaba acomodárselo aprovechando la humedad que aun tenia, iba a decir algo mas para intentar romper el hielo pero la chimenea se ilumino para luego dar paso a mi tía Ginny que venia completamente equipada con su cámara, libreta y vuelapluma lista.

-_Hagamos rápido esto que debes ir a trabajar_ – dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro –_Hola Rosie ¿Cómo estas?_ – me miro tranquila como sí no supiera que su hijo se había tirado al alcohol el día anterior por mi causa.

_-Bien_ – fue mi única respuesta, James se coloco su saco y después suavemente acaricio mi abdomen mirándome a los ojos.

_-Ve a dormir_ – fue lo único que susurro antes de darme la espalda, se acomodó aun lado de la chimenea y le sonrió de esa manera tan única que hacia suspirar a media población femenina de Hogwarts a la cámara que ya sostenía su mamá que no perdió mas tiempo en sacarle la fotografía en la que lucia simplemente perfecto.

-_Muy bien_ – la vuela pluma se puso en posición lista y mi tía asintió –_James ¿Qué opinas de los rumores de tu contratación con los Falcon´s?_ – lo miro seria.

_-Son solo eso… rumores sin ningún tipo de fundamento_ –James estaba serio analizando cada palabra que decía.

-_Pero han sonado bastante, algunos diarios ya te publicaban en la próxima lista de jugadores_ –contrataco mi tía.

_-Lo sé, lo he visto y he reído con ello ya que ni el equipo ni yo hemos hecho ningún tipo de declaración aceptando el asunto_ – parecía que dar entrevistas era algo que simplemente venia en los genes Potter.

_-No se a sabido nada de ti desde tu fiesta de cumpleaños ¿hay algo que quieras comentar sobre ello?_ –

_-La verdad es que no_ – suspire sentándome en el brazo del sofá donde mi tía se encontraba mirando a su hijo.

_-¿Por qué no has vuelto a Hogwarts? No has terminado tus estudios y esto a dado demasiado paso a rumores_ –James sonrió levemente ante la pregunta.

_-Si, tuve la oportunidad de leer varios diarios desde que empezó el curso escolar y no puedo negar que algunos reporteros deberían escribir novelas fantásticas; la verdad es que me di cuenta que simplemente no quería una vida mágica por el momento y simplemente me aleje con el apoyo de toda mi familia tras de mi incluyendo mi padre que muchos decían que me había asesinado_ – volvió a reír un poco.

_-¿Qué podemos esperar en el futuro de ti? ¿Volverás al mundo mágico en algún momento?_ –

-_Por supuesto que es muy posible a fin es mi mundo y simplemente no puedo negar de donde vengo… y en el futuro no lo sé, tal vez un hijo o algo así_ – rio haciéndome reír a mi también al escucharlo.

_-¿Descartarías la posibilidad de jugar para algún equipo profesional? _–

-_No, amo el quidditch y siempre lo hare… creo que sí llega el momento en que alguien se interese en mi como jugador lo pensaría muy detenidamente pero estoy abierto a propuestas_ – mi tía asintió a las palabras de su hijo.

_-¿Tienes algunas palabras de despedida? –_

_-Por supuesto… a mis compañeros de Hogwarts pues que no me extrañen demasiado y a las señoritas que esperan mi regreso pues que las recuerdo a cada momento por su hermosa forma de ser de cada una… y pues que esperen saber mas de mi en el futuro_ –James sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie para quitarse la camisa lanzándola aun lado quedando solo en playera de tirantes, tomo una camisa de cuadros de manga corta de las que se llevaba a trabajar y sin mas le dio un beso a su mamá –_Nos vemos mami y gracias_ – tía Ginny asintió y él se acercó a mi para acariciar mi vientre que ahora se removía mas de lo normal sin duda por haber escuchado su voz –_Bye cacahuate, te veo mas tarde _–se puso de pie y suavemente me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me descolocara –_Susan no debe tardar en venir dijo que te iba a llevar a almorzar, te veo después_ – yo solo pude asentir atontada y este sin mas tomo su mochila y salió por la puerta mientras mi tía terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

_-Bueno debo ir a agregar esto al primer tiraje… Rosie_ – me miro colgándose su bolso en el hombro y suavemente acaricio mi mejilla –_Deben hablar lo que paso y recuerda siempre que como pareja jamás deben ir a dormir enojados… es malo para el corazón y mata la relación_ – yo asentí y ella me sonrió tiernamente acariciando mi vientre para luego darme un beso en la mejilla e irse por la chimenea dejando solo un pum como rastro.

Yo solo me quede con una pregunta en mi mente… ¿y que se supone que haga sí no somos ni pareja?... me volví a recostar aun pensando en que haría con James, en que era para mi y justo cuando creí encontrar la respuesta el sueño me venció dejándome en el vacío mis pensamientos sintiendo solo el palpitar de mi corazón y el muy lejano de mi bebe.

Antes de que me diera cuenta el medio día llego y aunque aun dormía podía escuchar perfectamente los ruidos del día como los autos, las aves y el simple bullicio muy lejano de la gente pasando cuando de pronto el timbre resonó, la primera vez muy lejos pero para la quinta vez sonaba tan fuerte como sí yo estuviera junto a una bocina así que me levante un poco molesta arrastrando mis pies hasta la puerta que apenas abrí y me hice aun lado lo mas rápido que pude al ver el rostro molesto, bueno, casi furioso de Susan que con resoplidos entro hecha un huracán aventando su saco y su bolso contra el sofá con tal fuerza que sí hubiera tenido algo en su interior sin duda lo destroza.

-_Su ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunte asustada sentándome en el sofá mas alejado para darle libre paso hasta a romper cosas, a fin, James podría repararlo cuando regresara.

_-¡No te has enterado!_ – gruño mirándome haciendo que casi me encogiera en lo mas profundo del sofá, solo negué con mi cabeza –_Hoy se van a ir a tomar una copa con una chica… ¡una chica! ¡¿puedes creerlo?!_ – bufo de nuevo pero ahora mi mente no entendía.

_-¿Quién va a ir?_ –

_-¿Quién?... ¡¿Quién?!... ¡pues mi novio y James!_ – grito con furia tomando asiento haciendo que yo clavara toda mi atención en ella sintiendo como en mi vientre algo se removía con violencia y mis orejas comenzaban a sentirse muy calientes.

_-¿Quién es la chica?_ – pregunte seria.

_-No la conozco mas que por fotos pero puedo decir que es muy guapa… la muy perra_ – gruño Susan.

_-¿Y quien te dijo que irían?_ –

_-¡El imbécil de Dan!... me lo soltó así de lo mas tranquilo como sí solo me hubiera dicho que se iba a ver a su abuela_ – no sabia que decir pero de pronto pude sentir un raro hormigueo por llamarlo de alguna manera, frente a nosotros un florero comenzó a levitar lentamente y Susan me miro sorprendida _–¿Eres tu Rosie?_ – cerré los ojos asintiendo intentando detenerme.

_-¡Cuidado! _– grite con fuerza al notar que no podía y justo cuando Susan se cubrió con su bolso el rostro el florero exploto hecho pedazos y junto a el todas las bombillas de la casa _–¿Estas bien?_ – pregunte mirándola preocupada sintiendo como lentamente mis energías bajaban muchísimo.

-_Wow… ¿puedes hacer eso con la cara de Dan?_ – sonrió maléficamente haciéndome reír mientras negaba; Dan ya me había comentado que Susan tenia mucha curiosidad sobre la magia pero aunque le había contado varias cosas a ella jamás le había mostrado ningún hechizo y no creo que esta fuera la mejor forma de mostrárselo.

Ambas tomamos un té juntas intentando calmarnos y enseguida mientras yo me daba una ducha Susan me hizo el enorme favor de limpiar todo y comprar nuevas bombillas; fuimos a dar una vuelta y a comer una gran carne con patatas que por alguna extraña razón deseaba como sí no hubiera comido en años –_Por favor no les digas nada_ – susurre por enésima vez cuando las llaves en la puerta sonaron y ella me sonrió asintiendo.

-_Hola guapas_ –Dan entro tranquilamente sonriendo ya vestido con un traje negro sin corbata y camisa blanco que lo hacia ver muy bien lo que Susan por un momento se perdió en su mundo de fantasía para luego salir bruscamente haciéndolo caras –_Ok _– dijo tranquilo el.

James suavemente acaricio mi vientre y le dio un beso sonriendo –_Voy a darme un baño_ – susurro casi en mi oído haciéndome temblar ya que me acababa de besar en la mejilla y yo solo asentí.

Susan no le hablo a Dan durante todo el rato pero a este no le importo demasiado ya que estaba muy tranquilo sentado mirando la sección de deportes en la televisión –_Estoy listo_ – voltee hacia la habitación de James cuando escuche su voz y el alma simplemente se me cayo hasta los pies al verlo; vestía elegantemente un pantalón de vestir color arena con una camisa blanca perfectamente ajustada a su cuerpo que cada vez lucia mas musculoso quedando eso claro en las mangas que se apretaban alrededor de su brazo y el último detalle era su saco azul marino al que le abrocho solo el primer botón como era su costumbre, eso mas su cabello alborotado y su barba de dos semanas lo hacia verse increíblemente sexi aunque luche mentalmente para no pensar eso.

-_Wow… perfecto primo ¿vamos? _–Dan se puso de pie y se arregló el cabello hacia atrás, se acercó lentamente a Susan mientras James se acercaba a mi.

-_No volveré muy tarde pero no me esperes… Susi se va a quedar contigo parece que esta molesta por algo_ – no pude evitar soltar una risita, la ineptitud de mi primo para sentir los sentimientos de los demás era simplemente mas que nula –_Pórtense bien_ – me sonrió de lado y suavemente con una mano sobre mi vientre y otra sobre mi mejilla se acercó a mi para besarme y por un momento mi mente dejo de estar ahí imaginándolo besándome pero cuando sentí el beso en mi mejilla desperté –_Nos vemos luego_ – torpemente asentí mientras se iba a despedir de Susan.

Dan se acercó a mi y me abrazo con firmeza –_Te dije que no dejaría que siguieras jugando con el_ – enseguida me tense mientras el me daba un suave beso en la mejilla sonriéndome levemente y sin poder decir nada estos solo salieron de la casa dejándome con los puños apretados al igual que a Susan tras de mi.

_**-Muy bien les contare yo esa increíble noche**_** – sonreí cuando de pronto un hechizo se estrello contra el florero de la abuela que estaba a mi lado haciéndome reír mientras miraba de reojo a Rosie que bufo dándose la vuelta, les sonreí pícaramente y les guiñe el ojo.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Muahahahahaha a que tienen curiosidad xD


	25. Cap 24

James y Dan bajaron tranquilamente las escaleras –_Te vez genial primo… espero que aun sepas conquistar a una dama_ – susurro esto último Dan que sonrió de lado pícaramente.

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?_ –James lo miro confundido, no había escuchado bien.

-_Nada nada_ –Dan le sonrió de la manera más angelical posible pero olvido que con el que hablaba era con uno de los merodeadores que noto su tono.

-_Recuérdame… ¿Por qué vamos a un bar?_ –James lo miro de reojo, confiaba plenamente en conocer lo suficiente a su primo para notar esos pequeños detalles que se exponen cuando tramas algo.

-_Jimmy la mayoría de los negocios salen de una buena botella de vodka y este no es la excepción… nos relajamos y presentamos relativamente formal la propuesta para que ella lo piense una semana, después le llevare el contrato y dejándole un poco más de tiempo la invitaras a cenar y bualala… tu respuesta estará en el contrato_ –Dan sonrió confiado y por un momento James observo a su tío D en él, tenía esas facciones prepotentes cuando tenían un plan según ellos magnifico y eso no le gusto a James.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y James se congelo al instante al ver su motocicleta, la motocicleta de Sirius que le había vendido meses atrás a Dan ahora estaba ahí recién pulida esperándolo, el chico estuvo a punto de lanzarse a besarla hasta que volteo a ver a su primo preguntando en silencio –_No me mires así, solo es un préstamo… debes llegar con estilo para ser una buena carnada_ – susurro esto último el chico pero esta vez James si había alcanzado a escuchar.

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?_ –James lo miro fijamente.

_-Nada nada_ –Dan intento sonreírle tranquilo pero cuando James dio un paso hacia el este suspiro –_Eres una carnada… la chica aunque aún no se recibe es la mejor y con las referencias más importantes _– su primo estaba totalmente metido en su papel de hombre de negocios.

James suspiro molesto pero también lo miraba sorprendido –_Me estás diciendo ¿Qué vamos a ver a una simple estudiante?_ – estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Dan enseguida lo sujeto de los hombros haciendo que lo mirada –_Sip…_ –James estaba a dos segundos de lanzarse sobre el pero este lo detuvo _–… pero no es cualquiera; es la hija del mejor arquitecto de presas y construcciones de gran nivel, ella conoce la materia como la palma de su mano siempre ha estado dentro del mundo de la construcción y es una de las promesas de la escuela que solo está terminando los años como debe para poder divertirse más tiempo ya que ni asiste a clases _–Dan le guiño un ojo –_Confía en mi ¿ok?_ –James lo miro fijamente un momento y suspiro asintiendo.

_-¿Cómo la conoces? _– el chico simplemente verifico que todo estuviera perfectamente en la motocicleta a la que miraba con amor.

_-Su madre es amiga de la mía y pues en las fiestas de constructores_ –Dan abrió la puerta de un auto negro lujoso –_Vamos que llegamos tarde_ –James suspiro montándose en su vehículo y aunque estaba bastante molesto por el pequeño engaño en cuanto escucho rugir el motor de su amor olvido todo disfrutando solamente el viento contra su rostro.

_**-¿Algo que quieras agregar Ross? –pregunte al aire.**_

_**-Si quiero –los mire a ustedes fijamente –Pero ustedes jamás le contaran esto –amenace con la mirada.**_

Yo estaba tranquilamente recostada en el sofá comiendo un poco de pizza fría mientras Susan seguía como león enjaulado –_Vamos, no puede ser para tanto_ – en cuanto dije eso me arrepentí al ver su cara.

_-¿Qué no es para tanto?... ¡¿Qué no lo es?! Mira esto y dime sí no lo es_ – gruño sacando con violencia su celular de su bolso, tecleo rápidamente varias cosas –_La muy zorra envió un estado en su red social antes de salir… lista para una cena de "negocios"_ – remarco las comillas con sus manos y dijo lo último haciendo un horrible tono de voz –_Mírala _– gruño dando el móvil y enseguida me quede de piedra; la chica era simplemente hermosa con un rostro afilado, ojos grises y cabello negro atado en una coleta alta que iba perfectamente con su vestido gris de cuello U de mangas largas, sujetado en la cintura por un cinturón negro que marcaba su talle y el vestido le llegaba a medio muslo o menos… simplemente era guapa y sexi algo que sin duda le encantaría a James.

Deje caer mi pedazo de pizza mirando la fotografía –_Por merlín_ – fue lo único que pude susurrar –_James se la ligara en un momento_ – susurre totalmente atontada imaginando ya la escena en mi mente.

_-¿Jimmy?... creí que no lo veías de esa manera_ –Susan me miro curiosa y enseguida desperté.

-_Yo… yo no… yo estoy embarazada y no quiero que atienda a otra mujer… no quiero_ – gruñí esto último a la imagen que parecía casi burlarse de mí.

_**-Esto jamás paso ¿entendido? –les gruñí y algunos asintieron atemorizados –James te toca –mire a mi primo que asintió.**_

Los chicos se detuvieron una cuadra antes por indicación de Dan y se bajaron de sus vehículos _–¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? _– gruño James recordando que era una carnada.

-_Nada _–Dan lo miro con simpleza –_Solo te pido que acompañes… que seas un chico normal que se divierte en un bar no que la lleves a la cam_a – el mayor arreglo su cabello mirándose en el retrovisor –_James tienes que entender y recordar que no eres el esposo de Rosie_ – miro a su primo que suspiro.

_-¿Otra vez con eso?_ –James miro hacia la calle.

-_Sí, es algo que simplemente debes meterte en la cabecita… eres su primo y serás el padre de su hijo pero solo eso, ni ella tiene poder sobre ti ni tu sobre ella_ –James asintió aceptándolo –_Bueno ahora deja la llamo_ – saco su móvil y marco un numero –_Claire, preciosa ¿Dónde estás?_ – pregunto con simpleza y James espero su siguientes palabras –_A qué bien, mira nosotros estamos a una calle del lugar así que sí quieres ir entrando o nos vemos en unos momentos en la entrada_ – se escuchó que alguien hablaba del otro lado y Dan sonrió –_Muy bien nos vemos en un momento_ – colgó y miro a su primo –_Nos va a ver en la entrada… dame tu cartera _– ordeno a su primo que obedeció sacándola del bolsillo interior de su saco y sin más Dan metió una buena cantidad de dinero en ella.

_-Eso es mucho_ – susurro James.

_-Claro que si… para ganar debes invertir y te recomiendo que metas tu cartera en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, el saco te lo terminaras quitando por el calor del lugar y no es bueno dejar nada en el_ –James asintió metiendo la cartera en su bolsillo trasero –_Ahora, quiero que hagas una entrada elegante y del tipo de la entrada no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo_ –James se acercó asintiendo –_Y diviértete_ –Dan sonrió pero de pronto su primo dio otro paso y clavo un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen del mayor.

James lo doblo y en ese momento lo tomo de las solapas de su saco –_Eso es para decirte que no me vuelvas a mentir ni usarme de carnada sin que yo lo sepa… porque la próxima vez esta sociedad se ira al carajo y tú y yo tendremos una conversación no muy amigable ¿entendido?_ – los ojos clavados en los de su primo demostraban lo molesto que estaba y Dan asintió.

_-Ok… ok, lo siento_ – susurro sin aire pero aun tuvo energía para meter una credencial falsa en el bolsillo de James –_Solo por sí acaso_ – susurro con una sonrisa; James suspiro y sin más ambos volvieron a subir a sus vehículos, el primero acelero lo suficiente para derrapar llanta frente al lugar que estaba lleno de gente esperando que los dejaran pasar pero se detuvieron a mirarlo mientras este se baja de la motocicleta con clase y se abrochaba de nuevo el primer botón de su saco para luego entregarle las llaves al valet al igual que Dan que ya bajaba del auto _–¡Claire!_ – el chico enseguida se acercó a una chica que James no alcanzaba a ver por completo pero camino con completa calma hacia donde ellos estaban –_Mira, este es mi socio y primo James Potter_ –Dan sonrió y en ese momento que chica que le había estado dando la espalda al Potter volteo dejándolo mudo –_Preséntate tu hermosa, yo voy a arreglar lo de la entrada_ –Dan se fue sonriendo satisfecho con el rostro de su primo.

-_Hola soy Claire Paperman_ – sonrió haciendo que a James se le cayera el alma al piso.

-_Es un placer_ – susurro despertando y tomando suavemente la mano que la chica que ofrecía, con delicadeza la llevo hasta sus labios y planto un pequeño beso en ella.

_-Wow, un caballero_ – la chica sonrió de lado mirándolo fijamente.

-_Aun habremos uno que otro_ –James le sonrió de manera encantadora de la manera en que en Hogwarts lograba que la mayoría de las féminas suspiraran.

_-Ya lo veo_ – ambos se miraron en silencio cuando Dan regreso sonriendo al verlos.

-_Bueno todo listo ¿vamos dentro?_ – ambos chicos lo miraron y asintieron.

-_Me permites_ – susurro James un poco cerca para que ella pudiera escucharlo ya que la música se colaba por la puerta y le ofreció su brazo.

_-Por supuesto_ – ella se sujetó a él y sin más caminaron con paso elegante perfectamente sincronizados haciendo que Dan estuviera casi gritando de emoción al haber tenido razón.

El lugar era un poco pequeño según observaba James pero por el exceso de gente suponía que el ambiente era muy bueno, la música tronaba a todo lo que daba y las meseras pasaban con sus bandejas sobre sus cabezas para mantenerlas intactas por la multitud que había ahí adentro; con un poco de trabajo ya que casi tenían que atravesar llegaron a la sección vip del lugar y se sentaron aunque James por supuesto le retiro la silla a la chica que le sonrió encantadoramente, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y que Dan pidiera a gritos una botella del mejor whisky y vodka los miro –_Ok, hablemos de negocios antes de que el alcohol nos vuelva estúpidos_ – los tres rieron aceptando el hecho.

-_Muy bien, me has comentado un poco tu proyecto pero ahora quiero escucharlo todo_ –Claire miro a los chicos aunque Dan pudo notar como concentraba un poco más su atención en su primo así que sonrió confiado.

_-James te contara mientras yo sirvo_ –Dan tomo las botellas y las acomodo en una pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado justamente para eso junto a los hielos y sodas necesarias.

James miro de reojo a su primo confundido pero aun así sonrió perfectamente a la chica –_OK… como sabes la compañía Dursley más que nada se especializa en casas pero ahora que ha quedado en el completo control de Dan queremos ampliarnos a otros campos como edificios departamentales, obras públicas y por supuesto rascacielos pero como notaras no tenemos la experiencia para entrar en esos campos y para eso necesitamos a una experta que nos guie_ – clavo sus ojos en los de ella que no le había quitado la mirada de encima –_Dan dice que tú eres esa experta y no lo dudo… así que nuestra propuesta es sencilla… ¿quisieras considerar unirte a nosotros?_ – James le acerco suavemente la copa servida a la chica que fue el único momento en que bajo la mirada.

_-Me gusta cómo suena…_ –Claire le dio un pequeño trago a su bebida _–… conozco a Dan de toda la vida y tu pareces… pareces… _– lo miro de arriba a abajo y sonrió _–… bastante confiable pero ¿Qué gano yo? _– bajo su vaso con lentitud.

-_Eso me toca a mí_ – dijo Dan antes de que su primo hablara –_Pues que te parece sólo por principio el 10% de las ganancias, por supuesto, lo volveríamos a hablar una vez que la empresa despegue pero vamos Claire ganaras tu propio dinero sin que tu papi pueda decirte que él lo hizo posible con el suyo _– sin duda ese era el punto débil de la chica que se dispuso a decir algo pero el chico la detuvo –_Piénsalo, solo te pido eso y en unos días te mandare el contrato listo para que lo revises de pies a cabeza… y después… después simplemente tu decidirás si plasmar o no tu firma en él y eso es todo_ – la chica asintió sonriendo levemente, Dan sabía que no debía presionar demasiado –_Y ahora un brindis…_ – tomo su copa y la levanto seguido de los demás _–… por una grata reunión con los viejos amigos y…_ –Dan se detuvo notando el ambiente.

James y Claire se miraban fijamente –_Y por conocer a nuevos amigos_ – agrego la chica sonriendo y James asintió chocando sus copas para luego beber un gran trago de su bebida.

_-¡A divertirnos!_ – grito Dan sirviendo una nueva copa a cada uno que sonrieron. De ahí en adelante se pusieron a conversar aunque más que nada eran James y Claire conociéndose pero eso a Dan no le molestaba en lo mínimo ya que era exactamente eso lo que buscaba; cuando iban por su cuarta botella de whisky James se levantó para ir al baño –_Deja de comértelo con los ojos _–Dan sabía que debía atacar en ese momento.

Claire se ruborizo de sobre manera aunque el alcohol ayudo bastante _–¿Se me nota tanto?_ –Dan asintió con su vaso en la mano y después le dio un gran trago –_Dime sobre el_ – susurro la chica acercándose un poco pero manteniendo la vista hacia donde eran los baños.

-_No hay mucho que contar; es unos meses menor que tú y trabaja desde hace 6 meses conmigo en la construcción, como notaras era un deportista notable en un internado a las afueras del país y pues simplemente se cansó de también ser el niño de papi bajo el gran apellido_ – en resumen simplifico la vida de James aunque omitió uno que otro detalle importante.

_-Me gusta… y me gusta mucho_ –susurro Claire mirando a James que ya venía del baño; con su cabello levemente húmedo por habérselo desordenado con las manos mojadas y sin saco dejando que su cuerpo fuerte se plasmara en su camisa provocando varias miradas estúpidas en su camino a la mesa, en cuanto llego ella lo tomo de la mano –_Vamos a bailar, Jimmy_ – el chico sonrió y asintió mientras era jalado hasta la pista de baile donde una canción un poco lenta pero provocativa sonaba, Claire comenzó a bailar repegandose mientras James la seguía en sus movimientos sexi sujetándola con firmeza de las caderas y suavemente ella rodeo su cuello haciendo que su rostro bajara un poco o mejor dicho lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran mientras seguían bailando.

Dan en cuanto los vio saco su móvil y les tomo una fotografía que publico en su muro de redes sociales escribiendo… "_**Operación cupido… todo un éxito"**_.

* * *

><p>Muahahahahaha ¿como quedo?... hice la parte de los chicos en tercera persona porque me parecía que quedaba mejor espero que opinen lo mismo y solo me queda preguntarles ¿que tal claire? xD<p>

Saludos


	26. Cap 25

Comenzó diciembre y con el comenzó mi séptimo mes de embarazo; podía ver en el espejo como mi panza crecía más y más aunque las molestias no eran tan grandes por suerte, y también, había pasado un mes desde que James había conocido a Claire y se podía notar la atracción; Dan nos había regalado a cada uno un celular más moderno con pantalla touch de los que se conectan a internet y así ahora ambos tenemos nuestra red social, donde con molestia observo que ella le deja continuamente notas en su muro, creo que no debo ni mencionar que por supuesto firmo contrato por un año para trabajar a su lado.

Recuerdo perfectamente esa horrible foto de la parejita casi besándose, mi sangre había hervido lo suficiente para mantenerme despierta hasta que James llego y aunque quise evitarlo con fuerza aún recuerdo como le grite –_Conocí a tu nueva noviecita_ – gruñí aunque casi enseguida me detuve, su mirada no era la misma.

_-Sí tengo o no novia no es problema tuyo, Rosie… pero te diré algo, no es mi novia apenas la conozco pero tampoco descarto la posibilidad de salir con ella_ – acaricio suavemente mi vientre y sin más se encerró a en su habitación, desde nuestra pelea no hemos vuelto a dormir en la misma cama y aunque me dolía aparte de no poder dormir cómoda nunca toque el tema.

Esa mañana nevaba levemente pero James ya estaba desayunando con un chocolate caliente a su lado –_Oye Rosie me pregunto Susan ¿sí vas a ir con ella mañana?_ – me miro de reojo mientras tomaba mi té caliente.

-_Yo creo que sí, necesito salir un poco_ – sonreí levemente y el asintió levantándose.

-_Me parece genial, de todos modos, en un rato llega a almorzar contigo_ – asentí mientras él se iba a cepillar los dientes, se apresuró y se colocó encima una sudadera gris algo gruesa aparte de su chamarra de cuero encima –_Bueno preciosa, debo irme pórtense bien… bye cacahuatito_ – beso mi abultado vientre y después mi mejilla –_Cualquier cosa tengo el celular sino ya sabes que papá coloco la capa especial para que puedas hacer magia_ – asentí dándole su lonchera y se fue dejándome sola.

_**-Jimmy vas – susurre mirando al sofá donde estaba recostado.**_

_**-Voy voy – parecía que estaba algo adormilado pero aun así se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

Esa mañana yo debía verme con Claire pero hasta casi la tarde así que me fui a la obra con total tranquilidad en mi camioneta donde ya estábamos listos para terminar los últimos toques del complejo de casas, de hecho, hoy era el último día y ya había planeado mis vacaciones en cierta forma donde Miguel y Dan me ayudarían al igual que Susan.

Me quede solo con mi sudadera y enseguida comencé a ayudar a pintar, los muebles no eran nuestro problema así que solo debíamos poner una capa blanca por toda la casa y ese sería el fin de todo, no íbamos a decorar de ninguna manera ya que según parece todos somos unos negados para ello pero estábamos felices sintiendo como el espíritu navideño ya se metía a nuestros cuerpos y nos volvía más amables o juguetones hasta el punto que con todo y que nevaba me quite la sudadera para que no sufriera daños graves quedando solo en camiseta ajustada.

Después de un rato, me encontraba pintando tranquilamente el comedor junto a Miguel que no dejaba de decirme como ya quería que su hijo naciera al igual que yo –_Oh oh oh parece que santa nos trajo una preciosidad_ – susurro uno de los tipos grandes mirando atontado por la ventana, me dio curiosidad y enseguida me asome sonriendo al instante.

_-Oh oh oh no es nuestro regalo, es nuestra socia así que respétenla_ – iba a volver a mi trabajo cuando el grito de mi nombre saliendo por la garganta de Dan me hizo dar la vuelta de nuevo, deje la brocha y camine hacia la hermosa mujer que me miro sonriendo.

-_Jimmy ¿no tienes frio?_ – me pregunto Claire en cuanto estuve a su lado mientras me abrazaba y suavemente me hacía ponerme a su altura para darme un coqueto y lento beso en la mejilla.

-_Un poco pero tranquila yo aguanto de todo_ – le sonreí de lado _–¿Qué tal estas?_ – se aferró a mi cuerpo mirándome fijamente.

_-Harta de las cenas y fiestas que se me vienen encima por navidad… detesto esta fecha_ –Claire hablaba sinceramente y se recargo en mi hombro desanimada.

_-Sí, conozco eso y es más hartante hasta el punto de desear matar a cualquier que sea el culpable_ – asintió contra mi cuerpo y con suavidad le quite mi brazo envolviéndola con el pegándola más a mi cuerpo, sentí sus manos en mi torso y la mire fijamente.

Dan carraspeo con fuerza –_Lamento interrumpir_ – nosotros sonreímos un poco pero no dijimos nada, a veces el silencio es lo mejor _–¿Viste lo del concurso? Preciosa_ – la miro como un niño pequeño que deseaba un juguete nuevo y este era el momento decisivo.

-_Lo vi y me encanta el reto pero tenemos un problema_ – el rostro de Dan palideció enseguida –_Necesitamos al menos un proyecto a esa escala como referencia_ –Claire y yo lo miramos esperando el momento en que cayera a la nieve llorando pero en lugar de eso sonrió.

-_Ya lo sabía, por eso pensaba postularnos para este trabajo_ – le entrego unos papeles a Claire de un gran proyecto de obra pública.

-_Restauración del London Bridge_ – susurre mirando los papeles intentando saber lo más posible pero había algo que no me gustaba nada y no era el único.

-_¿Quieres un trabajo en el mar como carta de presentación?... ¿Cómo debut? _–Claire miro a Dan que asintió como un niño –_No estoy de acuerdo_ – a mi primo casi se le cae la boca –_Dani… estos hombres jamás han trabajado en el algo tan grande, tan complicado, tan lleno de metal y sobre todo jamás han levantado algo fuera de tierra… tendrías no sólo que capacitarlos sino asegurarlos completamente a todos y aun así no sería suficiente_ –Claire lo miraba seria dejando más que claro que no estaba jugando.

_-A mí la verdad no me gusta eso de estar sobre el mar sin saber bien el trabajo _– agregue y Dan suspiro entendiendo por qué cuando de pronto su celular sonó, se alejó unos pasos de nosotros para contestar.

-_Realmente opinas eso Jimmy ¿o solo me das la razón?_ –Claire me miro seria y yo aun abrazándola la mire acercándome un poco.

-_Está bien que haya una especie de tensión entre nosotros pero eso jamás lo combinare con el trabajo… no soy así, y ellos son mis amigos casi mis hermanos y jamás aceptaría así como sí nada un proyecto donde obviamente todos estaríamos en peligro_ – lo susurre lo suficientemente serio para que supiera que no estaba jugando y enseguida sonrió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos para jalarme a su altura de nuevo.

-_Pues eso me encanta_ – susurro en mi oído y suavemente me planto un beso en la mejilla haciéndome temblar hasta que vi el rostro de Dan.

-_Espérame un momento_ – la solté rápido y me acerque a mi primo que aún se mantenía un poco lejos _–¿Qué pasa?_ – no pude evitar sonar preocupado.

-_Es Rosie… Su dice que tienes que aparecerte ya en casa_ – me miro tenso pronunciando con un poco más de fuerza lo de aparecer y entendí enseguida.

_-Te dejo las llaves de mi camioneta, dáselas a Miguel y ya mañana me la llevan_ – sin importar nada corrí lo más rápido a mi auto sacando mis chaquetas donde dentro de la de cuero estaba mi varita escondida, pase corriendo junto a Claire cuando iba a una zona solitaria y solo le di un beso en la mejilla para luego seguir mi camino; un claro boscoso estaba cerca y solo eso necesitaba para desaparecer entre los árboles que sin duda me cubrirían.

Estaba simplemente aterrado y en cuanto sentí el piso de nuevo bajo mis pies mire a todos lados encontrando a Susan mirándome con miedo sangrando de un golpe _–¡¿Qué paso?!_ – camine hasta ponerme delante de ella y con un simple movimiento de varita el golpe ya no estaba ahí.

-_No lo sé… estábamos por salir y regreso por un abrigo más grande, de pronto, ruidos y golpes se escucharon y cuando me asome la vi sentada en su cama mientras todo lo demás de la habitación se movía… quise entrar pero ella me dijo que no, que te llamara pero no quise dejarla sola y mientras sacaba mi móvil algo me golpeo_ –Susan no parecía tener miedo de lo que acababa de ver sino de la seguridad de su amiga.

_-Tranquila_ – susurre abrazándola suavemente –_Todo estará bien… voy por Rosie_ – ella asintió mirándome; me puse de pie y con varita en mano camine hasta ponerme frente a la puerta de Rose y simplemente la abrí observando sorprendido como mi pelirroja estaba en medio de su cama abrazándose las piernas con fuerza y cerrando los ojos mientras a su alrededor todo volaba incluyendo la cama que flotaba levemente _–¡Rosie!_ – abrió los ojos para mirarme y una especie de onda expansiva me golpe haciendo retroceder pero no me deje.

_-¡James vete!_ – grito con ojos llorosos y yo negué con mi cabeza; entre al cuarto cerrando la puerta y podía sentir el aire más denso al mismo tiempo que tenía que agacharme ya que una mesita de noche casi me daba, gracias a merlín por mis reflejos de jugador profesional, comencé a esquivar cosas acercándome pero había una especie de campo que no me permitía pasar, era como sí el aire se pusiera cada vez más denso y de pronto un florero me dio en la cabeza haciéndome caer de sentón en el piso _–¡James!_ – me miro Rosie preocupada dejando ya que sus lágrimas escaparan, sentí una humedad a un costado de mi cabeza y enseguida supe que era pero no importaba, por suerte, ese golpe me había despejado las ideas.

_-¡Cacahuatito, soy yo!_ – grite con fuerza sintiendo como casi al instante el aire se volvía un poquito más normal _–¡Así que hoy si quisiste portarte mal!_ – volví a gritar poniéndome de pie caminando contra su magia con todas mis fuerzas _–¡No se tu pero yo quiero comer un poco de helado! _– parecía que me reconocía aunque no quitaba del todo su defensa pero ya no importaba, me subí a la cama con lentitud y me senté tras Rose dejándola en medio de mis piernas mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza a mi acariciando su vientre suavemente –_Tranquilo, parece que tenías mucho guardado… cálmate… estás haciendo llorar a mamá y estas preocupando a papá_ – susurre sintiendo como casi al instante el aire era normal de nuevo y las cosas una a una caían al piso, solo se escuchaba el sollozo de mi pelirroja que se aferró con fuerza a mis brazos.

_-Te dije que te fueras_ – susurro entre lágrimas y sonreí.

_-Jamás dejaría a mi hijo de malas_ – suavemente la acune contra mi pecho sintiendo como se aferraba a mí y comencé a balancearme un poco para relajarlos, a fuera escuche que Dan ya había llegado.

-_Gracias Jimmy_ – susurro Rose cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-_Mi hijo es un pícaro_ – sonreí con orgullo haciéndola reír pero de pronto mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro _–¡Mi varita!_ – grite casi llorando levantando el pedazo que me quedo en la mano y Rosie me abrazo suavemente mientras yo sufría la muerte de mi compañera de travesuras.


	27. Cap 26

Todo ese día James se quedó a mi lado, me cuido y me consintió aunque se notaba que en silencio aun sufría por su varita pero ni una sola vez se quejó; Dan y Susan se quedaron a dormir en la habitación de mi primo mientras él se quedó conmigo abrazándome protectoramente toda la noche; fue la primera vez después de nuestra pelea y aun no puedo creer cuanto extrañaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus caricias dormidas sobre mi vientre y por supuesto su lenta respiración en mi cuello que aunque me daba cosquillas me encantaba; no era la única a la que le gustaba, podía sentir a mi pequeño brincando por un rato y más calmado durante la noche.

Al día siguiente desperté un poco tarde, estaba inusualmente cansada pero aun así debía levantarme encontrando a todos almorzando en la cocina _–¡Ey! Rosie Nuclear_ –James me sonrió animado aunque yo gruñí por el apodo.

_-Buen día, Rosie_ – Susan dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me abrazo, todo el día anterior me había negado a verla me sentía muy apenada por todo.

-_Su… yo… lo siento_ – susurre apenas audible.

_-Tranquila Rosie, no es tu culpa… fue este traviesillo_ – sonrió acariciando mi abultado vientre y de pronto escuchamos las risas de los chicos que nos miraban de reojo _–¿Qué les pasa? Tontos_ – Susan les sonrió con cariño.

_-No es nada_ – dijo aun riendo Dan, así que tuve que mirar feo a James que tomo aire que le faltaba por la risa.

_-No explotes_ – se puso de pie y suavemente me abrazo rosando sus labios en mi oído –_Es que has crecido y ahora pareces un perfecto chupón _– sonrió mientras me llevaba al baño y me ponía de perfil, no pude evitar sonreír al ver mi figura con mi panza perfectamente redonda como un globo que me escondía bajo la blusa mientras lo demás de mi cuerpo no había engordado nada –_Aparte, ya nadie podrá intentar decirte plana_ – sonrió pícaramente y me miro a través del espejo, seguí su mirada y sonrojada note como mis pechos habían crecido bastante.

-_Idiota_ – gruñí bajo mirando a otro lado pero cuando voltee y note que aún me veía lo golpee con fuerza –_No me veas así_ – no pude evitar sonrojarme; su mirada no era normal y jamás me la había dado a mí, lo había visto mirar a otras chicas así y debo especificar "OTRAS CHICAS" como algunas de sus torpes seguidores, jamás había visto que mirada a alguien de la familia de esa manera y era raro aunque no puedo negar que me encanto.

James movió la cabeza acomodando las ideas y se agacho –_Nunca te vas a quedar sin comida ¿eh? Cacahuatito _– soltó una carcajada mientras yo gruñía y volvimos a la mesa con la pareja que se estaba desayunando –_Dan saca las manos de ahí_ – mi primo se sentó como sí nada mientras yo estaba tratando mirar a otro lado sonrojada como lo estaba la parejita que se alejaron de un salto –_Y sí hicieron algo en mi cama por favor lo limpian_ – no pude más y solté una carcajada junto a James aunque este dejo de reír al ver como la pareja se miraba significativamente.

_-Bueno Rosie… ve a bañarte que vamos a salir ¿recuerdas?_ –Susan aun sonrojada cambio el tema.

_-Yo… no creo que deba ir, no se… tengo miedo_ – susurre y James de nuevo se levantó abrazándome haciéndome que lo mirada fijamente a los ojos.

-_Vamos pelirroja, dijiste que querías conocer el museo de arte moderno muggle y que querías ir a inscribirte a ese taller de cuidado infantil así que anda ve… no tengas miedo, nada pasara oki… solo no explotes_ – me sonrió de lado aunque la verdad estaba más ocupada fijándome en su mirada que me dejaba pensando en tonterías antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

-_Yo… está bien_ – casi lo aventee lo más lejos posibles cuando me di cuenta que pensaba –_Voy a darme un baño _– sin mirar a los demás corrí por mi ropa y me encerré en el baño; salí y simplemente tome mi bolsa junto a Susan para casi sin volver a acercarme a James me fui.

_**-Jimmy te toca –dije al aire aunque sonrojada, aun recordaba perfectamente lo que pensaba y era algo que no debía pensar de un primo.**_

En cuanto Rosie desapareció por la puerta Dan saco su móvil –_Miguel trae todo_ – fue lo único que dijo para luego colgar y mirarme; de pronto hubo un puff en la chimenea y sorprendidos la miramos, no esperábamos visitas.

_-¡Jimmy! _– Dominique salió llena de polvo pero no me importo y la abrace con fuerza levantándola en los aires, ella se aferró a mi como koala.

-_Domi ¡bájate!_ – gruño Rob quitándose la ceniza pero no nos dio tiempo de mandarlo al demonio cuando Josh también se me colgó haciéndonos caer en el sofá.

_-Jimmy te extrañe_ – susurro mi prima y suavemente me dio un beso en la mejilla aunque reíamos porque el tonto de Josh nos había hecho resbalarnos hasta el piso.

Dan reía mientras saludaba a Rob que harto de las tonterías se lanzó sobre nosotros –_Deja a mi novia_ – gruñó y lo lance aun lado abrazando con fuerza a Dominique para levantarme como pude y correr a encerrarme en mi habitación.

-_Ahora es mía_ –pude escuchar a Rob aporreando la puerta mientras yo reía tranquilamente hasta que saco su varita, rápido le quite su varita a mi prima que siempre la cargaba en su bolsillo trasero e invoque un escudo que absorbió el petrificus que casi me da en el pecho _–¡Oye! ¿Así me saludas?_ – gruñí quitando el escudo pero aun con la varita apuntando al piso.

_-Lo siento pero tocaste a mi novia_ – Rob sonrió de lado.

-_Te recuerdo que es mi prima y puedo tocarla aún más que tu_ – le saque la lengua burlonamente mientras aferraba a Dominique de la cintura pegándola lo necesario a mi cuerpo haciendo que Rob gruñera y no pude evitar reír mientras la soltaba.

_-Eres un idiota_ – agrego mi amigo dándome la mano para luego abrazarme con fuerza.

_-Jimmy ¡Llego el material!_ – grito Dan desde afuera abriendo ya la puerta, los tres sonreímos y salimos para alcanzarlo; los 5 bajamos hasta el estacionamiento donde Miguel nos esperaba con mi camioneta llena de pintura, madera para los muebles y todo lo que se nos ocurriera, todos suspiramos al ver la pila de cosas.

-_A trabajar_ – sonreí dándole la mano a Miguel sonrió dándome las llaves de mi camioneta y sin más comenzamos a subir y bajar una y otra vez cargando material hasta que terminamos; no paso mucho tiempo después para que comenzáramos a pintar todo el lugar de base en blanco, Dominique mientras se fue de compras a buscar todos los osos de peluche de decoración que encontrara a fin ya entendía el concepto. A las 3 de la tarde Miguel tuvo que ir a recoger a sus hijos a un partido de soccer así que fue el momento perfecto para aplicar todo lo mágico como hechizar especialmente unos botes de pintura para que ningún muggles pudiera verlo aunque para eso hechizamos a Dan primero para que el sí pudiera verlo, seria gracioso que intentara pintar las cosas a ciegas; sin más comenzamos a pintar todo lo referente al mundo mágico aunque yo estaba un poco más ocupado haciendo la tarea que Miguel me había encargado hasta que regreso para que termináramos todos juntos el lugar, claro, con ayuda de unos hechizos para rápido secado y demás… jejejejejeje.

Los chicos fueron brutalmente gritados por Dominique que se encargaba de escoger donde iban las cosas mientras Miguel y yo terminábamos los últimos detalles de la cuna; después de muchos gritos y uno que otro golpe en especial a Rob que se negaba a obedecer las indicaciones de su novia todo estuvo en su lugar, suspire sonriendo mientras los demás sentados en el piso miraban el espacio lleno de color _–¿Necesitamos un balcón?_ – miramos asustados a Josh que levanto los hombros con simpleza –_A muchas mamas les gusta mecer sus hijos junto al balcón para que la luz del sol los caliente, ilumine y relaje_ – asombrados asentimos a las palabras, era la primera vez que no decía una estupidez en todo el día… comenzaba a tener miedo.

-_Domi ¿y el recibo?_ – mire a mi prima que sonrió de una manera tan tenebrosa que sentí mi cuerpo estremecer; me entrego un LARGO papel y al final decía una cantidad con demasiados ceros que hizo que mi corazón me doliera con fuerza mientras en mi mente grababa con fuego _**"Jamás darle mi tarjeta de crédito a ninguna mujer"**_. Amablemente Dan me quito el recibo y también hizo una mueca –_Domi ¿Por qué tanto?_ – gruñí mirando a mi prima que enseguida me miro de mala manera.

_-¡¿Qué pensabas?! ¿Que todas estas lindas cositas saldrían gratis?... no te quejes que hasta me medí y no compre en realidad todo lo que me gusto _– bufo molesta, enseguida pase saliva sonoramente imaginando como seria la cuenta sí hubiera traído todo.

-_Estaba ahorrando para mi centro de juegos _– susurre con tristeza _–¿Algún día me la podre comprar? _– suspire mirando a todos que asintieron aunque Dominique bufo por mis gustos pero cuando mire al serio Miguel este negó con la cabeza rompiéndome el corazón –_Noooooo ¡Halo!_ – grite apretando los puños.

-_Mijo… cuando el chamaco llegue jamás volverás a gastar en ti_ – puse cara de terror con las palabras de Miguel –_Y hay algo que debes conocer ahora… será mejor que te acostumbres rápido o el cambio te golpeara demasiado fuerte_ – todos lo miramos con miedo mientras este suavemente me hacía ir a la sala donde me sentó en el sofá y tomo el control remoto de la televisión –_Como padres tenemos que soportar muchas cosas… pero lo peor… lo que hace que varios caigan en el largo camino, es esto _– solemnemente encendió la tv y busco un canal, todos mirábamos fijamente la pantalla sin entender que podía haber en la tv que fuera tan malo.

"**Du, du,du… Dora… du, du ,du, Dora…"**

Mire de mala manera la pantalla sintiendo como mis oídos eran taladrados por la estúpida cancioncita y pude ver que no era el único sufriendo, Miguel me palmeo el hombro –_Lo siento… pero al menos debes aguantar tres horas de esto…_ – mi rostro ahora sí se llenó de terror como si Voldy hubiera vuelto, creo que hasta lo prefería _– … al día_ – sentí que el balcón de la habitación me llamaba, sería una gran caída aunque con la estúpida cancioncita resonando juro que estaba a punto de dar lo que fuera porque Voldy me acabara desde el mas allá.

"**... zorro no te lo lleves… zorro no te lo lleves…"**

_**-**__¡Voldy ven por mí!_ – grite al aire sintiendo como Rob y Dan me palmeaban los hombros con pena, Josh por alguna extraña razón cantaba tranquilamente al parecer ya conocía el programita.

_**-Rosie te toca –susurre, conforme pasaba más el tiempo me daba cuenta de que el día estaba cerca y eso significaba mi primera gran misión.**_

_**-Ok –sonrió con simpleza mientras me daba un panecillo de moras.**_

Era algo tarde; Susan se había encargado perfectamente en mantenerme ocupada con las clases, la comida que fue un gran buffet de comida china en la que casi muero por exceso de arroz… no creí que eso era posible… cuando al fin mi cuerpo ya no dio para más y menos mis pies eran las 7 de la noche, estaba sorprendida ya que habíamos salido de casa como un poco antes del mediodía pero bueno; fatigadas llegamos a la casa cargando un montón de papeles de la escuela de maternidad y de otras cosas pero en cuanto abrí la puerta me quede inmóvil; el lugar estaba oscuro completamente y no parecía haber ningún rastro de los chicos, un escalofrió me recorrió mientras me aferraba a la mano de Susan que me detuvo –_Mira_ – susurro en mi oído, al voltear me encontré con una hada que me saludo amable con la mano haciendo sonreír atontada a Susan, el hada se elevó en el cielo hasta llegar al techo donde pude ver pequeñas manchas de pintura fosforescente de colores que me indicaban el camino al mismo tiempo que el hada tomaba mi mano y me jalaba de mi dedo mientras yo aún atemorizada comencé a seguirla.

No me gustaba lo que estaba pasando; el nerviosismo inundaba mi mente mientras podía sentir como poco a poco él bebe también se alteraba hasta el punto de sentir de nuevo magia, en menor cantidad que la vez pasada pero era como si hubiera puesto una capa alrededor mío; nos detuvimos frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del bebe y el hada suavemente tomo la manija para girarla, al abrirse me quede sin palabras…

Las paredes habían sido pintadas de un azul grisáceo muy bonito además de como si fueran ramas de varios árboles dando la imagen de una pequeña selva aunque jamás había visto un árbol color rojo en tono pastel al igual que había amarillo, azul y por supuesto verde; los muebles eran blancos resaltando contra la pintura y todo estaba lleno de peluches, solté un gritito cuando vi un leoncito como de peluche pintado y saludándome con una sonrisa, de pronto, note como al salido se le unían una águila, un tejón y una serpiente todos con las características nada aterradoras sino bastante tiernos y según parecía podían moverse por las paredes; la serpiente llamo mi atención y avanzo hasta llegar al techo donde no pude evitar ya que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, el cielo era también azul un poco más claro y las nubes de tonos aún más claros eran los colores de los arboles pero lo que me hizo sonreír fue que estaba lleno de snitch´s que revoloteaban silenciosamente brillando como estrellas y debes en cuando pasaba volando una escoba brillante como si fuera una estrella fugaz; me acerque a la cuna que ya tenía hasta las cobijitas y sonreí dejando escapar más lágrimas al ver que no eran simples cobijas, eran la cobija de James de bebe y la mía ahora estaban unidas haciéndole una grande a nuestro hijo; al fijarme en los peluches sonreí, eran perfectos para la mano de un bebe y eran idénticos a las criaturas que jugaban en las paredes; cuando acaricie suavemente la cuna note que tenía varias cosas grabadas finamente y eran una snitch, escobas, calderos y varitas mágicas que me hicieron sonreír.

_-Yo no puedo ver todo_ – gruño Susan y de pronto vi como alguien toco su cabeza con una varita, pasaron un segundo apenas cuando empezó a ver todo ilusionada sonriendo.

No podía evitar llorar mientras sonreía abrazando un gran oso de peluche que me había espantado abrazando mi pierna, al parecer todo estaba hechizado para moverse _–¿Qué te parece?_ – James apareció en el marco de la puerta sonriendo de lado y no pude decir nada más que lanzarme a abrazarlos con toda mi fuerza al punto de casi taclearlo –_Tomare eso como que te gusto_ – asentí contra su pecho y levante la mirada para clavar mis ojos azules en los suyos.

_-Gracias Jimmy… es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar_ – susurre, suavemente rozo su nariz con la mía.

_-Qué bueno… porque con la fortuna que me gaste en todo creo que ya no tenemos ni para el pavo de navidad_ – ambos soltamos una carcajada –_Pero no pasa nada, mi hijo merece solo lo mejor _– dijo con orgullo –_Mira te muestro_ – asentí dejándolo que me llevara hasta las figuras de la pared que se detuvieron a vernos –_Están hechizados para cuidar al cacahuatito mientras duerme, sí necesita cualquier cosa o pasa algo ellos nos avisaran… es como que la versión mejorada de los monitores muggles_ – sonreí ilusionada –_Las Snitch´s funcionan como estrellas cuando todo esta oscuro pero mira… ¡Hora de dormir!_ – y de pronto todas comenzaron a girar lentamente, la escoba dejo de pasar –¡_Hora de despertar!_ – todas se detuvieron y volvieron solo a brillar –_Solo están encendidas de noche…_ – asentí sonriendo y me jalo a los peluches de la cuna incluyendo al oso que me miraba estirando los brazos _–… algunos, en especial estos 4 están hechizados no solo para crecer al tamaño perfecto para las manos del bebe sino también para moverse un poco y jugar a su lado, el oso fue el primer intento y solo abraza mucho_ – bufo mientras el osito ya se aferraba a su brazo –_Y pues lo último es la cuna… la hice yo solito_ – sonrió como un niño pequeño lleno de orgullo y simplemente no pude evitar besarlo en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

_-Ahhhh que lindo… Jimmy ¿harás el cuarto de mi bebe?_ –Dan se puso pálido al escuchar las palabras de su novia que la verlo rio –_Bueno, cuando vaya a tener un hijo_ – pudimos ver como el alivio inundaba a nuestro primo y todos reímos.

Salimos de la habitación del bebe y nos sentamos en la sala a conversar tranquilamente aunque pudimos notar como Dan y James estaban fatigados seminconscientes en el sofá seudo viendo un partido de rugby; nosotras nos fuimos a dormir dejándolos ahí.

Al día siguiente decidimos ir a almorzar juntos y cuando estábamos ahí platicando el teléfono de Dan sonó, este se levantó y se alejó lo suficiente casi hasta los baños, como yo tenía que ir pues me levante y sin querer escuche la conversación…

_-Preciosa sí quieres invitarlo, hazlo… Jimmy sabe muy bien como manipular a personas como tus padres… tranquila que jamás se quejaría de pasar una velada a tu lado aunque ¿Qué aventada?... jajajajajajajaja ahora resulta que solo lo vas a invitar porque no tienes pareja ¿no? Aja… sino hubiera visto como mojas el piso por él te creería pero lastima…. Jajajajajaja anda, no tengas miedo y ármate de valor… bueno, bye bye_ – me quede congelada al escuchar su conversación y me cubrí cuando paso a mi lado de regreso a la mesa.

Cuando regrese un poco después ya más tranquila ahora fue el turno de sonar del celular de James que con simpleza lo saco ahí mismo –_Hola Claire ¿qué tal?... bien bien, almorzando y ¿tu?..._ – al parecer la chica se había puesto nerviosa porque de pronto la conversación se volvió muy técnica o en resumen solo eran cosas de trabajo _–… creo que deberíamos…_ – James se quedó en silencio confundido según su mirada –_No, no tengo nada que hacer así que será un honor ir contigo_ –mi mundo se detuvo; mi James iba a tener una cita real con esa chica hermosa.


	28. Cap 27

Sin palabras… así estuve desde que regresamos de almorzar, Susan no decía ni una palabra solo me observaba de reojo mientras yo simplemente comenzaba a doblar las pocas ropitas que tenía para mi pequeño; James y Dan solo nos habían dejado en la entrada del apartamento para luego desaparecer a buscar un traje para la ocasión aunque la verdad James solo estaba siendo arrastrado por su lindo primo que me sonrió maléficamente cuando se fueron, eso era una muy mala señal que simplemente era imposible de sacar de mi mente.

No paso más de dos horas cuando entraron por la puerta del departamento; Dan sonreía casi en mi cara mientras atrás James caminaba tranquilamente cargando un porta smoking que ocultaba perfectamente el contenido.

_-Creo que estas exagerando Dan –_.

_-Claro que no Jimmy… voy por el mientras tú te das una ducha_ – Dan le dio un suave beso a Susan mientras James suspiraba a mi lado y depositaba uno en mi mejilla para luego seguir a su habitación –_Por favor y te peinas_ – rio el rubio mirándome de reojo para luego voltear a ver a su novia –_Iré por una cosa a casa de mis padres pero en un momento regreso… pidan lo que quieran de cenar en lo que regreso_ – sin más se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta con su móvil ya en sus manos; James salió casi en silencio de su habitación con sus cosas para el baño, suspiro un momento y luego simplemente entro ahí mientras yo estaba estática sentada en el sofá sin saber muy bien que pensar o que debería pensar.

El tiempo paso muy lentamente para mi gusto e intente por todos los medios no pensar en lo que iba a pasar, lo escuche salir del baño y no voltee hasta que escuche el sonido de la puerta de su habitación; no paso demasiado para que Dan regresara con una sonrisa casi orgullosa y todos nos quedamos en la sala viendo una película mientras internamente sin duda los tres nos preguntábamos porque la tardanza de James hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos hizo voltear a todos y simplemente me quede congelada.

James simplemente estaba irreconocible; llevaba un simple smoking negro de tela un poco brillosa en lo que era las solapas del saco, iba de pajarilla negra algo muy raro en él pero se le veía bien y hacia un buen contraste con su camisa blanca que estaba impecablemente lisa, su cabello fue algo que me sorprendió ya que ahora lo tenía un poco más largo de lo normal pero lo suficiente para que el pudiera peinarse por una vez en su vida con el cabello hacia atrás un poco inflado del fleco que estaba levemente de lado; estaba sin palabras mientras Dan casi se levantó de golpe y le dio una vuelta mirándolo por completo.

_-¿Qué tal?_ – pregunto James mirándome completamente a mí y solo sonreí lo mejor que pude levantando el pulgar, estaba aturdida y muy confundida por esa extraña sensación que tenía en mi interior pero guarde silencio.

_-Estas guapísimo Jimmy_ –Susan le sonrió poniéndose de pie y le quito con amabilidad unas cuantas pelusas de su hombro pero el aún me miraba solo a mi como si de alguna manera esperada que yo le dijera algo así que me puse de pie acercándome con paso lento.

_-Te vez genial_ – susurre mirando fijamente a su pajarilla que acomode derecha, sabía que el intentaba mirarme a los ojos pero mi mirada simplemente le huyo porque simplemente estaba nublada, abrumada por todo lo que sentía en mi interior.

-_Bueno, primo aquí están las llaves y por favor no lo rompas_ – Dan se las entrego y James solo le sonrió –_Ahora vete que es tarde_ – el rubio le palmeo el hombro y mi primo asintió.

_-Muy bien, tengo mi móvil cargado por completo y si pasa cualquier cosa…_ – James susurro metiendo el aparato en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

-_Tu tranquilo, nosotros la cuidamos_ – Susan le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla –_Diviértete_ – aunque pude notar como lo dijo más por compromiso e internamente le agradecí por el apoyo.

-_Espero que todo salga bien_ – susurre dándole un leve abrazo pero antes de que pudiera responderme Dan casi lo arrastro hasta la puerta.

_-Es tu noche libre… explótala_ – el rubio le sonrió pícaramente a lo que mi primo solo suspiro asintiendo.

_-Bye_… – y sin más James salió del departamento sin mirar atrás dejándome con ese extraño malestar en mi interior.

_**-Jimmy te toca –**_

En cuanto salí del departamento tuve la extraña sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo pero no había vuelta atrás; baje por el ascensor sintiéndome extrañamente incómodo con el traje haciéndome recordar porque jamás me ponía de este tipo pero suspire, no podía cambiarme y según lo que me dijo Dan los padres de Claire eran bastante estrictos respecto al chico que acompañara a su hija aunque fuera solo como amigos; en el estacionamiento simplemente me congele al ver el convertible negro último modelo que Dan me había conseguido para la ocasión y sin poder evitarlo sonreí como un niño pequeño.

Era un poco tarde pero en esa preciosidad llegue lo suficiente rápido al lugar; era un barrio muy exclusivo donde incluso en la entrada de la calle tuve que identificarme y verificaron que estuviera en la lista de invitados antes de permitirme el acceso, encontrar la casa fue algo sencillo ya que era la del final de la calle donde todo el jardín estaba hermosamente alumbrado y donde los autos no dejaban de llegar, el lugar era enorme y la casa de color blanco era alumbrada con luces multicolores que dejaban ver lo maravillosa que era a la luz del día.

Detuve el auto en la entrada principal bajándome mirando aun el lugar, un valet llego casi al instante desapareciendo con el auto mientras yo subía tranquilamente las escaleras de mármol; en cuanto estuve en la entrada principal casi me mata un dolor de cabeza al ver a toda la prensa en el vestíbulo tomando fotografías sin parar, tome aire y suspire intentando no matar a ninguno que me apuntara con ese infernal aparato que tanto odiábamos en la familia; entre con paso seguro y tranquilo siendo observado por varias personas mientras avanzaba, mi mano se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y por un momento pensé en sacar mi móvil para llamar a Claire avisándole que ya estaba ahí pero de pronto mire hacia arriba de las escaleras principales donde ella bajaba lentamente con un hermoso vestido verde jade que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura dejándome sin aliento por un segundo pero por suerte reaccione rápido y me acerque ofreciéndole mi mano para bajar los últimos escalones hasta el piso.

_-Hola Jimmy_ – me sonrió y suavemente bese su mano.

_-Te vez preciosa_ – susurre notando casi con molestia como los flashes no habían parado sobre nosotros, ella gruño a mi lado.

-_Vamos a donde no pueden pasar_ – los miro de reojo casi asesinamente mientras tomaba mi brazo y yo permanecí serio escoltándola hasta el salón donde pude ver a varias personas de las que salían en el periódico muggle que tranquilamente bebían y conversaban entre ellos, al parecer los de prensa no podían pasar del vestíbulo –_Ven… mis padres quieren conocerte, ya sabes, un poco controladores _– sonreí asintiendo, mi toque con los padres jamás había sido muy bueno en el mundo mágico gracias a todas mis amigas que eran más que conocidas pero supuse que aquí no tendría ese problema así que solo me relaje y avance a su lado.

Caminamos tranquilamente siendo objeto de algunas miradas pero a ninguno nos importó –_Mamá… papá…_ – Claire le sonrió con cariño y me soltó para casi correr los últimos metros que nos faltaban para estar frente a una pareja un poco mayor que mis padres que tenían semblante elegante, ambos abrazaron a su hija con cariño y el último fue su padre que permaneció con su brazo sobre ella mientras yo terminaba de acercarme con la mirada de ambos ya sobre mí –_Quiero presentarles a James _– por un momento solo sonreí elegantemente pero enseguida el Sirius de mi interior despertó.

_-Señores Paperman es un placer conocerlos_ – suavemente tome la mano de la señora y le deposite un suave beso sobre ella –_Permítame decirle que luce simplemente deslumbrante esta noche… ahora entiendo de donde su hija saco su belleza_ – la mujer se sonrojo levemente sonriendo mientras la soltaba.

_-Soy Byron Paperman, un placer_ – el hombre me extendió su mano y la tome con firmeza, no dejaría que me quisiera amedrentar ni un poco.

-_Es un honor señor_ – sonreí levemente entre serio y amable inclinando un poco mi cabeza para luego soltarlo.

_-¿Puedo saber su nombre completo? No lo reconozco_ – me sonrió casi por obligación y en ese momento Claire salió de su abrazo para sujetarse de mi brazo apoyándome.

_-Por supuesto que no me conoce, mi nombre es James Potter_ – sonreí tranquilo.

_-Potter… Potter… me suena el apellido_ – me miró fijamente y supe que tendría que contestar.

-_Claro que lo hace… mis padres son Ginny y Harry Potter, soy el sobrino de Dudley Dursley_ – los nombres enseguida lo hicieron suavizar un poco el semblante.

-_Harry Potter… si veo en ti varios de sus rasgos, él es socio mío en algunas ocasiones_ – sonrió levemente –_Dime ¿a qué te dedicas?_ – revisión de padres como lo odiaba.

-_Soy socio por cuenta propia en la empresa de construcciones Dursley… próximamente seremos completamente independientes y pues estudio arquitectura_ – una pequeña mentirilla no mataría a nadie y Claire no pudo evitar casi reír a mi lado.

-_Eres un poco joven para estar solo en los negocios ya ¿no crees?_ –

-_Creo que la independencia es algo que todo joven debe tener en especial cuando en mi caso debo probarme contra el gran nombre de mi padre_ – el hombre asintió sonriendo complacido.

_-Señor Paperman… unas fotografías por favor_ – solicito la prensa desde la entrada al salón.

-_El deber nos llama_ – suspiro –_Vamos Claire_ – me sonrió desanimada y le sonreí animándola un poco; suavemente me soltó y me dejo ahí un poco acosado por las miradas de los otros invitados en especial invitadas.

-_Señorita Paperman ¿puede presentarnos a su acompañante?_ – yo solo miraba la sección fotográfica de reojo.

_-Yo no… –._

-_Vamos hija… James por favor acompáñanos_ – suspire al escuchar la voz del señor y sonreí levemente acercándome; casi al instante los flashes volaron mientras con un semblante relajado me situaba a un lado de Claire que se sujetó a mi brazo, modelamos con una sonrisa falsa que casi hace que ambos soltáramos una carcajada al ver al otro y ella soltó mi brazo haciendo que yo casi por instinto reaccionara a colocarlo tras de ella en su cintura acercándonos un poco más donde por un momento olvidamos los flashes y nos miramos fijamente.

_-Señor ¿puede decirnos su nombre?_ –

La pregunta nos hizo salir de nuestro pequeño momento y sonreí elegantemente –_Claro… soy James Potter _– los flashes volvieron a volar al instante; papá tenía varios negocios con los muggles pero era muy raro que nosotros saliéramos en sus medios hasta el casi no salía, todos nos conocían pero nadie sabía de nuestra vida algo relajante en cierto punto.

La reunión continuo y fue buena, creo, bueno dejando de lado que todos nos miraban de reojo y no falto la gente que nos preguntó si estábamos saliendo todo fue normal por decirlo de alguna manera pero cuando esta llego a su fin puedo decir que ahí fue cuando todo se volvió un poco complicado.

-_Jimmy ¿traes auto?_ – me pregunto en un susurro Claire pegándose demasiado a mi cuerpo como ya era costumbre en ella.

_-Claro ¿Por qué? –_

_-Es que no quiero quedarme aquí con mis padres y soportar miles de preguntas sobre nosotros_ –ambos nos reímos un poco.

-_Ok, vamos a despedirnos y te llevo a tu departamento_ – ella asintió y tomándome de la mano me arrastro hasta la puerta principal ya despejada de periodistas donde sus padres se encontraban despidiendo a todos los invitados.

-_Mamá… papá ya me voy… Jimmy me llevara a mi departamento no se preocupen_ – sonreí tranquilo cuando ambos fijaron su mirada en mí.

_-No se preocupen, no he bebido y conduciré despacio_ – le ofrecí mi mano al señor que enseguida la tomo con firmeza –_Fue un placer y muchas gracias por esta extraordinaria velada_ – lo solté lentamente aunque este seguía con su mirada fija en mi pero lo olvide y tome la mano de la señora para besarla suavemente –Muchas gracias por todo… fue un honor estar ante tal belleza –sonreí galantemente causando su risita.

-_Hay Jimmy me dio mucho gusto que vinieras… espero verte más seguido del brazo de mi hija_ – dijo esto último insinuativamente haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

_-Mamá –_ se quejó Claire besándola en la mejilla –_Basta que nos avergüenzas… bye papi_ – abrazo con fuerza a su padre y también le dio un beso para luego sostenerme de la mano jalándome levemente para ya irnos.

_-Con cuidado y espero que solo la dejes en la puerta _– gruño el señor haciendo que su esposa lo golpeara en el hombro mientras Claire se sonrojaba de sobre manera y yo estaba a punto de partirme de la risa pero solo asentí.

El auto ya se encontraba frente a nosotros y corrí a abrirle la puerta mientras ella terminaba de mandarle besos a sus padres que solo nos seguían con la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, bueno, la señora porque el señor parecía querer asesinarme pero no lo tome en cuenta y me subí al auto –_Perdón por mis padres y no les hagas caso_ – susurro Claire en cuanto cerré la puerta.

-_Tranquila, en verdad pensaba solo dejarte en la puerta así que no hay problema_ – me miro de reojo sonriendo pícaramente pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado comenzando a conducir; acelere un poco ya que no era necesario correr a su departamento que estaba muy cerca y en camino nosotros conversamos amenamente de tonterías hasta que me detuve.

Le abrí la puerta y sostuve mi saco que le había prestado ya que tenía frio en las piernas para luego acompañarla hasta el ascensor, como supuse vivía en el piso más alto que era por completo de ella y de hecho tuvo que poner un numero de seguridad para que el ascensor pudiera subir eso era genial a mi punto de vista; me coloque el saco mientras subíamos por alguna extraña razón ella se había quedado en silencio y miraba solo el piso sin yo entender realmente que pasaba.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron quede asombrado por el decorado victoriano y por varias hermosas maquetas en cada rincón protegidas por cristales que eran de edificios importantes de todos lados del mundo pero no avance más allá del vestíbulo donde observe los detalles de la torre Eiffel de parís que hace años no iba a visitar pero lucia idéntica a como la recordaba.

-_Wow es genial… ¿tú las hiciste todas?_ – pregunte mirando hacia atrás donde ella ya no se encontraba y confundido mire a todos lados.

_-Sí, las hice cuando tenía 12 años_ – Claire me hizo voltear hacia la sala donde estaba lanzando sus cosas al sofá, se quitó lentamente las zapatillas mirándome a los ojos para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a mi rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos haciéndome bajar un poco para que mi rostro quedara a una altura cercana _–¿Estás seguro que solo me dejaras hasta la puerta?_ – susurro rozando mis labios y antes de que pudiera contestar me beso suave pero apasionadamente haciendo que el aire desapareciera de mis pulmones.

Mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto haciendo que mis brazos la rodearan por la cintura pegándola un poco más a mi cuerpo mientras este lo sentía comenzando a arder –_Yo… Yo… Claire debes saber algo… _– susurre entre besos como pude.

_-¿Eres casado o estas a punto de casarte?_ – susurro contra mis labios; negué lentamente besándola y ella mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera por completo mi cuerpo –_Entonces puede esperar_ – suavemente me quito el saco mientras me acariciaba el pecho y en cuanto cayó al piso yo la levante en aires por la cintura haciendo que ella rodeara la mía con sus piernas –_Mi habitación esta por allá_ – susurro señalándome con la cabeza la dirección, fue inevitable que mi cuerpo casi corriera ahí donde en cuanto la puse en la cama recordé con cada caricia lo que era ser solo un hombre… no un padre.

_**-Esa noche llame a James por lo menos 20 veces luego de que dieran las 2 de la mañana… Dan al verme me susurro que si todo había salido bien el no volvería hasta el día siguiente… lo acepte y simplemente me fui a dormir con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas porque esa era la primera de muchas noches que él no volvería… porque yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo… porque sabía que lo estaba perdiendo –Rose miro a otro lado limpiándose las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas de solo recordar… de solo recordarlo en sus brazos.**_


	29. Cap 28

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, dejando que estos se acostumbraran a la poca luz del sol que se colaba por algunas rendijas que la cortina mal acomodara dejaba; cuando al fin mi visión se acostumbró mire confundido a mi alrededor notando casi enseguida que ese no era mi hogar y cuando mi adormilada mente comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaba un movimiento a mi lado junto a un brazo sobre mi abdomen me hizo recordar todo; los recuerdos de la noche me hicieron estremecerme y el suave aroma de Claire no me ayudaba pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, mi cuerpo deseaba más... más de ella y mi mente aceptaba la idea pero ¿porque algo en mi interior parecía estar en desacuerdo? Jamás me había pasado; en Hogwarts había tenido chicas por montones pero eran solo eso... chicas con las que dormir y siempre abandonaba en cuanto terminaba, chicas que la mayoría de las veces no recordaba ni sus nombres o casas pero estaba bien solo eran un entretenimiento mas pero ahora era diferente por dos motivos.

Algo en mi interior gritaba con cierta fuerza que ese no era mi lugar, que esa noche no debió haber pasado... pero... también algo en mi interior era feliz de una manera en que no lo había sido antes, bueno, era como cuando estaba con Rose pero era diferente tanto en intensidad y formas... porque a Rose la veía solo como a mi prima ¿cierto?

Suspire confundido pero enseguida le prohibí seguir a mi mente por ese camino tan impropio de ver a mi prima como mujer, yo no podía verla así... no debía; en ese momento me fije en el despertador que estaba a mi lado y no me levante de golpe solo por la cabeza de la hermosa mujer que estaba acomodara sobre mí, eran las 9 de la mañana y se supone que yo debería estar en mi casa junto a ella, de pronto un argumento me golpeo con tal fuerza que me dolió hasta lo más profundo pero era cierto _"¿Para qué? Solo eres su PRIMO y ella no te ve de otra manera... Como dice Dan, ninguno tiene obligación con el otro... pareja no son"_ Era un gran argumento que por un segundo me hizo pensar que tal vez estaba equivocado pero en mi mente volvía a resonar las palabras de Dan que bien o mal me decía la verdad para ubicarme _"... Serás el padre de su hijo pero solo eso eres... solo su primo bueno que se hace cargo de su pequeño... ni más ni menos que solo su primo... "_ Con ese pensamiento repitiéndose una y otra vez me quede un rato inmóvil en la cama acariciando suavemente el brazo de Claire que dormía profundamente aferrándose con cierto fuerza a mí por alguna razón que desconocía.

9:30 am; decidí que ya era momento de partir, no quería hacerlo, no quería que ella despertara solo en la cama como si fuera una más porque realmente no lo era... creo que la paternidad me está poniendo suave; bueno, con cierta dificultad escape de su brazo y la acomode sobre la que había sido mi almohada por esa noche, me puse de pie completamente desnudo y observe a mi alrededor intentando encontrar por toda la habitación mi ropa, fundamentalmente mi bóxer, lo encontré escondido bajo el tocador y me agache a recogerlo para casi al instante ponérmelo.

-_Podría acostumbrarme a esta vista cada mañana_ – voltee hacia la cama donde Claire con mirada adormilada me revisaba de arriba a abajo, abrazaba con firmeza mi almohada y se veía extraordinariamente sexy con los hombros y espalda descubiertos, la sabana cubría exactamente donde su trasero comenzaba y su cabello levemente revuelto dándole un look salvaje me encantaba.

_-Lamento si te desperté... no quería hacerlo parecías muy cómoda_ – le sonreí de lado mientras tomaba mi pantalón del piso.

-_Lo estaba... hasta que mi almohada cambio_ – nos miramos sonriendo; me puse el pantalón y mire como extendía su mano hacia mi así que me acerque tumbándome boca abajo a su lado _–¿Puedo preguntar algo?_ – asentí mirándola a los ojos – _Usualmente no preguntaría pero contigo es diferente y no solo porque seas mi socio... pero bueno... James ¿Para ti esto fue un simple acoston?_ – me quede congelado y sorprendido al ver como la segura Claire Paperman estaba nerviosa a tal grado que bajo la mirada pareciendo de pronto que la sabana era sumamente fascinante –_No debes de contestar... si no quieres... fue algo... _– puse mi dedo sobre sus labios para que se callara y me mirada.

-_No... No lo fue... decirte exactamente que fue o que pasara es algo que no se pero estoy completamente seguro que no eres una más_ – lo dije con tal seguridad que me sorprendido pero cuando me estaba preguntando que jodidos significaba eso mi mente se detuvo en cuanto los labios de ella se juntaron a los míos con suavidad comenzando una lenta danza entre ellos... ahí me di cuenta que realmente había dicho la verdad.

_**En el departamento las cosas eran diferentes; no quería levantarme de la cama aun, no quería verlo y que sus ojos me dijeran lo que tanto temía, no quería tener que preguntarme porque ese miedo... ese dolor... sin poder evitarlo las palabras de Dan retumbaron con eco en mi cabeza "**__Si solo lo ve como tu primo no tienes derechos sobre el como si fueras su esposa... tu misma lo has dicho, solo será el padre de tu hijo y nada más"__** Era cierto, solo era el padre de mi bebe... solo eso y debía dejármelo bien claro en la cabeza... pero... **__**¿Parquet**__** no podía?**_

Estábamos recostados en la cama jugando guerra de pulgares, por un momento me sentí como niño pequeño pero era agradable usualmente no me podía sentir de esta manera a menos que estuviera con alguien de mi familia –_Jimmy ¿qué harás hoy?_ – la voz de Claire me saco de mis pensamientos.

-_Nada en especial... creo que debo ir con Dan a revisar un terreno y ya ¿y tú? –._

-_Debo ir con mis padres a pasar el interrogatorio_ – ambos soltamos una carcajada imaginando a su madre demasiado interesada en el tema -Y me preparare para volver a la facultad -suspiro cansada.

_-¿Y eso? Dan me había comentado que no debías asistir_ – concentre mi atención en ella.

_-Usualmente no debía pero ya que es mi último semestre la escuela me está exigiendo un 80% de asistencia en todas mis clases_ – bajo la mirada, al principio creí que con molestia pero al fijarme bien en sus ojos se podía ver cierta tristeza.

Suavemente acaricie su mejilla con mi mano, ella provocaba demasiada ternura en mi interior así que me acomode sobre ella para luego dar la vuelta dejando su cuerpo completamente sobre el mío acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándola con firmeza _–¿Porque no quieres ir?_ – susurre con suavidad y de nuevo ella se aferró a mí con firmeza.

_-No me gusta... son malos conmigo –_.

_-¿Quiénes?_ –.

-_Todos... los profesores porque creen que solo soy una niña de papi más que puede que no conozca ni como se usa un libro y mis compañeros dicen que soy una empollona niña de papi... siempre me molestan por más que trato ser amable y eso que solo iba unas cuantas veces ahora imagina como será todos los días_ – y por primera vez me di cuenta; tal vez ella era más grande que yo por meses, tal vez era más lista, tal vez era más genial pero al final seguía siendo una niña, una niña que deseaba tanto comenzar en el mundo adulto para así romper todas las falsas imágenes que de ella circulaban; porque al final lo único que deseaba era lo mismo que yo... ser alguien normal olvidando el apellido.

Suspire y la abrace con fuerza intenta consolarla con mi cariño, que supiera que yo estaba ahí a su lado y que siempre la apoyaría; no era Rose, eso quedo más que claro en mi mente y no la quería igual pero ahora era más que evidente que ella era casi tan importante para mí como mi prima. Nos quedamos un largo rato así y comenzaba a pensar que ella se había vuelto a dormir cuando de pronto se escucharon ruidos en el piso que me hicieron levantar mi cabeza alerta –_Es Mary, mi ama de llaves... al fin, vamos a desayunar _– Claire me miro sonriendo y asentí mirándola, me dio un suave beso y se puso de pie halándome sin soltar mi mano.

Ambos tomamos asiento en el pequeño comedor del lugar y enseguida una mujer rechoncha de sonrisa amable salió de la que yo supuse era la cocina -_Buenos días seño..._ – se quedó congelada al verme ahí sentado con el torso descubierto y el pantalón mal abrochado, sin duda era evidente que habíamos hecho _–... Yo lo siento no sabía que estaba acompañada_ – susurro sonrojada mirando a otro lado.

Claire y yo nos miramos a punto de soltar la carcajada pero resistimos –_Mary, él es James y es mi..._ – nos miramos con duda, la mujer entendió al momento y solo susurro un mucho gusto para correr a la cocina de nuevo y regresar con un gran desayuno que nosotros atacamos sin compasión.

Estaba por terminar y yo debía irme pero había un tema que debía tocar –_Claire... tengo que contarte algo_ – la mire serio para que notara la importancia del asunto y ella reacciono tomando mi mano sonriendo levemente.

-_Jimmy no tienes que contarme nada... yo no quiero ponerle un nombre a esto que está comenzando entre nosotros, quiero que dure lo que tenga que durar y si llega el momento en que deseemos bautizarlo seriamente de alguna forma podremos decirnos todo lo que es de nuestro pasado... no tienes pareja de ninguna manera ¿cierto?_ – asentí –_Entonces todo lo demás puede esperar_ –ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, me levante y suavemente la bese.

-_Me parece bien, si así es como deseas llevar esto yo lo acepto... debo suponer que es tu forma de protegerte y como lo último que quiero es lastimarte será como tú quieras_ –.

Ella me dio otro suave beso –_Gracias por entender James_ – sonreí con ternura y la abrace; llego el momento de decir adiós, solo la lleve hasta la entrada de la calle de sus padres ya que si me veían y veían que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior no sería para nada bueno; nos despedimos con un casto beso y la silenciosa promesa de un hasta luego... ahora debía ir a casa y enfrentarme a Rose, debía estar furiosa porque no llegue a casa pero como hacerlo si toda la noche estuve ocupado.


	30. Cap 29

James apareció en la puerta de su departamento casi a las 12 del día pero se detuvo justo antes de insertar la llave en la ranura, por alguna razón se sentía culpable y no podía evitarlo ni controlar las ganas de huir pero ¿Huir de que exactamente? Con esa pregunta aun en su mente se atrevió a abrir la puerta; tumbado en el sofá se encontraba Dan tranquilamente pero en cuanto lo vio se puso de pie con una sonrisa pícara –_Hola primito ¿Qué tal te fue?_ – se acercó a él y palmeo su hombro.

-No te voy a contar _nada_ – dijo enseguida James pero no podía evitar sonreír provocando la risa de su primo.

-_Ok pero quiero dejar claro que eres mi héroe_ – ambos rieron.

_-¿Y Rosie?_ – James miro a su alrededor pero no la encontró y enseguida su semblante feliz se convirtió en uno preocupado.

-_Tranquilo, está bien solo un poco agotada... ya sabes cosas de embarazada_ – Dan le quito el saco del brazo y lo lanzo al sofá – _¿Sabes? Hoy me hare cargo yo de revisar el terreno_ – James lo miro confundido –_Últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo y pues creo que Rosie necesita pasar tiempo contigo... las hemos tenido un poco encerradas, mira, llévatela a divertirse y yo me llevo a Susie_ –ambos asentían mientras caminaban más por la sala.

-_Creo que tienes razón pero ¿A dónde la llevo? _–.

-_Pues viene navidad porque no van de compras y luego la llevas a comer a un lugar bonito_ – James asintió sonriendo –_Anda, ve a verla y le cuentas el plan_ – Dan palmeo su hombro de nuevo y se hizo a un lado dejándole el paso libre.

James camino silenciosamente hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, entro sin hacer ni un ruido encontrándola tumbada de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta así que sin ningún problema se acercó hasta donde estaba ella; se tumbó a su lado y la abrazo acariciando su ya enorme vientre con su mano –_Hola rojita_ – susurro en su oído provocando que esta diera un brinquito despertando.

_-¿Jimmy?... Pensé que no te vería hasta más tarde_ – bostezo Rose haciéndolo sonreír.

-_Creo que ya fue bastante con una noche lejos de mi bebe _– susurro James provocando un escalofrió en la pelirroja que casi por instinto pego más su cuerpo al de él. Se quedaron quietos dejando que la calma los rodeara, sintiendo como él bebe se revolvía en el vientre de su madre a la vez que dejaba escapar lentamente toda esa magia acumulada en su interior; el silencio era bueno por alguna razón, Rose coloco su mano sobre la de su primo y así ambos comenzaron a acariciar el vientre provocando que el pequeño brincara con mayor energía.

-_Auch bebe... calma que duele, ya no eres un cacahuatito_ – susurro Rose con cariño.

-_Ahora eres un costal de cacahuatito_ – agrego James sonriendo; el pequeño entendió enseguida y comenzó a moverse más lento, ambos padres se miraron sorprendidos pero sonriéndose y por un segundo se perdieron en la mirada del otro hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-_James no te vi llegar_ – el pobre casi salió volando de la cama al dar la vuelta.

-_Hola Sus... casi acabo de llegar_ – sonrió algo atontado.

-_A qué bien, espero que te hayas divertido mucho_ – James sonrió un poco incómodo sin escuchar el pequeño gruñido de Rosie –_Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos... Nos vemos mañana Rosie_ – la pelirroja asintió sonriéndole a su amiga un poco forzadamente; Susan se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo, a los pocos segundos se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta principal.

-_Oye Rosie ¿Te parece si aprovechamos que no tenga que trabajar y vamos a hacer las compras navideñas? _– James miro a su prima esperando respuesta aunque no la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-_Creo que estaría bien... Ve a darte un baño mientras yo duermo otro rato ¿oki?_ – James asintió y se puso de pie para enseguida salir de la habitación; Rose acaricio suavemente su barriga cerrando los ojos –_Tu papi huele diferente hoy... huele a ella_ – susurro sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

_**Recuerdo sentirme como una mierda...**_

**Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que odie a alguien sin conocerla...**

Después de casi una hr ambos estuvieron listos y salieron del departamento con una sonrisa en sus rostros; en todo el día ninguno toco el tema, Rose jamás se atrevió a preguntar... a reclamar... pero ambos pensaban en lo mismo... ¿Porque me siento así?


	31. Cap 30

Era lunes por la mañana y me desperté relativamente temprano; Rosie dormía entre mis brazos tranquilamente aferrada a mi cuerpo, salí lentamente de la cama intentando no moverla y dejar que siguiera descanso, sin muchos ánimos me di una ducha para luego vestirme con unos jeans y una camisa a la que le arremangue las mangas, alborote mi cabello quitándole un poco de la humedad que aún estaba entre mis cabellos para luego simplemente desayunar un cereal y salir lo más rápido posible habiéndome despedido de mi bebe.

La camioneta no era tan rápida como el bmw que Dan me había prestado hace tan solo dos días atrás pero no importaba, por alguna extraña razón me gustaba; eran casi las 10 am así que acelere el paso hasta mi destino donde deje la camioneta y camine observando todo a mi alrededor, estaba en la universidad que tenía cierto aire mágico pero no sabía porque pero tampoco me detuve demasiado a pensarlo mientras me detenía entre pasillos para ver las indicaciones que Dan me había dado.

-_Debe haberlo contratado como acompañante_ – dijo una chica cercana mirando una revista.

_-Sí, no creo que un chico tan sexy acepte salir con ella_ – agrego otra del grupo que rodeaba a la primera, no estaban muy lejos y atrás de ella pude reconocer la placa que indicaba el salón que por suerte era el que buscaba pero me detuve al verla salir.

Claire lucia hermosa en jeans y blusa blanca de esas flojas que estaban de moda, con sus zapatillas altas y su cabello acomodado en una coleta de lado; no pude evitar sonreír al verla pero mejor me concentre en lo que las chicas le decían a su paso.

_-¿Cuánto te costó un galán así?_ –.

_-Yo tengo pronto una fiesta, dame su tarjeta sin duda le puedo pagar y lo disfrutara más que contigo_ – agrego otra con un asqueroso tono que me hizo hervir la sangre, no espere más y camine hasta ellas.

Claire me daba la espalda y suavemente la abrace por la cintura provocando que diera un brinco entre mis brazos que me hizo sonreír –_Hola hermosa_ – susurre en su oído y pude sentir enseguida como se relajaba.

_-Jimmy_ – suspiro olvidando por completo a las chicas que nos observaban, le di la vuelta y suavemente acaricie sus mejillas mientras colocaba mis manos sobre ellas.

-_Parece que tuviste un día terrible_ – susurre mirándola directamente a los ojos sonriéndole con ternura.

-_No tienes una idea pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – susurro.

-_Pues vine a secuestrarte… bueno, si quieres_ – no podía esperar más, algo me gritaba que la besara y así lo hice olvidando por completo todo a mi alrededor, la bese suavemente con ternura aunque por dentro unas ansias locas se habían encendido en cuanto mis labios tocaron los suyos.

Estuvimos besándonos por unos momentos hasta que nos detuvimos, no solo por la necesidad de aire sino también por la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos de estar más cerca algo imposible en un lugar público –_Sera mejor que nos vayamos_ – susurro dejando escapar a la vez un suspiro.

Asentí quitándole su bolso que colgaba del hombro para colgarla en el mío –_Mi camioneta espera_ – ella asintió sonriendo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida pero al sentir esas molestas miradas sobre mi espalda más específicamente mi trasero me detuve, la deje a mitad del pasillo y regrese sobre mis pasos deteniéndome frente a las chicas que me sonreían coquetas –_Jamás tendrán lo suficiente para pagarme y… _ – mire a una en específico de arriba abajo coquetamente provocando que se mojara los labios con su lengua mientras me miraba –_no creo que me divierta más contigo… te hacen falta demasiadas cosas_ – mire significativamente su pecho que era muy pequeño a comparación del de Claire y me di la vuelta con mi sonrisa traviesa en los labios que provoco la risa de mi pelinegra a la que abrace posesivamente en cuanto estuve a su lado.

_-No tenías que hacer eso_ – susurro aún bajo mi brazo mientras llegamos a la camioneta.

-_Lo sé_ –.

_-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –me miro mientras le abría la puerta y le sonreí.

-_Porque tal vez lo nuestro no tiene nombre pero algo que debes aprender es que nadie toca de ninguna manera a alguien a quien quiero_ – respondí con simpleza dándome la vuelta para darle la vuelta a la camioneta cuando de pronto me dio la vuelta y me beso con fuerza, con pasión pero sobre todo con amor que me hizo enloquecer sin poder evitarlo y la acerque lo más posible a mi cuerpo sintiendo como el suyo vibraba contra el mío, sintiendo como mi sangre hervía y la cabeza estaba siendo apagada mientras nos besábamos sin control pero ella se detuvo.

No se alejó, solo me miró fijamente rozando a un sus labios a los míos mientras ambos respirábamos agitados –_Vamos a mi departamento_ – me iba a quejar pero me callo con sus labios demostrando todo lo que sentía _–Ahora_ – dijo firmemente y yo asentí soltándola casi con molestia.

_-¿Te expulsaran si hacemos travesuras en el estacionamiento?_ – pregunte mirando al cielo tomando aire para relajarme pero ella alcanzo a escucharme mientras subía a la camioneta y comenzó a reír provocando mi sonrisa, porque con ella mi sonrisa salía sin que se lo ordenara.

_**-Ross –dije en voz alta ya que ella desde que había comenzado a hablar de Claire me había dejado solo en la sala mientras ella hacia no sé qué cosas en la cocina.**_

_**-Voy –los mire con una sonrisa mal ensayada –No hay mucho que decir de mi parte… desperté sola con una nota a un lado y leí en resumen que estaría sola por el resto del día así que simplemente me levante, me di un baño tibio y comencé a envolver los regalos mientras Susan llegaba… creo que eso fue todo –me di la vuelta molesta y seguí limpiando lo que mi abuela ya había limpiado pero simplemente necesitaba tener mi cabeza alejada de sus palabras, no podía concentrarme demasiado en ellas o terminaría rompiendo en llanto como en aquellos tiempos.**_

Bueno, supongo que no debo contarles lo que paso en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió en su piso así que iremos al después; recostado en su cama con ella entre mis brazos me sentía de una manera difícil de explicar pero me encantaba _–¿Estas dormida?_ – susurre rozando mis labios contra su hombro desnudo.

_-No_ –.

-_¿Entonces porque no dices nada? _– estaba confundido –_Tal vez… quieras que me vaya… que te deje sola o no se_ – comencé a susurrar ya con mi cuerpo derecho sobre la cama siendo mi brazo que era utilizado como almohada como ultima conexión que comencé a romper sacándolo pero de pronto ella se dio la vuelta y se acostó completamente sobre mi haciendo que solo la pudiera mirar a ella.

-_No quiero eso… es solo que… tengo miedo_ – susurro mirándome a los ojos con su cabeza recargada sobre sus manos que estaban contra mi pecho mientras las mías la rodeaban lentamente por la cintura.

_-¿Por qué? –._

-_Porque no quiero caer enamorada por ti… bueno, al menos no tan rápido_ – me sonrió con tanta ternura que solo pude sonreír atontado.

_-Ok… entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ –.

Se quedó un momento pensando mientras me abrazaba –_No me des sorpresas como las de hoy… son lindas y me gustan_ – asentí y ella pudo sentirlo así como yo sentí como ella sonrió –_No quiero que me compres flores aunque me encantan_ – volví a asentir –_No quiero que me vayas a comprar nada de navidad… de hecho no quiero regalos de tu parte por ninguna ocasión_ – asentí aliviado porque lo había olvidado o bueno no lo olvide pero no podía comprarlo con Rosie a mi lado.

_-Entendido_ – me di la vuelta dejándola bajo de mí y suavemente roce mis labios contra su cuello provocando que se estremeciera mientras ella ya me acariciaba con cierta firmeza la espalda _–¿Tatuarme tu nombre en el trasero si puedo? _– ella soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí mirándola.

_-No_ –.

_-Ok_ – sonreí y suavemente me acerque a besarla pero me detuvo con su mirada.

-_Y no me digas que me quieres_ – la mire sin entender y en cierta manera un poco dolido pero intente que no se notara, ella me beso suavemente y cuando terminamos me sonrió con amor –_Porque si lo haces solo provocas que mi corazón salte desbocado solo por ti y así terminare gritándote que te amo en menos de un mes_ – suspire asintiendo y suavemente le di un besito.

_-Si quieres tampoco te hago el amor_ – me dispuse a ponerme de pie pero me abrazo con fuerza no permitiéndome ningún movimiento.

_-Aunque eso también me encanta de ti te juro que no te voy a gritar que te amo por cómo me coges_ – solté una carcajada y ella junto a mí.

-_Que boquita pero bueno… eso piensas tu_ – sonreí pícaramente y sin que se lo esperada me metí bajo las sabanas; estuve en su casa, en su cama hasta las 6 de la tarde y de haber podido me hubiera quedado más pero no podía.

Me di otra ducha y salí de ahí con la promesa de vernos pronto ya que las épocas festivas estaban a punto de comenzar, no debían verme demasiado sus padres con ella y también por sus motivos no me quería en esas fechas a su lado pero eso ya lo vería. Acelere hasta llegar al departamento donde Rose dormitaba con un gran tarro de helado entre sus brazos mientras seudo miraba el televisor, suavemente me acerque a ella y la bese en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su enorme panza donde pude sentir a mi pequeño moverse con felicidad.

_-Rosie es hora de irnos_ – susurre casi en su oído, enseguida dio un brinco y me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-_Es tarde ¿cierto? _–.

-_Un poco pero llegaremos antes de la cena lo prometo_ – sonreí y le di otro beso en la mejilla para luego correr a las habitaciones y sacar las maletas que teníamos listas desde el día anterior incluida una azul con dibujos graciosos –¿_Enserio necesitamos ya su mochilita?_ – pregunte en voz alta mientras salía todo cargado.

-_Debemos estar preparados_ – sonrió con ilusión, el tiempo de espera se terminaba y ahora las ansias comenzaban.

_-¿Y los regalos?_ –.

-_En mi bolsa, los encogí con mi varita _– no pude evitar limpiarme pequeñas lágrimas al recordar mi varita asesinada, Rose soltó una carcajada y me abrazo aunque por un momento pude sentir como se ponía tensa alejándose un poco –_Tranquilo, te compraras una nueva mañana o pasado_ – casi gruño y yo no lo entendía pero de todos modos no le di importancia mientras bajábamos, subimos a la camioneta y conduje hasta la madriguera.

En cuanto me estacione frente al garaje junto a los demás autos vi como la puerta se abrió casi con violencia y la cabellera pelirroja que se acercó a paso apresurado perseguida por una castaña, otra pelirroja y una negra azabache fueron cosas que no podía negar que reconocía; deje a Rose en el interior de la camioneta aunque ella me miraba furiosa y desconcertada a la vez pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Tío Ron apareció en segundo frente a mí con sus orejas completamente coloradas mirándome como blanco como si fuera un toro _–¡¿Qué carajos significa esto?!_ – grito lanzándome una revista que me golpeo en el pecho que luego atrape y me congele enseguida.

"_James Sirius Potter es el novio oficial de Claire Paperman"_

_Es famoso hijo del "Niño que vivió" al parecer está teniendo una buena vida en el mundo muggle donde sus propios medios de noticias lo han vinculado con la próxima heredera del conglomerado constructor Paperman. En una fiesta por las próximas navidades se les vio muy cariñosos juntos y según algunos reporteros que se quedaron todo el evento el joven Potter fue presentado a sus suegros que le dieron el visto bueno, aparte que al final de la velada los tortolitos se fueron juntos en el auto del joven… ahora ya sabemos porque el primogénito Potter desapareció del mundo mágico… según fuentes cercanas fue para poder estar más cerca de su enamorada con la que se rumorea pronto contraerá matrimonio._

Me quede simplemente congelado, carajos que rápidos eran en el profeta para sacar toda una historia de amor pero lo que más me preocupaba era mis padres y la familia que ya me miraba de mala manera tras mi tío Ron que era sujetado por la tía Hermione que también me miraba mal _–¡Explícame que carajos es eso Potter!_ – rugió mi tío tomándome de las solapas de mi camisa con violencia.

_-¡Papá basta!_ – me congele al ver a Rose fuera de la camioneta –_Que James y yo vayamos a tener un hijo juntos no significa que viviremos siempre juntos o menos que nos casaremos_ – tío Ron me soltó lentamente mirando a su hija completamente confundido mientras yo me quedaba inmóvil mirando al frente encontrando la mirada de Rob y Nique –_No nos amamos y nunca lo haremos_ – grito la pelirroja con simpleza pasando a mi lado; tío Ron y yo nos miramos con el mismo rostro de lelos recordando porque decían que era más su hijo que de mi padre pero eso no era lo importante, algo se destrozó en mi interior aunque en realidad no sabía bien que era pero me dolió hasta lo más profundo y sin duda todos los escucharon.

-_Qué bueno que lo dejas claro_ – agregue con mi tono de voz serio haciendo que Rosie se detuviera y volteara a verme; no la mire, no quería hacerlo solo me di la vuelta y baje su maleta y la de mi bebe que sin detenerme a hablar con nadie introduje en la casa, salí de nuevo apretando los puños y bese en la cabeza a mi abuela que me miro con tristeza y luego a mi madre –_Me voy_ – susurre mirando a mi padre que asintió, no podía estar más ahí, no quería así que solo me subí a la camioneta escuchando como Rose me llamaba pero no me importo, encendí el motor y acelere desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.


	32. Cap 31

Conducía sin rumbo fijo, estaba demasiado confundido y no entendía porque me habían dolido tanto las palabras de Rose pero de algo estaba seguro y es que esto no era normal; me detuve en un súper y casi con furia azote la puerta de la camioneta pero no me importo solo entre y compre lo necesario para una muy larga noche.

Ya no era un niño y perfectamente tenía el lugar indicado para estar solo; al llegar a mi departamento bloquee la chimenea así nadie me molestaría, bueno, al menos hasta el día siguiente y por primera vez desde hace casi 9 meses comencé a beber solo por gusto recordando mis fiestas en la escuela mientras ponía mi música a todo volumen a fin había insonorizado el lugar.

Bebí y bebí hasta que solo me quede dormido en el sofá con mi última botella de tequila ya medio vacía en mis manos; para cuando desperté no estaba solo, Dan me sonrió levantando una botella de cerveza en su mano como saludo –_Primo_ – fue lo único que dijo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?_ – gruñí dándole un trago a la botella que aún estaba en mis manos.

-_Me llamo Dominique están muy preocupados por ti... incluyendo Rosie y respondiendo a la otra pregunta, pues, que no sea mago no significa que no tenga algunos trucos bajo la manga_ – me sonrió y yo solté una carcajada –_Dime ¿Que paso?_ – me miro mientras yo me terminaba de un trago lo que me quedaba de alcohol.

-_Pues que te cuento... mmm... oh si, Claire me encanta, me vuelve completamente loco... es genial y Rose dijo que jamás me amaría... creo que es todo lo que tengo que reportar_ – me dio una cerveza de las que el había traído.

_-¿Y qué sentiste?_ –.

_-¿Con Claire?... pues ella es perfecta... podría ser la indicada_ – sonreí de lado dándole un trago a la botella sintiéndome mareado de nuevo, tomar sin nada en el estómago era malo.

_-Sabes bien que hablo de lo que dijo Rosie_ –.

Por un momento me quede pensando –_No sé qué se supone que debo de pensar pero creo que tenías razón –_ me miro sin entender y bufe –_Sobre que no debía verla como mujer, en resumen_ – sonrió y bebimos a la vez.

-_Yo jamás te dije eso_ – casi le escupo la cerveza en la cara y lo mire molesto –_No pongas palabras en mi boca... yo te dije que no te atribuyeras papeles que no te correspondían pero jamás te dije que no podías enamorarte de ella _– me lo dijo con tanta simpleza que estuve a punto de levantarme y golpearlo.

_-¡Maldita sea Dani! Tu dijiste que no debía amarla_ – le grite furioso.

_-¿Yo cuando dije eso? Te dije que no tomaras el papel de esposo_ –.

_-¡Dan voy a matarte!_ – rugí con todas mis fuerzas y me puse de pie pero el alcohol en mi sistema me impidió dar siquiera un paso haciéndome caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-_James deja de culparme... Siempre he admirado el que te hicieras hombre por tu cuenta aceptando a ese niño pero ahora no me vengas con la estupidez de que no eres capaz de saber que sientes por tu prima_ – ya lucia molesto también.

_-¡¿Como que que siento?! Pues nada, ella es mi prima y jamás la vería de otra manera_ – afirme seguro de mi respuesta.

_-¡¿Entonces porque carajos estas aquí escondido como niña?! Maldita sea James, van a tener un hijo juntos dime que más va a importar que se amen ¡Porque la amas y no intentes negármelo!_ – iba a replicar pero me callo con su mirada -_No quieras salirme con la idiotez que no porque he visto como la miras, como le hablas, como piensas siempre en ella aunque quieras negarlo y ¿sabes otra cosa? Por ese mismo amor que te niegas a aceptar es que vas a educar a ese niño como si fuera tuyo_ –.

_-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo quiero y acepte a cacahuatito para que no tuviera que soportarlo todo ella_ –.

_-Imbécil acabas de darme la razón... cualquier otro primo la hubiera apoyado pero jamás le hubiera dado su apellido al niño... ¡James deja de hacerte el imbécil!_ – me grito con todas sus fuerzas; me quede en silencio dejando solamente que mi corazón me hablara y me explicara que carajos pasaba.

**…**

"... en la escuela Albus llego con rostro furioso a mi lado... _–¿Qué te pasa? Culebrita_ – pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro como siempre.

-_Ross y Scor son novios_ – gruño borrándome de un plumazo la sonrisa..."

**…**

"… Ahí iba caminando la feliz pareja por el jardín de la escuela y solo pude apretar los puños para salir a toda velocidad en mi escoba, hasta lo más alto de las nubes donde no pudiera verlo... porque lo odiaba..."

**…**

"… Rosie se encontraba en la sala común sola con un libro entre sus manos, tenía el ceño fruncido como cada vez que estaba molesta _–¿Problemas con tu víbora?_ – pregunte saliendo de debajo de la capa provocando que diera un brinco.

-_James no estoy de humor_ – respondió en tono serio mientras me sentaba a su lado.

_-¿Que olvido darte tu cartita de amor diaria o qué?_ – dije con sorna.

_-¡Si tanto te molesta mi relación te alegrara saber que termino... Scorpius y yo terminamos ¿contento?!_ – un sentimiento de dolor me inundo al ver como sus ojos se aguadaban mientras me gritaba y sin poder evitarlo la abrace dejando que ocultara su rostro en mi hombro.

-_Lo siento... ¿creí que todo estaba bien?_ – susurre acariciando su espalda suavemente.

-_Estaba bien... pero para una relación seria eso no basta Jimmy _– susurro con voz llorosa.

_-¿Que hizo falta?_ – pregunte con simpleza y ella levanto su mirada para fijarla en la mía.

_-Pasión... ser algo más que simples amigos que se toman de la mano y se roban besos a veces... ser... ser mágicos juntos_ – y por primera vez en la vida mi corazón se detuvo un segundo para al siguiente latir como si corriera a toda velocidad.

-_A veces la magia se encuentra donde menos te lo esperas... no debes buscarla... ella sola llegara a tu vida y la sacudirá como si fuera un terremoto... tal vez esta frente de ti y tu no te has dado cuenta_ – susurre sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella.

-_Pero ¿y si no puedo acercarme a ella?_ –.

_-¿Y si por primera vez dejas de ser tan Granger y te arriesgas?_ –.

-_El mundo podría caerse a pedazos_ –.

-_Pero el estaría a tu lado para no dejarte caer_ – suavemente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando; y de pronto Scorpius no importaba, ni la chica en turno o la familia, porque por un segundo el mundo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor y no importaba nada más que nosotros.

_-Pero él no puede evitar todo lo que se vendría, por más que ambos lo deseemos… es imposible… es magia prohibida_ – pero la burbuja se rompió justo cuando nuestros labios se tocaron y la realidad nos golpeó con toda su fuerza; Rose se alejó de mis brazos, de mi cuerpo dejando un frio vacío en su lugar, la observe en silencio tomar todas sus cosas y correr escaleras arriba dejándome tumbado con la cabeza en la nada…"

**…**

"… el entrenamiento de ese día había terminado y yo estaba más que agotado, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de entrar a las duchas; volaba a baja altitud por el jardín camino al castillo cuando de reojo observe algo que llamo mi atención… una cabellera roja estaba con una cabeza engomada castaña casi rubia que reconocería en cualquier lado al igual que la roja, acelere y aterrice a la espalda de McLaggen que le susurraba estúpidas palabras a Rosie que sonreía sonrojada.

_-Puedes prometerle las estrellas pero ¿Dónde crees poder encontrar a una con tanto brillo como ella?_ –ambos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, estaba serio y apretaba con fuerza el mango de mi escoba.

_-Potter no deberías recitarle poesía a alguna de tus amiguitas en algún pasillo oscuro… ya sabes, en lugar de estar incordiando aquí_ – McLaggen me miro con molestia y sonreí de lado notando como Rose se estremeció reconociendo mi mirada furiosa, dio un paso al frente y puse mi pesada mano sobre el hombro del chico.

_-Y tú no deberías estar recitando estúpidos versos aprendidos a mi prima_ –.

-_No veo el problema… a ella no le molesta _– sonrió con superioridad y de un jalón le di la vuelta.

-_Pero a mi si… así que es mejor que desaparezcas_ – gruñí casi escupiéndole cada palabra en el rostro.

_-Se te nota demasiado lo Weasley_ –.

-_Y a ti se te nota demasiado lo imbécil de los McLaggen_ – solo eso basto para que mi escoba fuera dejada de lado y los puños volaran; estaba furioso y le dejaría claro a ese inepto que a mi prima no se podía acercar, claro, no contábamos con que Rose nos iba a separar petrificándonos.

_-¡Ya basta!_ – me miro de la peor manera y se fue dejándonos ahí tirados…"

**…**

"… me estaba vistiendo en mi habitación después de una buena ducha; Rob y Joshua habían tenido que buscarme toda la tarde para regresarme la movilidad y sin ningún remordimiento dejamos ahí tirado al tonto pero bueno de golpe mi puerta se abrió sorprendiéndonos a los tres; Rose estaba furiosa y se podía ver en sus orejas _–¡James ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres?!_ – grito con todo su pulmón haciendo que mis otros dos compañeros de habitación corrieran fuera de ella, solo mis amigos se quedaron.

_-James Sirius Potter Weasley… el más guapo, el perfecto, el dios hecho hombre_ – sonreí galantemente pero ella no sonrió como siempre, en su lugar me empujo.

-_Déjate de gilipolleces… ¿Por qué te agarraste a golpes con Andrew?_ – en mi mente solo se quedó algo de esa frase… ¿Cómo que Andrew?... ¿que no era solo McLaggen? ni cuenta me di cuando mis dos amigos salieron corriendo por alguien más propio para domarnos si llegaba a ser necesario.

Hice mala cara y me coloque la playera –_Porque es un imbécil de primera y no lo quiero cerca de ti_ –respondí con simplicidad.

_-¡¿Y tú quién eres para decidir quién puede o no estar cerca de mí?!_ – me encaro y yo no retrocedí dejando nuestros cuerpos juntos; enseguida ambos sentimos algo en el ambiente, algo que provenía de nosotros y nos hacía temblar pero no era miedo, era algo fascinante que nos animaba a acercarnos más.

Albus y Lilly entraron por la puerta rompiendo la burbuja que de nuevo nos había rodeado _–Soy…_ – y por un segundo en mi mente no paso decir que era su familia _–… soy…_ – por un segundo desee tanto gritarle quien era yo y quien era ella para mí pero la realidad siempre pesa más que la imaginación _–… soy tu primo mayor_ – dije con firmeza convenciéndome perfectamente de que esa era la respuesta correcta.

En los ojos de Rose pude ver algo pero no supe que era ni porque me miraba así –_Exactamente… eres solo mi primo… no mi padre ni mi novio así que deja de meterte en mi vida como si fuera una niña porque ya no lo soy… yo sola puede decidir perfectamente que está bien y que está mal a mi alrededor y esto…_ – nos señaló a ambos _–… está MAL_ –remarco la última palabra para luego darse la vuelta y dejarme ahí mirando a donde había estado…"

**…**

"…paseaba entre todos hasta llegar a ellos –_Hola culebritas_ – ellos sonrieron…

_-¿Qué pasa? Gatito_ – saludo Albus, era obvio que no me iba a ir limpio.

–_Nada..._ – note como Scorpius fijaba su mirada en un punto y no pude evitar voltear para ver a mi linda prima Rose ligando con Andrew McLaggen; la sangre me hirvió en un segundo.

… fije mi mirada en ellos y enseguida apreté mis puños…

Albus en cuanto noto mí mirada asesina me tomo del hombro –_Recuerda tu última discusión con ella_ – bufe molesto…

… no dije nada y simplemente palmee la espalda de Scorpius que había sido su novio pero sin duda era mejor que ese idiota –_Te prefiero a ti culebrita_ – este me sonrió y yo seguí paseando por la fiesta tomando unos tragos… intentando con todas mis fuerzas aguantar la sed de sangre engomada que tenía aunque esta no se fue en toda la fiesta mejor busque en que entretenerme…"

**…**

-_Te dije que no tomaras un papel que no te correspondía porque quería que lucharas por el… que tú te lo ganaras y ella te lo diera, no que simplemente lo asumieras_ – asentí escuchándolo pero realmente mi mente no le ponía mucha atención; desde el momento en que iba camino a Hogsmeade decidí enterrar cualquier cosa que no fuera cariño de primos.

Solo miraba al vacío terminándome la cuarta cerveza, Dan había tomado la tarea de mantenerme hidratado –_Hace un año nos vimos por el cumpleaños de mi papá ¿recuerdas?_ – asentí a sus palabras dejándole ver que lo escuchaba –_Fue una gran fiesta donde tú y yo terminamos en una playa bebiendo solos… ¿sabes que me dijiste?_ – yo negué con la cabeza, recordaba haberme despertado en la playa con un gran resfriado al no tener saco que me cubriera pero solo eso –_Me dijiste… Dani estoy mal de la cabeza, soy imbécil… porque por primera vez en mi vida solo quiero estar con una sola persona… solo una persona puede provocar que yo entre a la biblioteca solo para verla… solo ella hace que la persiga entre clases para sacarle una sonrisa a su rostro serio que siempre está preocupado por el deber… solo esa sonrisa vale que me castiguen 20 veces a limpiar la lechucería sin magia por volar con mi escoba junto a la torre de adivinación, entrar por la ventana y sacarla de ahí porque sé cuánto detesta esa clase y siempre me regaña pero me sonríe, me sonríe solo a mi… y soy aún más idiota porque a ella no puedo quererla de esta manera… porque está dentro del grupo de las que jamás debería ver como mujeres… porque ella es mi prima _– cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-_Pero también prometí el día que me entere de su embarazo… que jamás le diría te amo… solo para que me dejara estar a su lado_ – lo mire sonriendo levemente con tristeza y el me palmeo el hombro mirándome a los ojos.

-_Pero… ¿y si ella quiere que le digas te amo?_ –.

_-¿Y si ella no me ama?_ –.

-_Es algo que jamás averiguaras sino eres valiente_ – me sonrió como siempre que me portaba como niño pequeño y el entraba en su papel de hermano mayor.

_-¿Pero cómo lanzarme al vacío así como así?... no quiero perder a mi bebe… no quiero perderla_ –.

¿Se redimió lo suficiente Dan? muahahahahahaha dejen sus tomatazos en los comentarios por favor x)


	33. Cap 32 p1

Daba vueltas por la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño y lo único que pasaba una y otra vez por mi cabeza era el rostro de James; estaba harta así que me levante y baje a la sala que se encontraba a oscuras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible me prepare un té caliente esperando que su efecto fuera somnífero pero sabía perfectamente que no lograría dormir… al menos no hasta que supiera que él estaba bien.

Unos pasos llamaron mi atención y al voltear me sobresalte al encontrarme con Albus que me sonreía casi igual que su hermano –_No es bueno para tu condición que no duermas_ –susurro sentándose a mi lado.

-_Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo… estoy preocupada_ –.

-_No deberías… mi hermano es idiota pero no demasiado para que le pase algo, somos Potter ¿recuerdas? Los problemas nos siguen pero siempre salimos perfectamente bien de ellos_ – ambos sonreímos.

-_Eso díselo a tu padre… se rompió un brazo en un simple partido y luego sus huesos desaparecieron_ – Albus levanto los hombros quitándole importancia.

-_Bueno, tampoco dije que fuéramos dioses_ – suspire riendo _–¿Por qué dijiste algo que no sentías?_ – su pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida –_Vamos Rosie, cualquiera que te conozca desde los 14 sabe lo que sientes por mi hermano… eres demasiado obvia_ – sonrió

No sabía que decir –_Yo no siento nada por el_ – respondí tajante.

-_Claro… has memoria y dime que no sientes nada por él, mírame a los ojos y si puedes mentirme a la cara podrás hacerlo con el_ – me miró fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas que tanto me recordaban a mi padrino; sin que pudiera evitarlo mi mente comenzó a dejar que los recuerdos que tanto había querido olvidar me golpearan con todas sus fuerzas como si volviera a esos tiempos…

…

"… con tan solo 14 años mi corazón saltaba como loco en mi pecho; al principio no sabía porque pasaba pero cuando vi a James besándose con mi mejor amiga pude sentir como mi estómago me dolía pero no era lo único que provoco que desapareciera de la sala común… mi corazón me hacía querer asesinarla aunque la quería como a mi hermana…"

…

"… para cumplí 15 años nada había cambiado en mi interior pero el si había cambiado conmigo; notaba como me huía como si yo fuera la peor de las pestes pero después se acercó demasiado a mi aumentando mi confusión…"

…

"… estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, tenía una importante redacción de pociones donde era la mejor y eso me gustaba pero un ruido de una silla arrastrándose me hizo dejar mi pergamino para levantar mi vista, corazón casi se detiene.

-_Hola Rosie… ¿Qué haces? –_James estaba sentándose frente a mí con su encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, no pude evitar que el aire se me escapara pero eso jamás se lo diría.

-_Tarea pero… Jimmy ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que la bibliotecaria te había expulsado de sus dominios después de que explotaste las puertas de la sección prohibida –_intente regresar toda mi atención a mi trabajo pero ahora mi mente simplemente no pasaba del segundo párrafo por más que ya lo había leído 5 veces seguidas.

Se rio como siempre, ese sonido entre burlón y perruno que me recordaba un poco a una caricatura que veía de pequeña me hacía torpe –_Si lo hizo pero Minnie la convenció de que me dejara pasar de nuevo alegando que la biblioteca no puede expulsar a los estudiantes_ – me miro sonriendo de lado _–¿De qué es tu tarea?_ – susurro mirando de reojo a la bibliotecaria que lo miraba fijamente con odio.

-_Es de pociones_ – susurre con simpleza y él se recargo sobre el escritorio acercándose demasiado, podía sentir como su aroma a césped mojado y a ese peculiar olor a casa antigua que ya todos teníamos por la madriguera me aturdía atrayéndome hacia el pero mi razón reacciono a alejarse.

-_Dime cual… soy un Potter pero al parecer tengo un poco de Evans en mi interior así que puedo ayudarte_ – susurro; su aliento golpeo mi rostro dejándome indefensa, olía a dentrifico y pastelillos de jalea que cada mañana le mandaba mi tía Ginny.

-_Yo puedo hacerlo sola_ – fue lo único que susurre como respuesta concentrándome de nuevo en mi trabajo; suspire aliviada cuando se puso de pie pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando le dio la vuelta a la mesa sentándose junto a mí.

-_Así que la levanta zombies… esa es difícil… recuerda que debes aplastar el ajenjo no molerlo_ – solo asentí a sus indicaciones mientras escribía o mejor dicho copiaba todo el capítulo del libro, con el tan cerca simplemente no me podía concentrar lo suficiente.

-_¡JIMMY! –_en la puerta Joshua saludo levantando el brazo ignorando olímpicamente a la bibliotecaria que intento callarlo –_Todo listo, debemos irnos_ – mi primo asintió a mi lado.

-_Debo irme pero hagamos un trato Rosie_ – lo mire curiosa –_Mañana iremos a que te relajes un rato… solo tienes 15 y comienzas a tener la misma arruga que tu madre_ –sonrió acariciando suavemente con su pulgar mi ceño.

_-Yo no…_ –.

_-Bueno, es una promesa_ – sonrió sin dejarme decir nada –_Te busco mañana_ – y sin que me lo esperada me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome congelada mientras se alejaba.

-_No explotes la escuela_ – dije al fin cuando reaccione, hable demasiado alto así que la bibliotecaria me miro mal pero el soltó una tremenda carcajada haciendo que la atención de la mujer se volcara completamente en él.

-_No prometo nada_ – sin más desapareció tras la puerta junto a su amigo dejándome ahí completamente aturdida…"

…

"… escuchaba a mis compañeras de habitación hablar mientras me colocaba el uniforme _–¿Pudiste colarte ayer al entrenamiento?_ – enseguida puse atención a lo que hablaban.

-_Si aunque Dominique Weasley casi lanza cruciatus cuando nos vio_ – agrego otra riendo.

_-¿Y lo viste?_ – se escuchó la torpe voz de Nina, como la quería pero como era tonta a veces.

_-Por supuesto… casi me desmayo al verlo volando con su cabello alborotado y sin playera_ –.

_-¡Por merlín! ¿y es lo que dicen?_ – dijo otra más tonta.

-_Sí, es todo un adonis… como quisiera poder tenerlo en mi cama_ – las tres chicas rieron como idiotas mientras yo mordía mi labio con fuerza poniéndome mi corbata.

_-Rosie ¿estás enojada?_ – pregunto Nina al pararse junto a mí y ver mi rostro.

-_No_ – conteste secamente.

-_Sé que nos escuchaste y lo siento pero Jimmy es… es… un príncipe y no podemos evitarlo_ – me hizo su mejor rostro de disculpa pero solo gruñí tomando mis cosas lista para irme a desayunar –_Vamos Ross que parece que estas celosa… acaso ¿lo amas?_ – me pregunto con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto voltee a verla.

_-Yo no lo amo y nunca lo hare ¿entendido?_ – asintió con miedo y yo solo salí de la habitación repitiendo esa frase en mi cabeza sin parar…"

…

"… tenía dos horas de pociones y después la libertad ante mí; esa clase la compartía con Albus y Scorpius que no dejaba de mirarme, de hecho, desde principio de año había estado muy raro pero aún no había querido confesarme porque ni a Albus que comenzaba a hartarse de la situación.

-_Hola jóvenes_ – el profesor Slughorn seguía siendo el profesor y sonreía encantado cada que nos veía, lo queríamos mucho –_Hoy les tengo una pequeña prueba… un examen de instintos_ – todos comenzaron a quejarse pero yo simplemente le puse atención –_No siempre tendrán un libro en sus manos o a mí para que les diga que poción es y es muy importante que sepan reconocerlas… a veces es cuestión de vida o muerte en especial para nuestros futuros aurores_ – miro con una significativa sonrisa a Albus que se removió incomodo en su asiento, ya que James ya había declarado públicamente que no deseaba trabajar junto a su padre el mundo mágico había casi colgado el título de futuro auror al pobre de Albus que aún no le había dicho a su padre que tampoco quería seguir sus pasos pero no sé qué teme, es el tío Harry ni que fuera mi papá.

El profesor en completo silencio destapo las diferentes cortinas mientras pasábamos uno por uno a mirar las opciones y con una simple ojea debíamos decirle que era hasta que llego la última, la verdad todas habían sido fáciles –_Esta jamás se las he presentado pero al que la adivine tendrá un punto extra_ – me dejaron al final y nadie había atinado a decir que era la peculiar poción que sacaba tanto humo –_Mi querida señorita Weasley… usted es mi última esperanza_ – sonreí dando un paso al frente y de golpe mi mente se aturdió.

-_Visualmente no puedo reconocerla_ – susurre aturdida pero el profesor me miraba con una sonrisa dándome confianza –_Me provoca… provoca olores… césped húmedo… pastelillo de jalea… pólvora y… _– mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al darme cuenta de que era lo último que iba a decir –_Es Amortentia _– baje la mirada y di dos pasos lejos lo más rápido que pude.

_-¡Excelente Rose! Como siempre jamás me decepcionas_ – el profesor me sonrió orgulloso anotándome el punto extra en su libreta pero eso no me importaba…"

…

"… salimos de la clase y aun me encontraba muy callada –_Rosie ¿estás bien?_ – me miro preocupado Scorpius acariciando suavemente mi mejilla sacándome de mi mente.

_-¿Qué fue lo que te falto decir? Ross_ – Albus me miro.

_-Yo…_ –.

_-¡Hola!_ – de golpe James me abrazo con firmeza por la cintura levantándome en los aires, con un solo brazo me mantuvo flotando mientras con el otro me quitaba la mochila y se la entregaba a su hermano –_La secuestro un rato… nos vemos luego_ – sonrió y me cargo como si fuera princesa mientras corría por los pasillos.

_-Jimmy basta_ – grite cerrando los ojos con miedo a que nos fuéramos a caer pero no pude evitar reír.

_-Agárrate bien, Rosie_ – me abrace a su cuello y de golpe el dio un brinco pero sus pies jamás volvieron a tocar el piso porque ahora estábamos sobre su escoba subiendo lo más arriba posible.

Comencé a mirar todo; el castillo lucia imponente y hermoso al igual que el bosque prohibido y el lago, todo era alumbrado aun por el sol aunque se podía ver que no faltaba mucho para que este se escondiera –_Ahora quiero que te relajes_ – susurro en mi oído –_Déjamelo todo a mi ¿entendido?_ – asentí lentamente sin poder evitar recargar mi cabeza en su pecho ahora que estaba perfectamente sentada sobre la escoba.

Estuvimos un rato volando hasta que nuestros estómagos exigieron alimento; James aterrizo junto al árbol más alejado de la escuela que estaba junto al lago _–¿Sabes? En este árbol mi abuelo se reunía con sus amigos… era su árbol _– me sonrió caminando hasta el tronco donde dejo su escoba junto a las prominentes raíces.

_-¿Y cómo lo sabes?_ – me acerque sentándome sin importar sobre el césped.

_-Porque allá lo dice_ – me señalo algo que yo no podía ver entre las ramas –_Están sus iniciales talladas y aquí… _ – me hizo ponerme de pie tomando mi mano y me guio a la parte trasera del árbol donde estaban escritas las iniciales…

_J. P. + L. E. =LOVE_

… sonreí acariciándolas suavemente pero de pronto mire a James que con una sonrisa saco una navaja de su bolsillo –_Sera el árbol de la familia… pero serás la primera en tallar tu nombre_ – sonrió entregándomela, lo mire un momento pero cuando ponía ese rostro animado de niño pequeño nadie podía resistir obedecerlo…

_R. J. W. G_

… le regrese el instrumento y el sonrió de lado agregando a mi inscripción…

_+ J. S. P. W_

…lo mire confundida y el solo me guiño el ojo –_Tienes hambre ¿cierto?_ – asentí aun confundida pero di un brinco atrás cuando el dio un brinco tomando una de las ramas colgándose por completo de ella y subir solo con la fuerza de sus brazos, casi enseguida salto a mi lado abrazando una mochila llena de comida –_Intente traer todo lo que te gusta_ –sonreí y simplemente nos sentamos a comer.

Después de un largo rato jugamos en la orilla del lago mojándonos un poco nuestras ropas, riendo como si fuéramos niños de nuevo hasta que nos cansamos; nos recostamos observando como lentamente el sol comenzaba a despedirse, James me abrazo haciendo que mi cabeza se recargara sobre su pecho donde podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón y su aroma inundo mi cabeza… césped húmedo… pastelillo de jalea… pólvora y… casa antigua… todo lo que había olido en la poción era simplemente el aroma de mi primo y por un instante olvide quien era él y quien era yo, simplemente disfrutando el momento."

* * *

><p>Ups... se me paso un poco la mano y aun me falta una parte jejejejeje sorry<p> 


	34. Cap 32 p2

…

"… habían pasado dos semanas desde que me secuestro por primera vez y ahora lo hacía cada que se le ocurriera algo divertido para hacer juntos, no sabía que pasaba, que había cambiado entre nosotros pero era algo que simplemente no quería preguntar aunque esto estuviera haciendo estragos en mi… estaba en plena clase de transformaciones y sonreía como estúpida pensando en el… esto sin duda no era algo simple…"

…

"… pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos hasta el punto de que había dejado de adelantar tareas y las hacía con el tiempo justo que era algo que no acostumbraba para nada, el por su parte había dejado de lado salir a tontear con sus amigos aunque a veces se escapaba mientras yo estudiaba para hacer una rápida pero había cambiado… habíamos cambiado…"

…

"… tenía mi cabeza acostada sobre su abdomen mientras estudiaba para un examen de historia y el simplemente seudo estudiaba para el suyo de transformaciones; habíamos tenido que refugiarnos en la sala de los Menesteres porque el invierno había llegado y afuera nevaba, no éramos indiferentes al mundo y sabíamos perfectamente que los rumores sobre nosotros rondaban en el castillo pero los ignorábamos o simplemente ninguno le había preguntado al otro que opinaba.

La alfombra de peluche grueso que la sala nos había prestado era muy suave y caliente aunque aun así James se había quitado el saco para colocármelo de cobija, no me molestaba en lo absoluto adorando su aroma que ahora ya siempre estaba impregnado en mis ropas como el mío en las suyas, siempre me abrazaba demasiado –_Jimmy ¿te gustan los niños?_ – susurre sin pensar dejando mi libro de lado, estaba harta de la historia de los gnomos.

El bajo el suyo y me miro –_Pues si… seria horrible que no me gustaran con tanto niño en la familia_ – ambos nos reímos _–¿Y a ti?_ – asentí en su abdomen.

_-¿Si tuvieras un hijo mañana como le pondrías?_ – me acomode de lado para poder mirarlo mientras pensaba.

_-Pues… me gusta el nombre de Sirius, creo que es genial y no lo digo porque sea mío… _– sonreí _–… pero también me gusta el de Billius_ –.

_-¿El de mi papá?_ – pregunte sorprendida.

El asintió y sonrió –_El nombre de Billius es del padrino del abuelo… según me platico su hermano era rebelde pero muy listo y noble así que cuando el mago Grindewald quiso tomar el poder el peleo junto a Dumbledore para defender a la familia_ – me quede sorprendida de que supiera todo eso –_Aparte me gusta cómo suena Billy _– nos reímos _–¿Y tú?_ – me miro acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

_-Pues a mí me gusta el de Regulus_ – sonreímos –_Y el de… Harry_ – me miro confundido pero guardo silencio para que le explicara –_Tal vez no sea un nombre único ni grandioso pero… siempre he pensado que mi padrino es un hombre valiente, generoso y amable y me gustaría que así fuera mi hijo… quiero que sea tan grande y genial como él aunque no espero que lo haga en batalla_ – sonreí y el asintió.

-_Te acusare con tío Ron_ –lo mire con terror un momento y luego reímos…"

…

"… no pude evitar sonreír como boba en cuanto exploto de nuevo la trampilla del techo del aula de adivinación asustando a todos; entro al lugar montado en su escoba con su espectacular sonrisa provocando los suspiros de varias de mis compañeras haciéndome gruñir un poco pero olvide eso en cuanto me rodeo con sus brazos subiéndome a la escoba con el _–¡Jimmy!_ – grite intentando negarme aunque no podía evitar sonreír cada que estaba a su lado.

-_Al cuida sus cosas_ – su hermano solo gruño, sin duda ya estaba cansado de siempre estar cargando mi mochila por todos lados pero eso no me importaba porque simplemente estaba a su lado pero mi madre siempre dice que la felicidad no es permanente y cuánta razón tenía…"

…

"Para cuando nos dimos cuenta la navidad ya había llegado y regresar a la madriguera para pasar las fiestas era algo que jamás se discutía; en cuanto regresamos notamos las miradas raras, como nuestros propios primos mayores nos vigilaban con cierto recelo hasta el punto en que jamás estábamos solos pero ninguno sabía que pasaba; bueno, lo cierto es que a James no le interesaba mucho averiguar pero a mi si y sabía quién era la perfecta victima para sacarle la verdad.

-_Lis ¿Cómo estás?_ – le sonreí a mi prima que me abrazo.

-_Bien Rosie y ¿ese milagro que no está Siri pegado a ti?_ – me pregunto con simpleza mientras seguía dibujando un lindo paisaje de las montañas nevadas.

-_Fue al pueblo con Fred y Loius… Lis… tu…_ – no sabía como abordar el tema pero la pelirroja siempre había sido mucho más despierta que sus hermanos que eran bastante torpes como su padre.

_-¿Por qué todos los siguen y eso? Es lo que quieres preguntar ¿cierto?_ – asentí en silencio y ella ni siquiera despego su vista de la hoja –_Hay varios rumores ¿sabes? Algunos han llegado a oídos de Teddy que le ha dicho a Vicky y ya sabes lo que pasa en esta familia con los secretos_ – asentí quedándome en silencio aturdida y solo una pregunta pudo pasar por mi cabeza pero mi prima era más rápida _–¿Qué piensan todos?_ –asentí –_Pues simple… que ustedes son pareja, tranquila aun no lo sabe tío Ron sino Siri ya estuviera colgado de lo más alto de la casa_ – se rio un poco pero yo no podía reír, de golpe ella volteo mirándome seria _–¿Estas saliendo con mi hermano? _– y ahí estaba lo Weasley que había en ella, sus hermanos eran su adoración en especial James.

_-No… no lo somos… simplemente que nos hemos acomodado muy bien a estar juntos_ – susurre esto último y desde ahí todo se destruyó…"

…

"… para cuando regresamos a la escuela yo había alejado a James por completo, no había batallas de gritos como siempre ni mis libros escondidos o la clásica broma un día antes de volver a la escuela –_Rosie…_ – su voz me asusto en la oscuridad de la sala donde esta recostada viendo en fuego que ya se apagaba con lentitud, ni siquiera lo mire porque me dolía y no podía negarlo _–… no entiendo que te he hecho… no entiendo porque te alejaste tanto de mí en solo una semana pero si entiendo que lo hiciste… que me quieres lejos y yo… yo lo respetare… te juro que no me volveré a acercar a ti… buenas noches_ – no dije nada, no pude porque mis lágrimas y mi dolor habían hecho un nudo tan profundo en mi garganta que simplemente ni una palabra pude decir mientras lo escuchaba subir las escaleras; y pude sentir como a cada paso que el daba mi corazón se destrozaba pero estaba bien… no podía seguir viviendo en una fantasía ¿cierto?"

…

"… apenas regresamos a la escuela y Scorpius apareció frente a mi sosteniendo un lindo colguije de corazón en sus manos –_Rosie… siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y te he contado todo lo que pasa por mi mente pero desde hace unos meses no te he dicho algo que siempre tengo en mi cabeza… en mi corazón_ – me quede en silencio mirando a mi amigo sintiendo como mis manos temblaban porque sabía lo que iba a decir, porque ahora entendía tantas cosas –_Rose Weasley me gustas… y te quiero… yo… yo quisiera que fueras mi novia ¿eso es posible?_ – y me miró fijamente con sus preciosos ojos grises; de reojo pude ver no solo a Albus viéndonos con el rostro desencajado sino también a Dominique y Lucy, esta ultima la periodista de la familia.

-_Yo… yo no…_ – susurre casi aterrada pero el suavemente tomo mis manos.

-_Sé que no me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos pero por favor dame la oportunidad de intentar cambiarlo… te lo ruego_ – susurro y sin saber porque asentí, su sonrisa fue instantánea y me abrazo con firmeza dejándome del lado indicado para ver a Albus salir del vestíbulo de la escuela al patio donde justo en la puerta se encontró a James; mi corazón se detuvo porque vi como su sonrisa se borró volteando hacia donde estábamos enseguida pero no pude mirarlo simplemente cerré los ojos…"

…

"Solo teníamos dos semanas pero no habíamos cumplido ni una cuando ya toda la escuela lo sabía y por supuesto toda la familia menos mi padre lo sabían, tenía cartas de mis primos que ya habían salido de la escuela como prueba pero eso no era lo que me hacía caminar tomada de su mano sin energía… hoy lo había visto, nos habíamos topado con el casi de cara pero él prefirió cortar por un pasadizo antes de saludarnos, al poco tiempo lo vi volando entre las nubes… como extrañaba volar a su lado."

…

"… estaba sentada en la sala común completamente sola, leía un libro o mejor dicho hacia como que lo leía porque la verdad estaba más centrada en el recuerdo de mi pelea con Scorpius donde al final sin importarme nada lo lastime gritándole que jamás lo vería como mi novio por más que él lo quisiera _–¿Problemas con tu víbora?_ – casi me da un infarto al escuchar su voz y más al ver como solo su cabeza aparecía afuera de la capa de mi tío.

-_James no estoy de humor_ – respondí con tono seco sintiendo como el sofá se hundía de un lado porque se había sentado, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento es tenerlo cerca.

_-¿Que olvido darte tu cartita de amor diaria o qué?_ – se burló de mí y no estaba de humor.

_-¡Si tanto te molesta mi relación te alegrara saber que termino... Scorpius y yo terminamos ¿contento?!_ – grite con toda mi fuerza dejando que mi dolor saliera, dejando que mis lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas mientras mi corazón me dolía no porque terminamos sino porque lastime a mi gran amigo, suavemente James me abrazo con firmeza dejando que yo llorada todo lo que tenía que llorar haciendo que me diera cuenta lo mal que me sentía al estar lejos de él… como extrañaba su aroma que mi ropa ya no tenía.

-_Lo siento... ¿creí que todo estaba bien?_ – susurro, su mano bajaba y subía suavemente por mi espalda.

-_Estaba bien... pero para una relación seria eso no basta Jimmy _– susurre con voz llorosa.

_-¿Que hizo falta?_ – en cuanto escuche la pregunta lo voltee a ver porque sabía perfectamente que me hacía falta, que no me había podido dar Scorpius porque ya me lo daba alguien más pero era imposible… mejor dicho prohibido.

_-Pasión... ser algo más que simples amigos que se toman de la mano y se roban besos a veces... ser... ser mágicos juntos_ – conteste con la verdad, conteste con mi definición de amor que Scorpius simplemente no podía darme.

-_A veces la magia se encuentra donde menos te lo esperas... no debes buscarla... ella sola llegara a tu vida y la sacudirá como si fuera un terremoto... tal vez esta frente de ti y tu no te has dado cuenta_ – me miró fijamente mientras hablaba y yo entendía perfectamente lo que decía porque había sentido esa magia hace tan solo unos meses.

-_Pero ¿y si no puedo acercarme a ella?_ –.

_-¿Y si por primera vez dejas de ser tan Granger y te arriesgas?_ –.

-_El mundo podría caerse a pedazos_ –.

-_Pero él estaría a tu lado para no dejarte caer_ – suavemente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando; y de pronto Scorpius dejo de importar y la familia paso al olvido, porque por un segundo el mundo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor y no importaba nada más que nosotros.

_-Pero él no puede evitar todo lo que se vendría, por más que ambos lo deseemos… es imposible… es magia prohibida_ – pero la burbuja se rompió justo cuando nuestros labios se tocaron y la realidad nos golpeó con toda su fuerza; mi mente volvió a funcionar y la razón y mi familia pesaron una tonelada sin que pudiera evitarlo, rápido me aleje de él y tome mis cosas para subir corriendo las escaleras encerrándome en mi habitación… porque la magia estaba frente a mí pero simplemente no debía aceptarla ni dejar que tocara mi mundo de nuevo por más que lo deseara…"

…

"… por supuesto que era una completa estúpida, lo supe en el momento en que dejo de Andrew McLaggen me cargara los libros porque era un día precioso donde la primavera estaba cerca y no pude evitar salir a los jardines a estudiar recargara en nuestro árbol y de pronto el apareció haciendo que me levantara de golpe para cubrir con mi cuerpo nuestras iniciales; sonreí escuchando sus palabras baratas y me sonroje con algunas pero de pronto esas palabras dejaron de importar.

_-Puedes prometerle las estrellas pero ¿Dónde crees poder encontrar a una con tanto brillo como ella?_ – James estaba ahí mirándonos de una forma demasiado seria para mi gusto.

_-Potter no deberías recitarle poesía a alguna de tus amiguitas en algún pasillo oscuro… ya sabes, en lugar de estar incordiando aquí_ – McLaggen lo miro con molestia y no pude evitar estremecerme al reconocer la mirada furiosa de mi primo que dio un paso al frente y puso su enorme mano sobre el hombro del chico.

_-Y tú no deberías estar recitando estúpidos versos aprendidos a mi prima_ –.

-_No veo el problema… a ella no le molesta _– sonrió con superioridad y de un jalón le di la vuelta.

-_Pero a mi si… así que es mejor que desaparezcas_ – gruño furioso, sabía que su paciencia se había acabado pero por más que buscaba una salida para evitar lo que venía no la encontré a tiempo.

_-Se te nota demasiado lo Weasley_ –.

-_Y a ti se te nota demasiado lo imbécil de los McLaggen_ –solo un segundo después de eso y los dos ya estaban rodando por el piso golpeándose como locos, intente detenerlos con mis gritos hasta jalarlos pero ambos me ignoraron así que me harte.

_-¡Ya basta!_ – se quedaron inmóviles después del rayo que salió de mi varita y se estampo contra ellos, no me fije en el idiota de McLaggen solo mire a James de la peor manera y me fui… era un maldito trofeo por el cual pelear ¿o qué?…"

…

"… lo que iba a hacer era una pésima idea pero no podía evitarlo tenía que ponerlo en su lugar _–¡James ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres?!_ – grite con todas mis fuerzas en cuanto abrí la puerta de una patada.

_-James Sirius Potter Weasley… el más guapo, el perfecto, el dios hecho hombre_ – sonrió de lado como tanto me gustaba pero con todo mi enojo evite sonreír como boba.

-_Déjate de gilipolleces… ¿Por qué te agarraste a golpes con Andrew?_ – no supe ni porque lo llame por su nombre, tal vez porque no me caía tan mal o solo por el hecho de no poder evitarlo molestarlo como él me había molestado a mí.

Me miro de la peor manera y ahí fue cuando note que se acababa de duchar pero use todo mi poder de concentración para no fijarme demasiado –_Porque es un imbécil de primera y no lo quiero cerca de ti_ – respondió con simplicidad molestándome más.

_-¡¿Y tú quién eres para decidir quién puede o no estar cerca de mí?!_ – le grite casi en la cara; enseguida ambos sentimos algo en el ambiente, algo que provenía de nosotros y nos hacía temblar pero no era miedo, era algo fascinante que nos animaba a acercarnos más.

Albus y Lilly entraron por la puerta haciendo que la cordura regresara a mí pero esperaba algo _–Soy…_ – y por un segundo pensé que mi sueños se iban a volver realidad _–… soy…_ – por un segundo desee tanto que gritara lo que yo ansiaba escuchar de sus labios para mandar todo al demonio _–… soy tu primo mayor_ – pero jamás paso.

Me dolió y él pudo verlo en mi mirada pero era la última vez que mis ojos se iban a fijar en él, lo jure por mi madre –_Exactamente… eres solo mi primo… no mi padre ni mi novio así que deja de meterte en mi vida como si fuera una niña porque ya no lo soy… yo sola puede decidir perfectamente que está bien y que está mal a mi alrededor y esto…_ – nos señale a ambos _–… está MAL_ –remarque la última palabra y luego simplemente salí de la habitación con el corazón roto y con la firme convicción de olvidar por completo a mi primer amor …"

…

"… entre mi tristeza llego la fiesta de despedirá de Fred, Roxanne y Molly; me vestí para matar según Nina porque hoy sería mi gran noche, mi graduación del olvido porque aunque había tenido que encerrarme dos meses en la biblioteca para no verlo ahora estaba mejor, ahora no me dolía, ahora ya no lo extrañaba… había peleado y había vencido.

En cuanto baje me topé con Scorpius, nos saludamos pero todo demasiado frio para mi gusto porque aunque habíamos dicho que seguiríamos siendo amigos podía ver en sus ojos como aun le dolía; de pronto de amigo en amigo Andrew McLaggen estaba frente a mí y simplemente conversamos, el con sus frases tontas y yo con la firme convicción de investigar su tenía algo más en la cabeza que escobas y chicas.

Pero de golpe mi mente se detuvo; ahí estaba James con su sonrisa galante vistiendo esos jeans que le marcaban tan bien su trasero combinado con esa camiseta blanca que se ajustaba por completo a su cuerpo haciendo babear a varias y encima una camisa negra abierta que sin duda le querían arrancar para poder ver lo demás pero eso no fue lo que me detuvo en él; Nina lo abrazaba medio ebria por el cuello y el la cargaba con simpleza sosteniéndola hasta que mi "amiga" lo jalo besándolo con lujuria como hace tanto no lo hacía y el… se dejó.

Fue lo último que vi antes de decir _–¿Podemos ir a tomar aire?_ – le pedí a Andrew sonriendo mientras me robaba una botella de whisky de fuego de la mochila escondite de Joshua, esa noche no volví a la fiesta hasta que termino…"


	35. Cap 32 p3

_**...**_

"… cuando entre en la sala común me topé con todos mis primos incluyéndolo, listos para una búsqueda intensiva según veía; el interrogatorio comenzó y yo simplemente no sabía bien como debía defenderme pero jamás diría donde había pasado casi toda la noche después de beberme dos botellas de whisky de fuego de jalón… ok también quitaremos ese detalle.

_-¡Estabas con el idiota de McLaggen ¿verdad?!_ – él me había descubierto, el coraje subió de golpe a mi garganta.

–_Y si así fuera ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ – que carajos le importaba lo que yo hacía.

_-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!... ¡Es un completo idiota mujeriego!_ – le gruñí y por un momento estuve a punto de soltarme a reír.

–_Ja ¿me lo dices tú? Que sales con media escuela_ – lo mire llena de reproche porque habré olvidado varios pedazos de la noche pero jamás lo olvidare agasajándose con mi mejor amiga.

Él estaba molesto, podía verlo y eso me daba gusto –_Si pero yo tengo citas con ellas no como el que ni siquiera eso y ya se las lleva a… _– PLACK… aún recuerdo el sonido que hizo mi mano contra su mejilla y lo fuerte que lo hizo

–_Eres un asno, Potter_ – lo empuje quitándolo de mi camino y subí a mi habitación a toda velocidad, me acosté en mi cama y simplemente me quede dormida apretando los puños con coraje y sintiendo como mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mi piel de dolor…"

…

"… estaba desayunando en completo silencio, cada primo que se acercaba me preguntada donde había estado así que opte por mirar a todos mal y así mantenerlos alejados; cuando lo vi entrar no pude evitar sentirme culpable pero ese sentimiento se borró en cuento Nina se sentó frente a mi adormilada –_Wow que noche_ –susurro.

-_Ni que lo digas_ –gruñí.

_-¿Sabes? No recordaba que James fuera tan caballero_ – la mire confundida –_Ayer se me pasaron las copas y lo bese… jejejeje_ – se sonrojo aunque me miraba como una pequeña que había hecho una travesura mientras yo estaba a punto de golpearla –_Pero tu pensarías que se aprovecharía y se acostaría conmigo o algo pero…_ –sonrió estúpidamente _–… me subió a su habitación…_ –apreté los puños –_… y me dejo dormir en su cama hasta que se me bajo lo suficiente, se quedó todo el tiempo ahí a mi lado cuidándome… dijo que una chica borracha no debe quedarse sola, que hay muchos patanes en esta escuela _–y el mundo se me destrozo.

Lo voltee a ver y pude ver como suavemente Lilly le acariciaba la mejilla que yo le había lastimado pero este le quito importancia sonriendo, comenzó a hablar con Rob que no le ponía demasiada atención ya que Dominique se lo estaba comiendo pero de pronto James se puso de pie y cuando su hermana lo iba a regañar cayo de golpe al piso; mi corazón se detuvo mientras corría a su lado junto a todos mis primos, estaba inconsciente y la profesora McGonagall nos decía que no estorbáramos a Madame Pomfrey pero no podía dejarlo solo…"

_**...**_

"… me quede con él por las noches cuando dormía, tenía que disculparme lo sabía pero no encontraba las palabras correctas… no porque fuera muy difícil decir lo siento pero no sabía cómo afrontar la pregunta que sabía que haría… ¿Dónde había estado esa noche?... como decirle que me había acostado con el tipo que más odiaba… como decirle que había hecho la mayor estupidez de mi vida al darle mi primera vez a ese idiota con el que no había vuelto a hablar… cuando mejoro simplemente no pude acercarme por más que lo quisiera…"

…

_**Un mes después…**_

…

"… mi vida estaba destrozada y lo sentía aunque no estaba firmemente segura; solo había un lugar donde podía estar completamente sola y sacar toda el dolor que tenía en mi interior, nuestro árbol donde aún estaban inscritas nuestras iniciales y eso simplemente me recordó que jamás podría estar a su lado.

Llore y llore desconsolada porque era la primera vez que hacia una estupidez en mi vida y esta me había costado demasiado caro; sin que yo me lo esperada James apareció a mi lado, y como siempre me lo esperaría de él comenzó a consolarme hasta que con todo mi dolor no pude seguir ocultándole lo que pasaba, estar embarazada no era lo que más me dolía… lo que más me dolió fue que simplemente ahora jamás estaría a su lado… porque ya no era digna de su amor…"

…

No supe en que momento mis lágrimas comenzaron a empapar mi rostro pero reconocí enseguida la mano que las limpiaba y que también me abraza con firmeza dejándome ver que ahí estaba a mi lado como siempre desde que habíamos nacido –_Siempre supe que no era suyo_ – susurro Albus contra mi cabeza y yo asentí.

-_El… el simplemente tomo la paternidad…ni siquiera me dijo… yo no lo esperaba_ – susurre entre lágrimas.

_-¿Enserio pensabas que él te iba a dejar sola? _– me miro sorprendido.

-_Es un gran primo_ – fue lo único que pude decir dejando que más lagrimas salieran.

-_No… él es un gran hombre… hombre que te ama lo suficiente para aceptar al hijo de otro… un hombre que te ama tanto que lo destila igual que tú por el_ – lo mire y el sonrió –_Lo supe desde que adivinaste esa poción… pólvora por los juegos artificiales que le mandaba el tío George para probar… césped húmedo por siempre estar jugando en la tierra cuando practicaba… pastelillos de jalea de mi madre y el pequeño detalle que jamás dijiste supongo que es la marca de nuestro hogar, ese olor que todos disfrutamos y tenemos impregnado en nuestras ropas_ – asentí llorando más.

_-¿No tienes asco?_ –.

_-¿Asco porque? _–.

_-Porque amo a tu hermano… a mi primo_ – lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-_No… pero me decepciona que no luches por él, eso sí me molesta _– Albus me limpio de nuevo los ojos con su pañuelo.

-_No puedo_ –.

_-¿Por qué no?_ –.

-_Porque estoy a punto de tener un hijo del tipo que más odiaba en la escuela... porque él no merece tener que sufrir eso_ – susurre decidida.

_-¿Te das cuenta que él ya lo acepto desde que dijo que era el padre?… ¿te das cuenta que en todo este tiempo eso jamás le ha importado y que está a tu lado no solo por el niño sino por ti?... ¿te das cuenta que él te ama con la misma intensidad que tú a él?_ – Albus me miro serio y me entrego el pañuelo poniéndose de pie –_Jamás te pensé como una de las que no lucha por lo que ama_ – y sin más se dio la vuelta dejándome sola en la oscuridad.

No pude evitar quedarme dormida en la sala pero de golpe un estruendo me despertó; Dan salió disparado de la chimenea despertando a todo mundo no solo a mí –_Carajo… eso se veía más divertido de lo que en realidad es_ – gruño sosteniéndose el estómago y no pude evitar sonreír un momento pero enseguida me acerque a él.

_-¿Dónde está Jimmy?_ –.

-_Durmiendo en el departamento_ – suspire aliviada escuchando como ya bajaban todos por las escaleras, se acercó a mí –_Sabia que no ibas a pelear por el pero jamás pensé que lo fueras a pisotear _– susurro dejándome congelada y se alejó de mi cuando mi abuela apareció _–¡Abue!_ – la abrazo con fuerza.

-_Dany mi niño_ – mi abuela lo abrazo con cariño _–¿Cómo esta Jimmy?_ – pregunto preocupada al igual que todos los que estaban tras ella.

-_Bien, está durmiendo y después va ir a comprarse otra varita, luego vendrá_ – sonrió.

_-¿Una varita? ¿Por qué?_ – pregunto mi tía Ginny.

-_El baby tuvo un berrinche y se la rompió_ – dijo con simpleza quitándole importancia, mi madre y mi tía me miraron y asentí –_Tengo hambre_ – susurro como niño pequeño, mi abuela sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla para luego ponerse manos a la obra al igual que mis tías.

_-Desayunamos y nos vamos_ – Dominique le sonrió a Rob y Joshua que asintieron pasando a mi lado sobándome cada uno mi barriga.

_-¡A comer mis niños!_ – no quería hacerlo pero mi pequeño sí que tenía hambre como siempre así que tuve que sentarme con toda la familia; cuando terminamos no solo Dom, Rob y Joshua desaparecieron sino también Vicky, Molly, Roxy, Fred, Albus y Lilly mientras yo subía a mi habitación a seguir durmiendo, estaba muy cansada aunque no pude evitar llorar antes de quedarme dormida… me sentía culpable y me dolía de sobremanera saber que por mi culpa él estaba sufriendo… pero no podía consolarlo, no sin decirle que lo amaba y eso no podía hacerlo… porque aunque todos dijeran lo que quisieran yo no podía estar a su lado por más que quisiera.


	36. Cap 33 p1

En cuanto me desperté me di una ducha, no me gustaba oler a borracho; me vestí solo con unos jeans y una playera negra sin mangas dejando descubiertos mis brazos que ya habían crecido bastante por cargar materiales, pero bueno, tome todo lo necesario y entre en la chimenea –_Callejón Diagon_ – las flamas verdes me absorbieron dándome vueltas el estómago hasta que todo se detuvo, salí en la chimenea de la taberna de Tom que me miro sorprendido.

-_Jimmy ¿Cómo estás?_ – me sonrió amable, la gente que estaba en el lugar en cuanto escucho mi nombre voltearon a verme.

-_Hola Tom… bien gracias ¿y tú?_ – me sacudí la ceniza que me había quedado en la ropa mientras caminaba lentamente por el lugar.

_-Bien muchacho, es placer verte_ – nos sonreímos y salude a todos aquellos que se me acercaron a darme la mano.

-_Voy a dar una vuelta_ –.

_-Ya sabes el camino_ – me señalo al pasadizo y asentí despidiéndome con la mano de todo mundo; los ladrillos se hicieron a un lado en cuanto estuve frente a ellos, no necesitaba mi varita siendo mi magia lo suficientemente potente para que la pared la sintiera con que solo la tocara.

El callejón apareció frente a mi recordándome el hermoso mundo mágico que había abandonado, sonreí encantado caminando lentamente observando las novedades aunque fundamentalmente me pegue al cristal de la tienda de quidditch donde en el escaparate se mostraba la hermosa Saeta de Fuego 100, toda una preciosidad diseñada para cazadores especialmente; suspire alejándome notando como los murmullos a mi alrededor comenzaban a aumentar a cada paso que daba pero no me importo demasiado, siendo hijo de quien era ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Con paso calmado seguido por una pequeña multitud entre a la tienda de Ollivander; en cuanto la campanilla anuncio mi llegada pude escuchar en la parte trasera el movimiento –_Buen día…_ – el anciano Ollivander se detuvo al verme y sonrió _–… varita roble de 30 centímetros, flexible con núcleo de vena de corazón de dragón… hola joven Potter _– me acerque sonriendo y le extendí la mano.

-_Mi viejo ¿Cómo está?_ – apretó mi mano con firmeza aunque a su edad no pareciera tener esa fuerza, me sonrió con cariño.

-_Mi querido muchacho… estoy bien, bueno, ya sabes soportando los achaques de la edad_ – se rio un poco.

-_Debería tomar vacaciones_ –.

_-Muchacho este lugar es mi paraíso_ – asentí, siempre decía lo mismo –_Bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Porque supongo que no es una visita simple ¿cierto?_ – lo mire sonriendo y lentamente saque de mi bolsillo trasero los pedazos de mi varita –_Una preciosidad partida… el roble es resistente no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerle esto_ – me miro cuestionándome.

_-Pues… la magia de mi hijo es bastante más potente y es un poco temperamental_ – sonreí y me miro sorprendido.

-_Así que por eso desapareciste_ – susurro y yo asentí, enseguida sonrió –_Se nota que tiene el carácter de un digno heredero Potter _– ambos nos reímos –_Tu tranquilo, tengo una perfecta para ti… creo que es del mismo dragón su núcleo_ – desapareció entre sus estantes.

Escuche como movía varias cajas y lo mire sorprendido al verlo regresar con varias cajas en sus brazos –_Creí que ya sabía cuál era la perfecta para mí_ – lo ayude a ponerlas sobre el mostrador.

-_Mi muchacho no olvides que la varita escoge al mago_ – asentí sonriendo y sostuve una varita que me entrego, no pasó nada ni una chispa pero el sonrió –_Esa es la hermana de tu varita_ – me reí asintiendo dejándola sobre el mostrador, provee tres varitas más hasta que saco otra de una caja bastante polvosa –_Esta la he guardado por mucho tiempo… pensé que no habría alguien indicado para ella pero uno nunca sabe ¿cierto?_ – asentí y la tome de entre sus manos, una calidez inundo mi cuerpo mientras podía sentir la varita vibrar entre mis dedos –_34 centímetros de roble blanco, bastante más flexible que la anterior y su núcleo es de vena de corazón de dragón de Colacuerno Húngaro… es la prima de la varita de Sirius Black_ – me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras –_A mí no me sorprende… puedes tener casi el rostro idéntico a tu abuelo pero todo tu carácter es del joven Black _– sonreí –_Aunque aún me pregunto quién será el indicado para la varita hermana de tu abuelo _– suspiro mientras ya guardaba las demás varitas en su caja.

_-¿Aun nadie se la ha llevado?_ – pregunte sorprendido.

-_No… tu hermano Albus estuvo muy cerca pero era demasiado potente para él, a tu hermana Lilly la indicada fue la prima de la varita de tu abuela paterna y hermana de la varita de tu abuela materna… la hermana de la de tu abuelo Arthur la tiene Hugo_ –.

_-¿Y la de Rosie?_ –.

-_Mmmm… 26 centímetros de olmo, firme con núcleo de cabello de unicornio… es la prima de la de tu madre_ – sonreí bajando la mirada –_Espero llegar a ver a tu hijo cruzar por esas puertas… aún tengo la curiosidad de saber si él es el indicado_ – sonreí; nos despedimos y le pague la varita para luego salir al callejón que lucía más concurrido de lo que lo había dejado, enseguida reconocí varios rostro de la escuela que me miraron algunos sorprendidos y otras babeaban mientras caminaba hasta la tienda de quidditch, no pude resistirme.

Nos encontrábamos todos corriendo de un lugar a otro en un lugar que no diré cual es… aun; mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a todos mis tíos varones ahí trabajando bajo las ordenes de Victorie y Dominique, Lilly y Hugo reían haciendo algo a lo muggle, casi me espante al ver a Dan y Susan jugueteando ahí también ayudando en todo pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a mi padre trabajando junto a mi tío Ron subidos en unas escaleras colgando un letrero.

_-Harry más arriba_ – tío Ron parecía perder el equilibrio pero se mantenía firme.

-_No me presiones Ron… no soy ni alto ni tan joven como antes_ – ambos se miraron las pocas canas que ya comenzaban a asomarse entre sus cabellos y soltaron una carcajada, como antes cuando no querían asesinarse mutuamente por nuestra causa.

Ayude en lo que pude pero cuando al fin todo estuvo listo observe que el tío Ron estaba en el balcón mirando en silencio el bosque prohibido, me acerque a el –_Hola_ – me volteo a ver en cuanto escucho mi voz.

-_Hola James_ – respondió con simpleza, por primera vez en todos estos meses no intentaba matarme con la mirada ni con la varita –_Quieres hablar conmigo ¿cierto?_ – yo solo asentí preguntándole con mi mirada si podía y el suspiro asintiendo.

-_Quiero hablarte pero no como mi tío o mi padrino sino como el mejor amigo de mi padre_ – me miro de reojo dejándome ver que me escuchaba –_Lo lamento…_ – me volteo a ver sorprendido, era difícil que un Weasley se disculpara y más un Potter Weasley éramos tercos por naturaleza –_Lamento haber roto tu confianza… no solo en mi sino en tu hija también… lamento no haber respetado que fuera tu hija, eres el mejor amigo de mi padre y como tal tenía que… que… alejarme de ella_ – suspire, en verdad que costaba decir todo esto.

-_Lo entiendo, bueno, un poco… siempre tuvieron una relación especial, al principio pensé que era la mía con tu madre pero con el tiempo lo note_ – lo mire con duda y sonrió levemente –_Note esa magia explosiva tan parecida a la que yo tenía de joven con Hermione_ – sonrió con un poco de nostalgia –_Éramos idénticos hasta en los gritos solo que en ustedes había algo diferente… tal vez por el carácter de ambos_ – sonreí sorprendido y soltó una carcajada al ver mi rostro –_Ey, que no soy tan descuidado como dicen… bueno, a veces_ – sonrió.

-_Lo de la revista… yo…_ –.

-_Tranquilo, ya entendí que no están juntos aunque están juntos… es muy raro_ – me miro confundido y sonreí un poco suspirando –_Debo suponer que la chica es tu nueva conquista ¿cierto? _– me miro de reojo.

_-Yo no la llamaría conquista solamente… ella es especial pero no como…_ – me quede en silencio al recordar con quien hablaba, era raro hablar con el de esto.

-_Me paso lo mismo… con Lavander… era una gran chica y llenaba un poco el vacío pero no era la chica ideal ¿entiendes?_ – asentí suspirando.

-_Yo quiero que vuelvas a ser el compañero de mi padre_ – me miro mientras yo veía las estrellas que comenzaban a salir lentamente –_Yo no… nosotros jamás quisimos romper a la familia pero…_ – sonreí con ternura recordando el mejor momento de mi vida _–… la verdad, desde el primer momento que escuche su corazón hacer pum pum y lo vi como un simple cacahuate… dejo de importarme_ – lo mire esperando que me entendiera o sino el golpe en mi rostro pero este no llego.

-_Lo entiendo…eso es porque estas madurando James… es en ese momento en que entiendes que TU familia es Rose y él bebe, que solo ellos importan y que solo por ellos debes responder con tu vida_ – me palmeo el hombro –_Y por eso estoy orgulloso… aunque me cueste aceptarlo no podría escoger a nadie mejor para que cuidara a mi niña _– yo estaba simplemente en la luna por sus palabras pero le sonreí agradecido –_Pero eso no quita que quiera asesinarte por embarazarla…_ –gruño levemente _–… pero ya nada se puede hacer ¿cierto?... ya vine_ – al decir las últimas palabras pude ver un brillo en sus ojos que no conocía.

_-¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a pescar?_ – susurre, ambos mirábamos al cielo donde el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse.

-_Si –_ se quedó un momento pensando –_Nunca lo volvamos a hacer, por favor… fue horrible_ – sonrió con cierta aversión y yo asentí con una mueca.

-_Sí, nefasto prefiero ir a las luchas_ – el asintió –_Pero ¿recuerdas lo que siempre decía tía Hermione? _– me miro con cierta duda y sonreí –_No vayas contra la corriente; es imposible, doloroso y la mayoría de las veces solitario… mejor deja que ella te lleve y pescaras más sin forzarlo… creo que quería enseñarnos algo aparte de atrapar peces, creo que quería que fuéramos menos Weasley_ – suspiro asintiendo.

-_Tu tía siempre tan inteligente… y yo tan descuidado_ – sonreímos.

-_Te traje algo_ – susurre buscando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me miraba de reojo pero no por completo así que solo le puse el sobre en sus manos –_Rosie te ama… eres su papi pase lo que pase y eso no cambiare por más que pasen los años, se bien que tu sientes igual_ – me miro y me di la vuelta para entrar al lugar –_Sin duda lo necesitaras para el álbum familiar_ – susurre esto último mirando de reojo el sobre cerrado que aún tenía en las manos; sin más entre dejándolo solo pero de reojo vi como abría el sobre y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras sonreía con ternura, era una foto de Rosie de pie con su gran panza por delante conmigo hincado frente a ella abrazándola pero recargando mi rostro sonriente sobre mi bebe y la otra era uno copia de uno de los últimos ultrasonidos del cacahuate en el que parecía saludar pero donde era evidente que sexo tendría, es la copia de la imagen que me dieron a mi cuando me dijeron que seria.


	37. Cap 33 p2

No recuerdo haber estado tan cansada o mejor dicho no recordaba cómo demonios había hecho para dormir tanto pero eso paso a segundo plano en cuando sentí el traqueteo, me movía pero no yo exactamente iba sobre un vehículo que pasaba varios baches; estaba recostada en el asiento trasero de un auto, cubierta con una manta y usando como almohada la chaqueta de alguien que no reconocía por lo oscuro de la noche pero ese suave aroma impregnado era tan familiar que me gustaba pero no podía entretenerme… ¡IBA EN EL COCHE DE ALGUIEN!

De golpe me puse de pie y mire a todos lados confundida acariciando mi vientre con miedo por mi bebe, notando como atravesábamos un bosque –_Al fin despiertas, hija_ – me relaje en cuanto vi a mi madre darse la vuelta en el asiento de copiloto sonriéndome.

-_Mamá ¿Dónde estamos?... ¿A dónde vamos?_ – pregunte alarmada y muy confundida.

-_Pues… _– di un brinco al escuchar la voz de mi padre que era el conductor, ahora entiendo porque brincábamos tanto _–… Fred me comento de una gran clínica de abortos_ – volteo a verme serio; mi sangre se helo en cuanto lo escuche sin poder evitar colocar mis manos protectoramente sobre mi bebe.

_-¡Ronald no le digas eso! _– mi mamá golpeo con firmeza el hombro de mi padre que comenzó a reír.

-_Lo siento jajajajajajajajajaja lo siento jajajajajaja no pude evitarlo jajajajaja mira su carita_ – mi papá no dejaba de carcajearse observándome por el retrovisor mientras yo lentamente comenzaba a relajarme un poco.

-_Serás tonto, vas a hacer que dé a luz aquí en medio de la nada y ya quiero ver que haces_ – lo siguió regañando mi mamá mientras mi papá se ponía pálido de solo imaginarlo pero yo sonreí, sonreía porque de nuevo estaba con mis padres que tanto amaba… con mi papi.

El regaño siguió un largo rato y por un tiempo debo decir que si me olvide por completo de donde estaba porque disfrutaba poder estar a su lado escuchando las tonterías de papá mientras mamá intentaba que entendiera como si le explicara a un niño pequeño pero llego un momento en que deje eso de lado y mire a todos lados confundida, aun no sabía a donde iba –_Mamá ¿A dónde vamos? _– pregunte un poco preocupada, aún tenía que hablar con James en lugar de estar en medio de la nada cuando estaba terminando mi octavo mes a dos días de comenzar el noveno.

_-¡Oh cierto! Hija perdón lo olvide_ – me miro mi madre con pena por su descuido pero sonrió levemente provocando mi sonrisa, cuanto había extrañado haber pasado más que un par de horas con ella al día.

-_Rosie necesita una gran entrada_ – papá me sonrió mirándome por el retrovisor, no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguadan un poco pero deje eso de lado cuando note como aceleraba y apretaba varios botones en el tablero hasta que nos elevamos en los aires; mi madre gruño sujetándose firmemente a su cinturón mientras yo no tan tensa pero si un poco me sostuve del mango de la puerta pero de pronto el miedo lo olvide –_Espero que aun recuerdes tu hogar…_ – mis ojos dejaron esta vez que las lágrimas se escaparan _–… bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts_ – mi papá me sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

De pronto unos especies de rayos salieron de la torre de astronomía que con un gran estruendo se expandieron en el cielo iluminándolo por completo "BIENVENIDO BEBE POTTER WEASLEY" escribió en el cielo con brillantes letras que cambiaban de color de rojo con dorado a amarillo con azul o verde con plata dibujando la bandera de la escuela como fondo; sonreí encantada pero al fijarme en las figuras que lo habían lanzado mi corazón se detuvo, ahí estaba Joshua y Fred pero también James que lanzo otro rayo que dibujo un tierno leoncito en el cielo que soltó un rugido que le dio ternura.

El auto poco a poco comenzó a descender poco a poco hasta que las llantas tocaron suelo frente para detenerse justo frente a la puerta principal; el castillo seguía igual de magnifico con todas sus luces encendidas dándole la bienvenida, por la puerta salieron toda la familia incluyendo a varios profesores y por supuesto a la directora que me sonrió con infinita ternura al verme salir del auto con mi enorme panza a cuestas pero mi mirada estaba más ocupada en James que era el que suavemente sostenía mi mano ayudándome, no me miraba a la cara y eso comenzaba a molestarme pero en cuanto sentí como acaricio mi vientre con infinito cariño la magia de mi bebe como siempre hizo que una enorme felicidad reinara en mí.

James se hizo a un lado dejando que la directora me abrazara con cariño, era nuestra abuela realmente sin importar nada lo de la sangre –_Oh mi niña… luces hermosa_ – susurro y me soltó lentamente acariciando mi mejilla con cariño mirándome a los ojos –_Tus primos me lo contaron pero no les creí… ya sabes cómo son _– sonreí asintiendo.

_-¡Ey Minnie! Escuche eso_ – gruño Dominique haciendo reír a la directora que la ignoro.

-_Perdóname por no haberte visitado, por no haber estado a tu lado apoyándote_ – susurro apenada.

La abrace de nuevo –_No se preocupe…con que este conmigo ahora lo olvido por completo_ – sentí como suavemente sollozaba, era su favorita y eso jamás cambiaria.

En cuanto la directora se hizo a un lado el caos me rodeo, todos mis primos estaban ahí brincando de un lado a otro sin importar que algunos ya fueran bastante grandecitos como Fred, Roxy y Dominique que corrían por los jardines como niños pequeños lanzándose una dudosa sustancia verde moco; James paso a mi lado a toda velocidad sobre la escoba de Albus que gritaba lanzándole hechizos sin parar hasta que Lilly lo petrifico, mire todo sonriendo pero mi mirada se quedó en el que volaba a toda velocidad dejando que el viento alborotada más su cabello y le abriera la camisa que parecía su capa, y sin poderlo evitar mi corazón latió con fuerza.

No supe ni como pero fui arrastrada al interior del castillo por mi madre y mi tía Ginny aunque realmente todas las tías estaban atrás como si temieran que me fuera a escapar –_Disfrútalo hija _– susurro mi mamá en mi oído antes de abrir las puertas del gran comedor; me quede simplemente congelada al ver todo el lugar lleno de globos de todas las formas posibles en color azul, donde antes colgaban las banderas de las casas ahora se encontraban enormes carteles con los ultrasonidos de mi bebe desde el primer mes, las mesas estaban rebosantes de comida y había una que se encontraba llena de regalos pero sin duda lo que más disfrute fue ver a mis tíos y papá con sombreritos de bebes sobre sus cabezas sonriendo felices.

_-¡FELIZ BABY SHOWER!_ – gritaron todos al unísono; James entro del golpe seguido por Rob y Joshua sobre sus escobas, le sonrieron al público y de golpe lanzaron un hechizo al cielo mágico del comedor que dejo de mostrar las estrellas para ahora enseñarnos diferentes fotografías de mi panza creciendo con James a mi lado, eran simples momentos de la vida diaria pero era lindo verlo tan entusiasmado siempre acariciando mi vientre.

_-¡Que comience la fiesta!_ – grito apuntando de nuevo su varita al cielo junto a sus amigos, lanzaron un hechizo que provoco muchísima serpentina y confeti callera por todos lados.

-_Si joven Potter ensucie…_ – McGonagall le sonrió _–… al fin usted limpiara todo_ – James se puso pálido mientras todos reíamos.

La fiesta comenzó y como toda fiesta Weasley solo podía significar una cosa… ruido en extremo; todos reíamos juntos mientras comíamos o bebíamos pero mi mundo casi explota cuando me di cuenta que no era solo una fiesta familiar. Nina casi me taclea cuando me abrazo de sorpresa por suerte Albus y Hugo me detuvieron –_Ya no comas tanto, hermanita_ – se quejó el pobre de mi hermano al que le gruñí por sus palabras pero me guarde mis quejas cuando unos brazos me rodearon y los reconocí casi enseguida sonriendo.

_-Scorpius_ – susurre con ojos llorosos aferrando a él.

-_Hola Rosie_ – acaricio suavemente mi cabeza como siempre lo hacía y no pude evitar sonreír.

-_Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – pregunte mirándolo pero sin alejarme un poco.

_-¿Acaso podría perderme tu baby shower?... yo creo que no_ – sonrió con simpleza sin reclamarme nada, sin preguntar como pude salir embarazada al mes de separarnos pero él era así –_Aparte si faltaba el gatito me mata_ – acaricio suavemente mi vientre mientras me señalaba con la mirada a James que corría de mi papá y Hugo que intentaban ponerle un babero, sonreí sin poder evitar pensar que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Pero Scorpius no fue mi única sorpresa ya que de pronto me rodearon todos nuestros amigos que incluían a los gemelos Scamander junto a tía Luna que me abrazo feliz, el tío Neville y tía Hannah también fueron invitados al igual que sus hijos Frank y Alice que eran un poco mayor que yo pero ambos eran grandes amigos de James así que este estuvo más de feliz de que estuvieran ahí y bueno, el lugar estaba lleno de nuestros amigos más cercanos y aunque al principio me preocupo por el que dirán…

-_Es mi bebe_ – dijo lo suficientemente alto James lleno de orgullo y felicidad que simplemente olvide la vergüenza de salir embarazada tan pequeña porque al final… no era un pecado ¿cierto?

Cuando llego el momento de los juegos realmente me divertí muchísimo y aprendí varias cosas como…

_1 –Mi papá ama la papilla de bebe muggle. _

_2 –Papá es malísimo para cambiar pañales._

_3 –Por alguna extraña razón tío Harry siempre termina todo embarrado sin importar en que ayude… pobre le toco cambiar un pañal horrible (fabricación Weasley, por supuesto)._

_4 –Según parece a cualquier madre le da la enfermedad de caras raras… ósea que hare las mismas caras raras y cómicas cada que le dé papilla a mi bebe._

_5 –La profesora McGonagall es experta en dormir a los bebes… Hugo y Lilly cayeron ante su encanto con una simple historia de la independencia de gnomos._

_6 –Para sorpresa de todos el grupo de James, Rob, Joshua, Fred y Dominique son más que capaces de cuidar a un bebe sin percances… bueno olvidemos que terminaron completamente cubiertos de papilla, eso fue por sus propios juegos y no él bebe._

_7 y ultimo, lo más importante –Aunque ya lo sabía con todos estos juegos me lo recalcaron… James será un gran padre._

Lo mire con una sonrisa mientras el arrullaba por todo el comedor al pequeño bebe dragón que tío Charlie había conseguido para jugar, al parecer necesitan casi los mismo cuidados que los infantes humanos cuando son pequeños.

Fue el tiempo de regalos y lloramos un poco, bueno, más que nada nuestras madres que ilusionadas nos regalaron varios juguetes de nuestra infancia _–¡Ti!_ – grito feliz James lanzándose a abrazar el osito de peluche que tía Ginny me había dado.

_-¿Ti? _– lo miramos confundidos y él nos miró sonriendo desde el piso con una mirada infantil.

-_Sí, su nombre es Ti y es mi osito de peluche_ – abrazo con firmeza al muñeco –_Aun huele a pudin de fresa_ – susurro mirándolo con añoranza.

_-¿Por qué Ti?_ – lo mire y el sonrió mostrándome al oso que tenía tres ojos.

-_Papá y mamá lo hicieron pero no sé porque le pusieron tres ojos pero yo no podía decir tres así que se quedó en Ti _– todos miramos con dudas a nuestros tíos que levantaron los hombros quitándole importancia.

-_Su tía es terca_ – fue lo único que susurro tío Harry mirando a otro lado.

-_Quería que fuera único_ – susurro un poco avergonzada tía Ginny haciéndonos reír.

Los abuelos Granger nos mandaron un equipo completo de juguetes muggles para desarrollar la inteligencia incluyendo el famoso disco de Mozart; Joshua y James no pudieron evitarlo y se pusieron a jugar con ellos bastante entretenidos mientras que los abuelos Weasley nos regalaban un montón de mamelucos y demás tejidos por la abuela con la PW en el pecho ya que aún no sabían cómo se llamaría él bebe, el abuelo Arthur nos dio un triciclo muggle que le mismo restauro con varias explosiones incluidas según la abuela… la verdad no me da confianza, tal vez le hizo algo como al Ford Anglia que aun vagaba por los bosques. Los regalos de nuestros primos fueron desde las cosas más útiles como cientos de mamilas mágicas y otros instrumentos para el cuidado hasta las cosas más peligrosas como un paquete básico de bromitas Weasley inventado especialmente para nuestro bebe por tío George y Freddy.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros con dos paquetes en la mano –_Primero el regalo del bebe_ – susurro, todos la miramos y ella abrió un paquete sacando lentamente una cadena que brillaba como la plata pero no parecía serlo y de ella colgaba un anillo de oro con una gran piedra azul topacio que mire con interés.

Tío Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que mi mamá y tío Ron –_Es el anillo de Dumbledore_ –susurraron sorprendidos.

-_Exacto… Albus ha mantenido la tradición de darle a cada uno de la familia Weasley alguno de sus tantos objetos mágicos y este bebe no iba a ser la excepción… es el anillo de la familia Dumbledore y pertenecía a su hermana Ariana, dijo que siempre lo protegerá de la mejor manera_ – James se puso de pie recargándose tras de mi checando un poco más de cerca el anillo que brillaba, suavemente una sensación cálida lleno mi cuerpo hasta que el anillo brillo de tal manera que tuve que mirar a otro lado –_Parece que Albus sigue sin equivocarse sobre que darles_ – la mujer sonrió dejando el anillo en mi mano, era cálido –_La cadena perteneció a mi familia y contiene un hechizo muy fuerte de protección y amor_ – James y yo le agradecimos sonriendo, sabíamos cuánto le costaba alejarse de las cosas de su madre –_Y el otro regalo…_ – la miramos con atención y abrió la otra caja de donde saco dos pergaminos –_El colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts se honra en aceptar la solicitud especial para los jóvenes James Sirius Potter Weasley y Rose Jean Weasley Granger… _ – la miramos sin entender y ella sonrió –_Con el cual se les autoriza a presentar sus exámenes finales para pasar de año y en el caso de la señorita Weasley se le autoriza a presentarse el próximo año para continuar con sus clase como estudiante regular…personalmente me encargare de cuidar al bebe en caso de que James no pueda_ – mi corazón se aceleró y no pude más que abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-_Eso quiere decir… ¿qué?_ – James nos miraba confundido.

-_Que tendrás tu escuela completa_ – dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

_-¡Mierda, tendré que estudiar! _– gruño James provocando que todos riéramos.


	38. Cap 34

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y con todo el alcohol que habían colado James, Fred y Joshua la mayoría de los adultos ya se encontraban lo suficientemente festivos como para regresar a la madriguera, hasta mi abuela y McGonagall reían a carcajada limpia junto a mi madre que la verdad fue la que más me sorprendió; mis primos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, bueno, los que habían bebido que para mi sorpresa no incluía a James que intentaba controlar a Dan que reía como loco mientras Susan reía de solo verlos.

-_Parecen nuevos_ – se quejó Louis al ver como su madre casi se caía de su silla al reírse junto a tío George.

_-Ni que lo digas... que mal ejemplo_ – agrego con sorna Lilly viendo a su padre que intentaba aprender a bailar en brazos de mi padre, por suerte todo era documentado por Dominique que era abrazada por Rob sin miedo a que su suegro lo asesinara porque este hace mucho que se había quedado dormido.

James y Fred aparecieron camas por todos lados y entre todos intentamos recostarlos aunque algunos se escapaban como mi madre.

Suspire un poco cansada mirando con ternura a James que arropaba a Lilly que lo abrazaba por la cintura sin dejarlo levantarse como cuando era pequeña pero al fin el sueño pudo más y su hermano se zafo de su agarre con lentitud intentando no despertarla; mis primos seguían bebiendo mientras platicaban pero note como James salía por la puerta y lo seguí en silencio, a fin, teníamos una plática pendiente.

Camino relajadamente por los jardines pero más rápido de lo que yo podía así que llegue a su lado cuando él ya se encontraba sentado en el césped recargado en nuestro árbol _–¿No estas cansada?_ – pregunto casi en un susurro que llego perfectamente a mis oídos y negué _–¿Quieres dar una vuelta?_ – con sonrisa pícara me mostro la escoba que había encogido y que ahora con un simple movimiento de varita volvía a su tamaño normal.

-_Seria lindo_ – respondí sonriendo, enseguida se puso de pie y se acomodó para que pudiera montar la escoba sin brincar –_Pero..._ – susurre sosteniéndome el vientre mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos recargándome levemente en su pecho.

-_No iré muy rápido y te juro que no los dejare caer jamás_ – susurro en mi oído mirándome de reojo; su simple aliento contra mi piel me provoco un escalofrió que me movió hasta lo más profundo de mi interior.

_-Lo sé_ – lo mire a los ojos y justo en ese momento mirándome levantamos el vuelo, por inercia me aferre a su cintura recargando completamente mi cabeza en su hombro dejando que ese suave aroma tan único inundara mis pulmones.

Hogwarts por la noche era un espectáculo hermoso que sin duda seria genial para retratar por cualquier artista y jamás perdería ni un atisbo de esa belleza tan mágica; escuchaba el viento contra mis oídos pero mi concentración estaba en ese suave pum pum un poco acelerado proveniente de su pecho que podría jurar tenía el mismo ritmo que el mío; mire hacia arriba deleitándome con verlo sonreír relajado con su cabello alborotado por el viento disfrutando a cada segundo, sabía que ahí era su lugar favorito y como amaba estar entre las nubes que yo acariciaba con mi mano sin dejar de estar bien aferrada por mi otro brazo y por uno de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sobrevolando la escuela pero no me habría importado que fueran horas mientras estuviera a su lado pero lentamente fuimos bajando hasta aterrizar en el mismo lugar donde habíamos despegado; James encogió de nuevo su escoba mientras yo me sentaba en el fresco césped recargada en nuestro árbol _–¿Quieres ir a dormir?_ – me miro preocupado acercándose y yo negué palmeando el césped a mi lado, para mi sorpresa me empujo levemente hacia al frente y se sentó tras de mi -Recárgate en mi -susurro rodeándome con sus brazos dándome ese calor que tanto extrañaba _–¿Te gusto la fiesta?_ – me acomode de lado colocando mis piernas encima de la suya así podría mirarlo.

_-Fue hermosa... gracias_ – susurre acariciando su pecho mientras sentía como el aspiraba mi aroma con lentitud.

-_No fue nada, princesa_ – susurro contra mi cabello.

_-James... sobre lo que dije..._ – el enseguida negó con la cabeza.

_-No tienes que explicar nada... es lo que sientes y lo entiendo_ – susurro con un tono serio donde cualquiera que lo conociera como yo lo hacia sabría que era falso hasta el punto en que le dolía.

Me puse derecha sin hacer que soltara su agarre –_El problema es que es mentira… eso no es lo que siento ni cercano… – _susurre y de pronto vi algo que me dejo congelada...

_**R. J. W. G + J. S. P. W...TE AMO ROJITA**_

... no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas mientras James se sobresaltaba un poco mirándome confundido; lo mire a los ojos, a ese remolino vivaz color avellana que tanto adoraba y suavemente acaricie su mejilla –_Yo también te amo... _– su mirada se ilumino más al instante _–... y siempre lo he hecho_ _aunque es algo que jamás debería haber comenzado a sentir_ – susurre acercando mi rostro al suyo con lentitud; James se acercó el ultimo trama y con una ternura infinita me beso susurrando en silencio todo aquello que jamás me había dicho, dejando que no solo nuestros labios se combinarán sino también nuestras almas que se gritaban con tanto fervor que se amaban que hasta nuestros cuerpos templaron pero de golpe rompimos la conexión.

-_Rosie ¿acabas de orinarme?_ – me pregunto con cierta sorna.

_-La fuente..._ – fue lo único que pude susurrar asustada, en mi mente todas mis ideas daban vueltas a la vez pero había una que predominaba… era demasiado pronto.

_-¿Que fuente?_ – pregunto confundido.

_-¡La fuente!_ – grite alarmada sosteniéndome el vientre donde comenzaba a sentir una punzada de dolor.

_-¡Mierda! _– grito James poniéndose pálido pero sacando enseguida su varita mientras me soltaba para ponerse de golpe de pie mandando su patronus a la escuela a la vez que me levantaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad de regreso al castillo.

* * *

><p>Y el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina pero tranquilos que he decidido seguirla solo que por separado las facetas... ya que si no están de acuerdo pues me dicen y no lo subo jejejejejeje<p>

Saludos


	39. Cap 35

Corría como loco por los jardines sintiendo de primera mano el dolor de Rosie que no dejaba de jalarme el cabello –_Ahora entiendo porque me dijeron que te amarrada_ – susurre.

_-¡Muévete James!_ – grito Rosie con todas sus fuerzas mientras me volvía a jalar el cabello de mi nuca.

_-¡Ahhhh mierda... Voy voy, Rosie me vas a dejar calvo!_ – me queje.

_-¡No es mi culpa, muévete!_ – se quejó con ojos llorosos.

-_Voy, corro tan rápido como puedo no soy Flash_ –.

_-¡¿Quién demonios es Flash?!_ –.

-_Ya sabes, el hombre más rápido del mundo además de Superman_ – la mire con una sonrisa y ella me miro sin entender.

_-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!_ – gruño.

-_De comics muggles... seré un gran padre_ – sonreí con orgullo, me había pasado días investigando lo que le gustaban a los niños muggles para ver que podía enseñarle al cacahuate.

_-¡Si no te apresuras te juro que mi hijo se quedara sin padre!_ – grito al mismo tiempo que me jalaba de nuevo el cabello haciéndome gritar; pude ver la puerta del castillo ya a metros y ahí se encontraban todos, enseguida Albus, Dominique, Hugo, la abuela y nuestras madres corrieron a nuestro encuentro parecían estar sobrias o al menos corrían derecho milagrosamente.

_-¿Que paso? _– pregunto Hugo mirando a su hermana preocupado.

-_Yo que se… solo se ponchó_ – respondí como si nada mientras Rosie me jalaba molesta.

-_Mi amor ¿estás bien?_ – tía Hermione corría a nuestro lado sosteniendo la mano libre de Rosie, lástima que no fuera la otra que seguía en mi cabeza.

Rosie grito como respuesta –_A los autos ¡Ahora!_ – grito mi abuela junto a mi madre.

Toda la manada corrieron a los diferentes vehículos; yo me subí en la parte de carga de mi camioneta junto a Albus, Susan y nuestras madres –_Dom conduce, Dani ve con ella_ – grite acomodándome como respaldo de la pelirroja que no dejaba de gritar de dolor.

-_Domi no sabe conducir_ – añadió confundido tío Bill pero justo en ese momento su hija encendió el motor como si nada haciéndonos a todos reír mientras mi tío gruñía.

_-¡Hospital Sanford!_ – grito Susan que hablaba con alguien por móvil, todos ya estaban en los autos hasta los profesores y comenzamos la marcha.

Susan me dio su móvil y me lo puse en el oído confundido –_Jimmy habla doctora Mary... necesito que te calmes y mires entre las piernas de Rosie_ – enseguida puse cara de asco aun tenía ese dudoso liquido sobre mis pantalones pero obedecí dejando que mi madre tomara mi lugar como almohada, casi vuelo al suelo cuando dieron una vuelta a toda velocidad.

_-¡Mierda Dom me vas a matar!_ – gruñí acomodándome de rodillas frente a Rosie que me miro confundida.

_-¡Lo siento!_ – fue lo único que grito mi prima acelerando mas pero yo ya estaba ocupado bajo el vestido de Rosie, no sabía en sí que buscar hasta que note algo raro.

_-Se está abriendo, eso no es normal ¿o sí?_ – pregunte confundido por el móvil.

-_Dios, dile que no puje que no se le ocurra pujar y apresúrense ya estoy llegando al hospital... y Jimmy cálmate_ –.

_-Es fácil de decirlo ¿no?_ – la doctora rio al otro lado de la línea y suspire dándole su móvil a Susan; tome la mano de Rosie y le sonreí de la forma más calmada que pude –_Rosie no pujes... ya viene y no creo que quieras que nazca en la camioneta ¿cierto?... aunque le podríamos poner el nombre de Trucker_ – Rosie hizo una mueca y solo reí, lucia muy adolorida y sudorosa presionando con todas mis fuerzas mi mano cada tanto; mire atrás solo por curiosidad y los autos de toda la familia venían como locos aunque algunos zigzagueaban un poco dejando en evidencia su embriagues, tío Ron ya había despertado en su auto junto a Hugo que conducía y la profesora McGonagall.

_-¡Hugi acelera... rápido rápido que voy a ser abuelo!_ – grito haciéndome sonreír y cuando mire a Rosie de nuevo ella sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, suavemente la bese en la mano.

Dominique manejaba como loca pero era genial, en algún momento del camino quise revisar de nuevo bajo la falda de Rosie y está por dolor me dio una patada tan fuerte que mi nariz se quebró; Joshua junto a Rob y Teddy nos rebasaron en tres diferentes autos, abrieron sus ventanas y comenzaron tocar el claxon como locos mientras avanzábamos por la ciudad, no supe cómo llegamos tan rápido _–¡Muévanse idiotas! –_ grito con fuerza Lilly junto a mi padre que colgaban de las ventanillas del auto de la familia que conducía Joshua.

_-¡Que se quiten animales!_ – grito tío Ron furioso parecía a punto de sacar su varita y lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero parecía que Hugo se la había quitado.

_-¡Abran paso!_ – gritaron los abuelos desde el auto de Fred y Rox, el tío George los rebaso con tía Angelina colgando lanzándole bombas apestosas a los demás autos para ver si así se hacían a un lado mientras Dominique conducía como una profesional , de pronto, una patrulla de la policía comenzó a perseguirnos y sin duda al ver que éramos tantos llamaron refuerzos porque no pasaron ni dos cuadras cuando se unieron al menos 5 vehículos más a la persecución pero no íbamos a detenernos.

Un policía nos gritaba que nos detuviéramos; se había emparejado con la camioneta y al ver que lo ignorábamos, yo la verdad estaba siendo atacado por Rosie que mordía mi mano haciéndome lanzar alaridos sin poder quitarle mi mano mientras Albus se carcajeaba intentando detener la sangre que fluía sin control de mi pobre nariz, Susan intentaba que Rosie me soltara al mismo tiempo que le ponía un paño húmedo con agua fresca que había aparecido pero todos dimos un brinco al ver que el policía caía en el interior de la caja de carga _–¡Deténganse ahora!_ – grito firmemente, lucia rudo.

_-¡No! _– gritamos todos a la vez.

_-¡¿Cómo qué no?!_ – al ver que no teníamos armas intento pasar entre nosotros para dirigirse a la cabina pero Rosie lo tomo de la pierna y ahora lo mordió a él.

_-¡Mierda!_ – grito con dolor.

Rosie lo soltó _–¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE PARTIRME A LA MITAD NI SE LE OCURRA DETENERNOS!_ – grito con voz parecida a la de la niña del exorcista, el pobre oficial retrocedió asustado pero entonces noto su gran barriga y mis golpes.

-_Debo suponer que eres el padre ¿cierto?_ – yo solo asentí con dolor y el soltó un suspiro –_Lo entiendo… mi mujer me pellizco mis partes nobles cuando dio a luz a mi primer hijo_ – hice mueca de dolor al escucharlo e inmediatamente me cubrí las mías con mis manos _–¡Es un 3-14… abran el camino!_ – dijo por su radio y todos le sonreímos agradecidos.

_-¡Entendido… pero los familiares nos van a matar!_ – grito la radio con terror y entonces vimos como tío Bill y Charlie estaban a punto de saltar a las patrullas mientras la abuela les vaciaba el contenido de su bolsa sobre sus cabezas, el abuelo la verdad parecía más fascinado por saber que eran y cómo funcionaban esas pistolitas que sacaban chispas y con la que amenazaban a Rox que en defensa le lanzo una bomba fétida a la cara al pobre oficial; miramos todo y solo nos hicimos los desentendidos.

-_Ellos… no vienen con nosotros_ – susurro Albus al ver como Lilly había conseguido un palo que le entrego a papá que golpeaba a un pobre oficial.

Miramos como Victorie casi saltaba del auto mientras zarandeaba al pobre oficial que quería detenerlos, lo tenía más que bien sujeto por el cabello; Hugo le lanzaba panques al policía que quería entrar a su auto mientras el tío Ron le lanzaba barras de frutas que siempre llevaba en el auto para los caminos largos –_Lo sentimos_ – susurro avergonzada tía Hermione.

Al fin vimos el letrero del hospital y suspiramos aliviados aunque sin duda los policías también, aun luchaban para que al menos los coches de los demás bajaran la velocidad pero mi familia era tan ruda como para evitarlos y hasta tomar toda la calle para nosotros; en la puerta principal ya se encontraba la doctora Mary con una enfermera y una camilla esperándonos aunque puso cara de susto al ver todo el contingente _-¡Quítate idiota!_ – grito Dom a una pobre ambulancia que quiso estacionarse antes que nosotros en nuestro lugar pero ella alcanzo a meterse, por su frenado casi salgo volando por encima de la cabina pero me sostuve y casi al instante cargue a Rosie mientras Albus y Susan abrían la puerta de la caja.

La doctora corrió a nuestro encuentro –_Rosie ¿Cómo te sientes?_ – pregunto corriendo a nuestro lado mientras le tomaba el pulso, la deje delicadamente en la camilla.

_-¡Mierda!_ – grito la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Entiendo… vamos_ – grito la doctora pero los rechinidos tras nosotros nos hicieron frenar; todos bajaban de los autos corriendo al igual que los policías que según parecía no nos iban a perdonar los golpes pero seguimos nuestro camino al interior.

_-¡Jimmy!_ – grito Rosie, corrí a su lado y le sostuve su mano sin importar nada.

-_Toda esta bien princesa… estoy contigo_ – susurre sonriendo y ella me sonrió, bueno, por un momento antes de volverme a golpear; corrimos todos al interior y al entrar a la sala de emergencia todos nos miraban asombrados por cuantos éramos.

-_A sala de partos_ – grito la doctora, su equipo enseguida se movió abriendo puertas tras puertas junto al equipo, al entrar a la sala la familia entro también hasta adentro pero 10 enfermeros nos sacaron a todos _–¿Jimmy?_ – salió a buscarme la doctora mientras preparaban a Rosie, no sabía que podía entrar al parto y la verdad me temblaron hasta las piernas.

-_Es hora, hijo_ – susurro mi papá palmeando mi hombro con cariño.

-_Más te vale que la cuides bien en mí lugar_ – agrego tío Ron sonriendo.

-_No querrás perderte esto_ – susurro mi madre besándome la mejilla con cariño.

-_Quiero un primer plano del cacahuatin eh_ – Dominique me lanzo su cámara de video y yo solo sonreí.

-_Ve con ella_ – agrego tía Hermione dándome el ultimo empujón, entre corriendo junto a la doctora y con velocidad me puse la ropa que me indicaron para luego abrir una puerta donde los gritos de Rosie fueron lo primero que me recibieron junto el horrible olor a medicina.

-_Ey princesa_ – sonreí acercándome a ella de inmediato con cámara en mano, bese su frente y la acaricie con cariño, tome su mano y los gritos así como golpes, voces de demonios y más jalones de cabello llegaron por más de una hora.

-_Es tiempo_ – en cuanto la doctora dijo esas palabras me puse pálido pero tome aire y saque la cámara dándosela a un enfermero que sonrió asintiendo, yo me quede junto a Rosie que lucía fatal pero le sostuve la mano con firmeza sonriendo.

_-Es hora de conocerlo_ – susurre y ella sintió.

-_Veamos qué tan guapo nos salió_ – sonrió levemente mirando de reojo como todos ultimaban detalles.

-_Con un padre como yo sin duda es un galán_ – ambos nos reímos mientras la doctora se sentaba de nuevo frente a sus piernas abiertas con todo su equipo limpio recién cambiado.

_-Rosie te va a tocar a ti hacer casi todo, yo estaré viendo que todo esté bien tu solo preocúpate por pujar ¿entendido?_ – Rosie asintió y la doctora me miro –_Jimmy tu preocúpate por apoyarla_ – asentí con mirada firme –_Muy bien… contare hasta 10 y pujaras con todas tus fuerzas, repetiremos hasta que este peque salga a saludar_ – asentimos –_Comienza_ – y sin más Rosie comenzó a pujar apretando mi mano con todas sus fuerzas mientras se veía en su rostro el dolor.

-_Eso Rosie todo fuera… piensa que es comida hecha por tu padre_ – Rosie se rio mientras pujaba, todos sabíamos de lo nociva que era la comida de tío Ron.

Pasaron varios minutos donde no dejábamos de esperar _–¡Eso es ya está su cabeza fuera… Rosie no te detengas! _– grito la doctora emocionada y Rosie siguió las indicaciones.

Yo no pude evitar la curiosidad y me asome un poco, todo eso me mareo un poco pero al ver como poco a poco salía su cabecita sonreí _–¡Es como Alíen!_ – todos los enfermeros y hasta la doctora rieron por mi comentario mientras Rosie me pellizcaba con todas sus fuerzas haciéndome soltar un grito que fue pasado a segundo lugar cuando el llanto del bebe lleno el lugar.

La doctora lo envolvió en una manta rápidamente mientras Rosie sonreía llorando a la vez –_Jimmy ve con el_ – asentí, estaba feliz pero muy confundido al no saber realmente que debía sentir.

Me acerque donde la doctora lo estaba limpiando y revisando de pies a cabeza, lo primero que vi fueron sus rizos pelirrojos brillantes que parecían mas pelusa pero eso dejaba claro que era todo un Weasley haciéndome sonreír _–¿Cómo está?... ¿Cómo es?..._ – pregunto Rosie desde la camilla donde la estaban limpiando pero mi mente no estaba con ella sino en el pequeño que la doctora estaba depositando suavemente sobre mis brazos, lo mire con infinita ternura y sonreí pero en cuanto abrió sus ojitos sentí como los míos se llenaban de lágrimas; Rosie me miro _–¿James?... ¿Qué pasa?_ – pregunto preocupada y me acerque a ella sonriendo mientras lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

-_No es nada solo… solo que es todo un Potter_ – susurre mirando al pequeño de ojos verdes brillantes que me miraban con curiosidad, le entregue el pequeño a Rosie y esta enseguida comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras lo acariciaba suavemente –_Te dije que sería todo un galán_ – susurre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Con semejante papá sería raro que no ¿no crees? _– me miro y sin poder evitarlo suavemente me incline y la bese lentamente sintiendo como el cuello de mi camisa que sobresalía sobre la bata era jalado por una pequeña manita.

La doctora se acercó con una sonrisa –_En un momento los llevaran a su habitación a que descanses… él es hermoso y está perfectamente, lo hicieron genial_ – acaricio suavemente la cabeza del bebe, yo que había dejado de besar a mi pelirroja la solté y me acerque para abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas hasta levantarla en los aires.

-_Gracias… muchas gracias_ –susurre una y mil veces mientras la cargaba.

-_No es nada… ahora quiero que los cuides muy bien ¿entendido?_ – asentí bajándola y ella me sonrió para luego irse; no paso mucho tiempo para que nos movieran hacia una habitación aunque en ningún momento solté a mi pequeño por más que quisieron quitármelo, hasta le gruñí a la pobre enfermera.

Al poco tiempo escuchamos mucho ruido en el pasillo y como si estuviera corriendo una manada hacia nosotros, Rosie sostenía con firmeza al pequeño que se encontraba bastante despierto jugando con su cabello y yo fui a la puerta que me golpe en la frente ya que mi madre y mi tía habían abierto seguidas por mi padre y tío Ron, lo demás eran casi amarrados afuera por las enfermeras aunque una entro con nosotros con unos papeles pero no me fije yo solo me sobe y fui a sentarme junto a Rosie que me dio al pequeño; mi madre y tía se acercaron con rapidez ya llorando –_Oh es hermoso_ – susurro tía Hermione acariciando su cabecita.

-_Dios… es precioso_ – agrego mi madre llorando pero soltó una exclamación al ver como la miraba ya que antes había tenido los ojos cerrados, las dos sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado dejando que mi padre y mi tío lo miraran… solo diré que lloraron como niños al verlo en especial papá al ver sus ojos.

-_Disculpen… debo llenar la hoja de vida del pequeño _– me senté en la cama junto a Rosie _–¿Nombres de los padres?..._ – nos miró.

_-Rose Jean Weasley Granger_ – respondió enseguida la pelirroja quitándome al pequeño que jugaba con mi dedo aunque parecía más que estaba analizando si era delicioso.

-_James Sirius Potter Weasley_ – respondí yo sin fijarme en nada más que en mi pequeño.

_-¿Nombre del niño?_ – por un momento mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-_Harry…_ –Rosie me miro sonriendo.

_-… Billius…_ –agregue con una sonrisa y miramos a la enfermera.

_-… Potter Weasley_ – dijimos a la ves mientras notábamos como tras la enfermera mi padre y tío lloraban aún más.

_**Rosie y yo nos miramos sonriendo pero me detuve a sacar mi móvil –Miren –les mostré con una sonrisa.**_

_**La primera fotografía era de mi pequeño recién nacido, la segunda era de nosotros junto a él aun en la cama del hospital, la tercera de mis padres con él y la siguiente de mis padrinos con el pero la última de esa época era de toda la familia en la habitación del hospital sonriendo aunque todos tenían las manos esposadas –Sin duda van a querer ver esto –me pase rápidamente a videos y presione play.**_

Era el pasillo del hospital y Lilly tenía mi móvil, de pronto, por un costado comenzaron a llegar muchos policías al igual que del otro lado y mientras se acercaban nos miramos confundidos hasta que reconocí a varios con golpes _–¡Son los que golpearon!_ –la mayoría se pusieron pálidos.

-_Están bajo arresto por agresiones a un servidor público, conducta temeraria, desorden vial y exceso de velocidad_ –todos asintieron avergonzados pero cuando vimos que iban a arrestar hasta a la abuela que no se quejó ni un poco al ver que le iban a poner esposas como a sus hijos y esposo; Dan fue el primero en correr y taclear al policía seguido de todos los nietos que gritábamos que a la abuela no la esposaran, así terminamos TODOS en la cárcel.

_**El video se corta ahí –Miren –saque una foto oculta donde todos posábamos dentro de la cárcel junto a Rosie que llevaba ya al pequeño Harry con ella –Bueno, ahora debo de irme a dar un baño que debo ir a trabajar –me puse de pie y corrí escaleras arriba.**_

**-Yo le preparare su almuerzo –los mire con mis ojos azules y sonreí –Fue divertido ¿cierto?... es una lástima que el tiempo se haya terminado pero si esperan a que Jimmy vuelva les contaremos todo lo demás –después de un largo rato James bajo con su uniforme impecable y me dio un beso antes de irse.**

-_Bye princesa_ – susurro James.

-_Cuídate mucho, por favor_ – susurro Rosie preocupada.

_-Claro, de todos modos ¿quién querría matar al hijo de Harry Potter?_ – rio James con sorna mientras Rosie suspiraba.

_-Cuando James vuelva también les contaremos como paso esto_ – sonrió pícaramente.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues este a sido el fin... después de todo este tiempo juntos a llegado el momento de descansar un poco, todos saben que tengo demasiadas historias publicadas sin acabar y la verdad no me gusta tenerlas de esa manera así que decidí partir esta a la mitad o varias partes quien sabe para darles termino a las demás muahahahhahahaha pero estén atentos que aun habrá mas de mi jejejeje gracias a todos por leerme espero haberles robado al menos una sonrisa o tal vez hacerlos olvidar por un rato de su vida, gracias a los que dejaban y dejaban comentarios en verdad se los agradezco y a los que no van a ver xD<p>

Bueno, esperen sorpresas pronto y pasen a mis otras historias, si quieren golpearme pueden dejar comentarios o mensajes privados xD

Saludos y recuerden siempre que imaginar no cuesta nada y da demasiadas sonrisas


	40. Epilogo

_**Tal vez se ve un poco raro el hecho de que vaya al ministerio en automóvil como un simple muggle pero realmente que ya me acostumbre a esta vida aunque jamás estuve completamente alejado de la magia, supongo que no les agrada que no les contemos lo demás pero realmente es algo que se debe decir con una buena cerveza o whisky en tus manos… los contare un preludio y lo entenderán…**_

Rosie solo tuvo que quedarse en el hospital dos días más que nada para verificar que ambos estuvieran perfectamente, yo no sabía pero un nacimiento con 8 meses es más peligroso de que si lo hubiera tenido con 7 meses jejejejejeje el pequeño Harry reventaba aparatos al por menor, sin duda, le disgustaba tanto estar siendo tratado como ratita de laboratorio pero bueno. Esos dos días estuve a su lado sin despegarme ni para ir a dormir a otro lugar solo me iba por las mañanas cuando llegaban tía Hermione y mi madre, tampoco es que me fuera muy lejos solo salía del hospital y me desaparecía para aparecer en mi departamento, darme una ducha y regresar con cualquier cosa que se me hubiera encargado. La fiesta de navidad fue en el hospital ya que aún no dejaban que nos lleváramos a mi pequeño pero fue algo pequeño y la abuela se lució al llevar todo un banquete para el hospital entero, tío D y mi tía también fueron a festejar con nosotros y de pasada conocer al pequeño que se carcajeaba cada que tío D hacia cara de puerco asesinado.

-_Hoy sales_ – Dan me sonrió mientras palmeaba mi hombro, me encontraba fuera de la habitación ya que Rosie se estaba vistiendo.

-_Si, al fin podremos enseñarle a Billy su habitación ¿crees que le guste?_ – pregunte ilusionado mirando al pequeño que dormía entre mis brazos mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo con Dan siguiéndome.

_-Le va a encantar pero Susan y yo queremos invitarlos al departamento, ya sabes, tener una fiesta más privada de navidad… ya lo hable con la abuela Molly y tu madre solo falta saber qué opinas tu_ – me miro significativamente y sonreí enseguida asintiendo.

-_Está bien pero dile a mamá que le ordene a Kreacher que este presenta para que ayude un poco_ – él sonrió ilusionado, sin duda le encantaba ver al elfo haciendo su trabajo con toda la magia posible.

_-¡Genial! Te veo allá_ – asentí mientras él se iba corriendo; me quede solo escuchando simplemente la respiración de mi pequeño que tenía la manía de levantar su manita y acariciarme la barbilla siempre que dormía como si se cerciorara de que yo fuera el que lo estaba cuidando.

Rosie salió de la habitación cargando la pañalera y arrastrando una maleta con rueditas donde le había llevado todo lo necesario, corrí a su lado –_Deja yo lo llevo_ – hice el ademan de quitarle la pañalera del hombro pero se hizo a un lado.

-_Yo lo hago, ya sabes cómo se pone si nota que no es su papi quien lo esta carga mientras duerme _– lo miro con ternura y suavemente lo beso en la cabeza.

_-Pero también le gusta dormir con su mami_ – alegue.

-_Si pero cuando decide que se duerme con su papi, es con su papi y punto_ – ambos nos reímos en silencio y caminamos hacia la recepción donde tuve que firmar unos papeles para luego ir al estacionamiento donde mi camioneta nos esperaba, ya había comprado el asiento de bebe así que no había problema.

Maneje en completo silencio pero no fue incomodo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podíamos estar así sin que algo o alguien estuviera de por medio y aunque sabíamos había temas pendientes la verdad podíamos tocarlos en otro momento, realmente ni yo sabía que debía esperar de esa confesión aunque confieso que no la había olvidado. Llegamos al departamento y ya todos estaban ahí, casi lloro cuando mi madre y mi abuela me lanzaron a un lado sin decirme hola solo viendo a mi pequeño… Albus se burló de mi jejejejejeje hasta que también quiso a su mami y está ni lo escucho.

Fue una cena tranquila donde todos habíamos entrado en el departamento de Dan casi a punta de golpes, Kreacher ayudaba a Susan en todo y mi abuela lo intentaba aunque era corrida por las demás mujeres; todo era genial, era estupendo poder reírme con mis primos, molestar a mis tíos… era genial el simplemente estar todos juntos.

_-Jimmy_ – voltee en cuanto escuche a Rosie llamarme, ella ya caminaba hacia la habitación de Dan donde habíamos dejado todas las cosas del bebe –_Me ayudas a cambiarlo y darle de comer_ – asentí en cuanto la escuche y con una sonrisa se lo quite de los brazos mientras este ya me aplastaba las mejillas con una sonrisa hermosa en su carita.

_-¡Por merlín! Te estas pudriendo ¿tragaste alguna acromantula?_ – puse cara de asco y el pequeño solo soltó la carcajada al igual que Rosie que estaba preparando el biberón tranquilamente; aun con una sonrisa le cambie su pañalito y mientras su mamá terminaba jugaba con sus deditos que tenían cierta predisposición por apretarme los dedos.

A lo lejos pude escuchar el móvil de Dan y recordé que no traía el mío pero realmente no me importaba mucho ya lo buscaría después –_Jimmy… le doy de comer y luego tú lo haces eructar para ya dejarlo dormir_ – asentí a las indicaciones de Rosie y le entregue al pequeño, me encantaba verlos juntos y me divertía verlo comer.

Lilly se asomó por la puerta abriéndola y nos tomó una fotografía para luego salir de nuevo, varios minutos pasaron pero no demasiados cuando mi pelirroja me entrego a Billy que en verdad había heredado también el estómago Weasley –_Vamos pequeño_ – lo tome en brazos y lo acomode para comenzar a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación mientras golpeaba levemente su espalda; al dar la vuelta Rosie y yo casi chocamos de frente, nos miramos fijamente y sin poderlo evitar suspire perdiéndome en sus preciosos ojos azules –_Rosie… sobre lo que paso…_ – susurre y ella suavemente coloco su dedo sobre mis labios.

_-Lo hablaremos cuando media familia no este tras la puerta_ – susurro sonriendo de lado y solo asentí sonriendo sabiendo perfectamente que eso en verdad estaba pasando pero cuando vi que se iba a alejar deje de golpear la espalda de mi pequeño y la sujete firmemente por la cintura, suavemente me acerque y cuando nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse Billy soltó un suspiro trasero que casi nos mata.

_-Mierda me lo comí_ – gruñí dando el paso hacia atrás que había sido en la cara, esos no son fáciles de olvidar; ambos nos miramos y reímos pero un ruido fuera llamo nuestra atención –_Toma a Billy _– susurre entregándole a Rosie nuestro hijo, por alguna razón me sentía nervioso y saque mi varita mientras abría la puerta.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde me congele; tío Ron y mi padre encaraban a Cormac McLaggen mientras toda la familia estaba alrededor mirándolos con las varitas listas de ser necesario –_Esta es una fiesta familiar McLaggen… así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí_ – gruño tío Ron mirándolo de la peor manera y camine aún más hacia el centro cuando me detuve.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñi con furia al ver a Andrew McLaggen tras su padre, ya estaba recuperado pero se notaba en su nariz antes perfecta ahora levemente chueca que no todo había quedado como antes.

_-Vengo por mi hijo_ – y avanzo unos paso mientras hablaba pero no me miraba a mí, cuando voltee me encontré a Rosie que estaba congelada sosteniendo con firmeza a Billy que estaba envuelto en su mantita que le habían hecho sus abuelas; casi corrí para detener la mano de McLaggen antes de que lo tocara.

_-Ya escuchaste a mi hijo… y por lo que entiendo ahora somos familia, Weasley_ – Cormac McLaggen miro a mi tío despectivamente; con tenia sujeta la muñeca de Andrew con firmeza e interpuse mi cuerpo entre Rosie y el.

_-Creo que usted es el que se equivoca señor McLaggen_ – el hombre me miro pero mis ojos estaban puestos en su hijo –_Él es mi hijo y tú no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí_ – gruñí lanzándole su mano.

_-¿Cómo que tu hijo?_ – mi mente se detuvo en cuanto escuche esa voz y al levantar la vista casi se me detiene el corazón; Claire estaba en la puerta del apartamento que claramente había quedado abierta, me miro confundida y dolida.

Suspire rogándole con la mirada que luego hablaría con ella aunque Dan ya la había sujetado para llevarla a otro lado, le agradecí con la mirada –_Así que como ya he mencionado usted no forma parte de nuestra familia ósea que claramente sale sobrando aquí… no me haga sacarlos_ – gruñí con firmeza mirando esta vez al señor McLaggen que solo sonrió de lado.

_-Vamos Andrew… ya resolveremos esto_ – se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta seguido por su hijo que le sonrió galantemente a Rosie antes de salir; cuando la puerta se cerró el lugar se quedó en silencio y pude sentir el peso de las miradas de todos sobre nosotros, solo suspire mirando de reojo a Claire que estaba en la cocina mirándome desde el rincón más distante, yo solo reaccione a voltear a ver a Rosie que miraba a Harry y suavemente yo le acaricie su cabecita mientras ella me volteaba a ver con su mirada completamente perdida al igual que la mía.

_**Como notaran lo siguiente no será un cuento de hadas…**_

…_**..SPOILER….**_

_-James… me voy con el –._

…

_-¡Carajo! ¿Y yo que fui?... ¿un salvavidas? ¿Solo el imbécil que dio la cara?–._

…

_-¡Te vi con ella! –._

…

_-Un te amo por lastima a mí no me vale –._

…

_-¡Anda, cásate con Claire! –._

…

_-¡Por mi has tu vida un maldito papalote pero a mi hijo no lo apartas de mi lado! –._


End file.
